


【丹邕】人魚

by neo258361



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kang Daniel Ong Seongwu, Ong seongwu - Fandom, OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), 丹邕, 科學
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 181,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

望著不停旋轉的斑駁天花板，姜丹尼爾有這麼一瞬間不曉得自己究竟身在何方。

上一秒，他明明還站在擁擠的舞池中央，和身邊穿著熱褲與緊身背心的陌生女子跳著貼身舞，怎麼下一秒他就站在又髒又窄的夜店廁所隔間裡，下體被另一個陌生的長髮女子含在嘴裡？

他該不是在做夢吧？

盯著天花板上一坨早已乾涸、狀似衛生紙的白色不明物體，姜丹尼爾正皺眉研究著那究竟是怎麼黏上去的，從那不可名狀的地方傳來的一陣吸吮立馬將他的整副精神強行吸回了狹窄隔間裡處於現在進行式的鹹濕迤旎。

「嘶哈…」皺起鼻頭難耐地嘆了聲，姜丹尼爾低下頭，只見那正含著自己巨物的女子埋怨似地朝他瞪了一眼，而只單單這一眼，便讓他方才被那塊不明物體稍稍澆熄的慾火重新熊熊燃起。

女子有雙深不見底的眼睛。

明明是單眼皮，眼睛卻大得水靈，濕潤得像一汪幽深的潭水，輕易便能將男人的三魂七魄勾進去，就如同她那現正包裹著自己勃發性器的濕熱口腔與靈巧舌頭，吸得他頭皮發麻，全身燥熱不已。

抓上女子披肩的淺棕色長髮，姜丹尼爾微仰脖頸用力朝前頂了頂。

這情況一定是雙方合意，既然如此，那便沒什麼好顧慮。扶上女子的後頸，順著口腔不停分泌的唾液，他將整個性器往更裡處插去後發出了舒爽的嘆息。深喉讓女子白皙的肌膚染上一片紅暈，只聽她不適地嗚咽了聲，爾後主動將嘴張得更開，以便姜丹尼爾朝她濕軟緊致的喉頭頂去。

這女人顯然很有經驗。

無論是舌頭在馬眼上的細細舔弄，抑或是那一下又一下朝著柱身充滿律動的吸吮，在在都掌握了最能讓男人舒服的方式，若非天賦異秉，便是口交經驗豐富，所閱男人無數。

這不禁勾起了姜丹尼爾的好奇心。究竟是個怎樣的女人才會對服侍男人的手法如此熟稔？

趁埋在胯間的人正專注於嘴上功夫，姜丹尼爾輕輕撥開散落在女子臉上的淡色髮絲，這才看清從方才開始便一心一意取悅著自己的人長個什麼模樣。只見那女子五官極為深邃，高挺的眉骨與鼻樑從他俯視的角度看得無比清晰，讓姜丹尼爾一度以為她是個外國人，但帶著濃濃東方情調的眼睛卻又暗示著她的亞洲血統，或許是個混血也不一定；巴掌大的小巧臉上帶著精緻妝容，放到他人身上只會顯得過於俗豔的紫色眼影卻被她那巧奪天工的輪廓很好地消化了，軟嫩薄唇上頭殘存著一點唇膏的蹤影，剩下的卻全被自己的體液糊在了她潮紅的臉頰上。

勾起嘴角，難得碰到這麼放得開的女生，長得又十分合自己意，姜丹尼爾一高興便對這正跪在骯髒男廁地上努力吞吐著自己下體的長髮女子生出了些許憐惜，好心地伸手將沾上她嘴角的口紅一手抹去。

「妳叫什麼名字…？」再日常不過的問句，放到了此時此刻被隆隆電子音樂籠罩著的夜店男廁單間裡瞬間變得突兀至極。濁重呼吸間，摩挲了下女子滲著薄汗的滑嫩面頰，姜丹尼爾沉著嗓子問，其實一般來說，都已經成了這種情形，這女生姓甚名誰哪裡重要，但不知怎地，他就是想知道。現在。馬上。

這還是他第一次主動跟在夜店裡遇上的女生詢問芳名。

並不曉得這稀鬆平常的問候語對姜丹尼爾這個混跡各大夜店的玩咖有多罕有，像是聽到什麼有趣的事情，女子只是嘴角輕輕一勾，爾後便繼續沉默地舔弄口中的硬挺肉柱，只有時不時發出像在品嚐什麼世間美味的細碎嘆息與呻吟時才讓姜丹尼爾聽到她的聲音。

淫蕩的冰山美人？

很好，他喜歡。

既然對方無意留下姓名，對這無異於囊中物的一夜情，姜丹尼爾便抱持享受當下的想法專心感受起女子純熟的口技。

那軟舌彷彿擁有令人發狂的魔力，姜丹尼爾能感覺到柱身上不停前後舔舐的軟韌舌頭，深吞時緊收在龜頭處用舌根頂壓按摩著他的前端，吐出時則用舌尖搔弄敏感的馬眼，時而用濕潤炙熱的舌面包裹脹得發硬的柱體，時而收起富有彈性的口腔壁像是要將他的所有盡數奪取般猛吸。

真是個壞孩子。看著女子頂著那張美麗臉孔在身下不停吞吐的陶醉模樣，姜丹尼爾心想。

靠在隔板上，姜丹尼爾抓著那頭淺色長髮的手因為體內慾望的奔騰而暴起青筋，粗喘著氣，他能感覺到那股熟悉的痠脹隨著女子口腔毫不間斷的逗弄如海浪般一波強過一波地打了上來。

大概是從口中越發堅硬的性器感知到頭頂上方的男人即將到頂，看了眼他高潮前的難耐表情，女子毫不猶豫地伸手作圈，套住口中陰莖的根部後便開始猛烈套弄起來。

在體液與津液的潤滑下，噗嘰噗嘰的水聲順著那修長手指的動作在廁所單間內響起，混雜口交的嘖嘖聲，聽上去萬分色情，縱是情場老手如姜丹尼爾，也為眼下這像是獸類發情般的情況感到羞恥而紅了耳根，沒多久便全洩在了女子嘴裡。

高潮後的虛乏與此前過度吸收的酒精讓他瞬間一陣暈眩，連女子有沒有將自己射進她口裡的精液吐去都沒看清，便腿軟地一屁股坐上蓋了馬桶蓋的免治馬桶，攤在馬桶水箱上頭，在姜丹尼爾眼前旋轉的畫面中，只見那女子勾著嘴角伸出拇指將薄唇邊的白濁抹去，指尖圓潤，指甲是與美艷妝容相反的素淨。

「晚安，小傢伙。」

面前的兩瓣薄唇動了動，女子聲音清亮，聲線卻較一般女生還要來得低，恍惚間，姜丹尼爾卻覺得她的聲音比任何一個女孩子都還要動聽，心跳前所未有地劇烈跳動著，姜丹尼爾想張口叫住面前轉身便欲離去的人，射精運動過後突然上腦的酒精卻讓他無法保持清醒。

失去意識前，最後一個劃過腦海的，是那女子的高挑背影。

還真他媽高。

「喂，今天去NB嗎？」玩著手機遊戲，尹珉基用手肘頂了頂坐在隔壁的姜丹尼爾，看也不看地問，「還是M2？」

沒等姜丹尼爾回應，坐在尹珉基另一側正在觀戰的崔燦勛倒先開口：「還去？上次都倒在廁所裡了，你抬丹尼爾抬不膩？」

操。人有失足，馬有失蹄，就出這麼一次糗，卻被人天天唸在嘴裡，所以才說人絕對不能有黑歷史。趴在桌上，姜丹尼爾抬頭朝兩個損友斜了眼，若非手被自己壓得麻了半邊，兩根手指早就送了過去。「…就說不是醉的。」

「是是是…」不曉得聽這句辯駁聽了幾百遍，尹珉基激動地點著手機，朝敵人放了一個大招後敷衍地點點頭，「是人魚公主、人魚公主…是人魚公主把你從舞池裡撈出來放在那裡的，我們都知道了。」

週五下午大學通識課的滿員教室裡，大二生二十一歲的尹珉基毫不遮掩地連說了三聲『人魚公主』，即使當初這個名稱是自己隨口起的，姜丹尼爾還是羞赧地將頭埋回交疊的手臂間。

有夠丟臉。

「是說…」將視線從尹珉基的手機上移開，前胸趴上桌，崔燦勛越過尹珉基仍舊玩著手機的兩條手臂望向姜丹尼爾，「為什麼不是灰姑娘？不是還掉了東西嗎？」

以為他要問什麼正經問題，沒興趣在這充滿童趣的話題上與智能稍嫌不足的朋友們繼續周旋，姜丹尼爾所幸趴轉到空著的另一側，假裝沒聽見。

那天晚上在夜店廁間的激情宛如一場夢境，若非手裡那根不知什麼時候被姜丹尼爾從女子長髮上剝下的黑色髮夾，他或許真會以為他是自己醉倒在夜店廁所裡，而那高挑的長髮女子只是他潛意識中幻想出來的性對象，畢竟這世上要找到手口技巧兼具、身材纖細高挑、聲音富有磁性又長著一張雕刻般臉孔的美女實在挺不容易。

並沒跟同行的友人進行過多的說明──縱然他愛玩，卻沒有與人分享床事的惡質興趣──對於這場豔遇，姜丹尼爾只潦草地用人魚公主將醉醺醺的自己從無聊的舞池中拯救出來，拉上了岸，作為說明，裡頭可能發生的一切晦澀煽情則全被隱在了話語後頭，任由尹珉基與崔燦勛兩人自由發揮。

而為什麼是人魚公主而不是灰姑娘？這是什麼蠢問題？姜丹尼爾心想。雖然同樣都是撩了就跑的正妹，但這樣外型姣好的冰山美人當然只能是高高在上的公主，而不是跪在地上任人差遣、滿臉煙灰的小女僕。

雖然這樣似乎也挺不錯的就是了。

一回想起那天晚上長髮女子跪在地上的溫順模樣，與完事後那截然不同的、充滿傲慢氣息的背影，姜丹尼爾便覺得全身又燥熱了起來。

想再見一次。

只要一次就好。姜丹尼爾覺得，只要再見到那女生一面，他一定能認得出來。

時針指向整點，教室裡窸窸簌簌的說話聲在通識老師踏入教室的一瞬間消失得無影無蹤。這堂名為戀愛學基礎研究的課程是由藝術學院戲劇系所開，面向全校學生的共同課，雖然是選修，開課時間還是在一般學生極力避免排課的星期五下午，但這一堂限額為一百名學生的通識課卻是這所大學裡的熱門課程之一，若沒有一定的手速與網速，想在大學四年搶到這門炙手可熱的通識課可不容易。

除了通識課程教師本身的良好教學聲譽，及其對正處於青春年華的大學生富有吸引力的課程名稱之外，會使全校學生如此瘋狂搶課的另一個原因便是，據傳，選修這堂課的學生脫單機率高達百分之九十。

平常玩慣了亟需技術的網路遊戲，搶門課對姜丹尼爾來說不在話下，故而當崔燦勛慫恿他一起試著搶搶這門課時，他只當是平時練手速的小調劑，本想選上後截圖上網炫耀一番就立馬退選，卻在聽到同樣選上這門課的尹珉基提起這則校園傳說後毅然決然地決定留下。

並不是因為多想脫單──戀愛在姜丹尼爾看來不過就是釣人上床相對隱晦的藉口──而是因為選修這堂課的女生有夠多。

在這所學校裡，攝影系一直以來都堪稱是藝術學院中的理工系，笨重的器材、勞累的田野采風與繁多的專業術語使攝影系被悲慘地排除在女生志願之外，過於失衡的男女比逼得他們這群誤入歧途的羔羊們只能向外發展，透過外部援助尋求更廣闊的一片天。

姜丹尼爾長得不差，放到整間學校可排得上前三名，身材、顏值實力碾壓一眾戲劇系未來演員新星，卻也在攝影系僧多粥少的情況下被迫外出打獵。

特意選擇最後一排靠門的位置，放眼望去，見教室裡男女接近各半，甚至略有女多於男的趨勢，姜丹尼爾心情愉悅地咧開嘴角，放鬆地向後靠上了椅背，正準備在年輕教授徐徐的課程說明中慢慢鎖定獵物，挑選接近對象，身後的教室門卻毫無預警地，砰地一聲被大力打了開來。

全班視線頓時齊刷刷地朝姜丹尼爾身後射來。

雖然知道大家看的不是自己，但被將近百位陌生人這般用眼神洗禮，姜丹尼爾仍沒有骨氣地在同儕壓力下轉頭朝身後望去。

進來的是個男同學。

那男生很高，姜丹尼爾草草打量了下，覺得大約與自己身高相仿，但身形卻十分纖瘦，寬大的黑色連帽衛衣與黑色長褲罩在他身上就像攝影系老舊暗房裡的黑色布簾，看上去如同正午裡出現的鬼影；男生從黑色口罩下方微微露出的皮膚十分白皙，臉小得幾乎要消失在金框眼鏡與黑色鴨舌帽下，從衛衣袖口露出的一截手腕蒼白骨感，彷彿輕輕一掐便會被生生折斷，包裹在黑色長褲下的雙腿更是瘦得像沒有一絲贅肉，修長而筆直。

姜丹尼爾將視線收了回來。

他最瞧不起的就是這種弱不禁風的類型。

大概是看夠了，隨著姜丹尼爾轉回前方的動作，前排的同學們也一一將頭轉了回去，站在講台前，課程說明被這名遲到的同學打斷，男教授顯然不太高興，板起一張臉，他用手上的一沓講義朝男同學指了指，再往兩旁揮一揮後才語氣不耐煩地道：「這位同學趕快找位子坐下，下次不許遲到。」

教授話音剛落，姜丹尼爾的眼角餘光便被一道黑壓壓的身影覆蓋，接著旁邊座位一沉，原先僅有三人的四人排座便被這位遲來的同學傾刻填滿。

瞪著眼睛，姜丹尼爾轉過頭看向身旁的尹珉基，撐起鼻孔抿著嘴，沒有絲毫要隱藏內心厭煩的樣子。

座位對三個男人來說已經夠小了，姜丹尼爾的肩膀又天生比別人要寬一些，所以才特意選了四個一排的座位自己坐到外側，為的就是那份寬敞舒適，殊不知這位打扮得像名偵探動畫系列兇手的黑衣男偏偏要坐到自己旁邊，擠得他渾身不舒服，好在此人身上沒有什麼難聞的汗味，甚至還有一股若有似無的香氣，才讓姜丹尼爾只對朋友用表情抱怨一下便轉頭繼續聽課。

「現在，請同學幫忙把講義傳下去。」

說完這門課的開場白，教授將方才拿來指揮那黑衣影武者同學的講義拆成幾份後一個個放在了第一排的同學面前，仔細閱讀輾轉到手的課程大綱，姜丹尼爾搖了搖尹珉基的手臂讓他看自己手指著的地方，與尹珉基一同露出欣喜的笑容後才又朝相隔較遠的崔燦勛揮揮手，叫他看講義上有關分組報告與小組任務的說明，三個好不容易從男人窟裡逃出生天的男孩頓時默契地相視一笑，顯得第四個坐在旁邊的黑衣男同學格外邊緣。

「相信有些同學已經從修過這堂課的朋友那裡聽說這堂課的相關內容，但為保險起見，我在這裡為大家說明一下。」打開助教事先準備好的投影機，年輕教授開啟簡報檔後將簡報調到了課程大綱那面，「這門課除了基本文獻探討與最後的個人期末報告撰寫外，最重要的便是占了總成績四成的小組報告。」教授手中簡報筆所發出的紅光在『40％』周圍繞著圈，像在反覆強調著一旦小組報告失敗，這堂課便準備被當的事實。

「小組以四人為一組，為了符合本堂課的課程名稱，我跟助教已經事先將本班的男女同學做了分組，盡量讓組內性別對等，但因為稍早有名同學退選了，所以可能會有一組出現三男一女的情況，再麻煩那組多擔待點…」說著，教授突然聳起肩，露出了個高深莫測的微笑，「不過，這年代戀愛可不限於男女之間，所以我想也不失為一個好的體驗機會。」

教授幽默的口吻惹得全班一陣竊笑，姜丹尼爾也在其中。並不覺得自己會倒楣到被分進男多女少的組別裡，畢竟在運氣這方面，他自認向來頗有實力，於是，當按照教授簡報內匹配的序號走到分組座位，看到面前戴著厚重鏡片、不修邊幅的女同學、黑衣影武者，以及黑著張臉的崔燦勛時，姜丹尼爾覺得自己簡直墜入了名為地獄的人生谷底。

是哪個人說這堂課脫單機率百分之九十的？！給我出來說清楚！

放下摺疊椅面，姜丹尼爾表情僵硬地坐到崔燦勛身旁後便跟著他的動作一起趴到了桌上，彎下腰將頭埋在桌面下方。

「大發…」側過頭，背對著身旁的黑衣男同學，崔燦勛嘴型誇張地驚嘆了聲，一雙細長的單眼皮瞪得比姜丹尼爾認識他以來見過的都大，「理工眼鏡女跟達斯維達…丹尼爾你是不是搶了助教女友給我背鍋，不然怎麼這麼倒楣！」

小心朝崔燦勛身後被戲稱作黑武士的男同學覷了眼，見對方絲毫沒有關注他倆對話的興趣，姜丹尼爾才放心用氣音破口大罵：「去你的！我才最想說怎麼這麼衰，你以為你有比他們好到哪裡去嗎？」

崔燦勛一聽，深深看了與自己相距不到三十公分的那張臉一眼後，他沉默地在姜丹尼爾楞神的注視下挺起身，神情真摯地微微舉起右手後就朝隔壁兩位組員親切地說道：「我們來選組長吧，我推薦姜丹尼爾同學。」

崔燦勛！！迅速從桌面底下竄出，姜丹尼爾抓上面前崔燦勛那可恨的爪子後使勁將它壓了下去。「他亂說的！我們來投票吧，這種事還是公正一點、」

「隨便吧。」正當姜丹尼爾試圖重新挽回局面，擺脫組長這個重責大任時，崔燦勛隔壁的黑衣男同學卻開口，聲音隔著黑色口罩有些晦暗，其間夾著淺薄的呼吸聲，倒真有點達斯維達的既視感。「怎樣都好。」

「我也這麼覺得，」達斯維達隔壁，坐在最裡位置的，組內唯一一朵紅花推了推臉上的眼鏡後看向表情呆楞的姜丹尼爾，「就你吧。」

姜丹尼爾很想仰頭對天咆嘯一聲『不』，聲音卻在崔燦勛得意滿滿的表情前被堵在了喉頭，好友拍在肩膀上的手有一學期百分之四十的重量，看著另外兩位組員置身事外的側臉，姜丹尼爾只覺得這門課的命運只怕十分多舛。

腦痛。

「既然決定了，那我們先來自我介紹一下吧。我是攝影系大二崔燦勛，是每天都在徵集女友的二十一歲！」報復成功的快感還殘留在臉上，轉身看向兩個對這堂課明顯興趣缺缺的組員，原本就是自來熟的崔燦勛燦爛地在自己臉頰邊比了個剪刀手後，隨即往身後比了比，「我後面的，是自稱攝影系系草的大二生姜丹尼爾。」

無視崔燦勛滿滿聯誼感的自我介紹，姜丹尼爾往桌面靠了靠，向坐在裡側的兩位同學點點頭，見姜丹尼爾看上去比另一位攝影系同學來得穩重，女同學靦腆地朝他笑了笑，「我是化學系大三的申寶靜，請多多指教。」

四人小組的三人都介紹完後，三雙眼睛便齊齊朝始終戴著口罩，看上去不曉得什麼心情的黑衣男同學望去，直到一陣詭異的沉默過後，才見男同學像是無可奈何般慢條斯理地摘下口罩，露出一張精緻的深邃臉孔，而幾乎同時，周圍其他小組的女生全都帶著一臉羞澀轉過來看向這個從一進教室便戲劇性十足的神祕高挑男子。

黑衣男長得過分好看。刀削般的下頷線條男人味十足，本是會令人望而生畏的長相，一雙大眼與圓潤的鼻頭卻為他鋒利的五官添了一分憨態，很好地中和掉那份距離感，黑白分明的眼睛眼神銳利，薄唇卻看上去粉嫩柔軟，但其中最令人驚艷的，還是他臉頰上那三顆像是生怕被人遺忘而熠熠生輝的黑痣。

隔著崔燦勛，只見男同學直直地看向姜丹尼爾。

「邕聖祐。」達斯維達的聲音是好聽的男中音。「戲劇系大三，邕聖祐。」

姜丹尼爾突然覺得有點不妙。

看來他遇到競爭對手了。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

蕾絲、緞帶、閃閃發亮的珠寶、飄逸的裙擺與甜甜的香氣，女生的一切都是如此柔軟細膩，像草莓蛋糕上香甜滑順的白色奶油，又如開在枝椏間嬌嫩欲滴的各色鮮花，充滿夢幻的粉紅色氛圍，散發著惹人憐愛的信息。

簡單來說就是兩個字：療癒。

對鏡整理好頭上的淺粉咖色假髮，邕聖祐將那不屬於自己的長髮仔細梳順後開始上起隔離乳，仔細用隨身刷具推開臉上的粉底，用遮瑕膏遮去臉頰上那太過顯眼的痣，並依序上了修容、腮紅，畫好眉毛與眼影，用工具燙翹睫毛後，他從化妝包內眾多名牌口紅中挑出了幾個能搭配的顏色，最後選了YSL著名的斬男色作為今日化妝的最後一道工序。

將化妝包塞進從姊姊房裡『借』來的淺色戴妃包中，確認絲巾準確無誤地遮掩住脖子上那象徵性別的明顯喉結，他拿上米色風衣跟自己的一雙鞋，朝床上那深埋在潔白被單中的光裸軀體斜覷了眼後便悄悄走到房門口，正想神不知鬼不覺地離開這滿佈著一夜荒唐痕跡的愛情旅館房間，床上那人卻在發出一陣低沈的嗚咽後從棉被團中坐起身。

「你想去哪？」坐在床上，年輕男子沉著聲問，身後從未感受過的酸軟讓他不適得眉頭緊皺，嗓子因為一夜的過度使用而乾啞得有些難聽。「上完就想跑，你還是不是男人？」

邕聖祐乾笑了聲。

是不是男人你昨晚不都親身體驗到了嗎？邕聖祐雖然很想如此幽默地反詰，卻在珍惜生命的內心宣導語下作罷。

做人畢竟不能太白目。

「醒啦？」轉過身，邕聖祐笑得甜美，伸手將散在頰側的長髮塞至耳後的動作端莊嫻淑，「不再多睡一會兒？房錢我付。」

「房錢他媽當然你付！」縱使看上去多像女人，仍改變不了眼前此人實際上是個鐵錚錚帶把漢子的事實，尤其在被捅得死去活來的隔天，想到自己一個直男沒床上就算了，竟然還反被個女裝變態壓在身下頂得呻吟連連，年輕男子憋紅一張臉罵道，再見他那得了便宜還賣乖的姿態，越想越生氣，伸手便抄起身旁昨夜被對方拿來給自己墊腰的枕頭往那可恨的女裝男子丟去。「操你媽！」

大概是被折騰的，男子丟枕頭的力道顯然不太足夠，枕頭堪堪飛到床腳就直直墜落，被一夜情對象如此辱罵，邕聖祐看上去卻不太在意，將被丟到地上的枕頭撿起放到床尾，他走到男子倚靠的床頭邊，彎腰就一把抓上男子因為自己的靠近變得又青又白的臉頰，「跟誰說話呢？嗯？」

全身像散了架般疼痛，臉被人這樣抓著，男子卻連反抗的力氣與慾望都沒有，只因眼前這男扮女裝的死人妖雖然可惡至極，長相卻美得不可方物，原本還積攢在胸腔中的怒意竟在看見如此一張蠱惑人的臉孔時直線下降，極速歸零。「我、我…我後面是第一次！你得負責啊！」想到昨晚初次嚐到的激情，男子情不自禁地紅著臉說出連自己都覺得惡俗的愛情小說經典台詞。

邕聖祐聽了嫣然一笑，手卻猛地伸進被窩，抓上男子脆弱的那處，惹得對方驚叫了聲。

「負責？」見男子因為重要部位被自己擒拿而一臉焦急的模樣，邕聖祐勾起嘴角輕蔑地笑了笑，「昨晚在夜店，你在那個女生飲料裡加料時有想過要對人家負責嗎？」

男子一聽，表情瞬間僵硬。

像看著什麼髒東西，邕聖祐皺起鼻頭嫌棄地緊緊捏住手中的軟物，見男子痛得眼冒淚花直搖頭，一副向他討饒的模樣，才仁慈地放開男子可憐的寶貝。拍了拍對方的臉頰，他笑得一雙臥蠶軟軟地從眼下凸出，「下次別再做這種下流勾當，再被我看到一次，就不是失去處女這麼簡單了，明白嗎？」

邕聖祐語調溫柔，說得循循善誘，男子卻從他笑得微微彎起的眼眸中看到了一絲昨晚在自己身上馳騁的，那頭野獸的狠厲，於是趕緊點頭一口應下。

滿意地直起身，拿起方才被自己丟在一旁的包包與外套，邕聖祐站著套上鞋後就往房門口走去，剛開門，就聽見床上的男子在後頭一陣手忙腳亂的聲響。

「等等！」見對方被自己喚回了頭，趴在床緣，縱然曉得自己這般痴纏有些窩囊，但男子仍抱著一線希望地望向面前穿戴亮麗的人，「我、我們…還會再見嗎？」

見年輕男子像隻青蛙般趴在床上，姿勢難看彆扭，邕聖祐只是不甚在意地撥了撥頭髮，「當然。」對著男子欣喜的表情，他翹起拇指，伸出食指做了個開槍的手勢後往下身指了指，笑得曖昧，「如果你還敢作壞事，我會用我的大棒棒代替月亮懲罰你。」

關上門，將面帶錯愕的男子獨自留在那廉價愛情旅館房間裡，邕聖祐依言結清房錢後便步出愛情旅館，往週日早晨人煙稀少的商圈走去。

邕聖祐有女裝癖。

事隔多年，原因已不可考，但大抵是從幼稚園時期，被姊姊逼得穿上人生第一件粉色小洋裝跟她辦茶會，並前所未有地被所有大人誇獎可愛的那一天起，女裝癖的種子便隨著虛榮心落到了他的身體裡，隨著年齡的增長與壓力的遞增，在姊姊的慫恿與父母的縱容下逐漸茁壯，時至今日，成長為由一件件裙子與洋裝、名牌包與化妝品所組成的茂密叢林。

但這並不代表他想成為女人。

雖然他的確喜歡男人沒錯，但他還是挺滿意自己生為男人的身體，若真要說，他唯一討厭的，大概就是永遠買不到高跟鞋尺寸的那雙腳。

對於自己的女裝癖，邕聖祐甚至不認為那稱得上是個癖好，至多只能說是種愛好，他只是對女裝有著比正常男性多那麼一點點的興趣，並且對這種近似於遊戲人間的伴裝遊戲樂在其中罷了，就如同一些男生喜歡打遊戲，一些喜歡運動博奕，而他剛好喜歡穿女裝。

再正常不過。

於是，當同齡男生囤積著遊戲碟片與明星球衣時，邕聖祐獨自搜集著各式女裝與化妝品，同時將男裝數量維持在最低限度的需求上。並不是他大小眼，而是男裝實在太過無趣，毫無特色更稱不上有任何設計，相較於女裝又是裙裝、又是套裝、又是褲裝的多樣性，整個大韓民國主流的男性服裝趨勢都枯燥乏味得讓他犯睏，巴不得將路上所有乏善可陳的男裝全一把火燒了，眼不見為淨。

無奈的是，有時人在屋簷下，不得不低頭。

每週五天的上學日，邕聖祐內心的煩躁指數便會隨著日子逐漸上升，週五下午通常是他最為暴躁的時候，而到了週六，如同囚犯放風般，他會拿出所有珍藏於衣櫃中的名牌女裝，享受兩天珍貴的自由，最後再於週一穿上難看的囚衣，回到那只剩黑白灰的牢籠裡。

一個週而復始的生命循環過程。

自由如此珍貴，如何有效運用便至關重要。難得打扮一次，想讓他就這樣回家待著自然是不可能的事情，看了看手機，見時間還早，邕聖祐滑開通訊軟體後隨手發了個表情符號，叫醒對話框對面的那個貪睡可憐蟲後又發了串地址，藉著請客的名義讓對方在一間以早午餐聞名的餐廳裡等他，隨後便叫了輛車往梨泰院駛去。

這已然成為他每個週末的例行公事。

跳島式的夜店生活、廉價旅館房裡與某人共度的一晚、週日的早午餐，宛如構成所有平衡的金三角，構建出邕聖祐那象徵自由的週末人生，但彼之砒霜，吾之蜜糖，邕聖祐成年後的這個習慣卻苦了身為青梅竹馬、小他一歲的金在煥，畢竟對一個大學生而言，不睡到天昏地滅實在枉為人，好在兩人長年廝混的情誼使邕聖祐對金在煥足夠了解，才懂得用免費食物引人上餐桌陪自己吃飯。

週日滿是閨蜜與情侶的餐廳裡，當頂著兩個黑眼圈，邊滑手機、邊等著鄰居哥哥出現給自己買早午餐的金在煥看見原本該是哥哥的姊姊，穿著一看就很貴的衣服，拿著一看就很貴的包，自帶背景音樂與迎面微風地走進餐廳時，他立馬拿起桌上的菜單遮住了自己的臉。

媽呀…這哥又來了。拜託千萬別走過來啊！

「煥煥──」

但大概是早就在外面看見坐在窗邊玩手機的金在煥，邕聖祐一進餐廳便直直走到他所在位置前方，隨手將手上的包丟進座位裡側後，他一屁股坐到了金在煥對面，「看好了嗎？你想吃什麼？」

見計謀失敗，金在煥喪氣地垂下菜單，「吼──聖祐哥！你不是說你今天穿得很『普通』嗎？！早知道你穿這樣我就不、啊…！」

用力踩上金在煥的腳，看著桌子對面鄰居弟弟扭曲的臉孔，邕聖祐上半張臉仍帶著和煦的微笑，下半張臉卻咬牙切齒地小聲罵道：「想死嗎？叫姊姊。」

抖著唇，金在煥顫顫巍巍地喊了邕聖祐一聲姊姊，莫名覺得自己好像被迫失去了什麼很重要的東西。

滿意地笑了笑，見人設得以重新鞏固，鬆開桌底下踩著金在煥布鞋的腳，邕聖祐拿起菜單細細研究了一下，為自己點了份歐姆蛋薯條加大的套餐，又加點了份沙拉後才隨便幫金在煥點了一盤便宜的熱壓土司。

看著餐桌對面小口吃著歐姆蛋，時不時拿起餐巾紙擦擦嘴的邕聖祐，金在煥只覺得這哥扮女人的技術真是越趨爐火純青，連小指微微翹起的角度都可以剛好得迷人而毫不扭捏造作，優雅得比女人還女人。

只要不到處扮豬吃老虎地釣男人的話。

「哥、…姊你昨天該不會又去江南那裡玩了吧？」一早就被叫來這裡陪吃飯，嚥下口中的吐司，金在煥直接說出心中合情合理的懷疑，「連衣服都是昨天那套。」

放下剛擦過嘴，上頭沾著少許唇膏的餐巾紙，邕聖祐喝著水笑而不答。

嘆口氣，金在煥搖了搖頭。「這次呢？那個倒楣蛋是做了什麼才被你『就地正法』？」

聞言，邕聖祐放下水杯看著金在煥正色說道：「什麼倒楣，根本就活該！這種垃圾就應該給點教訓，讓他以後再也不敢對女孩子亂用什麼下三濫手段，騙人上床。」

「那也是…」邕聖祐說得義正嚴詞，金在煥卻皺起了眉頭，「這種事情只要跟夜店經理說一聲就好，明明用嘴就可以解決的事情，你卻偏偏…」顧及到兩人現正身處在公共場所，金在煥低下頭半遮著嘴小聲繼續道：「偏偏反過來拐人上床，就不怕人家告你！」

像聽見什麼笑話，邕聖祐用鼻子嗤笑了聲。「他敢到處跟人說被一個女裝男子上了，那我也是認了。」

「話不是這樣說…」

「更何況，」支著頭，看著金在煥那從小就掛在臉上的兩團臉頰肉，見他因為不認同自己的話而微微嘟起嘴，邕聖祐笑著打斷道：「那些人可都是自願跟我上床的，只是最後的發展跟他們預期的有點不一樣罷了，怪我囉？」

知道邕聖祐大概可以找上一百種理由為自己開脫，金在煥所幸不再說什麼。怎麼以前除了女裝癖之外都還算蠻正常的一個人，卻越活越偏離常理，當起什麼夜店英雄，從狼爪下拯救萬千少女的同時還順便狩獵可憐直男的處女穴，紓解自身慾望，真虧邕聖祐想得到這種一石二鳥的邪門歪道。「夜路走多了也是會遇到鬼的。」

邕聖祐聽了卻笑得更開心。「像我這種漂亮女鬼嗎？」

雖然的確漂亮，但是是男鬼不是女鬼，而比起聶小倩，更多的是黑山老妖的氣息。看著對面那人雙手托腮，使勁飛速眨眼的做作模樣，金在煥只覺得剛剛吃進去的熱壓吐司又要出來了。

正想一掌往金在煥那張故作嘔吐的表情拍去，邕聖祐手伸到一半，卻在看到金在煥身後不遠處，正在為一桌女顧客點單的店員時停在了半空。「咦？他怎麼在這裡？」

「誰？」轉過頭，順著邕聖祐的視線往後望去，金在煥在餐廳裡來回看了遍，仔細把每個人都打量了一陣才想到自己又不是邕聖祐的什麼人都認識，只好訕訕回過頭，「你說的是誰啊？」

見身著餐廳白衣黑褲制式服裝，下身整齊地套了條黑色圍裙的那人拿著訂單往吧台廚房走去，消失在餐廳一角，邕聖祐拿起放在盤子一側的銀叉，叉了根薯條後也不急著吃，只是舉在半空，像在欣賞著什麼藝術品一樣看著那根薯條。「唔…就是有這麼個人…」歪了歪腦袋，他轉著叉子在腦中尋找著恰當的詞彙，最後才想到這麼個形容詞，「理想中的薯條？」

「嗯？」拿起杯子，正喝著水，金在煥用皺起成山狀的眉頭全力表達自己的困惑。

將手中的薯條舉到金在煥面前，知道身為直男的金在煥不可能會懂，肩負起教導年下親友的責任，邕聖祐極富耐心地認真說明：「你懂的，有些人喜歡麥當當的牙籤薯條，有些人偏愛肯德基的粗薯條，有些人則喜歡長一點的賣場冷凍薯條，還有人喜歡帶點皮的…」將手中的叉子轉個方向，邕聖祐將叉子上的薯條埋入灌滿了鮮紅番茄醬的小碟子中，挖了一坨番茄醬後，便直直將澆著紅色醬汁的薯條放入嘴裡一口咬下，「而他就是我理想中的雞雞？算是吧。」

「咳！咳、咳、咳…」

餐桌對面那人說得輕巧，金在煥卻因為這驚人發言差點一口老血隨著口中尚未吞入的白開水全吐在餐桌上，拿起一旁的餐巾紙，他在邕聖祐毫不掩飾的嫌棄眼神下擦去褲子上的水，四處張望確定沒人注意他們這桌的情況後才看向邕聖祐，紅著耳根恨恨地道：「姊！拜託你看一下場合說話！」

「我說錯什麼了嗎？」眼睛眨巴了兩下，對於裝無辜，邕聖祐稱得上是箇中好手，「不過就是雞雞，難道你沒有嗎？」

我有我有我有！但拜託你注意一下現在自己是個什麼打扮、又是在個什麼地方！算我拜託你老兄了！金在煥在腦內崩潰咆嘯著，臉上卻只是表情嚴肅地抿起嘴，不發一語地擦去桌面上被自己噴上的水漬，直到想起這段對話背後所隱藏的可能訊息，才驚愕地抬起頭看向慢條斯理吃著沙拉的邕聖祐。「等等…他該不會也是你的眾多受害者之一吧？被看到的話怎麼辦？」

邕聖祐無所謂地揮了揮手，「放心吧，我沒對他怎樣，只不過是在夜店廁所裡跟他玩了一下…」說完，邕聖祐才意識到金在煥剛剛稱那些被自己『處刑』渣男為什麼，「喂，什麼受害者，就說都是他們活該了。」

「玩了一下？」直接無視邕聖祐後面的反駁，金在煥眉頭一皺，總覺案情不單純，「玩了一下是指什麼？」

「幫他口了。」嚼著生菜，邕聖祐雲淡風輕地道。

他不該問的。金在煥心想。他什麼都不該問的。

對於邕聖祐在夜晚做的那些荒唐事，身為身心健全的大好青年，換作是任何一個陌生人，金在煥都是無法接受的，但偏偏做這些的是從小一起玩到大的邕聖祐，讓他頓時覺得自己尺度被迫逐漸放大。抹了把臉，他開始放棄掙扎。「所以呢？他是做了什麼你要這麼懲罰他？」是說，整個首爾混夜店的還有哪個男人沒被你懲罰過的嗎？側過身舉起手請服務生為他們加水，金在煥正等著邕聖祐的舌燦蓮花，但這次，桌子對面的人卻沉默了。

邕聖祐回答不上來，是因為對方什麼事情都沒做。

究竟為什麼會趁著醉意將那人拉到洗手間口交，其實就連邕聖祐自己也不清楚，大抵是因為那人過於刺眼的光芒，囂張得讓他忍不住想用這種迂迴的方式教訓一下。

第一次看到姜丹尼爾，是在整個學院MT活動的時候。

戲劇系與攝影系恰好選到了同一個會館作為活動地點，當時還是個大一新生的姜丹尼爾在一眾土里土氣的攝影系新生中十分惹眼，立馬成為攝影系與戲劇系女生重點關切的對象。看著在其他學長忿忿不平的視線里，被眾多女生包圍而明顯一臉飄飄然的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐只覺得這個新來的攝影系一年級真是有夠沒眼力，但身為同性戀，這其實不怎麼關他的事。

真正的導火線，是他在廁所裡無意間聽到的一段對話。

直到現在，他還記得姜丹尼爾當時的原話。

『大的不行啊…大的就不可愛了，就是要小小的才可愛啊。』

大的怎麼就不行了！是在鄙視身高高的女生嗎？！他邕聖祐雖然身高號稱一百八，但扮起女裝來也是有一票男人搶著跟在後頭，大的怎麼就不可愛了呢！

於是，一年後的那天晚上，當邕聖祐偶然間在弘大的夜店裡看到舞池中央醉醺醺的姜丹尼爾時，一種近似於報復的心態突地油然而生，驅使他往舞池中間擠去。

要是姜丹尼爾發現，自己竟洩在了曾親口說是不可愛的高大女生嘴裡，不曉得會是怎樣的一副表情，更別說，那高大女生還是個男人。

想到就覺得有趣。

邕聖祐唯一失策的，大概就是姜丹尼爾眼睛不太好這點。

學院就這麼一丁點大，同院的兩人總會遇到，邕聖祐當時心裡只想著要好好欣賞姜丹尼爾在學校撞見男裝的自己時，臉上那驚恐的表情，卻不曉得究竟是當下對方在廁所裡真是醉得過分了，還是他的化妝技術太過精湛，當他倆選到同一堂課並分在同一組時，姜丹尼爾竟全然不認得自己。

也罷，邕聖祐心想。想安然度過這三個月並拿到學分，這樣再好不過。

他甚至應該慶幸姜丹尼爾是個臉盲。畢竟，被教授欽點去上那堂課的自己，可不能因為幫同性年下組員口交這種亂七八糟的原因被當。

還真是便宜了姜丹尼爾那小子。

好在他也不算太虧，至少姜丹尼爾長得不錯，下身更可說是十分理想，也不失為一頓一次性的美味佳餚。

「什麼懲罰，」想了想，邕聖祐終於開口，「我不是說了，就只是玩玩而已。」

才怪。看著對面邕聖祐低頭吃著生菜沙拉，默默不語的文靜模樣，金在煥在心裡嘀咕。

他可從沒聽過邕聖祐會無償幫人口交這種事情。

非常清楚這位鄰居哥哥在性事上有多惡質，金在煥知道，邕聖祐若不是對那根『薯條』非常滿意，便是對擁有理想薯條的這個人討厭至極，他直覺性地認為，恐怕後者所占成分居多，而前者不過是他玩弄人於鼓掌間時，意外發現的小樂趣罷了。

惡魔。吃掉最後一口吐司，金在煥心想。邕聖祐外表再像個天使，內心卻是實打實的惡魔，百分之百無添加，原汁原味從地獄來的那種。

「不好意思，幫您加個水。」

服務生恰好出現在對話中斷的時候，一聽那服務生嗓音渾厚，低沈得令人渾身酥麻，就連身為直男的金在煥也不由得多看了一眼。與聲音不同，那男服務生長著一張男人中少見的秀氣瓜子臉，尖尖的下巴極為上相，膚色白皙瑩潤，一雙狹長眼睛看上去平易近人，瞳仁卻亮得炯炯有神，一顆淚痣別出心裁地落在眼角，更讓那雙眼睛生出了別樣風情。

真是個好看的男人。金在煥心想，一邊將視線轉向那人手中邕聖祐的玻璃水杯，卻越看越不對勁，只見那透著冰涼的檸檬水從玻璃容器中汩汩流出，在幾塊碎冰間衝撞著湍急落入透明水杯中，越積越多、越積越多，伴隨著檸檬細碎的果肉與水氣快速漫上杯緣，接著在邕聖祐的驚呼中一股腦兒地全倒到了桌上。

「對、對不起！」服務生顯然也被嚇到了，將手中滿滿當當裝著冰水的玻璃杯放到一旁，他抽起掛在腰際的抹布，急忙想拭去桌上自己不小心弄出來的那攤水，冰涼的檸檬水卻順著木頭桌面平滑的紋理徐徐往桌側滑去，像一條條誓不回頭的小瀑布般奮勇投身至邕聖祐穿著貼身牛仔褲的大腿上。

完了完了，聖祐哥一定要發作了。坐在桌子對面隔岸觀火，一見那服務生笨手笨腳的模樣，金在煥立馬暗叫糟糕，正等著看邕聖祐露出本性衝那服務生發火，卻見平時性格暴躁的人只是僵著身子，沉默地轉過頭，遮著臉擺了擺手。

金在煥只呆楞了一秒，便理解現在是什麼狀況。

這個服務生就是那根薯條！

「真的很抱歉！」並沒發現自己在這桌另一位客人眼中成了剛起鍋、金燦燦的薯條，服務生還在鞠躬致著歉，「這位客人，您還好嗎？真的非常抱歉，洗衣費我會負責的。」

邕聖祐根本不在意那點水漬，更正確地說，是根本無暇在意。姜丹尼爾就站在眼前，近得只要他一低頭就能清楚看到自己的臉，雖然週五那堂課他沒認出他男裝的模樣，卻並不代表他認不出現正穿著女裝的自己，為了避免任何可能的尷尬狀況，邕聖祐趕緊拉過落在肩上的淺色長髮，半遮起自己的臉才掐著嗓子道：「沒關係，不用在意。」

「不，那怎麼可以。」從黑色圍裙上方的小口袋中掏出點單用的紙筆，姜丹尼爾在上頭寫下姓名與電話後用兩手將紙條遞了出去，「這是我的聯絡方式，還請您之後再與我聯繫，我會將洗衣費轉給您。」

「真的不用了。」該死，怎麼這麼纏人！

見面前的女客人十分客氣，姜丹尼爾無奈地笑了笑後低下身，看著女客人淺咖啡色間帶著一絲粉色的後腦杓，他沉著嗓子，小聲循循善誘道：「就當幫幫我吧？不這樣做，店長會罵我的。」

姜丹尼爾的聲音低沈而富有磁性，順著空氣震盪過來的聲波惹得邕聖祐脖頸起了一片雞皮疙瘩，依舊背對著姜丹尼爾，他迅速抓過對方手中的紙條後揮了揮手，表示自己知道了，而直到聽見對方的腳步聲漸行漸遠，才鬆口氣般轉回桌前。

剛轉到正面，邕聖祐便對上了餐桌另一頭，金在煥半是玩味半是戲謔的眼神。

「幹、幹嘛？」被看得心虛，邕聖祐握著紙條，虛勢滿滿地反問。

金在煥只是聳聳肩。「不是說不怕嗎？」

「誰怕了？」挺起上半身，像是要證明自己的坦蕩，邕聖祐將被自己黏到臉上的秀髮撥到了一旁，「是他才應該要怕吧，我只是不想戳破他美好的幻想，溫柔地把美夢留給他罷了。」

是怕被打吧。默默喝了口剛被斟滿的冰水，金在煥腹誹。

知道騙不了金在煥，邕聖祐所幸不去看他那雙雪亮的瞇瞇眼，攤開手掌，他將姜丹尼爾遞給他的紙條放到桌上，卻在看見紙條上的留言後楞住了神。

只見褶痕滿佈的粗糙紙面上，除了一排手機號碼與姜丹尼爾四個字外，還寫著一行字，字跡潦草間帶著不羈的狷狂，卻仍清晰可辨。

『我注意妳很久了，有興趣的話，請與我聯繫。』

邕聖祐的心尖不由得顫了一下。

這孩子臉盲也太嚴重了，不去看個醫生沒問題嗎？


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

死死盯著手機，一根拇指反覆在手機遊戲與通訊軟體間折返，姜丹尼爾焦躁地咬了咬嘴唇，桌底下抖著的一條長腿差點沒把整張長桌掀翻。

「他怎麼了？」剛進教室就看到姜丹尼爾那寫滿了『煩』字的背影，放下背包，崔燦勛不明所以地望向坐在前桌，轉過身來與姜丹尼爾面對面卻始終沉默地打著手遊的尹珉基，「想上廁所？」

「泡妞失敗唄。」聳聳肩，尹珉基頭也不抬地回道。

古怪地覷了姜丹尼爾一眼，崔燦勛坐到姜丹尼爾旁邊，屁股一沾座，乘坐越野吉普車的既視感隨即襲來。「失敗就失敗，有什麼好抖的？喂，別抖了！屁股都要被你震麻了。」

崔燦勛長手一推，被迫停住腿上的動作，姜丹尼爾不著痕跡地嘖了聲。「別失敗失敗的說個不停！我還沒被拒絕呢！」

「是根本沒機會被拒絕吧。」尹珉基涼涼地道。

被戳到痛處，姜丹尼爾瞬間更加煩躁。

禮拜天打工時遇到的那個女客人完全是他的菜。漂亮的臉、時髦的打扮，一雙腿纖細修長，皮膚又細又白，與朋友交談時小表情多得可愛，吃飯卻動作斯文優雅，美得像幅畫。

與夜店那位人魚公主失之交臂已經讓姜丹尼爾相當扼腕，這次好不容易又碰上相同類型的美人，他自然不能再錯過，但也不曉得是自己搭訕的手段太過激烈，還是那美人眼光不怎麼樣──畢竟跟她一起吃飯的那位乖乖男實在比不上自己半分，而姜丹尼爾從來不曾懷疑自己在異性眼中的魅力值──手機裡的社交軟體始終沒等來陌生的交友申請。

第一天，姜丹尼爾還能安慰自己或許是對方太過忙碌，看上去是年上的姐姐應該比大學二年級的學生還忙，工作做一做忙忘了，姜丹尼爾覺得這很正常。

第二天、第三天他便有些坐不住，開始懷疑是否是因為把人家衣服弄溼了所以姐姐才想這麼吊著他，但以往這招總是屢試不爽，甚至還有些年上女生覺得那很可愛，怎麼這位就這麼難取悅呢？

而到了週五的如今，姜丹尼爾已經從一開始可有可無的躍躍欲試，逐漸轉變為充滿賭氣的等待，頗有種不等到不罷休的意味，單向且無人知曉的孤注一擲。

順手將幾位女性友人傳來的喝酒邀請點為已讀，姜丹尼爾煩悶地耙了耙腦袋，長嘆口氣後趴到了桌上。

魅力明明沒有絲毫縮減，為什麼就是不聯繫自己呢？

女人真是太他媽難理解了。

「誰啊？」第一次見姜丹尼爾因為女人吃癟，崔燦勛八卦的心思一起，趕緊低頭湊向尹珉基小聲問道，「上次那個？人魚公主？」

「不是。」被崔燦勛說話時噴出的熱氣弄得整個人犯噁心，尹珉基皺著眉撇開頭，「新的，說是打工遇到的。」

早對姜丹尼爾喜新厭舊的速度習以為常，崔燦勛哦了聲後拍了拍姜丹尼爾的肩膀，隨口安慰幾句『天涯何處無芳草，何必單戀一支花』之類的老話，臉上卻是幸災樂禍的盈盈笑臉，想著你姜丹尼爾也有這麼一天。

姜丹尼爾的愛玩是他們有目共睹的，而他的確也有玩的資本，所以即使花名在外，女生還是成堆成堆的湊上來，寧願只做個維持床上關係的朋友，也想把機會賭在某一個表現良好的夜晚，指不定就這麼把這個風流浪子給收服了。

當然，截至目前為止，沒有一個女孩成功過，而姜丹尼爾也樂得逍遙在外，完全沒有要成為某人囊中物的意思。

有時候，崔燦勛挺懷疑姜丹尼爾這個人究竟有沒有談過戀愛，肉體關係他或許是教授等級，但戀愛無法靈肉分離，談到愛情，姜丹尼爾恐怕還停留在幼幼班，處於有待教化的狀態。

兩個極端擺在一個人身上，想也不用想，完全是個禍端。

憶起從前看過的那些，以姜丹尼爾為中心的修羅場片段，崔燦勛背脊一涼，抖了兩抖。

「丹尼爾，」乾咳兩聲，崔燦勛覺得按照情況給予機會教育對孩子的心靈發展也是挺重要的。「看你這麼在意，你是很喜歡這個在餐廳遇到的女生嗎？」

此話一出，不出所料，姜丹尼爾立馬從桌上直起身，一臉看神經病的模樣瞅著崔燦勛，就連遊戲重度成癮者尹珉基也放下手上的手機，瞪大眼睛看了過來。

「不是、我說，什麼喜不喜歡…」姜丹尼爾結結巴巴地說，表情頗為尷尬，「我只是覺得她長得很符合我的口味，想認識認識…」

想上床是吧。笑著點點頭，崔燦勛聽出了姜丹尼爾的弦外之音。「那那個人魚公主呢？你不是上個禮拜還在那邊思春一樣的嗯嗯啊啊、唉聲嘆氣？怎麼這麼快就移情別戀了？」

被移情別戀四個字驚得臉色發青，姜丹尼爾直直瞪了崔燦勛幾秒後才道：「你發什麼神經？正常人會只是因為被口一次就喜歡上人家嗎？」

「沒錯！」像是逮到什麼罪證，崔燦勛激動地大叫，「就是這個！丹尼爾，你太沒節操了！普通人哪跟你一樣，動不動就上床，不喜歡人家也上床？！你不僅沒節操，還根本下半身思考、缺乏戀愛智商！要跟你說喜歡是什麼簡直是對牛彈琴、白費唇舌、自討沒、…」

「你他媽到底是來安慰我還是來討揍的！」一把抓起崔燦勛的領口，姜丹尼爾問得咬牙切齒。

被惡狠狠地瞪著，崔燦勛趕緊討好地笑了笑。「你、你別激動，我的意思是，既然你也不是喜歡人家，那她究竟聯不聯繫你又有什麼關係呢？就當她沒眼光好了嘛…」機會教育是構築在受教者塊頭比自己小的前提假設下，崔燦勛深刻地學了一課。

面帶懷疑地狠瞪了崔燦勛一眼，姜丹尼爾悻悻然地撒開手，「你懂什麼，這是自尊問題。」望向依舊沒有任何新消息提醒的手機，姜丹尼爾一雙好看的眉毛擰得像條麻花，眉間蹙起一座小山，小山高聳入雲。「就像點數差一點就能換一個盤子、差一張郵票就能集齊整套收藏，這種差一點點的不甘心，你這個連一點、一張郵票都沒有，離完全勝利十萬八千里遠的人怎麼可能理解我的心情！」

姜丹尼爾兀自表白的收藏癖讓兩位同齡好友無話可說，心裡全都只有一個想法：這人還真不是普通的渣。

是充滿執著、不撞南牆不回頭的渣。

渣得專注，渣得完美，渣得近乎苛求。

「哦？丹尼爾同學在集郵嗎？真是好興趣。」

陌生中又有點熟悉的聲音從後方傳來，姜丹尼爾與崔燦勛一回頭，就見同組的黑武士前輩站在後桌，面帶微笑地看著他們，只是不曉得為什麼，那笑容怎麼看怎麼滲人，單眼皮的一雙眼睛透著股高高在上的審視意味，看得他們幾個後輩渾身不自在，被僅有幾面之緣的學長那皮笑肉不笑的模樣惹得寒毛直豎，姜丹尼爾與崔燦勛兩人自覺地往桌子裡側挪動，讓出了外側的位置給這個莫名嚇人的前輩。

真是怎麼看怎麼討厭。越過崔燦勛朝那前輩偷覷了眼，姜丹尼爾只覺得這戲劇系大三的學長也太做作，成天穿著那副全黑裝束不僅看了就熱，一張冰山雕像臉還臭得跟什麼一樣，像全世界都欠他幾百萬似的，但偏偏就是有女生吃這套，愛這種冰山冷面人設，而前輩雖然表面裝不在乎，心裡恐怕早已樂開了花，自行在腦袋裡後宮選妃了。

虛偽，真是太虛偽了。瞇起眼睛，姜丹尼爾心想。見邕聖祐戴上耳機後開始玩起手機，他低下身開始找崔燦勛與尹珉基說起男人間的悄悄話。

「喂，你們不覺得邕前輩很怪嗎？我看他都獨來獨往的，在系上該不會被排擠吧？」

與尹珉基對看了眼，崔燦勛困惑地皺起眉，「你怎麼知道他獨來獨往？我都沒在課外看過他。」

姜丹尼爾語塞。他以為他們都有看到成天在院裡四處晃悠的邕聖祐，畢竟不是誰每天都穿得跟達斯維達一樣。「…不管啦，總之我就是覺得他很怪啦，每天穿得烏漆墨黑的裝神祕，說不定是什麼中二體質也不一定。」

崔燦勛聽了卻只是勾起嘴角，「你這是同性互斥，帥哥看帥哥怎麼看都不順眼。」

被崔燦勛真相暴擊，姜丹尼爾心虛地轉了圈眼睛後依舊不放棄尋求認同，「他剛剛不是還瞪我們嗎？完全在擺學長架子，真是有夠讓人不爽…」

「他聽到囉。」

玩著遊戲的尹珉基一句話就讓正說著悄悄話的兩人嚇得正襟危坐，臉色慘白地轉頭看向坐在一旁的邕聖祐，見他仍專注在音樂與手機上才同時長吁了口氣，默契地轉而瞪向沒事亂拉警報的尹珉基。

從遊戲間分神，抬眼看了看面前兩位好友，尹珉基無奈地搖搖頭。「我說的是你們在講喜不喜歡、有沒有節操的時候。他一直站在後面。」

靠！那你剛剛幹嘛不說！姜丹尼爾漲紅一張臉，想開口大罵最後卻又忍了下來。

難怪他一副不以為然的樣子，原來是聽見了他們那些輕浮對話的緣故。但仔細想想，同樣身為男人，談到異性難免會有這類話題，只是因為聽到後輩的風流韻事就擺出那樣帶著鄙夷的表情，還假惺惺地裝作沒聽見，可見此人有多小心眼、假清高。

得知邕聖祐是因為聽見他們的談話才擺出那種要笑不笑的表情，再想他那句話背後滿滿的諷刺意味，這個大三前輩在姜丹尼爾心中的印象分瞬間一落千丈，跌至谷底。

重點是他還不得不跟這個人糾纏一整個學期，真是倒了八輩子血楣。

課堂開始後，尹珉基回到了他的組別位置，同組的化學系前輩申寶靜姍姍來遲，踩著點進的教室，原先坐定的三個男生只好再往裡坐，姜丹尼爾一對寬肩抵上牆邊，心情又更糟了一點。

課程前半是教授對於上週佈置下去的文獻進行簡單的梳理與提問，後半則聚焦於小組內部對於文獻的討論，每週課堂最後，每個小組都得上交一份簡單扼要的討論心得，作為課堂點名與平時成績。

拿出紙筆，作為組長，姜丹尼爾還是挺上心的，讓組員一個個簽上名後，他扛起組長責任組織起了這學期第一次的課堂討論。大概是因為學期才剛開始，崔燦勛難得把教授要求的文獻都看了，跟申寶靜兩人針對文章裡提到的科學驗證進行了一場小辯論，姜丹尼爾記著筆記，偶爾插上一兩句，倒也討論得十分熱絡，唯有邕聖祐一人坐在中間不發一語，全副心思都放在桌面下方的手機上，顯然沒有要參與討論的意思。

實在看不過去，姜丹尼爾乾咳了兩聲。「那個…邕前輩？你要不要說一說你的看法？」

打完正在編輯的對話，邕聖祐這才慢條斯理地抬頭看向坐在最裡面的姜丹尼爾。「我沒想法。」

邕聖祐今天沒有帶帽子與口罩，露出的一張白淨俊臉很是帥氣，面無表情的模樣卻帶著點生人物近，冷漠的視線滿不在乎地落在姜丹尼爾臉上，後者卻在想到方才那句酸言酸語後總覺得那其中充滿了滿滿的輕視。

姜丹尼爾雖然私生活不太檢點，對於該做的事情卻十分用心，無用的課還是會翹，但作業、考試基本一樣不落，甚至因為天生聰明所以做得比一般人還好，因此，看到邕聖祐明明是前輩，面對學習卻一副吊兒郎噹的態度，還敢因為私生活鄙視自己，頓時心生慍怒，臉色微紅。「前輩沒想法的話，說兩句心得也好。」咬著後牙槽，姜丹尼爾皮笑肉不笑地補充：「這樣我才能寫進報告裡。」

入座以來便一直保持著冰山臉的邕聖祐終於有了除剛剛詭笑外的第二個表情。輕挑起眉，他稍稍瞪大眼睛，「沒想法又怎麼會有心得？」

你傻啦？邕聖祐沒有開口，姜丹尼爾卻覺得自己聽到了他沒說完的第二句。

媽的，要不是被崔燦勛陷害當組長，他才懶得管其他人參不參與討論、有沒有什麼鬼心得，但組長之職已然交付，邕聖祐的輩份又擺在那裡，攥緊拳頭，忍著破口大罵的情緒，為了整個小組著想，姜丹尼爾只好再次放低姿態，笑得僵硬無比。「不然隨便講兩句吧？什麼都好。」

本來就是被逼著來上課的，壓根沒看文獻，邕聖祐哪裡知道要說什麼，皺起眉，他深深看了姜丹尼爾一眼後又將視線轉回手機上，只留給姜丹尼爾一個帶著三顆小黑痣的側臉。「我不知道，你隨便寫寫吧。」

怒火瞬間飆升，若非崔燦勛攔得及時，姜丹尼爾恐怕都要站起來抓上那人彷彿一掐就斷的脖頸，像搖轉蛋機一樣好好晃他個幾百遍，看看能不能讓他從嘴裡吐出些東西，但事實是他並不能這麼做，而邕聖祐那顆不知道裝了些什麼的腦袋也不是轉蛋機，就算整個拆下來倒騰，想必也抽不到寫著文獻心得的那顆扭蛋。

「哦是嗎？那我就隨便寫囉？」瞇起眼，恨恨地看著那張側臉，姜丹尼爾只覺得上面那三顆痣越看越礙眼，像個三孔插座一樣，讓他恨不得現在就拿筆電插頭使勁懟上去，「寫得太爛的話，還請邕前輩別介意。」

冷冷掃了他一眼，裝作沒聽見，邕聖祐的兩根大拇指動得飛快，繼續跟手機另一頭的人聊著天。

見狀，姜丹尼爾氣得鼻孔大張，用眼刀剜了邕聖祐那張帶著三孔插座的臉幾下後才深吸口氣轉回正面，默默動筆開始把邕聖祐那部分的心得補上。

嘴上雖然置氣地說隨便寫，姜丹尼爾卻知道自己在課業上無法輕易妥協的個性只會讓邕聖祐占便宜，而實際上亦是如此，故而當他將原先準備自己用來作為心得的結語寫到邕聖祐名下的欄位時，心底那股憋屈與忿忿不平便隨著指尖筆墨一筆一劃地漏了出來。

「看來邕前輩平常很忙呢，忙得連文獻都沒看。」姜丹尼爾說道，陰陽怪氣的口吻惹得邕聖祐眉頭一皺，卻不說話。

「邕前輩在忙什麼呢？找實習？我記得戲劇系有事務所的推薦名額，如果是有內定的話，應該不會太忙吧？」並不在意無人回應自己，忽視崔燦勛在旁邊讓自己閉嘴的手勢，姜丹尼爾自問自答地說著。

一聽對方是在諷刺自己實力不夠，沒拿到推薦名額，停下手上打字的動作，邕聖祐眉頭皺得更緊了點。

「社團？邕前輩看起來不像是有參加社團的人呢…啊，是聯誼對吧？」故作恍然大悟地轉頭望向邕聖祐，毫無意外地對上那人繃緊的臉，姜丹尼爾笑得格外燦爛無害，「不愧是戲劇系的前輩，在我們紙上談兵的時候早就身經百戰，難怪連幾頁紙的文獻都不屑看。」

被這樣拐著彎罵花心，邕聖祐臉色難看到了極點，瞪著姜丹尼爾的一雙眼睛怒火熊熊，若是眼神能殺人，光憑課前姜丹尼爾那番又是集點又是集郵的比喻，他早就將眼前這個囂張的後輩砍個百來遍，也不用在這裡聽他做賊喊捉賊，又或者更正確地說，五十步笑百步。

的確，沒看文獻是他不對，但整個大學裡誰不是相互照應、抄來抄去？姜丹尼爾這麼有眼力──並非認人臉方面的眼力──的一個人，難道會不清楚同學間的有來有往？更何況他還是前輩，讓學弟幫自己隨便寫個心得不是天經地義的嗎？

說起來，姜丹尼爾從第一堂課起就莫名對自己頗有微詞，那些咬耳朵的小動作他可全都看在眼裡，只是懶得跟他計較罷了，但現在人家都直接挑釁到這個份上，他邕聖祐也絕不會當個讓後輩騎到身上也悶不吭聲的無能前輩。

咬咬唇，邕聖祐正準備開口反唇相譏，手機卻突然傳來一陣震動，訊息框裡跳出來的陌生交友申請讓他即時收住了嘴。

不對，這不是有個更有意思的報復方法嗎？

既然姜丹尼爾喜歡集點換盤子，想把女裝的他當做一點廉價的超商點數，貼在他那破爛老舊的集點冊上，那他就順著他，當一枚漂漂亮亮的點數貼紙，並在被貼上的瞬間強行幫他在集點冊上畫下最後一格，換一場千金難買的地獄狂歡。

姜丹尼爾的薯條很不錯，不知道他後面甜甜圈的味道是不是也合自己口味。

想到面前囂張無比的那張臉在身下佈滿淚水、拚命求饒的模樣，邕聖祐便興奮得不能自己，連帶著心情也好了許多。勾起唇角，越過中間那個忘了名字的學弟，邕聖祐睨了姜丹尼爾一眼後便跟著打鐘的鈴響站起身，在申寶靜讓出過道的下一秒抄起書包，消失在人群紛亂走動的通識教室裡。

以為自己將迎來一場充滿譏諷的唇槍舌戰，見邕聖祐走得匆忙卻又並非落荒而逃，姜丹尼爾還未來得及消化自己的不戰而勝，背部就被崔燦勛用力打了下。

「丹尼爾，你瘋啦？這樣跟前輩說話…」

慢慢將視線從邕聖祐離去的後門轉向身旁的崔燦勛，姜丹尼爾眼睛眨了眨才笑道：「這有什麼？是三孔插座理虧在先。我都幫他寫心得了，難不成連點話都不能說嗎？」

楞了楞，崔燦勛問：「三孔插座是誰？」

側過身，姜丹尼爾伸出手指，朝自己左側臉頰點了個三角形，「悶騷的人長的悶騷的痣。」說完，姜丹尼爾拿起被自己丟在牆邊的背包，正準備把桌上的東西收進包裡，躺在桌面上的手機卻突然震了兩下。

拿起手機，螢幕上出現的卻是個陌生帳號發來的交友申請。

「看來今天是我的幸運日，」將手機舉到崔燦勛面前，姜丹尼爾眼泛精光地笑著拿手機在他面前晃兩下後按下了確認。

「宜以下犯上，安床嫁娶。」


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

從大學趕回租屋處換衣化妝，再從住處趕往位在梨泰院的酒吧，來來回回花了不少時間，故而當邕聖祐變身完畢來到約定的酒吧時，姜丹尼爾已經坐在吧台邊，面前酒杯零散，顯然自己先喝了一輪。

姜丹尼爾換了身衣服。淺藍色直紋襯衫襯得他帥氣精神，屈起的一雙長腿隨意踩在高腳椅上，破褲下白皙的腿部肌膚若隱若現，看得邕聖祐心裡不禁有些躁動。本以為按照姜丹尼爾的性格，來到酒吧定會騷氣地撩起瀏海，弄個放蕩不羈的造型，但直到走近他才發現，姜丹尼爾只是將瀏海隨性地分了個邊，反倒顯得年輕可愛，是年上姐姐會喜歡的款。

還懂得取向狙擊？真是不容小覷。

穩穩心神，邕聖祐整整身上的高領雪紡襯衫後才踩著平底淑女鞋走了過去。

會如此心急地約在酒吧，絕大部分是邕聖祐自己的考量。一來他想要速戰速決，男裝時與姜丹尼爾周旋越久，這個小小的報復行動難度便越高，畢竟他並不曉得姜丹尼爾究竟是幾期臉盲症患者，多見幾次面，難免就這麼被認出來了也不一定，而酒吧燈光昏暗，對他絕對有利。

二來，既然姜丹尼爾跟他的目的都只是想上床，那麼也不用故作健康清純地約在白天的咖啡廳了。兩個大男人坐在那裡大眼瞪小眼實在不是什麼有趣的事情，他也沒什麼興致跟姜丹尼爾扯些有的沒的，話說越多越容易露出馬腳，不如不說才更有驚喜感，不是嗎？

坐到姜丹尼爾身旁始終空著的位子上，在對方明顯的打量視線下，邕聖祐翹起二郎腿，先跟酒保要了杯瑪格麗特後才轉頭看向正偷盯著自己交疊大腿的姜丹尼爾，「這杯就計在你帳上了？丹尼爾弟弟？」

先是那位女客人終於肯聯繫自己，還曖昧地約在夜晚的梨泰院，現在又有長腿美女主動前來搭訕，姜丹尼爾正想著今天真是豔福不淺，直到對方叫了自己的名字，才發現原來兩人是同一個人。

但似乎也沒什麼好遺憾的，客人姊姊今晚可比那天白天看著更漂亮了。

「宇美姊妳來了？」姜丹尼爾笑著問，一雙臥蠶軟軟地躺在眼睛下方，稚嫩而溫和，「加班辛苦了。」

用分身帳號跟姜丹尼爾聯繫上後，兩人便在通訊軟體上互通姓名，聊了一會兒。雖然求的只是一夜春宵，圖的只是能報姜丹尼爾出言不遜的仇，邕聖祐還是十分認真地給了自己一個粗糙的人設。

成宇美，二十五歲，公關公司助理，小惡魔系。

抿抿嘴，如今化名為成宇美的邕聖祐不落痕跡地笑了笑，「不辛苦，」直直望向姜丹尼爾，他道：「上班賺錢不就是為了能輕鬆一下嗎？」

成宇美上了睫毛膏的睫毛又長又翹，在吧台上方昏黃燈光的照射下落了排扇形的影子在那凸起的臥蠶上，見望向他的那雙黑色瞳仁閃著曖昧的光，姜丹尼爾一聽便知他話中有話，於是開心得又點了瓶度數偏低的啤酒。

他可不能在關鍵時刻倒下。

酒吧不如夜店嘈雜，坐在吧台邊，兩個人對著手裡的酒就這樣邊喝邊聊了起來。

姜丹尼爾很會逗女生開心，說話盡挑些好玩的話題，連自己發生的糗事也不吝分享，但當然還是只揀了些聽起來不痛不癢，甚至能激起年長女生母性本能的傻事說給成宇美聽。

同樣是男生，成宇美自然不具備任何所謂的母性本能，故而雖然眼嘴笑得眼睛彎彎、肩膀直顫，其中究竟有幾分是真的也只有他自己知道。見姜丹尼爾說自己與朋友發生的趣事說得眉飛色舞，成宇美啜了口帶著檸檬酸甜香氣的酒液，抿去嘴邊沾上的鹽巴後才緩緩開口：「丹尼爾的同學都好有趣喔。以前在學校裡我都只遇到些討厭的人，一點都不好玩。」

圍在姜丹尼爾身旁的女生各種類型都有，其中也不乏這種說話奶聲奶氣的，但每每聽到她們嗲著聲音裝可愛，高音尖銳刺耳，姜丹尼爾總不免一陣煩躁，久而久之他便以為自己討厭女生這樣說話，但成宇美聲音中性溫潤，明明外表是成熟性感的姊姊，說話卻帶著點鼻音，嬌撒得恰到好處，勾得他心癢癢的，不禁有意討好起來。「也不是都這麼有意思的，像今天上課跟我一組的前輩就很討人厭。」

「哦？怎麼個討厭法？」目光灼灼地盯著姜丹尼爾，帶著淺笑，成宇美問。

「我想想，該怎麼說呢…」眼珠轉了轉，姜丹尼爾伸出手就開始扳起一根根手指，「孤僻、做作、假惺惺，明明是前輩上課卻很不認真，還很瞧不起人，」姜丹尼爾數得認真，根本沒注意到身旁成宇美越來越黑的臉色，「臉超臭，時尚品味也很差、」

「那很主觀吧？」忍無可忍，成宇美硬是打斷姜丹尼爾的話，「臉呢？他長得怎麼樣？」被數落得心臟瘀青，成宇美現在只想聽點好話，總歸在這裡他能扳回一城了吧？

「唔…」姜丹尼爾用力回想了下，無奈論他怎麼想也想不太起來邕聖祐到底長什麼模樣，只記得那三顆小痣，於是只好說：「長得還可以，就是臉上長了痣，像個三孔插座一樣，看上去有點蠢。」

三孔插座？！他那符合黃金比例，任誰看了都說像夜空中閃閃發光的星座，性感迷人得讓人只想一親芳澤的痣竟然被姜丹尼爾說成是三孔插座！

他怎麼就不說自己眼角那顆痣是蒼蠅大便呢！

成宇美氣得血壓竄升，手一抖，差點就把手裡那杯瑪格麗特往姜丹尼爾臉上潑去。深吸幾口氣調整呼吸，他咬著唇肉緊抿起唇，這才硬逼自己彎起嘴角露出一個扭曲的笑，「這樣啊…」

去死吧！姜丹尼爾去死吧！他今天就要把他幹得走不出旅館！不讓他坐輪椅回家誓不為人！

「妳還好嗎？」見成宇美雖然笑著，卻笑得面有難色，姜丹尼爾擔心得皺起眉頭，「有哪裡不舒服嗎？要不要我送妳回去？」

對於成宇美突然萬分難看的臉色，姜丹尼爾是真心實意的擔心，但這句本意體貼的關心聽在對方耳裡卻成了赤裸裸的邀請。

敢跟別人說我是個臉上有三孔插座的蠢貨還想上我？我倒要看看今天到底誰才是插座！成宇美憤憤地想，表面卻發揮起戲劇系的本領，支著頭揉了揉太陽穴後虛弱地道：「沒事…大概是加班累又喝了點酒，頭有點暈，在附近安靜的地方休息一下就好了。」說著，他斜了眼姜丹尼爾，果不其然，見他又驚又喜地看著自己，成宇美在心中不屑地哼了聲。

男人。

雖然以前也跟幾個年上姊姊玩過，但姜丹尼爾從沒碰過如此迅速且直接的暗示，心裡對成宇美的印象便產生了些許動搖。不過成宇美長得實在漂亮，五官深邃精緻，身材纖瘦骨感，一想到那雙長腿勾在自己腰上會是什麼個光景，一陣氣血翻騰，姜丹尼爾趕緊掏出皮夾，結了兩人的酒錢後就領著成宇美走出酒吧。

梨泰院雖然各色旅館林立，但姜丹尼爾都習慣去同一間。常上旅館自然得能省則省，辦了會員的總是比較優惠，常去的那間愛情賓館是連鎖營業，酒吧不遠處就有一間，走路約莫十五分鐘的距離，會員卡可跨店使用，集滿積分還能自動升等高級套房，自帶旋轉床的那種，實在划算。

並不曉得姜丹尼爾此時正盤算著積分夠不夠升等這種婆婆媽媽的小事，走在姜丹尼爾身後幾步的距離，成宇美只覺得腳後跟好痛。

沒穿過幾次的淑女鞋後幫很硬，坐著時還不覺得，直到出來跟著姜丹尼爾走幾步路，成宇美才發現腳跟被磨得又紅又腫，恐怕早在從家裡趕到酒吧的路上就傷到了。

腳跟與鞋後幫不斷摩擦，隱約間感受到一絲黏膩，趁著姜丹尼爾沒注意，成宇美低頭向下望去，卻見自己一雙雪白的腳跟綴著兩塊殷紅，殷紅處帶著皮、一片血肉模糊的模樣甚是嚇人。

「怎麼了？」發現原先走在後頭的成宇美沒了蹤影，姜丹尼爾回過頭才看到他站在幾公尺外，低著頭不曉得在看什麼。走回成宇美身邊，他朝他一直盯著的腳板看去，「腳怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事。」

報仇尚未成功，不想讓姜丹尼爾看到自己沒用的一面，成宇美說著便抬腳想向後退幾步，滲著血的腳跟卻再度摩擦到堅硬的後幫，疼得他忍不住嘶了聲，一個沒站穩便向旁倒去。

站在他面前，姜丹尼爾眼明手快趕緊伸出手拉住成宇美，手臂一個使勁就將他帶進了懷裡。

姜丹尼爾身高與他相差無幾，肩膀胸膛卻比他壯不少，倒在姜丹尼爾溫暖結實的懷中，那清新的古龍水味從四面八方擁來將他團團包圍，讓他腦袋瞬時一片空白，與冷冽的柑橘香氣相反，男人緊握著他手腕的手掌熱得像團火，燙得成宇美心驚，一回神就趕緊甩開姜丹尼爾的手，從他帶著溫度的懷裡掙脫而出。

深夜裡，從酒吧走往愛情賓館的一對男女，分明是要做比牽手與擁抱更過分的舉動，成宇美卻因為這僅僅是意外的肌膚接觸而如此抗拒，讓被用力推開的姜丹尼爾有些尷尬。

見姜丹尼爾表情僵硬地站在原地看著自己，摸著方才被握住的手腕，成宇美移開了視線。「…抱歉。」腳後跟還在隱隱作痛，每一滴滲出的血水與組織液都在一下一下地戳著他的神經，「我沒站穩。」

春天夜晚，卷著涼意的晚風中，成宇美的側臉有些蒼白，睫毛輕顫，微抿著唇的模樣像是在隱忍著什麼，姜丹尼爾再次往他的雙腳看去，在看到那兩塊橢圓紅印後才明白是怎麼回事。

一直以來，姜丹尼爾都認為自己蠻紳士的。即使只是一夜情，他也總會百般顧及對方的感受，盡量溫柔以待，這也是為什麼他雖然風流，卻鮮少有女生給予他負面評價。

但這次顯然是他失誤了。

四處張望了下，見不遠處還有間二十四小時的便利店，姜丹尼爾攙扶著成宇美站到了路旁，「等我一下。」

「欸、等、…」第二個等字還沒來得及說出口，成宇美就看到姜丹尼爾快速橫越了馬路，一路小跑到那寫著兩個大大紫色英文字母的招牌下，鑽進了一片黑壓壓的大樓裡，消失在昏暗夜色中。

靠在牆邊，成宇美低頭看向自己腳上那雙米色黑頭淑女鞋。

這雙鞋其實並不合腳。在一片女鞋中，能找到差不多合自己尺碼的就該偷笑了，他不能要求太多，怪只怪自己粗心，明知每次穿女式鞋都會弄傷腳，痛得每走一步都像踩在刀尖上，卻仍然什麼也沒做。

思來想去，他大概只是賭一口氣吧，看看究竟會是他腳跟先斷，還是鞋子先服軟，但每當磨合得差不多時，就又會有另一雙鞋子出現，新的後幫，新的傷口，周而復始。

果然，再美好的東西，都有其相應的代價。

夜風微涼，那杯瑪格麗特對一個男人來說根本不痛不癢，連微醺都算不上，更別指望那微薄酒精捎來一絲暖意，攏攏衣領，成宇美環抱住肩膀，冷風卻仍從下半身的裙擺間竄入，冷得他整個人縮成一團，站在牆角邊瑟瑟發抖。

正當成宇美冷到開始埋怨把自己一個人丟在這裡的姜丹尼爾時，一個陰影遮住了他身上唯一的光源，以為是姜丹尼爾買完東西回來，抬起頭，成宇美正想開口抱怨幾句，卻在見到面前兩張陌生的臉孔時楞住了。

兩個白人男性正對著他滔滔不絕地說英語。梨泰院的夜晚有許多外國人聚集，雖然長著一副混血臉孔，成宇美卻是血統純正的韓國人，連多益都跟一般求職標準相差甚遠，遑論跟兩個外國人交談。

從他們快得逼人的語速中捕捉到的隻字片語，成宇美知道他們是在跟他搭訕，因為語言關係，縱然會玩，成宇美從來對外國人都是避而遠之，此時被逼在牆角聽這些聽不懂的外來語，心裡一緊張，頭便有些暈乎，連平時會的基本會話都記不得，於是只能支支吾吾地擺著手拒絕。

白人男子似乎都喝了酒，說話時酒氣沖天，很是難聞，大概對深夜獨自站在路旁的女人多少帶了點輕視，見他擺手拒絕也不以為意，以為他是在欲拒還迎，其中一人便一把抓上他的手腕，嬉笑著就要拉他走。

成宇美當然不樂意，反手捉住那人的手腕，他站穩腳跟就想甩開手上的桎梏，腳上那兩塊說小不小、說大不大的傷口卻痛得他頭皮發麻，一個不留神就被那白人拖到人行道中央，好歹是個男生，如此輕易地就被人拖著走讓成宇美又羞又怒，正準備不顧形象地破口大罵，一個低沈的聲音卻叫住了他們。

姜丹尼爾一手拎著便利商店塑膠袋，一手插褲袋，剛走出便利店，就看見遠處本該一個人站在路燈下的成宇美被兩個陌生的背影包圍，光從他搖頭擺手的動作，姜丹尼爾便知道那兩個男人是來搭訕的，當下又對自己的大意後悔不已，連忙拔腿朝三個人拉拉扯扯的方向狂奔而去。

也不曉得為什麼，總覺得今晚的自己少了分平時的餘裕。姜丹尼爾邊跑邊想。塑膠袋因為奔跑而發出令人心煩的沙沙聲，響在夜晚空蕩的街頭，聽上去像腦袋裡的雜音，直到他喘著氣跑到那三人面前才軋然而止。

“Hey, man, let go of her. She’s with me.”

姜丹尼爾一口流利的標準美式英文讓三人皆為之一愣，原先還緊緊抓著成宇美的手也跟著放了開來。

摩挲著被抓紅的手腕，無法參戰的成宇美只能呆站在一旁看著姜丹尼爾與那兩個白人周旋。一開始三個人還有些劍拔弩張，白人撂了幾句髒話，姜丹尼爾看起來也有些心煩氣躁，但最後也不知他是對那兩個人說了些什麼，三個人突然像偶遇街頭的哥兒們一樣，碰碰拳頭後笑著揮了揮手，兩個白人就這麼丟下他們消失在下個轉角。

「妳沒事吧？」轉過頭，姜丹尼爾伸出手，剛想拉上成宇美的手腕卻作罷，轉而將手中的塑膠袋遞了出去。見成宇美只是一個勁地盯著他看，並沒接過袋子的意思，他不好意思地摸了摸頭，「…抱歉，我不該留妳一個人在這裡。」

知道就好。不著痕跡地偷翻了個白眼，成宇美並不想在這件事情上多做文章，畢竟是個男生，若要不計後果地開打，他也不一定會輸。雖然應該會被打得蠻慘的就是了。

他不過就是把面子做給姜丹尼爾罷了。

拉開姜丹尼爾手中的塑膠袋，他邊問邊朝裡頭打探：「你買了什麼？」

將套在手臂上的塑膠袋拿到手裡，姜丹尼爾打開袋子後掏出了一盒OK繃帶、一小罐藥膏，將繃帶和藥膏塞到成宇美手裡後，他又拿出了兩罐飲料，一罐熱可可和一罐可樂。可樂因為熱可可而被捂得微溫，冒了一表層的水氣，熱可可卻還熱得固執。

「妳喝這個吧。」

拿熱可可跟成宇美手中的繃帶與藥膏交換，姜丹尼爾說完就蹲到成宇美腳邊，嚇得對方趕緊退後兩步，踉蹌了幾下才扶到路旁的大樓牆面上。

「你、你幹嘛？！」

縮起腿，緊張地握住手裡的熱可可，成宇美瞪著姜丹尼爾的髮旋，只怕他一抬頭就看到自己裙底不同於一般女生的風景，但姜丹尼爾只顧著擺弄手裡的藥膏跟繃帶，絲毫沒有要抬頭的意思。

「幫妳擦藥啊。」仔細撕著手上的OK繃，姜丹尼爾蹲在牆邊，一百八十公分的個頭縮成一團的模樣有些滑稽。

「我能自己來！」成宇美說著就要彎腰，卻沒想姜丹尼爾一聽他說要自己來反而反射性地要抬頭看向他，嚇得他趕緊站直身子夾起腿大叫：「你別往上看啊！」

低下頭，姜丹尼爾吃吃地笑了笑，毛茸茸的腦袋也跟著上下動了動，「不看不看，就幫妳擦藥。」高舉右手，他伸出三根手指，「我發誓。」

只見過姜丹尼爾囂張的嘴臉，面前他意外老實的模樣倒是莫名順眼，而自己穿著裙子也的確不方便，想了想，扶著牆，成宇美側過身將雙腿後側轉到了姜丹尼爾面前。

聽著後方傳來的窸窣聲，成宇美有這麼一瞬間不曉得自己究竟在幹嘛。

明明是專程來找姜丹尼爾麻煩的，怎麼就演變成他幫自己上藥呢？這中間的過程太過曲折離奇，就連成宇美自己也搞不明白，只覺得手裡那罐熱可可熱得發燙，燙得他滿手心的汗。

「嘶、…」藥膏冰涼，觸上傷口之際，神經像被利刃劃過般，尖銳的刺痛感令成宇美反射性地縮了一下。

「抱歉，」幾乎同時，姜丹尼爾出聲道，「我盡量輕點。」指尖是滿滿的藥膏，膏體黏膩間帶點油脂，化在指腹上像一坨半融的奶油，姜丹尼爾卻覺得眼前那雪白的腳跟與腳踝才像蛋糕上滑順的鮮奶油，一旦碰上手，便會融成一灘水，帶著馥郁奶香，泛著一絲甜味。

一如姜丹尼爾所答應的，接下來的上藥過程，成宇美沒再感到一星半點的疼痛，但兩人間奇異的沉默卻讓他開始有些不自在，啜了口姜丹尼爾為他買的可可，含著嘴裡那一口甜，成宇美猶豫了會兒才開口：「你剛剛跟他們說了什麼？」

正為一邊的後腳跟貼上OK繃，姜丹尼爾心不在焉地嗯了聲，延遲幾秒才意識到成宇美問的是那兩個外國人。「喔，我跟他們說妳是跟我一起的。」

好歹也是個大學生，他當然聽得懂這句。反正姜丹尼爾看不到，成宇美正大光明地翻了個白眼。「我是說後來，你說了什麼他們才走得這麼乾脆？」

「嗯…」姜丹尼爾沉吟了會兒，似是有點猶豫。挖了塊藥膏，他伸手為另一隻腳的傷口上藥，「我說，這裡我很熟，想玩的話，另一邊有更好玩、更適合他們的酒吧叫Gray，推薦他們去看看。就這樣。」

握著那罐熱巧克力，成宇美沒說話。剛剛嚥下去那口的可可現在才泛起苦味，苦澀卡在喉頭，隨著津液的分泌在嘴裡擴散開來，使得每一次吞嚥都混雜著廉價可可的酸苦。

「那家是個同志酒吧。」專心抹著藥，並沒在意成宇美的沉默，姜丹尼爾繼續道，語氣間帶著戲謔的笑意，「看看到時不噁心他們一把。」

成宇美知道，此時作為『成宇美』，自己應該要笑，甚至為姜丹尼爾的機智拍手叫好，但無論他如何自我暗示，嘴角卻仍文風不動地躺在那裡。

想想也是，自己不就正是因為知道姜丹尼爾會是這種想法──知道一般異性戀男生會是這種想法──所以才想以此報復嗎？

噁心他們一把。說得真是太精準了。

正中紅心，一擊斃命。

手裡的可可涼了。成宇美再沒有喝它的欲望。

「好了。」貼上最後一個繃帶，拍拍褲腳，拿起被自己放在地上的那罐可樂，姜丹尼爾站起身，「這樣妳就又可以走路了。」

轉過身，對上姜丹尼爾得意中又帶點稚氣的笑，成宇美自然地挪開視線，看向他身後空無一人的街道。「…謝謝。」

只是做了身為男伴應該做的事情，聽見成宇美向自己道謝，姜丹尼爾反倒有些不好意思，摸摸鼻子，他正想轉移話題，卻在看到成宇美下意識環抱手臂的動作後楞了楞。

他自以為的貼心，在這個僅有二面之緣的高大女生身上，似乎總缺了那麼一星半點，只是慢了半拍，中間的延宕拖沓，便拖成了一縷縷帶著愧咎的溫柔。

將身上的飛行夾克披到成宇美肩膀上，原先成宇美那身帶著成熟溫婉氣質的打扮瞬間變得有些不倫不類，姜丹尼爾卻突然覺得這樣才適合他。

怪可愛的。

「走吧，」十分自然的，姜丹尼爾抬手摸了摸成宇美的頭，「再過兩個街口就到了。」

姜丹尼爾的夾克沾著古龍水的味道，讓成宇美覺得自己彷彿又撞入了那個溫暖厚實的懷抱，只是寒意早已滲入薄透的襯衫下方，鑽入皮膚毛孔，深達體內，又豈是一件外套能簡單驅淨的。

腳後跟因為有了繃帶的保護，即使仍被鞋後幫咬著，走起路來也不再磕磕絆絆，但傷口已然形成，疼痛就這麼亦步亦趨地跟在他身後，來到姜丹尼爾身旁。

「可惜沒辦法看到他們被嚇到的樣子。」大概是覺得兩個人並肩走在路上卻相對無言有些尷尬，姜丹尼爾沒頭沒腦地突然說起了剛剛那兩個白人，「一定很好笑。」

成宇美笑著點點頭，看開速度之快連他自己都感到震驚。

「你就不怕他們跑回來報仇？」

「不怕。」姜丹尼爾迅速回答，看向成宇美，下巴微揚，他笑得有些孩子氣的傲慢，「在白人眼裡，我們韓國人恐怕長得都一個樣，而且就是他們認出來了，我也不怕。」舉起手臂，他擺了個猛男展示肌肉的姿勢，「論打架，一打五我都沒輸過，更何況才兩個人。」

看著姜丹尼爾襯衫袖子下，右上手臂微微凸起的那座小山丘，成宇美突然有種不好的預感。

「一打五是什麼時候的事情？」看著姜丹尼爾把手臂上的凶器收起來，成宇美高領襯衫下的喉頭不安地上下動了動。

緊蹙起眉頭，姜丹尼爾似乎很認真的在回想。「高中？那時候在國外呆了一陣子，因為是黃種人的關係，我又不太會認人，很難交朋友，就被一群混混纏上了。」沉浸在回憶裡，想到那時才剛抽高不久，回家的路上被一群白人跟黑人的高年級學生賭在消防道口，又罵娘又罵爹的要錢，自己也不怕，反而認真跟他們槓上，姜丹尼爾就有種初生之犢不畏虎的感慨。

那時真是太年輕了，血氣方剛。

「後來呢？」緊張地搓著手，成宇美追問。

挺意外一個姊姊竟然對這種事情感興趣，姜丹尼爾看了他一眼後不甚在意地開口說道：「後來…我記得一個牙齒斷了；一個頭破了，流了好多血，一直哭；一個變成我朋友，一直說要當我小弟，到現在還有聯繫；一個好像進了醫院，我還去看過他。」

姜丹尼爾說得雲淡風輕，成宇美走在一旁，臉色卻隨著沈重的步伐越來越難看。

沒想到姜丹尼爾竟然這麼能打。假如兩人今晚進了賓館，正打得火熱時，衣服一扒，姜丹尼爾卻驚見原來自己百般討好，甚至還跪下來幫擦藥的正是他口裡那個孤僻、做作、假惺惺、上課不認真、瞧不起人、臉超臭、時尚品味差的前輩的話，成宇美無法想像身旁這個堪比李小龍再世的學弟會做出什麼事情。

腳後跟兩塊傷口算什麼，比起進急診室，要他現在穿著這雙鞋去爬雪嶽山他都願意。

他甚至不想去問最後一個怎麼了。

發現成宇美逐漸落後，姜丹尼爾帶著一臉狐疑回過頭，「腳還痛嗎？要不要多貼幾個？」

閉了閉眼，成宇美面露悲壯。

可以的話，他實在不想用這招。

「啊…！」沒回答姜丹尼爾的問題，抱著肚子，成宇美皺起眉後就迅速蹲了下來，「肚子…有點不舒服。」

沒見過這麼誇張的不舒服法，姜丹尼爾嚇得楞了會兒才走到成宇美身邊伸手作勢要扶他，「沒事吧？很痛嗎？不然我揹妳去旅館吧？」

還去什麼旅館！姜丹尼爾就這麼想要置他於死地嗎？！真是個狼人！

擺擺手，成宇美抬起頭給了姜丹尼爾一個虛弱中帶點嬌羞的笑容，「沒事，只是我…今天恐怕是沒辦法了。」

姜丹尼爾眨眨眼，顯然聽不懂他的暗示。

嘖！「我是說…」撇過頭，成宇美害羞地遮起嘴，腦內卻早已罵髒話罵得天花亂墜，「…討厭，就一定要女生說得那麼明白嗎？」

看著成宇美眉睫低垂、臉頰微紅，臉色卻異常蒼白的模樣，姜丹尼爾仔細想了下才了解眼前是什麼狀況，隨即尷尬得不曉得該如何回話，只好默默地攙扶起成宇美，認真考慮是否應該跑回剛剛那間便利店買一包衛生棉。

「抱歉，明明是我找你出來的。」看著姜丹尼爾明顯帶著煩惱的側臉，成宇美嘴上這麼說，心裡卻一點歉意都沒有，甚至還有點保住小命的竊喜。

「不會…」知道這並不能怪任何人，姜丹尼爾理解地擺擺手，「那…我送妳回家吧？」

「不行！」想也沒想，成宇美就這樣脫口而出，看到姜丹尼爾呆楞住的神情才趕緊改口，「我的意思是…不要緊，我自己回去就好了。」話才說完，見遠處恰好有輛計程車朝他們這個方向開來，成宇美趕緊招手，待計程車停到他們前方路旁，也不管腳後跟那兩塊繃帶會不會掉，他拔腿就往計程車的方向跑去。

見成宇美連招呼也不打就急著要走，姜丹尼爾趕緊大聲問道：「那我們再聯繫？」

誰要跟你再聯繫！隨便朝姜丹尼爾揮揮手，成宇美在心裡恨恨地罵道。

車門碰地一聲被大力關上，計程車的兩顆紅色尾燈沒多久便消失在梨泰院的夜裡，獨自站在人行道上，直到一陣冷風吹來凍得他打了個寒顫，姜丹尼爾才發現自己的外套被成宇美穿走了。

搓著手臂，他只覺得今晚發生的一連串事情都有些莫名其妙，但莫名之餘卻又有點有趣，總覺得成宇美這個女生跟他所見過的其他人都不太一樣，撩撥人時熱情大方，真要有什麼卻又彆扭得可愛，性子似乎有點倔，該柔弱時又處處可憐得讓人憐惜。

但話又說回來，那逃走的背影怎麼莫名熟悉？

歪著頭，姜丹尼爾努力回想了下，嘗試無果，便只好聳聳肩作罷。

反正他們總會再遇到的。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

吸了口手裡的香菸，死死瞪著掛在衣櫃門上的那件飛行夾克，邕聖祐嘆了口長氣，眼前頓時煙霧繚繞，一片白濛。輕煙燻眼，顫著睫毛，他抬起手揉了揉太陽穴，指間的香菸隨著揉弄的動作搖晃，落了一地煙灰。

該死，他怎麼會就這樣把這件外套穿回來了？

雖然一開始是自己先去招惹姜丹尼爾的沒錯，但現在他可一點都不想跟姜丹尼爾扯上關係，尤其在女裝的時候。

他還不想英年早逝。

但天不遂人願，那晚後，姜丹尼爾三不五時便會發訊息給他，更正確來說，給『成宇美』。一會兒問身體如何──就這點而言，到底關他屁事？──一會兒又貼些有的沒的笑話或可愛動物影片，煩得邕聖祐最後只好直接登出分身帳號，省得那些紅點看得他強迫症發作。

直男的追女手段實在不敢恭維。

但躲得了一時，躲不了一世，後天又是週五，他們勢必會碰上一面。好在姜丹尼爾似乎還沒看出他與成宇美的相似性，只要成宇美不再出現在他面前，那麼這件事情便會就此結束。

壞就壞在這件外套。

又吸了口菸，邕聖祐煩躁地抓了抓腦袋。

如果只是一般的外套，他還不會這麼傷腦筋，早扔到衣物回收桶裡，姜丹尼爾若問起來，權當被自己忘在了計程車上，但好死不死，邕聖祐認得上頭的箭頭花樣。

這件飛行夾克若是正品，少說也要兩三百萬韓圜。

姜丹尼爾這可恨的富二代，沒事穿這麼貴的外套做什麼！還就這樣隨隨便便借給才見兩次面的女人穿，有沒有這麼缺心眼！

發現自己又抽完了一根菸，邕聖祐洩憤似地把僅剩濾嘴的香菸屁股用力捻在煙灰缸上。

還，還是不還，這是個問題。

正當邕聖祐思考著這關乎生死與道德良知的人生課題時，小公寓家門的密碼鎖突然響起了成功解鎖的樂聲。

急急忙忙站起來，邕聖祐大步跨到床墊上打開窗，從床頭櫃裡拿出空氣清淨噴霧草草在周圍噴了兩下，確認煙味沒那麼明顯才搓著手快步走出房門，神經兮兮的模樣在看到提著大包小包的金在煥後卻被愕然取代。

「你怎麼知道我家密碼？」怒瞪著一雙眼睛，邕聖祐生氣地質問，光裸著的瘦弱膀子卻讓他看上去毫無威懾力。

哪裡知道邕聖祐在獨居公寓原來都是只穿一條褲衩的邋遢德性，金在煥楞楞地上下打量了下他白皙光潔的身子，直到看見鄰居哥哥因為怒氣還是什麼其他原因而泛紅的臉頰，才想起自己手中那幾盒沉甸甸的小菜與五花肉。

「阿姨跟我說的。」將手裡的塑膠袋放到客廳茶几上，金在煥從袋裡拿出一盒盒仔細貼著標籤的保鮮盒，腦袋卻有些混亂。

拿過客廳小沙發上被隨手丟在一旁的衣服，套著白色短袖上衣，邕聖祐走了過去。「被抓來當苦力？」

金在煥點點頭，點完了才想到邕聖祐正穿著衣服，根本看不到自己的動作，只好開口：「反正剛好回家一趟，就順便了。」

邕聖祐喔了聲，對於自家人隨意使喚金在煥這點似乎挺習以為常。裸著腿跪在茶几邊，他一個個檢視起媽媽給自己準備的小菜，沒看幾下卻嘖了聲，接著揀出幾盒塞到金在煥手裡。「這些我根本不愛吃，一定又是給你的，拿去吧。」

金在煥很想說這幾樣也沒多合自己口味，應該是阿姨怕他挑食才準備的，但見邕聖祐那一副理所當然的模樣，便什麼也沒說就又把手裡那幾盒保鮮盒塞回袋裡。

反正這哥從來不會聽他的。

「喝點什麼嗎？」任金在煥在那裡拿著幾個保鮮盒瞎忙活，邕聖祐自己走到小廚房，本想從冰箱裡拿點東西招待遠道而來的弟弟，卻在看到空空如也的冰箱後改口：「要出去買點喝的嗎？」

正四處打量著邕聖祐這不到幾坪的小公寓，拿起被主人隨意丟在地上的杏粉色短裙，再看蹲在廚房小冰箱前，男人穿著條四角內褲的背影，金在煥有預感，要是再多留幾分鐘，恐怕自己腦袋裡對女性所殘存的美好幻想都將被邕聖祐殘忍地破壞殆盡，看來此地不宜久留。「…不了，我不渴。」

「不渴也陪我去趟超市吧，啤酒喝完了。」

終於將小菜跟肉全擺進小冰箱裡，繞過杵在邊上不曉得在看什麼的金在煥，邕聖祐走進房裡隨便拿了條牛仔褲，才顫顫巍巍地穿進左腳，正提起右腳準備套進另一條褲管，卻被金在煥一陣驚呼嚇得一個踉蹌倒到了床上。

「哥！你怎麼有這件外套的！」站在房門口，像發現什麼珍奇異獸般雙眼放光，金在煥激動地指著衣櫃門上姜丹尼爾那件飛行夾克問，「這是真的嗎？！你什麼時候捨得買這麼貴的男款外套！」

「吵死了…」被牛仔褲絆倒在床上，蹬了蹬腿，邕聖祐掙扎地坐起身，「不是我的。」

被眼前名牌夾克散發出的高檔氣息晃得眼花，沒聽見邕聖祐說什麼，金在煥走進房就開始對那件散發著微微柑橘香的夾克上下其手，「摸起來就是真的…聖祐哥，借我！」

「喂，就說不是我的了。」穿好衣服，走上前，邕聖祐拍開金在煥覆在外套上的鹹豬手。

「好嘛好嘛！一下下就好了！」嘟起嘴，金在煥臉上的兩塊嘴邊肉成雙倍放大，伸出手，他用食指跟拇指朝邕聖祐面前的空氣夾了一下，「就穿一下下，我想買這件外套想好久了。」

雖然平常對金在煥就像使喚小弟一樣，但總歸是從小一起長大的弟弟，見他那副饞樣，邕聖祐拿他無法，只好點點頭。得到邕聖祐的允許，金在煥開心地將那件不屬於二人之中任何一人的名牌夾克從衣架上扒了下來，一套上就興奮地站到房裡的全身鏡前左右轉著，端詳自己穿著昂貴外套的帥氣模樣。

「好了好了，穿夠就脫下吧，出門了。」並不覺得這件外套究竟有什麼好看的，受不了金在煥站在穿衣鏡前的自戀舉止，邕聖祐拿起床頭櫃上的手機錢包後走到房門邊，經過金在煥身邊時手臂卻猛地被扯了一下，隨即被對方像個想利用自身胸前優勢討要禮物的女孩一樣揉進懷裡。

「聖祐哥，借我穿出去吧。」眨巴著那雙微瞇的內雙眼，金在煥討好地說。

「…金在煥，你瘋啦？要跟你說幾遍，那不是我的。」

嫌棄地動著手臂，邕聖祐想抽出被金在煥抱在平坦胸前的手，反而慘遭對方撒嬌似地蹭了幾下。

「我幫你提東西！」打死不放開邕聖祐的手臂，金在煥開始談條件，「…我、我幫你出去買！」

「喂…」沒想到金在煥為了一件外套可以這般沒有下限，邕聖祐斜看了他一眼，表情無奈中帶著鄙夷。

「拜託嘛──沒有人會知道的！」才不管邕聖祐怎麼看，難得能蹭一件名牌衣服穿穿，金在煥只想過過癮，說著又伸出食指跟拇指懟到邕聖祐面前，「我就出去『一下下』，幾分鐘就回來了！」

一下下、一下下，他媽的什麼都一下下，你上床也『一下下』？邕聖祐無語地想。

「拜託啦！聖祐哥！」看著鄰居哥哥面有難色卻不說話，身為青梅竹馬，金在煥當然知道邕聖祐的沉默代表有戲，趕緊加碼：「我、我請你下酒菜！豬蹄！哥喜歡吃豬蹄對吧！」

看著天花板，邕聖祐長長嘆口氣。「…不要超市的，叫外賣。」

「成交！」

放開邕聖祐，金在煥又對著鏡子看了眼後才走出房門。看著蹲在玄關，邊哼歌邊穿鞋的金在煥，邕聖祐只覺得他背上那兩個交叉的白色箭頭越看越刺眼，心想興許暫時把這件不吉利的外套借給金在煥，讓他在外面蹓蹓、去去霉運，也不失為一件好事。

「早點回來。」對著半條腿剛踏出家門的金在煥，邕聖祐口是心非地道，心裡卻想這件衣服最好別回來了。

真真是個麻煩。

拉上窗簾的房間一片昏暗，手機發出的白光照在姜丹尼爾面無表情的臉上，襯得那張平時神采飛揚的俊臉陰惻惻的，多了幾分陰鬱與狠厲。

拿出叼在口裡的香菸，姜丹尼爾揉了揉因久盯螢幕而痠澀的雙眼。

媽的，這還是他第一次被人已讀不回。

看著與成宇美的對話框中，自己那一條條被標註已讀，卻連一個敷衍的貼圖都沒換來的訊息，姜丹尼爾覺得這回真遇到了個對手。

上週五，成宇美對自己的態度明明還不錯，甚至稱得上郎有情姊有意，雖然那天他表現得不太體貼，而最後也因為一些突發狀況沒能上壘成功，但再怎麼說成宇美也不該像現在這樣人間蒸發，連個消息都沒有。

滑著對話框裡自己發出的各類或搞笑或可愛的小影片，從沒這樣討好過一個女孩子，姜丹尼爾煩躁地抓了抓蓬亂的腦袋。

靠北，只寫已讀到底是有看沒看，這些他找很久耶。

看了無聊也好歹說一聲，無聊的話他就再換點花樣啊。

「丹尼爾，你又在看什麼？」

正糾結著要不要再發條訊息問問成宇美看完影片的想法，姜丹尼爾手指才放到輸入框上，一雙軟嫩的手臂突然環上了他結實緊窄的腰際。

「不再來一次嗎？」女生渾圓飽滿的胸部貼到他光裸的背上，才剛大戰過一回合，姜丹尼爾全身是汗，只覺得兩個人赤條條地貼在一起黏膩得不行，立馬彎下腰躲開身後女子覆上來的軀體。

「不了，我等等還有事。」才怪。掐掉手裡的香菸，輸著訊息，姜丹尼爾頭也不回地說，「妳先洗吧。」

偷看了眼姜丹尼爾的手機，坐在床上，長髮裸女顯然對姜丹尼爾一完事就開始跟別人傳訊息的行徑很不滿意，但說起來兩人又稱不上是什麼正經關係，沒資格對姜丹尼爾的冷漠出口抱怨，一口氣卻又憋在那裡，實在不服氣，邊在床上凌亂的被褥裡找尋自己不曉得被丟在哪的內衣，她邊涼涼地道：「怎麼寫個訊息也這麼緊張，在追女生啊？」

姜丹尼爾編輯著文字的手指頓了頓。「妳怎麼知道？」

還真是。剛扣好內衣背扣，嘴角抽了兩抽，女子停下梳著長髮的手。

姜丹尼爾長相英俊、身材完美，家裡又有錢，雖然有些愛玩，但性格十分幽默風趣，很懂得討女孩子歡心，故從來不缺女人倒貼陪睡，而有幸被姜丹尼爾看上的眾多女人如她，也都以能跟姜丹尼爾上床為傲，總覺得好像得到了某種認同，因此也都對姜丹尼爾時不時換床伴這種事情睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

反正只要還和自己睡，他其他天跟誰睡跟她又有什麼關係呢？

對姜丹尼爾而言，她們這些女生都只是一起做做床上運動、排解寂寞的朋友，而對她們而言，姜丹尼爾就是個床上限定，可以分享但不能獨享的男朋友。

但現在這個大家默認不屬於任何人的男人竟然在追女生？

有沒有搞錯？

咬咬唇，帶著不甘，長髮女生瞇起眼瞪向面前那有著完美背肌的光裸背部。「誰啊？有我漂亮嗎？」

被女生充滿醋意的口吻驚到，姜丹尼爾轉過頭，深深看了那女孩因為剛完事而有些狼狽的模樣一眼後才笑著說道：「怎麼這麼問？每個人都有每個人的特色啊。」

翻了個白眼，女孩無語地哈了聲。

連句好聽的都沒說，正是因為姜丹尼爾的漁場裡不缺她這條魚。她早該猜到姜丹尼爾本性難移，看來姜丹尼爾雖然說要追那女孩，就是追到了手，吃完大概也就扔了吧。

又一個犧牲者。

「別說這些掃興的了，」沒在意女子充滿嘲諷的笑聲，捧著手機，姜丹尼爾回過身將手機湊到了那女生面前，「妳趕快幫我看看這樣打行不行，她都不回我…」

姜丹尼爾說得委屈，長髮女生卻只想一巴掌打在他那張帥臉上，「喂！姜丹尼爾！你覺得讓一個才剛跟你上完床的女生幫你看追另一個女生用的訊息合適嗎？！」

眨眨眼，姜丹尼爾表情有些天真。「不合適嗎？」

氣到全身發抖，長髮女生頭一甩，迅速穿上衣服後就跳下床，正要拿包走人卻又被姜丹尼爾一聲帶著些許驚慌的等等叫住。

看來這人還算有點良心。

「允智，妳怎麼了？我說錯什麼了嗎？妳不、啊！別、別扔啊！」

閃躲著長髮女子扔來的，一樣樣放在自己梳妝台上的小東西，姜丹尼爾狼狽地拿起枕頭進行隔擋，慌忙間就聽長髮女生對自己吼道：「我不叫允智啦！都上三次床了還認錯！姜丹尼爾你去死吧！」

門碰地一聲被大力甩上，坐在一片狼藉的床上，姜丹尼爾放下枕頭，似乎還對方才發生的事情心有餘悸。

拿起手機，他翻開通訊軟體上的聊天列表，看了眼最近一次的聯絡人，才發現原來跟自己滾了一下午床單的女生叫書靜。

雖然姜丹尼爾知道自己對於認人不太在行，但他覺得今天這起烏龍實在不能全怪他。

女生來來去去，喜歡的類型差不多，長得自然也都差不多，再說，不過是上三次床，又不是天天上，一段時間沒見他哪記得人家長怎樣，上床又不是面試，燈一關、眼一閉，誰記得自己嘴上親的、手裡摸的人長的是圓是扁，更何況有時體位一變，連臉都不看了。

何其無辜。

看來這個書靜是不會再跟他聯絡了。

刪掉書靜的聯絡方式，姜丹尼爾站起身，拿好換洗衣物後就走進浴室，本想藉由淋浴一掃被人砸東西洩憤的委屈，卻在淋了滿身濕後才發現洗髮精早在昨晚就被自己用完了。

人若倒楣，真是做什麼都不順。

光著身子翻找了下浴室裡放備用品的櫥櫃，見裡頭什麼都有，就是沒有洗髮精，姜丹尼爾暗罵了聲，實在無奈，擦乾身體，他草草吹好頭後就拿著鑰匙皮夾出門去了。

常用的洗髮精只有在學校附近商圈裡的大超市才有，姜丹尼爾每次都是放學後順便買回來的，現在還專程搭車跑一趟，實在是有點多事，但既然人都到了，姜丹尼爾便乾脆採買起來。推著手推車，他先走到髮品那區，從貨架上拿了兩瓶洗髮精後才繞到冷藏櫃，慢慢看起了今晚的晚餐候選。

就在姜丹尼爾正糾結著今晚要吃豬肉大醬湯還是大手筆買點牛肉回去煎時，一個從旁經過拿著提籃的男生吸引了他的注意。

並非是突然之間的轉性，只是那男生的打扮莫名有些熟悉，姜丹尼爾多看了兩眼才曉得那份熟悉感從何而來。

只見那看上去年紀與自己相仿的男生穿了件黑色飛行夾克，夾克背面有著品牌招牌的交叉雙箭頭圖樣，姜丹尼爾自己也有一件同樣款式的，難怪看上去眼熟，只是他那件夾克下擺曾不小心蹭上學校老舊的油漆牆，若仔細看，便會發現衣擺邊緣有塊白色汙漬，好在那箭頭圖樣夠張揚，穿出去幾次都沒人看見。

視線隨著回憶落到那男生外套下擺，正想稱讚一句保養得宜，卻見那黑色夾克右側下緣，雙箭頭指著的方向有塊白色汙跡。

深吸口氣，盯著那男生的背影，姜丹尼爾微微瞇起眼睛。

話說回來，他這件外套上哪兒去了呢？

最後一次看到它，是週五晚上。

在成宇美的身上。

男生轉身走入了貨架間，丟下推車，姜丹尼爾悄然無聲地跟在了後頭。

對他的訊息已讀不回、置若罔聞，現在又把自己好意借她的名牌外套給別的男人穿，成宇美這個女人真的是個會把別人逼瘋的小惡魔。

他還真他媽就跟她槓上了。

站在放著各式各樣啤酒的貨架前，金在煥拿出手機，正想給邕聖祐打電話，問問他要的是哪牌哪種口味，電話還沒播出去，一個人影突然出現在他身後，啪地一響，兩隻大掌就突然從腦袋後方拍在了他面前的裝箱啤酒上。

突然被陌生人壁咚，金在煥驚恐地回過頭，一張面無表情到稱得上冷漠的帥氣臉孔突現眼前。

男生長得十分好看，鼻樑高挺，下巴尖巧，眼角綴了顆淚痣，明明是少有的英俊，金在煥卻覺得莫名熟悉；那男生比他高，由上至下的視線帶著明顯的打量，金在煥甚至在其中隱約看到一絲鄙夷，但還未來得及細看，眼睛卻先被那男生燦爛的一笑晃得眼花。

「抱歉，我拿個東西。」帥氣男生說著，單手就從貨架上拿起了金在煥臉旁的一打啤酒。

「喔、喔…」拿東西就拿東西，有必要壁咚人嗎？金在煥心想，但見那男生身材結實，力氣還這麼大，便只能拿著手機低頭往旁邊讓了讓，敢怒不敢言。

「你外套蠻好看的。」以為那男生拿了啤酒就要走，金在煥才滑開手機準備撥打邕聖祐的電話，卻聽那男生搭訕似地說道：「我有一件很像的。」

視線從手機上移開，看向那名男子，金在煥自認還是蠻注重禮儀的。「是嗎，謝、謝謝…？」

聽見他道謝，男生笑了笑。「但我有次穿去學校，經過體育館時不小心蹭到了牆壁，白漆沾上後就洗不掉了。」

「啊…那真是…」跟我說那麼多到底想幹嘛？金在煥嘴上雖然有禮的回應，心裡卻開始疑惑莫不是自己被眼前這帥氣男生看上了。

人帥真令人煩惱，雖然這男生長得很好看，但可惜他可不是Gay。

「嗯，就在這裡。」男生說著轉過身，指了指自己右後腰側讓金在煥看，接著轉回正面，笑著伸手指向了金在煥的夾克下擺，「跟你的一樣。」

男生雖然笑得溫和有禮，金在煥卻在他眼底看到了與溫和有禮截然相反的東西，心底一害怕，忍不住就向後退了幾步，但那男生大概是嗅到他的恐懼，隨即像個狩獵中的肉食動物般再次將他逼到貨架邊上。

目光灼灼地看著金在煥，男生的笑容漸漸覆上了寒意。

「你認識成宇美嗎？」

大大打了個噴嚏，邕聖祐搓搓手臂，只覺得日夜溫差真大。

朝電腦螢幕右上角的時鐘覷了眼，距離金在煥出門已經過了三個小時，天都暗了，看來他所謂的一下下還真有夠長。

不過十幾二十分鐘的步行距離，加上挑選與往返，最多不過一個半小時，金在煥卻耗了比平常還多一倍的時間，令邕聖祐合理懷疑這人該不會穿著那件外套跑到哪風騷去了。

窮酸的小子。不屑地嘖了聲，點開學校論壇的打工板，邕聖祐剛想看看有沒有什麼簡單輕鬆的外快，擺在一旁的手機卻突然震了震。

是金在煥傳來的訊息。

單看螢幕顯示的消息通知，邕聖祐只知道他傳了張照片，一想到那人不僅穿了外套就跑，將應允他的任務全然拋到腦後，竟然還敢發照片跟自己炫耀，邕聖祐便氣不打一處出來，看也不看就直接把手機按黑。

看他回頭怎麼教訓他。

繼續瀏覽著打工板上各式各樣的招聘公告，邕聖祐點開Excel，才複製貼上第一條招聘內容，手機又震了兩下。

煩躁地拿起手機，正想直接按休眠，訊息通知中寫在『豬仔煥』三個字下方的訊息內容卻讓邕聖祐楞了楞。

『被薯條綁架。快！！救！！我！！！！！！！！』

靠北啊，穿別人的外套跑出去吃麥當勞還敢跟他炫耀在吃薯條，金在煥這人不是皮在癢就是腦子有病。皺起眉頭，以為這又是對方開的無聊玩笑，邕聖祐一臉輕蔑地點開訊息，卻在看到先前金在煥傳來的那張照片後嚇得把手機丟了出去。

深吸口氣，趕緊從地板上撿回手機，確認坐在金在煥身後，笑得一臉陰陽怪氣的男人正是姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐抖著手按下金在煥的電話。

電話幾乎是零秒接通。

『聖、…宇美姊！你怎麼都不看訊息！』金在煥的聲音很小，氣吐在話筒邊的沙沙聲吵得讓邕聖祐不禁擰起眉毛，『你快來啦！』

「你們在哪？」

『姜丹尼爾有傳地址給你，是超市附近的家庭餐廳。』金在煥說著，聲音儘管有些顫抖卻還是忍不住八卦，『…你該不會跟他上床了？你到底對他做了什麼？他看起來超生氣的、』

還不是你亂把人家外套穿出去！邕聖祐很想大罵，但最後只是無視金在煥在手機那頭的叫喚，直接把電話掛了。

重新打開通訊軟體，用分身帳號登入後，果不其然，來自姜丹尼爾的訊息一條條地跳了出來，在各類影片連結下方的是金在煥剛剛發到手機裡的那張照片，緊接著便是一串地址，時間還是在一個多小時前。

姜丹尼爾這個卑鄙小人！竟然拿他弟弟作人質引他出來！

更可恨的是，他就是想，還不能就這樣讓姜丹尼爾直接撕票！

罵咧咧地上好淡妝、戴好假髮，邕聖祐套上洋裝，隨便圍了條絲巾便趕緊出門迎救金在煥。

家庭餐廳距離超市很近，邕聖祐小跑著過去，只花十分鐘便到了。聽金在煥在電話裡的口氣，本以為迎接自己的會是兩個人單向肅殺一方待剮的血腥場景，卻沒想從窗外看進去，坐在窗邊的兩個男人竟有說有笑，還一人點了一份套餐，吃著剛起鍋的漢堡排跟薯條，場面溫馨和樂，差點沒把他當場氣暈。

轉過身，邕聖祐決定就讓金在煥好好陪姜丹尼爾吃頓晚餐，陪吃陪喝陪睡陪什麼都可以，別扯上他就行。

無奈沒走幾步路，身後家庭餐廳的窗戶便傳來碰碰碰的敲擊聲。

見金在煥在店裡毫無羞恥心地拍著窗戶，張大嘴動著的口型像是在叫著自己的化名，邕聖祐只覺得當年就是必須用奶嘴噎死自己以死明志，也應該極力避免搬到金家旁邊。

「來了？」

進店後走到兩人桌前，看著姜丹尼爾得意的笑臉，已然再度變身為成宇美的邕聖祐聽他問得自然輕巧，只能乾乾地笑了笑。

「你先回去吧，」轉過頭，成宇美拍了拍金在煥的胳膊後低下頭，兩瓣薄唇貼在他耳邊惡狠狠地道：「回去我再收拾你。」

當然不會給邕聖祐任何收拾自己的機會，脫下身上的外套，金在煥連餐點都沒吃完就跑出家庭餐廳，叫輛計程車後直接奔往自己學校宿舍。

坐到金在煥的位置上，看著桌子對面吃薯條正吃得歡的姜丹尼爾，成宇美拿起金在煥脫在一旁的外套，折得整整齊齊的後放到了自己腿上。「對不起，我弟弟趁我不注意自己拿去穿了，外套我洗了再還你。」有些討好意味，成宇美笑著說道。

喝了口擺在一旁的汽水，姜丹尼爾沒甚所謂地擺了擺腦袋。「宇美姊今天下班挺早的，最近不忙？」

靠北。被金在煥的訊息嚇得完全忘了自己的人設，笑容僵了僵，成宇美不動聲色地瞥了餐廳的掛鐘一眼，見時間恰好落在一般上班族的下班點，暗自鬆口氣，他從容不迫地將落在頰側的髮稍塞到耳後。

「忙，怎麼不忙。今天是剛好下午在外開完會後就直接下班了，會議結束才看到你們的訊息，這不匆匆忙忙趕過來的嗎？」心虛地解釋了一通，見姜丹尼爾只是一個勁地盯著自己不說話，成宇美掂量掂量後小心翼翼地開口：「你們…剛剛聊了什麼？」

姜丹尼爾聳聳肩。「聊宇美姊啊。」

聞言，成宇美習慣性微馱著的背瞬間僵硬得萬分沈重。

金在煥假如真揭了他老底，姜丹尼爾打在他身上的每一拳他肯定百倍奉還，只多不少。成宇美惡毒地心想，嘴上卻硬是扯出了個帶點羞怯的笑。「聊我有什麼意思，他該不會說我壞話吧？」

「怎麼會？」姜丹尼爾終於露出成宇美進店後的第一個笑容，「對我來說，只要跟宇美姊有關，無論好壞，我都覺得是好話。」

聽他馬屁拍得啪啪響，再見那一雙眼睛衝著自己閃閃發光，成宇美越看越覺毛骨悚然。

他知道無視姜丹尼爾的訊息一定會惹對方發火，所以早已做好了被指著鼻子當面質問的準備，但沒想姜丹尼爾卻表現得十分平靜，甚至稱得上平易近人、心情頗佳。

這點從他幫金在煥點的高級牛肉漢堡排就能看出來，連他都沒請金在煥吃過這麼貴的套餐。

但為什麼？就他對姜丹尼爾淺薄的了解，理應對女孩子抱持著來者不拒、去者不追態度的人怎麼會在短短幾天內對他產生如此濃厚的興趣，這讓成宇美百思不得其解。

姜丹尼爾的興趣恰好是他現在最不想要的東西。

斬草要除根，與其一直為在姜丹尼爾面前暴露自己的真實身分而傷透腦筋，不如現在就斬斷姜丹尼爾跟『成宇美』間的關係，讓成宇美這個人從此消失在這個世界上，大不了他之後少在弘大附近的夜店出沒就是了。

下定決心，清清喉嚨，成宇美眉毛微塌地笑了笑，苦惱與歉疚幾個字瞬間爬滿臉上。「丹尼爾，如果是我誤會的話那我先跟你道歉…但是，那天我其實是有點狀況才衝動地約了你，回去以後也對自己的所作所為很後悔。既然你不介意外套的事情，那不如我們今天就這樣散了，以後也別聯繫了？」

沒料到成宇美會直接進入核心話題，楞了楞，姜丹尼爾皺起眉頭。「那如果我說我介意呢？」

本想說得委婉點，姜丹尼爾的死纏爛打卻沒在他的預料之中，成宇美無法，只好直接道：「丹尼爾，很抱歉，但我對你沒興趣。」

「你對我沒興趣又怎麼會主動聯繫我呢？」

說得還真他媽有道理。

被姜丹尼爾的一句反詰堵得無話可說，成宇美迅速在腦內搜尋引擎搜索起所有能用來拒絕男人的理由，無奈向來也是來者不拒的他，現在一時之間要找這些非慣用語竟是連關鍵字都不曉得怎麼打，左思右想，最後只好從姜丹尼爾身上尋找突破口。

姜丹尼爾是個典型下半身思考的玩咖，最怕女人對他糾纏不休，也最容易對女人膩味，能讓這種男人避之若浼的便是一段正常、認真且絕對清純的男女交往關係。

正常、認真且絕對清純的男女交往關係。

賓果，正確解答。

勝利鐘聲在腦內叮咚作響，忍著快到嘴邊的笑意，成宇美側過頭，故作煩惱地移開了原先直直對著姜丹尼爾的視線。「丹尼爾…你還小，可能不能理解我的想法，但我說了，那天只是我一時衝動…我是第一次做這種事情。」

成宇美微微低著頭的側臉很漂亮，像尊精雕細琢的大理石雕像，含羞帶怯的表情讓他多了分嬌弱，再聽他說那天晚上兩人沒能共赴的雲雨實際上是他未能獻出的第一次，姜丹尼爾便不禁微微心跳加速，臉也隨著成宇美泛紅的臉頰逐漸升溫。

見姜丹尼爾只是盯著自己不說話，成宇美只好接著說：「那天我心情不好，有點自暴自棄，但其實這種事情我一直都認為是要結婚後才能做的，我是個非常保守的人…你懂我的意思了吧？丹尼爾？」

桌子對面，見姜丹尼爾表情呆滯，看上去甚至有點愚蠢，成宇美只覺得自己的話應該是奏效了。

也是，不過就是個大二小年輕，要什麼女生沒有，何必就這樣吊死在一棵樹上呢？換作自己，若是聽到有男人對自己說結婚才能上床，他還不腳底抹油，二話不說趕緊溜。

大韓民國還不准同性結婚呢。

沒錯，姜丹尼爾，你就快跑吧，跑得越遠越好。

再你媽的見。

「好啊。」就在成宇美正沉浸在擺脫姜丹尼爾的愉悅中無法自拔時，卻聽姜丹尼爾用那低沈富有磁性的嗓音輕快地道。

「我們交往吧。」

瞪大眼睛撐起鼻孔，成宇美驚愕地轉過頭就對上了一張爽朗得有些刺眼的笑臉。

「以結婚為前提的那種。」姜丹尼爾說得老氣橫秋。

無語問蒼天，成宇美只想問一句。

現在咬舌自盡還來得及嗎？


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

剛從校園另一端趕到通識大樓，一進教室，崔燦勛就看到兩個好友坐在老位子上，面對著面，兩雙眼睛卻都緊緊盯著手機，沒有半分交流。

早已習慣網癮少年尹珉基的手機不離手，比較讓崔燦勛覺得奇怪的是，平時總會纏著尹珉基聊昨晚又跟哪個女生出去的姜丹尼爾今天竟然一反常態的安份，看著手機的臉還泛著詭異的笑意，嘴角時而上揚時而緊抿，一雙眼睛更是閃著不懷好意的精光，看得崔燦勛都不敢上前搭話，只好默默坐到好友旁邊，掏出手機加入他們。

姜丹尼爾知道崔燦勛來了，但他才沒時間搭理他。

自從上上週答應跟成宇美交往後──在姜丹尼爾看來，成宇美那番話不就是跟他告白嗎？──兩人的對話框明顯熱絡許多，雖然大部分時間仍都是他在說話，但至少成宇美不再已讀不回，隔一兩個小時回個貼圖，十分偶爾的回幾句簡短的回應，總歸聊勝於無。

聽上去挺卑微，但姜丹尼爾覺得身為男生，在男女交往上臉皮厚點也沒什麼。泡妞不就是這麼回事嗎？嘴巴甜一點，說些恭維討好的話，對方想聽什麼他就說什麼，反正又不花錢，能逗人開心自己又能得點好處，何樂而不為。

說跟成宇美交往也不過如此。

那天成宇美嘴上雖然那樣說，但姜丹尼爾知道，從他對酒吧那熟門熟路的模樣，他看得出來成宇美不過就是在跟他拿翹，如若不然，成宇美又怎會對酒吧裡那些男人的視線露出一副悠然自得甚至樂在其中的作派呢？

雖然不曉得對方在耍什麼花招，但既然很有趣，他也就捨命陪美人，權當是一場過長的前戲、副歌前的推拉，不然老是沒認識幾天就滾到床單上，反覆間也挺索然無味。

吃慣了快餐，偶爾也得吃頓前菜、主菜、副菜俱全的西餐。

只是如若前菜與主菜間拖得太長，難保他不會餓到中途跑回去吃快餐。

所以成宇美最好不要讓他等太久。

姜丹尼爾正用一張輕蔑中帶點得意的表情在與成宇美交談的對話框中打出令人頭皮發癢的情話，從進教室以來始終默默不語的崔燦勛突然咦了聲，一把就拉著他的手，將他的手機螢幕拉到自己面前。

「丹尼爾，你在跟女生聊天嗎？」

面對崔燦勛的一臉吃驚，姜丹尼爾挑了挑眉。「那又怎樣？」

崔燦勛嘴巴張了張，「不是，是沒怎樣…」崔燦勛不知該如何說明，但他可從沒見過姜丹尼爾跟哪個女生聊天聊得這麼專注認真。

縱然表情十分詭異就是了。

甩開崔燦勛的手，姜丹尼爾狐疑地看他一眼後隨即又將視線轉至手機螢幕上，就在分神的短短幾秒間，成宇美回覆了他的訊息，接著他的話，上頭只寫了三個字：我也是。

姜丹尼爾楞了楞。看向自己方才發出的訊息，他剛剛打的是我想你。

莫名的情緒頓時在心中蔓延，就如中斷的旋律突然被接上，銜接的瞬間恰好對上了內心的節拍，自己卻直到幾個樂段後才發覺這件事情，有些遺憾，卻又帶了點雀躍。

明明只是簡單的我也是。

這或許正是姜丹尼爾會願意這樣跟成宇美彼此心照不宣地虛與委蛇的原因。這人總會在一些小得可任意忽略的地方帶給他一種奇妙的感覺，好比談話間那些語氣細微的停頓、突兀卻可愛的羞赧，以及字裡行間，與外在有著反差的口吻都像藏在石罅細縫裡的驚喜，點綴在乏善可陳話題上的光點，讓姜丹尼爾不禁好奇，倘若就這樣一直與成宇美周旋下去，他是否有朝一日能知道這讓他捉摸不定的感覺是什麼。

就像一場捉迷藏，實在有趣。看著手機裡，成宇美那語氣平淡直接得像個男人般的回應，姜丹尼爾勾起嘴角，眼底卻泛著一絲罕有的柔情蜜意。

想趁成宇美難得在線的時間多聊幾句，正當姜丹尼爾糾結著該聊些什麼時，面前空蕩蕩的桌面上突然被人啪地一聲拍上一張紙，抬頭看，卻是帶著黑色口罩的邕聖祐。

上禮拜邕聖祐翹課，小組討論進行得可說是十分順利，姜丹尼爾一堂三小時的課上得如沐春風，組長又當得輕鬆寫意，不得不說都是邕聖祐不在的功勞，於是現在看到這個混學分的學長又出現在面前，姜丹尼爾原本還為成宇美的訊息而飄飄然的心情瞬間盪到了谷底。

「這是什麼？」拿起邕聖祐拍在自己桌上的那張紙，姜丹尼爾面無表情地問。

「心得。」隔著口罩，邕聖祐混濁的聲音輕輕飄了過來。

扯扯嘴角，顧不上前輩後輩的身分，姜丹尼爾抬眼直直看向那雙因為單眼皮而顯得有些厭世的眼睛，眼裡淨是看好戲的戲謔。「教授說過，過了就不收了，你已經被記曠課了。」

相對於姜丹尼爾明顯挑釁的表情和語氣，邕聖祐倒是一臉平淡，「這是這星期的。」

挑起眉，姜丹尼爾低頭看了眼手中的A4紙。果真如邕聖祐所言，是這禮拜討論的文獻標題。

「還不起來？」

「什麼？」從紙面俊逸工整的字跡上移開視線，姜丹尼爾在邕聖祐面前露出了難得的迷糊。

「你擋在這裡我怎麼進去？」蹙起那雙好看的眉毛，邕聖祐不耐煩地問，原先應該有些嚴厲的語氣卻被口罩模糊得像是在撒嬌，聽得姜丹尼爾楞了兩秒才站起身，讓這位前輩坐進四人位的最裡側。

瞄了縮在牆邊的邕聖祐一眼，姜丹尼爾只覺得今天的前輩可真奇怪，又是交心得，又是主動坐進最裡側的座位，聽到他故意挑釁還連眉頭都沒皺一下，難不成是轉性了？又或者良心發現？

姜丹尼爾哪裡會知道，邕聖祐並非轉性，更不是良心發現──在他看來，他做什麼事情都挺有良心的，又何來良心發現一說？──只是懂得趨吉避凶，明哲保身。

那天被自己搬磚砸傷腳，邕聖祐氣得都能吐出滿滿一升血。實在恨姜丹尼爾恨得牙癢癢，怕自己一看到那張臉就忍不住全盤托出，直接跟姜丹尼爾來個同歸於盡，邕聖祐所幸翹了星期五的課，眼不見為淨，順帶好好思考一下自己該如何從這荒謬至極的局面中脫身。

姜丹尼爾顯然對成宇美有種勢在必得的執著，執念越深，一旦真相被揭發，場面必定越血腥，為了避免自己跟姜丹尼爾以被害者與加害者身分雙雙上社會新聞版面，邕聖祐決定要好好調配一下『成宇美』與『邕聖祐』兩個人在姜丹尼爾生活中的比例。

既然成宇美暫時逃不過姜丹尼爾的手掌心，那只要邕聖祐這個人、這張臉少出現點就好，無論以什麼形式，只要姜丹尼爾對『邕聖祐』的印象越少，這個不再受他控制的謊言便越安全。最後，邕聖祐想出的法子便是遮起自己沒化妝的男人素顏，做個團結合作、不惹眼的好組員。

至少在他想辦法讓姜丹尼爾把他給甩了之前。

畢竟按照姜丹尼爾那黏皮糖似的纏人勁，即使他主動甩了姜丹尼爾，對方恐怕還是會沒臉沒皮地黏上來。

換作平時，邕聖祐哪裡能忍得了被別人甩的羞辱，但看在是姜丹尼爾這花花公子主動告白的份上，他就大人有大量地讓他一次。

以結婚為前提，他敢說他還不敢聽呢。看著在講台前跟著投影片講課的教授，邕聖祐不屑地心想。

並不曉得這些圈圈繞繞的箇中緣由，另一頭，隔著崔燦勛與申寶靜，姜丹尼爾卻是一門心思都放在被自己壓在筆記本下方的那張紙上。

乾淨整齊的陌生字跡從角落鑽出，堆積在桌面一隅，乖巧沉靜的模樣反倒令人心神不寧。興許是邕聖祐給人的第一印象太過深刻，當那種強烈的刻板印象根深蒂固時，突然表現出另一面，便會讓人有些措手不及。姜丹尼爾認為，對於此刻莫名紊亂的心緒，這大概是自己所能給予的最佳解釋，如若不然，他為什麼會這麼在意紙上那一行行用藍色油性筆寫下的字句呢？

他還以為邕聖祐就是那種想靠組員輕鬆賺學分的典型搭便車者。不能說姜丹尼爾以小人之心度君子之腹，只是從邕聖祐第一堂課起的表現觀察，無論是那生人勿近的態度，還是絲毫沒將課堂成績放在眼裡的大無畏，在在都讓人懷疑他對這堂課的用心程度，身為組長，難免會擔心組內有這種組員的存在。

現在看來，倒是他錯怪了。

邕聖祐的字很工整，雖然稱不上多完美，但在男生中卻也是少見的好看。寫得一手好字的人，通常人品也壞不到哪去。

就是不曉得內容如何。

支著頭，再次瞄了那張A4紙一眼，見坐在裡側帶著口罩的邕聖祐正認真看著前方，完全沒注意自己這個方向，姜丹尼爾迅速抽出筆記本下方的紙張，仔細看起了邕聖祐一筆一劃寫下的心得感想。

那其實並不能稱得上是完整的心得，前三分之二多半都只是在換句話說地複述文獻裡的論點，僅有最後三分之一的段落邕聖祐才草草寫了點想法，是大學生湊字數的基本手法，但看在姜丹尼爾眼裡，對比上上週的一片空白，已是極大的進步。

看來，前輩要做也還是做得到的嘛。姜丹尼爾心想，絲毫沒有自己小看了邕聖祐的自覺。

不知不覺，前半堂課就在姜丹尼爾對著那張紙發呆，看邕聖祐寫的那幾個字看得快完形崩壞前過去了。

「聖祐是感冒了嗎？一直戴著口罩…」小組討論的空檔，見身旁的邕聖祐一直戴著口罩沈默不語，申寶靜忍不住問道。「上週也沒來，看上去挺嚴重的。」

邕聖祐楞了楞。「咳、咳！我沒事，習慣了…只是怕傳染。」

究竟是習慣戴口罩，還是習慣感冒？是怕傳染給別人，還是怕被別人傳染？邕聖祐故意說得語帶模糊，有意者聽了也開始自行解讀。

即使是坐在離邕聖祐最遠的位子，姜丹尼爾仍聽見了兩人的交談，口罩削弱了邕聖祐的聲音，原本稱得上清亮好聽的男中音此時聽上去晦澀不明，倒真有幾分重感冒後痊癒期間的虛弱，再見邕聖祐那縮在牆角後只剩小小一團的身影，姜丹尼爾心想這人果真如外表看上去的那樣不堪一擊，只是，最初那種對瘦弱男人的鄙夷卻不曉得被丟到了哪裡。

或許是被那帶著遠洋海水的藍，在白紙上任由筆尖掀起陣陣波濤的原子筆墨水淹沒了也不一定。

「這樣啊…春天的確最容易感冒了，那你多喝水、少說點話，好好保重。」好歹是組裡唯一一朵紅花，見身旁兩位學弟都像死人一樣，聽了邕聖祐的話也沒什麼表示，申寶靜只好寒暄幾句後又將話題繞回了討論上。

邕聖祐樂得輕鬆。

靠在牆邊，他拿出收在口袋裡的手機看起了網路搞笑漫畫，口罩十分稱職地擋住了他憋笑的嘴角，只有因發笑而突出的臥蠶時不時出賣他，好在每個人都專注在討論課題上，沒人注意到那雙被盈盈笑意填充得閃閃發亮的眼睛。

邕聖祐看得正歡，剛想點進下一話，手機卻猛地震了震，訊息通知聲在一片討論的交談聲裡有些突兀，嚇得他手一抖，差點把手機摔到地上，而在看到正上方跳出的訊息通知裡寫的聯絡人名稱後，邕聖祐更是驚得全身冒冷汗。

是姜丹尼爾！

該死，他竟忘了登出分身帳號！

越過崔燦勛和申寶靜，邕聖祐忍著發麻的頭皮偷偷朝姜丹尼爾覷了眼，見他仍像個沒事人一樣拿著手機跟崔燦勛說話，並沒發覺兩封訊息間奇異的連貫性，這才鬆了口氣，隨即轉而生氣地瞪向手裡的手機。

姜丹尼爾上課不好好上，跟人傳什麼訊息？看他不教訓教訓他。

『專心上課，別玩手機。』將這個帳號裡唯一一個聯絡人調成靜音，邕聖祐迅速打了幾個字後就這麼毫無修飾地發了過去。

女友太過嚴厲感覺不怎麼討喜，既然要逼姜丹尼爾提分手，邕聖祐決定從小地方做起。

『但是我想妳…』姜丹尼爾回覆得挺快的，文字間是滿滿的委屈，從崔燦勛與申寶靜的身影間看過去，邕聖祐卻覺得他臉上隱約帶著笑，還沒來得及看清，手上的手機卻又跳出了新訊息。『不過，妳怎麼知道我在上課？』

邕聖祐覺得自己後背又是一陣涼意。『我猜的。學生不上課要幹嘛？』趕緊打了串訊息發過去，他靠到椅背上試圖蹭掉從尾椎竄上脖頸的雞皮疙瘩，確認姜丹尼爾神情沒有異狀才又放了心。

這對心臟不太好，來這麼一齣折壽十年。

『宇美姊猜得真準，看來我們心有靈犀。』無視了前面的說教，姜丹尼爾寫到，過了兩秒又問：『所以呢？妳還沒回答我的問題。』

將頁面拉到上面，見姜丹尼爾最一開始的訊息是週末的約會邀請，邕聖祐手還沒開始打字臉就先黑了一半。

這個人上次才數落他上課不認真，結果自己呢？小組討論到一半就傳訊息給女朋友，心裡想的都是要怎麼約女生出去玩，還敢反過來教訓他，臉皮簡直比地函還厚。

偷偷朝姜丹尼爾的側臉瞪了一眼，邕聖祐埋頭就打了兩個字：『再說。』

顯然很不滿意自己的答覆，姜丹尼爾此時也沒有心思再與崔燦勛交談，只見他盯著手機似乎在思考著什麼，爾後才又是一條訊息傳進來。『宇美姊讓我上課專心，可是一直在意著宇美姊，這樣我怎麼能專心啊…』緊跟在一個側躺著哭泣的桃子後的，又是一條像帶著影音效果的訊息，『不管不管不管啦──約會啦！』

對話框裡彷彿是個討糖果吃的任性孩子，現實中的姜丹尼爾雖然沒有耍賴似地躺在地上，卻也受情緒感染而皺起了眉頭，微微癟起嘴的模樣是邕聖祐從未見過的天真稚氣，讓他不自覺地勾起了藏在口罩下的嘴角，溫柔笑意一閃而過，快得連自己都無從察覺。

放下手機，邕聖祐認真考慮了下，倘若一直對姜丹尼爾避而不見，雖然能換取一時的輕鬆自在，但似乎不太符合常理，畢竟這世上沒有哪個人在交往初期還沒熱情就先冷淡的，正如熱水沸騰過後再冷卻，其間相差幾十度的溫差才正是讓感受過沸點的人無法忍受，最終導致感情破裂的元兇，要讓姜丹尼爾完全放棄成宇美，這過程似乎是必要的。

但心裡那股違和感是怎麼回事？

明明過去對那些男人做過更過分的事，但為什麼，一想到要跟姜丹尼爾玩這種無傷大雅的假扮情侶遊戲竟會讓他如此忐忑不安，彷彿害怕會傷害到姜丹尼爾一樣。

真可笑，說得好像姜丹尼爾對他就是真心似的。邕聖祐自嘲地心想。

他太過了解姜丹尼爾這類人。會玩，也敢玩，以致於什麼都不放在眼裡，常人眼中視為承諾、珍之重之的交往也能如點頭之交間的寒暄般輕易脫口而出，起初甜言蜜語能說得天花亂墜，到頭來，卻全都只是他們偶一為之的另類玩法，那股新鮮勁過後，人走得比誰都乾脆。

最終倒楣的，都只會是陪玩的那個。

邕聖祐從不認為自己倒楣，但人的一生不可能皆是一帆風順，谷峰與谷底，沒有對比又談何幸與不幸，他是曾輸過一次，跌過一次跤，長了一次教訓，而如若那次算他倒楣，這次要再輸，他便是蠢。

因此，他不會輸。姜丹尼爾要玩，他便跟他玩，甚至玩得比他更兇、更狠。

就是被甩，他也絕不會做那個最後被留下來的人。

或許是戰線拖得太長、突發狀況太多，又或者僅是因為姜丹尼爾那些真假難辨的話語讓他感到煩躁，看著對話框中，姜丹尼爾那慣用的桃子表情貼圖，邕聖祐心中那股隱隱躁動著的焦慮情緒逐漸膨脹，嘶吼著讓他停下，他卻不知它所說的停下指的究竟是什麼。

他也想停下。這場鬧劇實在太難笑，要是一開始就知道姜丹尼爾如此難對付，他便絕不會去招惹他，但事已至此，他早已別無選擇。

正因為想停下，所以才要前進。無論前方有什麼。

只因這是條自己造出來的單行道。

俗話說：自作孽，不可活。

他還偏就得造孽才能活下去。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

抿起擦著漿果色唇膏的唇瓣，在服務生第三次來詢問要不要點餐後，成宇美終於忍不住皺起眉頭拿出放在小包裡的手機。

姜丹尼爾那傢伙死哪去了！死纏爛打地把人約出來還遲到，有沒有一點常識！氣憤地滑開通訊軟體，成宇美點進與姜丹尼爾的對話框後正想問姜丹尼爾人在哪，手卻在按下發送鍵前停在了半空。

假如他現在傳訊息問姜丹尼爾在哪，豈不暴露了他在這裡等很久的事實，明明是姜丹尼爾遲到，卻顯得他好像對兩人的初次約會迫不及待似的，感覺有點討厭。

就在成宇美猶豫著該不該傳訊，甚至是否應該現在離開這裡，等姜丹尼爾來尋自己時再假裝姍姍來遲時，餐廳掛在門板上方的鈴鐺發出了清脆的聲響，接著便是一個肩寬腿長的青年走了進來。

姜丹尼爾看上去是跑過來的，初春的天氣卻滿頭大汗，額間碎髮黏在臉上，有點狼狽。成宇美一見姜丹尼爾出現便準備招手，手還未完全從桌面下伸出卻又突地停在了原地。

就算是種小實驗吧，他想看看姜丹尼爾究竟臉盲到什麼程度。

靜靜坐在位子上，成宇美看著姜丹尼爾站在大門前餐廳朝裡頭四處張望，微張著嘴喘著粗氣，一臉迷茫的模樣像隻迷路的狗狗，倒是有點可愛，就在他以為本次實驗即將告終，正準備抬起手時，卻見姜丹尼爾直直望向自己，眼神專注得像是在仔細觀察著什麼，看得他莫名尷尬，才想移開視線，對方便邁開大步朝他走了過來。

楞楞地看著站在桌前不發一語的姜丹尼爾，成宇美眼睛眨巴了兩下才聽見他有點委屈地開口說道：「抱歉我遲到了…但宇美姊太壞心了，明明知道我不擅長認人，還這樣考我。」

意圖被如此直接地揭穿，成宇美尷尬得笑了兩聲。「怎麼會呢，我是真的沒看到你…」

拉開成宇美對面的椅子，姜丹尼爾坐下時順帶看了成宇美那張滿是心虛的臉一眼，那雙微微下垂、平時看起來頗為無害的眼睛有那麼一瞬間目光犀利，甚至帶了點哀怨，讓成宇美更加無地自容，只好再討好地說：「你怎麼會不擅長認人呢？這不是一下就認出我了嗎？」

「頭髮。」拿起桌上的菜單，姜丹尼爾面無表情地說：「宇美姊的髮色是帶粉的淺咖啡色，身上也是常穿的風格，所以才那麼快就認出來了。」

摸了摸頭上那頂粉咖啡色長假髮，成宇美有點無語，總覺得自己的本體似乎被這頂假髮給取代了。「那你朋友怎麼辦？大學裡總歸有朋友吧？你怎麼認的？」成宇美是知道姜丹尼爾在學校有朋友才敢開口，如若是個全然陌生的人，他才不敢問這麼容易踩到地雷的問題。

「都是以前的室友，天天看，看久了自然就認得了。」看好菜單，姜丹尼爾放鬆地手靠桌面支起了頭，爾後露出進店以來的第一個笑容，「所以宇美姊才要常常和我約會，我可不想認不出自己的女朋友。」

姜丹尼爾嘴角掛著淺笑，眼底卻泛著狡猾的精光，換作一般人做起來只會惹人嫌惡的表情，放到姜丹尼爾臉上卻成了一種獨特的不羈與帥氣，就連那份狡黠也變得格外具有誘惑性，再聽他口裡滿是柔情地說著女朋友三個字，就是堂堂男子漢如成宇美也不禁臉頰微紅，只好趕緊轉移話題，招手讓服務生過來點餐，掩蓋自己那沒出息的羞赧。

等餐期間，兩人聊得頗為熱絡，但更正確來說，是姜丹尼爾單方面在找話題閒聊，成宇美則在專心聽他說話之餘偶爾答幾句腔，從旁人角度看上去倒也十分平和，像對普通的年輕情侶。待菜上齊後，姜丹尼爾突然掏出手機，興致勃勃地拍了幾張食物照後又朝成宇美招招手，「我們拍幾張照片吧？」

成宇美早晨起床後，為了化妝換衣根本沒吃早餐，等姜丹尼爾又等了一段時間，早就餓得飢腸轆轆，哪裡有閑情逸致拍什麼情侶合照，更何況，從一開始就打著跟姜丹尼爾分手的算盤，他可不想留下任何有可能暴露身分的證據，但見姜丹尼爾雙眼發光，面露期待地看著自己，不好意思拒絕得太過直接，他只好先委婉地開口：「怎麼突然要拍照？我、我今天狀態不太好的說，昨晚熬夜加班，皮膚都變差了…」

姜丹尼爾聽了只是笑著長長地欸了聲。「宇美姊哪有狀態不好的時候？每次見都比上一次更漂亮，我都懷疑我認不出來是姊姊的錯了。」

「喂，你這是在怪我囉？」成宇美又氣又笑地問。

「沒有沒有…」姜丹尼爾趕緊擺擺手，「其實…是我跟朋友提起我交了女朋友，他們都很好奇妳長什麼樣子，所以才想拍個照片給他們看看。」姜丹尼爾乖巧地說著，心裡卻把崔燦勛跟尹珉基兩個人罵了個遍。若非昨天被崔燦勛那個機伶的小子看出異樣，他也不會被逼問出跟成宇美交往的事情，從而被那兩個損友拉著喝酒喝到天亮，打亂了他完美的約會計畫。

第一次的正式約會就遲到，實在非紳士所為。

聽見姜丹尼爾拍照是想給朋友看，成宇美更不可能答應，若姜丹尼爾口中說的朋友是一起上課的那兩個後輩，萬一被看出什麼端倪，他大概就得被迫從美好的大學生活中提前畢業了。

這絕對不能發生。

「還是下次吧。」實在想不到什麼好理由拒絕，成宇美只好先採取拖延戰略，「下次我們出去外面玩的時候再拍，今天實在不行。」

雖然被拒絕，但聽到成宇美說下次，姜丹尼爾也就點頭笑著收起了手機。「那就這麼說定了？下次去外面玩？」

姜丹尼爾口裡特意強調了下次兩個字，成宇美頓時又覺腳底傳來一陣踩空的浮虛感。

他怎麼老是挖坑給自己跳？

逃避似地，成宇美低下頭專心吃起了面前的義大利麵，假裝沒聽見姜丹尼爾的話，後者也不在意，只當對方是在害羞，美滋滋地也拿起桌上的湯匙開始用餐，心裡不禁盤算起下次約會該去哪玩最能迅速增進感情。

「丹尼爾。」

就在姜丹尼爾的腦內幻想如脫韁野馬般狂奔到愛情賓館大門口時，成宇美的一聲叫喚將他拉回到餐桌前。

「嗯？」

姜丹尼爾嘴裡還含著一口沒嚥下去的燉飯，臉頰鼓鼓的，看上去憨態可掬，見他嘴角還沾著一點燉飯上的白色醬汁，成宇美眼神暗了暗，頓時覺得口舌有些乾燥。「上次忘了跟你說，跟我交往是有規矩的。」

不知道為什麼，成宇美望過來的眼神莫名灼人，被看得坐立難安，姜丹尼爾吞下口裡的飯後緊張地點點頭。

「我不喜歡太多身體接觸，更不喜歡在大庭廣眾下摟摟抱抱，所以這些盡量能不做就不做。」只當自己太久沒碰葷腥──畢竟自從被姜丹尼爾纏上，他實在沒什麼時間與心情去外面捕獵──成宇美強打起精神說道，「第三次約會開始才能牽手、第四次擁抱、第五次親吻，之後都僅止於此，丹尼爾，你做得到嗎？」成宇美笑著問，眼底卻滿是掩蓋不了的挑釁。

雖說自己的確是做好了跟姜丹尼爾長期抗戰的準備，但如果對方能在正式開戰前就打退堂鼓，自然是再好不過。

當然，若不能，他還有一堆法子能整他。

聽成宇美將這些男女交往間，受賀爾蒙與氣氛影響，而非純粹自我意識左右的行為說得像是遊戲裡的踩點任務，姜丹尼爾莞爾一笑，只覺面前的女生可愛得讓他不知該如何是好。「宇美姊說什麼就是什麼吧。」

姜丹尼爾回得語帶寵溺，成宇美聽了只是滿意地笑著喝了口冰水，腦袋裡卻又是髒話連篇。

用完餐後，成宇美堅持要請客，說是上次姜丹尼爾幫他又是買藥又是上藥的回禮，姜丹尼爾也並非那種會在意這些小細節的男人，又想對方的確是比自己大的上班族姊姊，便沒跟成宇美爭著結帳，只是提議兩人去看電影，他出錢。

事已至此，成宇美沒什麼理由拒絕姜丹尼爾的電影邀約，兩人便徒步步行至附近的電影院，見票口大排長龍，成宇美猶豫了下正要往隊伍尾端走去，卻被姜丹尼爾直接往影廳進口拉去。

「等、我們還沒買票耶。」

姜丹尼爾拉過臂膀的動作實在太過自然，成宇美甚至來不及重申自己第三次約會才牽手的發言，就被對方牽著鼻子走了。

「不用，我早上已經來買了。」說著，姜丹尼爾從褲子後口袋掏出兩張電影票，成宇美定睛一看，竟是最近剛上映，那部一票難求的英雄片。

本來就是個男生，對這類英雄片自然很感興趣，前面幾部相關角色的電影成宇美都是第一時間就去看了的，可見癡迷程度並不一般。知道剛上映不久的週末電影票會有多難買，又是吃完午飯的熱門時段，成宇美這才恍然大悟，原來姜丹尼爾稍早遲到的原因竟是為了排隊買電影票，一種莫名的感動便將被算計的鬱悶吹得一乾二淨。

沉浸在被姜丹尼爾捧在手心裡討好的優越感中，成宇美拿過電影票，歡天喜地地跟在對方身後準備拿票換飲料爆米花，經過展示玻璃櫃時，他看到玻璃上的倒影，見自己那一副心花怒放得嘴角上揚的模樣，就像個因為能跟熱戀中的男朋友一起看電影而興奮不已的小女孩一樣，瞬間嚇得整個人都醒了。

太可怕了！姜丹尼爾使得這招是什麼妖術！

看著被自己緊抓在手裡的電影票，成宇美瞇起眼睛天人交戰了好一會兒，猶豫得渾身都開始難受，最後深吸口氣才狠下心點了點前方姜丹尼爾的肩膀。

「丹尼爾，我們看別的好嗎？」成宇美覺得自己快哭了。

「啊？」眼見都快排到他們換爆米花了，任姜丹尼爾對女孩子多有耐性，成宇美突如其來的變掛也讓他不禁沈下表情，「可是都快進場了，況且就是現在換別的，也不一定能馬上看啊。」姜丹尼爾口氣充滿不耐，皺起的眉頭顯然很不情願，見狀，成宇美雖然達到了想要的效果，心情卻美好不到哪去。

就你想看嗎？他也很想看啊！

癟起嘴，成宇美只能將這無法對任何人發洩的怨懟全撒在了姜丹尼爾身上。「我沒看過前面的，根本不知道它在演什麼，你也沒問過我就買了，難道還怪我嗎？」這話說得任性十足，白目得像天生就沒黑眼珠，連成宇美自己都很想搧自己一巴掌，他就不信姜丹尼爾不會發火。

果然，姜丹尼爾仰頭就嘆了口氣，牛仔襯衫下的胸口猛烈起伏了幾下後，才又垂下腦袋望向成宇美。「那妳說妳要看什麼吧。」他說得語速有點快，表情雖然平靜，成宇美卻能看出他眼底充滿了不悅，就是盯著自己的眼神，也不若方才在餐廳裡的那般溫柔，成宇美看著看著，卻覺得這副表情才是自己熟悉的那個姜丹尼爾。

又或者說，邕聖祐熟悉的那個。

或許是他盯得太久，又或許姜丹尼爾的耐心已達極限，在前方排隊的隊伍逐漸遠離他們時，姜丹尼爾一把將他從隊伍裡拉了出來，站到玻璃展示櫃與牆角間的小空間。「所以呢？妳要看什麼？」

成宇美只是想要找姜丹尼爾不痛快，哪裡知道還有什麼其他電影好看，抬起頭，他朝小賣部上方顯示著在線電影場次表的液晶螢幕掃了眼，便隨口說出了一部爛俗愛情電影的名字。

姜丹尼爾的表情有那麼一瞬間有點扭曲。

「…好，妳在這裡等我，我去買。」說著，姜丹尼爾轉身就準備朝電影院門口的售票口走去。

看著對方正要遠離的背影，成宇美有史以來第一次覺得自己對不起某個人，只好趕緊出聲叫住姜丹尼爾。「欸、等等，還是我去…」

「不用，妳就在這兒待著。」回過頭，姜丹尼爾冷硬地說，「我說過電影票我請，就我請。」

語畢，姜丹尼爾頭也不回地就丟下成宇美，獨自拽著皮夾乖乖站到售票口看不到盡頭的隊伍裡排起隊，也不知過了多久，直到原先跟他們一起看那部英雄片的觀眾都進了場，甚至旁邊影廳的觀眾都散場而去，而下一批觀眾又進來時，姜丹尼爾那高挑矯健的身影才再次出現在成宇美視線裡。

「喏，妳要的。」遞出一張寫著愛情電影片名的電影票，姜丹尼爾面無表情地說，成宇美不知怎地卻看得出來，他氣已經消了不少了。

「謝、謝謝…」

囁嚅著接過姜丹尼爾遞過來的票，成宇美心虛得不敢看向姜丹尼爾的眼睛，只好一個勁地盯著自己穿著布鞋的腳尖。雖然今天學乖了，穿的是帆布鞋，但在角落像罰站一樣一動也不動地站著，小腿也是痠乏得讓他覺得疲憊，臉色便又有些蒼白。

見成宇美自他買票回來後便一直低著頭不敢看他，一張小臉在影院昏暗的燈光下還有些泛白，看起來說有多可憐就多可憐，姜丹尼爾無奈地扯扯嘴角，原先還剩這麼一點點的氣也全都消失得無影無蹤。

距離電影進場還有一段時間，姜丹尼爾排隊排得也有些累，便站到成宇美身旁，往後靠上了牆邊稍作休息，站在他身側，成宇美動著小腿試圖紓緩罰站帶來的緊繃感，卻覺得氣氛悶得他全身更不舒服。

兩人在一起時，從來都是姜丹尼爾在找話題避免冷場，現在才知道，原來假使對方不再主動，他們便會像一條毫無交集的平行線，往無垠的沈默延伸。

實在受不了這種尷尬，抓著皮包鏈條背帶，成宇美猶豫了下，正想開口，從方才起便一直不發一語的姜丹尼爾卻像預料到他想說什麼般先出了聲。

「抱歉。」姜丹尼爾的聲音很低沈，在影院嘈雜的人聲中像一條平穩的河，悄悄在喧嘩中潺潺流過，捲著和暖日光沖散了帶著霉味的空調風，「是我沒想到妳不看這些，因為是熱門片所以就買了，也沒先問妳喜不喜歡，還對妳發脾氣…」

姜丹尼爾越說越小聲，楞楞地看著他垂著眉睫的側臉，成宇美說不上是什麼心情。

明明是他無理取鬧在先，姜丹尼爾卻反而先低頭道歉，換作是自己恐怕都辦不到，眼前這個小了他一歲的男孩卻做到了。他總以為姜丹尼爾驕傲自大，不將任何人放在眼裡，但事實卻是，姜丹尼爾雖然也有脾氣，卻總是處處遷就自己，無論他對成宇美是否是真心喜歡，總歸是個體貼紳士的男人，也難怪女生這麼喜歡圍著他轉。

倘若是真心待人，是不是真心喜歡有何重要？

但假使都是真心，喜與不喜又隔了什麼區別？

「…沒事。」看著腳上那雙奶茶色帆布鞋，成宇美也向後靠到了牆上，「下次我們一起挑吧，別再一個人買了。」

轉頭望向成宇美，他綢緞般的粉咖色髮絲在影廳的昏黃燈光下閃著溫暖的光暈，像道夕陽下反射著璀璨陽光的瀑布般，掩去了他姣好的側顏，姜丹尼爾忍不住伸手替他將垂在頰側的長髮塞到了耳後，對上成宇美因為自己突然的碰觸而帶著些許驚愕的眼睛，他笑了笑，眼底淨是溫柔。「還有點時間，想吃什麼？我去買。」

啊，又是那個姜丹尼爾。看著面前男人對自己露出的淺笑，成宇美不禁想。

並不是刻意拿教室裡看到的姜丹尼爾，與現在這個姜丹尼爾作比較，但每當看到姜丹尼爾溫柔的那面，他便不由自主地會想到課堂上他尖酸刻薄的那面，而每當他看到姜丹尼爾望向自己時那冷漠的眼神，他便又下意識地去尋找他眼底望向成宇美時的寵溺與柔情。

一切都是如此不經意，卻又自尋煩惱的矯情。

「什麼都可以，只要有喝的就好。」成宇美想了想，又覺一個大男人的，方才中午吃的那點義大利麵簡直快餓死自己，只好又開口：「爆米花好了，焦糖口味，要大份的。」

姜丹尼爾點點頭，一如既往笑得瞇起了眼睛。

成宇美隨口選的這部愛情電影上映一段時間了，姜丹尼爾雖買得臨時，仍買到了正中央的好位子，兩人一人一杯飲料一桶爆米花，側過身子，沿著狹窄的影廳過道腳步蹣跚地來到座位上，才剛坐定位，也不曉得成宇美是怎麼放爆米花桶的，一個轉身，紙桶就從他穿著窄裙的大腿上翻到了地上，沾著焦糖的澄黃爆米花灑了一地，甜味瞬間從下方衝了上來，空氣中都是焦糖泛著焦味的香甜。

「啊…」看著兩人腳前天女散花般的爆米花，成宇美又是心疼又是無措，想彎下腰善後，身上卻都是焦糖與玉米碎屑，一動只會製造更多髒亂，最後只能舉著雙手，眨巴著一雙無辜的眼睛，小心翼翼間又帶點求救意味地望向隔壁的姜丹尼爾。

第一次遇到這麼笨手笨腳的人，姜丹尼爾一時之間也傻在那兒不知該如何是好，但沒多久他便迅速反應過來，先是撿起地上不能再吃的爆米花丟進成宇美空了的爆米花桶裡，爾後脫了身上的牛仔襯衫，將襯衫墊到成宇美膝蓋前方讓他把腿上的碎屑都拍到衣服上，留待電影結束後再拿出去處理，動作迅捷且俐落，預告都還沒結束，兩人座位周遭便又整潔如初。

看著在空調大開的影廳中僅穿著一件白色短袖打底衫的姜丹尼爾，成宇美覺得那股從方才起便隱約纏繞於心的異樣感似乎又一股腦兒地湧了上來。

大概是注意到成宇美的視線，姜丹尼爾側過頭給了他一個詢問的眼神，見成宇美那雙眼睛在電影忽明忽暗的背景下濕潤得晶亮，其間甚而帶著赤裸的期待與一絲曖昧的情愫，他忍住心下那股躁動，轉而將手上的奶油味爆米花遞了過去。

「想吃的話可以吃我的。」在電影開場的古典樂聲下，姜丹尼爾小聲地說。

成宇美楞了一秒，隨即朝姜丹尼爾丟了記眼刀。

說得好像他很愛吃一樣。

「不用了，我不愛奶油味的。」

嘴上這麼說，但當電影播到中場，成宇美終究抵擋不了奶油爆米花在一旁散發出的香氣，趁著姜丹尼爾不注意，他舔著嘴伸手朝擺在姜丹尼爾大腿上的爆米花桶摸去，正為自己偷抓到一把爆米花而暗自竊喜，指尖卻被一股熟悉的炙熱包裹，抬眼望去，卻是姜丹尼爾一臉無事地握著他偷爆米花的手，像個早已預料到他會行竊的資深員警般，老神在在地蹭起了他的手指與掌心。

被當場逮了個現行，成宇美漲紅著臉，一用力就想從姜丹尼爾手中掙脫，右手卻被反應比自己靈敏的男人緊緊捉住，大肆輕薄。

對成宇美而言，原本摸個手並沒什麼大不了的，但稍早才義正辭嚴地說第三次約會才能牽手，又乾脆地拒絕了姜丹尼爾分享奶油味爆米花的邀請，現在意圖偷吃的手卻被姜丹尼爾抓在手裡又摳又揉，還無法大聲喝止，成宇美又羞又氣，以至於電影後半究竟演了什麼根本看不進眼裡，而當他回家後試圖回想劇情，腦袋裡卻全是姜丹尼爾有意無意搔弄手心的指尖，以及那螢幕燈光下，朝自己投來的，帶著促狹與偏愛的眼睛。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

「…以上就是這次期中報告的選題，各個小組可以從裡面自由選擇報告的主題，你們討論一下，下課時，組長再把各組決定好的題目連著今天的討論一起交上來。」

年輕教授說完就宣布中堂下課十分鐘，拿著講義，姜丹尼爾明明每個字都看得快要把紙給看穿了，卻全沒看進腦袋裡。

唉，宇美姊怎麼能這麼可愛呢？手支著頭，姜丹尼爾不曉得是第幾次在腦袋裡問著這個無從解答的問題。

自從上週末的電影約會後，成宇美便完全佔據了他的腦海，那天的每一幕彷彿都被蒙上了層粉色濾鏡，就連當下是如何生氣無奈的場合，在反覆回憶咀嚼中，也生出一股焦糖的香甜。

成宇美濕潤著雙眼，望著他說要改看別部電影時那小心翼翼的模樣；弄翻爆米花時，驚慌失措又可憐兮兮的模樣；被自己強硬地握著手時，癟起嘴來一臉委屈巴巴的模樣，全部全部，就是僅僅在腦海裡回放，也都可愛得讓他難以忍受，只想伸手將他緊緊圈入懷裡，盡情親吻觸碰。

這還是姜丹尼爾第一次對一個女生如此念念不忘。

只可惜，週末過後，成宇美便又回到手機的另一端，再度化為一條又一條沒有形體的文字，像個僅存在於週末的美好幻象。

明明生活在同個城市，姜丹尼爾卻總覺得兩人好像隔了個宇宙，就連時空也有著些微差距。

並不是沒有問過成宇美的上班地點，曾想著可以去等他下班，甚至來個短暫的午餐約會也好，但似乎是還不想讓他過多地參與他的生活，成宇美十分巧妙地迴避了類似的話題，以至於到現在，姜丹尼爾仍對週末以外的成宇美一無所知。

也罷，姜丹尼爾心想。成宇美不想說，他也就不逼他說，兩個人交往尋得不就是一時的開心，又何必因為這些惹人厭呢？

他只是在沒見到他的時候，偶爾地，很想他。

「丹尼爾，你是什麼想法？」

就在他還沉浸在週末那場約會裡，成宇美的一顰一笑中時，有個聲音像是從天空上砸下來般，突兀地打斷了他的思緒。

「想得快瘋了。」姜丹尼爾老實地說。

「啊？」被姜丹尼爾的回答說得一愣，知道他最近是個陷在戀愛漩渦中，被女友迷得七葷八素的男人，崔燦勛尷尬地往後方朝申寶靜和邕聖祐兩位前輩看了眼後，趕緊用手肘頂了頂好友結實的手臂，「誰跟你說這個，我說的是題目，我們要做什麼？」

被崔燦勛這麼一提醒，姜丹尼爾這才想起自己還在課堂上，懊惱地耙耙腦袋，為了組長的面子，他隨手朝紙上教授列的幾個題目中順眼的一項點了點，「就這個吧。」

「電影賞析啊…」崔燦勛說得帶著些失望，姜丹尼爾選的顯然不是他想要的那個，「跟邕前輩一樣，兩票對各一票，那就電影吧。」

「最近有愛情片嗎？」申寶靜問，「如果沒有好片的話，或許可以租以前的片子來看？」

「有。」姜丹尼爾答得很快，「但我已經看過了…」

了解姜丹尼爾的電影品味，崔燦勛很快就猜到他一定是跟女朋友去看的，想到短短幾分鐘內就被這個人神不知鬼不覺地餵了兩口狗糧，心裡一不平衡，便起了排擠姜丹尼爾這個現充的念頭。「那就我們三個去吧，等我們看完再一起討論、」

「那個…」戴著口罩，始終在角落不發一語的邕聖祐突然出聲打斷了崔燦勛，語氣是少有的猶豫，「我也看過了。」

沒想過這個表面酷帥、說話冷冰冰的男人竟然也會看愛情片，姜丹尼爾一聽便忍不住朝邕聖祐看了眼，心裡直猜邕聖祐究竟是因為有女朋友才看過這部片，還是本來就是這種喜好，但見對方一張臉被口罩擋掉大半，根本看不出個所以然，只好收回視線，不再去想這位學長在電影上的奇特愛好。

坐在旁邊的崔燦勛與申寶靜顯然也沒料到，像邕聖祐這樣每天穿全身黑的男人竟然會特意花錢去電影院看這種片子，楞了一會兒，還是作為前輩的申寶靜先開口。「那就我跟燦勛兩個人去看吧。」說完，她想了想又道：「我覺得我們可以做個比較，找一部題材相近的老片，看看以前的愛情觀跟現在的有什麼不同，也可以讓報告更豐富一點。」

雖然是理科背景，但女孩子的想法還是較為細膩，同組的三個男生聽了也覺得是個好方法，便都點頭表示贊同，一時之間，話題成了該去哪裡看租來的片子，又該約什麼時候。

思索著成宇美這週說是要忙工作上的事情，不方便見面，姜丹尼爾覺得反正自己待在家閒來無事，閒過頭了也只會開始想有關成宇美的一切大小瑣事，不如邀請同學來租屋處看電影，也當盡了組長的一份心力。

「不然明天就租片子到我家看吧。」姜丹尼爾提議，「我家有面白牆，假如能借到小投影機，就能跟看電影一樣了。」

「啊，我知道那個，珉基有，我晚點跟他拿吧。」崔燦勛說著，雖然一開始不是打算做個主題，也不由得開始有點興奮，「乾脆我們叫外賣，邊看邊吃吧？這樣就算是愛情片，感覺也變得比較有趣了不是嗎？」

跟隨崔燦勛的意見，姜丹尼爾跟申寶靜也開始討論起明天看電影時該吃些什麼，三個人自從分到同組後因為討論的關係親近了不少，越講便越期待，唯有邕聖祐一人在角落獨自保持沉默，直到他們正爭論著披薩該叫什麼口味、飲料該買酒還是碳酸飲時，他才插了一句：「那個，我明天就算了。」

邕聖祐的聲音在口罩的阻隔下微弱且模糊，姜丹尼爾卻在崔燦勛與申寶靜交錯的談話間清楚捕捉到了他的話。「為什麼？」越過中間兩個組員，他直直看向他。

怎麼可能老實說是因為害怕會露餡所以不想去，邕聖祐被盯得心虛，只好隨口找了個理由敷衍：「我明天有事…」

「前輩剛剛不是才說週六可以的嗎？」崔燦勛狐疑地問。

沒有眼力見的小子。邕聖祐不著痕跡地瞪了崔燦勛一眼。「我感冒還沒好全，去了怕傳染給你們。」

聽見邕聖祐如此說道，姜丹尼爾不由自主地就將視線放到了他臉上始終戴著的黑色口罩上。都過兩三個禮拜了，他的感冒竟然到現在都還沒好。

「聖祐，還是一起來吧。」申寶靜雖然與邕聖祐同屆，實際上卻因為重考比他大了一歲，因而平常在組裡，雖然邕聖祐時常不怎麼搭理組長姜丹尼爾的話，對申寶靜卻很順從。「感冒沒關係的，你也沒咳嗽，只要別吃到同一份東西就好了。」

組裡的大姊都發了話，就是再不情願，邕聖祐也只能乖乖應好，而見他平時都不把自己放在眼裡，對申寶靜卻唯命是從，姜丹尼爾也不曉得為什麼，心裡一陣犯堵，便忍不住嘟噥了聲：「愛來不來。」

姜丹尼爾這句充滿彆扭意味的話僅有坐在他旁邊的崔燦勛聽見，朝姜丹尼爾疑惑地看了眼，他用口型問了聲怎麼了，卻只得到對方沒甚所謂的搖頭。

反正邕聖祐這個人跟他不對盤也不是一天兩天的事情了，他又何必在意他來不來他家、又是誰的話讓他來的呢？

會有這種奇怪的感覺，想必是因為自己身為組長的權威性被蔑視的關係吧。覺得自己或許是被頭銜與權力沖昏了頭，姜丹尼爾深刻反省了下自身屈服於權力與慾望的劣根性後，為方才那股煩悶感給予了一個最為合理的解釋。

一定是這樣。

隔天，三個人先是約好在學校旁的公車站見面，再依著姜丹尼爾給的路線，搭著公車過了漢江，來到他位在龍山區的獨身公寓。站在公寓前的小廣場，看著富有現代感設計的公寓大樓，包括邕聖祐在內的三個人一瞬間都有些恍惚。

他知道姜丹尼爾家裡有錢，但他從沒想過是這種有錢法，能讀他們學校的，家境富裕的不在少數，就連邕聖祐自己家都能稱得上殷實，卻沒想姜丹尼爾更不得了，能負擔得起這種豪華公寓，也難怪大二就從宿舍裡搬出去。

收到崔燦勛的訊息，姜丹尼爾穿著一襲簡單的白色上衣牛仔褲就從家裡出來，到大廳接他們上樓。酒店式管理的公寓就連大廳也是走低調奢華風格，見三個人一來就好奇得四處張望，姜丹尼爾只是不好意思地摸摸頭，「我媽就是瞎操心，覺得這裡安全。」

走在隊伍最後，邕聖祐翻了個白眼。

還真的是瞎操心。都能一打五了，還擔心什麼狗屁安全。

姜丹尼爾的家倒是很普通。素色簡約的風格搭配幾樣簡單基本的家具，看上去就是一個單身年輕男子的住處，整潔的客廳一塵不染，仔細一看便會發覺處處都有刻意打掃過的痕跡，估摸是為了今天的電影聚會才特意又做了一次清潔。

坐在客廳中央那張藍黑色五人座轉角沙發中央，看著面前茶几上用濕抹布抹過後留下的水漬，邕聖祐有點靜不下心。

直到踏進這間公寓的大門，他才有了自己闖入姜丹尼爾的世界，與這個人有了實實在在連結的實感，而那些謊言與秘密就如同一顆顆未爆彈，被他的無知與愚蠢，用與姜丹尼爾的這份繫絆牢牢地綁在了自己身上。他與引信玩著捉迷藏，時間卻是藏在暗處的告密者，而這個僅屬於姜丹尼爾的空間無疑是敵人的主場，一個不小心，轟地一聲巨響，他便會被炸得體無完膚，灰飛煙滅。

動了動喉頭，邕聖祐突然覺得乾渴得厲害。

「前輩，要喝嗎？」坐在旁邊，崔燦勛適時地將剛從冰箱取出來的一罐冰可樂遞到邕聖祐面前，「感冒能喝這個嗎？」

壓根就沒感冒，邕聖祐想也沒想就點頭拉下口罩，接過崔燦勛手中還冒著冷氣的藍色可樂罐。拉開易拉環，他仰頭直接就著那還冰得凍手的罐身喝了一口，冰鎮後沁人心脾的可樂帶著濃烈的二氧化碳直直灌入嘴裡，碳酸在口腔內像煙花般炸開，火星卻進行了一場錯誤的墜落，甜膩的可樂滑入鼻咽，嗆得邕聖祐反射性地傾身往前猛咳，手裡的藍色鋁罐一翻，整罐深棕色的液體就這樣全灑了出來，沾濕了他的衣褲以及藍黑色沙發的一角。

「咳、咳咳…！」急忙放下手中早已空空如也的可樂罐，在組員們三雙眼睛的注視下，邕聖祐尷尬地拉了拉身上被可樂浸得冰冷濕涼的衣服，一邊猛咳，一邊妄圖用手將兩腿間沙發上濕得深了一階的布料拍乾，但可樂滲入纖維的速度驚人，沒多久，邕聖祐便感覺手上傳來糖分溶解後特有的黏膩。

第一次來關係不怎麼好的後輩家，就把人家看起來很昂貴的沙發用可樂洗禮了遍，邕聖祐羞恥得臉都紅了。他怯生生地朝站在茶几旁的姜丹尼爾覷了眼，見他只是面無表情地看著自己，想開口道歉，緊張的情緒卻讓他再次被過度分泌的口水嗆到。「抱、咳！咳、抱、咳咳…」

「沒關係。」姜丹尼爾波瀾不驚地說，聲音如同從深不見底的汪洋幽幽傳來，「廁所在那裡，左手邊那間。」

往姜丹尼爾拿著餐具的手指的方向一看，邕聖祐不好意思地貓著身子迅速從小型投影機前穿過，彎進走廊，進到廁所前，他聽見崔燦勛壓著嗓子說了句：「邕前輩原來這麼冒失的嗎？」

奇恥大辱。

關上門，用沾濕的手帕擦著黑色上衣及褲襠，邕聖祐的腦袋裡只剩這四個字。

並不是多麼心高氣傲的一個人，但當他面對姜丹尼爾，那股潛藏在他心中的傲慢與倔強似乎就這麼被逼了出來，思來想去，恐怕還是得歸咎於對方那股不知天高地厚的狂放與囂張。

扮演成宇美時，所有示弱與順從似乎都很理所當然，像是一種自我暗示，又近似於一種屬於演員的執著──可笑的是，他竟然會將『演員』兩個字套在自己身上──但當他是邕聖祐時，這一切卻變得無法容忍，僅僅是低頭，他都覺得是一種屈辱。

他當然理解這種自我意識過剩的較勁沒有任何意義，但他就是忍不住，男人的自尊不容許他在姜丹尼爾面前有任何失誤，身為年長者的尊嚴更將這種毫無用處的自傲與矜持推上了另一個高度，導致只要稍有不慎，他便會摔得粉身碎骨。

到底這份宛如強迫症般的高傲從何而來，就連邕聖祐自己也搞不清楚。

也罷。看著洗手臺前，鏡子中央自己的倒影，邕聖祐嘆了口氣。

出一次糗跟出一百次有什麼區別呢？假如能停止這種無意義的爭鋒相對，或許灑杯可樂也是挺值得的，畢竟誰不想日子過得快活點。

好在他的衣服都是黑的。

從廁所出來時，客廳裡正傳來三人討論著什麼的歡笑聲，一直以來對小組毫無建樹，也從來沒有真正打算融入的邕聖祐此時不免覺得有些尷尬，一時之間只能站在昏暗的走廊，等待三人的談話出現一絲能讓他鑽入的縫隙。就在此時，他注意到了廁所對面虛掩著的房門，不好窺探人家隱私，邕聖祐伸手正想幫姜丹尼爾把門關上，才觸到門把，一隻修長而骨節分明的手卻突然出現在視線中，迅捷且強硬地握上了他的手背。

一抬頭，只見姜丹尼爾帶著薄怒的臉正死死瞪著自己。

「前輩，我們都在等你播電影，你在這裡做什麼？」姜丹尼爾說完，一雙唇抿得有些扁平，顯然是生氣了。

「我、我不是…」看著姜丹尼爾動怒的神情，感受那覆在手背上，隱約抓得他生疼的力道，邕聖祐脹紅著臉想解釋，卻突然忘了言語。「不是你想的那樣，我、我只是想、」

「無所謂。」放開邕聖祐的手，順著門把的凹槽，喀地一聲，姜丹尼爾將房門帶上，「前輩快回去吧，吃的都要涼了。」

深深看了姜丹尼爾一眼，見對方雖然一口一個前輩叫得彬彬有禮，卻連個解釋的機會都不留給他，邕聖祐只好悶聲轉身走回客廳，坐到原先的位置上。

看著面前熱氣蒸騰的披薩，明明是最愛的食物，邕聖祐卻一點胃口也沒有。

什麼嘛。

看來想冰釋前嫌、簽訂和平條款什麼的都只是自己的妄想罷了，他在姜丹尼爾面前緊緊纂著的那點自尊心，於對方而言，原來根本一點都不被放在眼裡。對姜丹尼爾來說，邕聖祐不過就是個同組的懶散前輩，待課程一結束，甚至連這份牽連都會消失得無影無蹤，他又何必在意兩人之間的那些碰撞與摩擦。

摩擦導致的電子轉移會生成火花，他與姜丹尼爾間卻除了生疼的表層外，什麼都沒有。

撫摸著方才被姜丹尼爾緊緊抓著的右手，邕聖祐突然想起了那桶奶油味的爆米花。

果然，他還是很討厭奶油味。

姜丹尼爾的家沒有電視，原先應該擺放電視的那面牆便空了下來，將跟尹珉基借來的小型投影機放到茶几上，連上電腦，再關燈拉起窗簾，一個小客廳便搖身一變成了小型家庭影院，倒也頗為舒適。

原本想要配合院線上的那部愛情電影，找部主題相近的片子，姜丹尼爾挑選了一整晚卻怎麼也找不到合適的，最後只好讓崔燦勛隨便在租片行選一部經典愛情片帶過來，但當片子一放，看到那黑白無色的畫面，姜丹尼爾就傻了。

顯然沒料到崔燦勛會選個這麼老的片，三人的視線齊刷刷地朝崔燦勛投去，用三分責備七分無奈的眼神將他看了個大臉紅後才將注意力放回在白牆的黑白老片上。

電影大致講述一個家道中落的女人到都市投奔妹妹後所發生的故事，劇情環繞在這個身穿華服、帶著謎團的美麗女人以及她的妹妹、妹夫身上，不曉得因為是黑白片的關係，還是故事本身所致，整部片看上去有些壓抑，甚至帶了點詭譎，姜丹尼爾看到一半就有些坐不住，開始四處亂瞟。

身旁的崔燦勛顯然很早就放棄了，整副心神都放在桌面那幾片披薩與炸雞上，吃得津津有味，一張嘴油光水滑。申寶靜雖然有在看，但大概是崔燦勛吃得太香，咀嚼聲與吸吮手指的聲音令人分神，她時不時便會朝崔燦勛瞥兩眼，四人中，看得最專注的，反而是坐得離他最遠的邕聖祐。

只見邕聖祐靠在沙發扶手旁，明明是五人座沙發，他卻抱著雙腿縮成一團，像隻易受驚嚇的小動物般，看上去有種易碎的脆弱感。

許久沒看到他沒戴口罩的樣子，姜丹尼爾這才想起原來邕聖祐的臉長的是這副模樣。眉骨凸出、鼻樑挺拔，臉蛋小而瘦削，下巴中央有著一條若隱若現的美人溝，下頷鋒利，延伸在上的耳垂卻小巧飽滿。邕聖祐左臉上的那三顆痣在黑白電影不帶一絲彩度的蒼白燈光下格外顯眼，如粉嫩純白蚌肉上的三顆黑珍珠，閃著烏黑漆亮的光澤。

看著邕聖祐的側臉，有這麼一瞬間，姜丹尼爾以為自己還在看那片黑白電影。他的面頰是初雪的白，髮是墨色的黑，深邃五官說著故事，黑白分明的雙眼則啣著似近又似遠的情感，在爵士樂與燈光的烘托下，他逐漸成了一個遙遠時空中的身影，而自己所能捕捉的，不過就是他的驚鴻一瞥。

姜丹尼爾不自覺地動了動身體，而當他意識自己方才那無人察覺的動作，背後所潛藏著的動機為何時，姜丹尼爾頓時震驚得失了神智。

他剛剛竟然想過去。想越過崔燦勛與申寶靜，貼到邕聖祐的身側，捉住那雙抱在身前的手。

他想握住他的手。

方才在走廊上握住邕聖祐手背時的觸感，就像是自動檢測到他這不知從哪砸來的，荒謬、荒唐且毫無緣由可言的衝動，傾刻從肌膚最底層，血肉與骨髓的深處湧了上來，鑽出毛孔與細胞，附著在他的掌心久久不散。

這是什麼感覺？姜丹尼爾心慌地想。

他從未體會過這種情緒，這種彷彿從體內的最核心，隨著血液翻湧而上，灌入四肢百骸，麻癢與痛楚參半的感覺侵襲著他，讓他的胸腔鼓譟得生疼，疼得他呼吸困難。

移開向著邕聖祐的視線，姜丹尼爾看向自己的掌心。

剛剛邕聖祐在走廊上是想對他說什麼來著？

為什麼他會對邕聖祐站在那扇門外，試圖窺探的行為如此憤怒？為什麼看到邕聖祐手忙腳亂的窘迫模樣他又會煩躁不已？又為什麼，當他覺得邕聖祐離自己越發遙遠時，自己竟然會想捉住他？

這些問題，無論姜丹尼爾如何反覆思索也始終想不到解答，他只知道，這些問題的答案，與那股從心臟深處竄出的莫名情緒有著不可分割的共性，只是這份共性究竟叫什麼名字，此時的他尚未能知曉。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

電影的結局是個悲劇。

經歷大起大落的人生，失去希望又受妹夫侮辱的女主角最終發了瘋，被送往精神病院，當躺在地上的女主角被醫護人員小心翼翼地拉起，並挽上年邁醫生的手臂時，恍惚間，她說出了她的最後一句台詞。

邕聖祐沒能忍住那始終在眼眶裡打轉的淚水。

高中時，因緣際會之下，他曾看過這部電影。當年的他對愛情仍充滿憧憬，青澀天真得不知絕望與痛苦為何物，單純將這部老電影當做身邊人成熟老派的興趣，看了一段便耐不住玩性，在放學後逼仄雜亂的社團辦公室裡，點起了那個年紀從未真正消退過的慾火，將身旁穿著整齊西裝的人一併卷入他挑起的灼熱氣旋中，現在想想，究竟是誰先開始的，竟也有些記不清了。

如今再看這部片，邕聖祐已經能領略其中一二，但他卻寧願自己仍是那個什麼都不懂的毛頭小子。

至少若是當年的他，斷然不會僅僅因為女主角的一句話而落淚，更不會因為一部在此之前未能看完的電影，而讓那些帶著苦味的回憶在體內翻湧。

趁身旁的組員都還專注在電影結尾的劇情上，邕聖祐迅速伸手抹去了滑到頰側的淚水，不過是在下意識的動作間無意往旁一瞥，眼睛卻意外對上了個意想不到的視線。

隔著崔燦勛與申寶靜，姜丹尼爾正看著他。

相匯的視線很快便因姜丹尼爾轉開的頭而再度分離，邕聖祐卻驚愕得久久不能回神。

他看到了？看到自己因為一部電影而哭了？

還是說，他只是剛好往這裡看了一眼，什麼也沒看見？

一抹紅暈隨著尷尬與羞赧爬上面頰，低下頭，邕聖祐將半張臉埋入了蜷曲的雙腿間。

只不過是看了部電影，他竟然就這樣在姜丹尼爾家裡哭了，沒經歷過的還真不曉得原來人的淚腺竟會越活越鬆。

「呼…終於結束了。」按下停止鍵，崔燦勛整個人像是鬆了口氣般往沙發椅背倒去，「這片也太悶了。」

「你根本沒在看吧。」飲盡鋁罐裡最後一口可樂，姜丹尼爾勾起嘴角笑著打趣道：「一直吃，等等你要給前輩兩人份的錢。」

聞言，崔燦勛伸手大力拍了拍姜丹尼爾的背。「我是在幫你們解決廚餘問題。倒是你，你一直往這裡看幹嘛？」

崔燦勛一問，姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐兩個人便不約而同地感到身體僵硬。姜丹尼爾慌亂得瞳孔亂震，心虛更讓他冒了一身冷汗，邕聖祐的症狀則較輕微，很快便回過神站起身。

「既然電影看完了，那我就先回去了。」說著，邕聖祐繞過茶几走向大門，經過姜丹尼爾面前時，他突然想起那張被自己用可樂淋得黏膩不堪的沙發椅，於是便頓住步伐往姜丹尼爾的方向看去，莫名的歉疚卻讓他沒能直直對上對方的眼睛。「沙發的清潔費，你再跟我算吧。」

抬起頭，看著邕聖祐腳步一前一後，急急忙忙就要走的模樣，姜丹尼爾皺了皺眉，深吸幾口氣才把心裡那股莫名不滿的情緒壓下。「不用了，剛剛學姊已經幫你擦過一遍了，之後打掃阿姨也會清的，不用你擔心。」

姜丹尼爾說得看似大度，話裡卻暗藏諷刺，對兩人的世紀大和解早已不抱任何期待，再加上才看了部對他而言，除了觸景傷情外，沒有任何評價餘地的電影，深深望了姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐沒有心情再與他多費唇舌。「是嗎？那我走了。」

大門密碼鎖自動落下的剎那，受不了因為邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾兩人間毫無情感可言的談話而冷下的氣氛，朝姜丹尼爾與崔燦勛瞪了眼，申寶靜抓起沙發上的皮包就往大門快步走去。「我去追他，飯錢不用給了，就當我請你們的吧。」說完，她便追著邕聖祐的腳步迅速離去，原先熱鬧的客廳突然只剩屋主和崔燦勛兩人。

尷尬地瞄向姜丹尼爾，崔燦勛訕訕地問：「你就一定要這樣說話嗎？」

「我怎麼說話了？」收拾著桌上的垃圾，姜丹尼爾面無表情地反問。

崔燦勛張張口，卻是被這話給問住了。「你平時不是挺會跟人打馬虎的嗎？怎麼到邕前輩那裡說話就這麼衝？」

崔燦勛的話就像一記當頭棒喝，打在姜丹尼爾腦門上，連著方才看著邕聖祐時那股從胸腔湧上的窒息感，讓他全身痛得都不舒服了起來。「我哪有，我平常說話就這樣。」想了想，知道這話連崔燦勛都唬弄不過去，更何況想騙自己，放下手上的塑膠袋，姜丹尼爾懊惱地耙了耙腦袋後往沙發倒去，沉思了會兒才又開口：「…我不知道，我、我大概就是很煩他。」轉頭望向崔燦勛，他看上去難得有些無助，「你懂嗎？」

崔燦勛很想說他怎麼會懂，但見姜丹尼爾一臉的迷茫，只好硬是將原先反射性的回答吞回肚子裡。「煩就煩吧，誰沒有一兩個覺得煩的人呢？像我就挺煩你的。」

姜丹尼爾罵了聲髒話，臉色卻正常了許多。

「但你不能總跟他槓上。」崔燦勛正色道：「這樣我們要怎麼做報告？學姊都常常跟我抱怨你們把氣氛弄得很僵的這件事情。」

聽到崔燦勛竟在自己不知情的情況下跟申寶靜有來往，姜丹尼爾楞了楞。「你們私下有聯繫？」

「有啊，」從沙發上站起身，拿過姜丹尼爾整理好的一袋垃圾，崔燦勛把垃圾丟到開放式廚房的垃圾桶旁後聳了聳肩，像在說件很稀鬆平常的事情。「我還有邕前輩的電話，雖然從沒用過就是了…怎麼，你沒有？」

呆呆地看著崔燦勛丟了垃圾後，招呼也不打地就往自家廁所走，姜丹尼爾這才恍然大悟原來自己才是被排擠的那個，趕緊跟上去大聲質問：「喂，你什麼時候要的？怎麼什麼都沒跟我說？」

洗去手上的肥皂泡沫，崔燦勛一臉無辜地看向追到廁所門口的姜丹尼爾，視線卻被眼角餘光處的一個藍色影子吸引，「我還以為你也有啊…咦？你什麼時候還會用手帕了？」一雙手溼淋淋的，崔燦勛十分自然地拿起洗手臺旁折得整整齊齊的深藍色格紋手帕，甩了兩甩後就往自己手上抹。「這麼貼心？」

楞楞地看著崔燦勛手中，被蹂躪得皺巴巴的陌生手帕，姜丹尼爾想了兩秒才曉得手帕的主人是誰，隨即大步走過去，一把從崔燦勛毫無溫柔可言的手裡將帕子搶了過來。

被姜丹尼爾粗魯的動作嚇到，崔燦勛忍不住出口抱怨：「喂，這麼捨不得別人用就不要隨便擺出來啊。」

「…不是我的。」看著手裡被崔燦勛折騰得又濕又皺的格紋手帕，姜丹尼爾覺得那股說不清道不明的感覺又再次在體內暗湧，彷彿那人的所有都是一顆顆平滑的鵝卵石，想起的瞬間，便會從天外落入藏於體內某處的漆黑水潭裡，濺起一個又一個水花，帶出的圈圈漣漪盪得他心神難定。「是三、…是邕前輩的。」

「前輩的就前輩的，這麼大驚小怪幹嘛？」覺得姜丹尼爾表現得過於古怪，崔燦勛的眉頭皺了又鬆，最後才道：「那你下週再還給人家吧，還是要我幫你還？」

看著崔燦勛攤在面前的掌心，姜丹尼爾緊了緊握著那條手帕的手。

格紋手帕細緻的布料纖維在沾了水後變得有些粗糙，磨在掌心癢癢的，讓姜丹尼爾莫名想起青白色的電影燈光下，那人在空中略微翹起的髮絲，冰涼的水漬被體溫捂得溫熱，暖中帶涼的溫度恰似那人微涼的體溫，「沒關係，」收緊手，他能感到內心深處的漣漪越擴越大，大得讓他覺得自己都要淹沒在這幽暗而深不見底的潭水中，「還是我還吧。」

真是瘋了。

另一頭，出了姜丹尼爾家門後，申寶靜跑得腿都快斷了才看到邁著一雙長腿大步往前走的邕聖祐。

「聖祐！」

熟悉的叫喚聲讓邕聖祐停下走往公車站的步伐，回過頭，只見申寶靜抓著手裡的背包，氣喘吁吁地朝自己跑來。

「寶靜姊？」看著直到停在面前，仍還扶著眼鏡喘氣的申寶靜，邕聖祐困惑地歪了歪頭，「妳怎麼跑出來了？」

深吸口氣後，申寶靜才挺起腰抬頭望向邕聖祐，「我跟你是一路的，你忘了？」

邕聖祐輕輕啊了聲。今天往三人碰面地點的路上，他碰巧遇到了申寶靜，聊了一會兒才發現兩人其實住附近，都住在同一個專門租給學生的小區裡。「妳怎麼不多待一會兒？我還以為你們要聊很久。」

申寶靜擺擺手，「跟他們也沒這麼多好聊的。」說著，她率先邁開步伐往前面不遠處的公車站走去。

跟在後頭，看著申寶靜的背影，邕聖祐隱約覺得她似乎是有話想對他說，所以才匆匆忙忙追上來，果不其然，兩人步行了一小段，申寶靜突然開口：「聖祐，你跟丹尼爾吵架了嗎？」

理科人向來不懂拐彎抹角，又或者只是因為申寶靜年紀比較大的緣故，從未被這樣如此直接地詢問，邕聖祐瞬間有點想笑。

他們吵架了嗎？

他們什麼關係都不是，又哪來的架可吵。

「沒有。」邕聖祐想也不想地就回道，「我們只是說話不投機罷了。」

瞥了比自己高了不只半個頭的邕聖祐一眼，申寶靜挑挑眉，不置可否。「丹尼爾其實人挺好的，」抱著想要緩和組內氣氛的想法，申寶靜小心翼翼地說，其間不忘注意邕聖祐的臉色，卻沒發現絲毫異狀。「多跟他說說話，你們能處得更融洽的。」

邕聖祐很想說他當然曉得姜丹尼爾人很好，畢竟當他是成宇美時，姜丹尼爾待他可好得旁人無法想像。只可惜，他終究不是成宇美。

他是邕聖祐。

無論過去、現在，抑或是未來，他只能，也只會是邕聖祐。

是以姜丹尼爾好不好、他們究竟能不能相處融洽，說到底都不關他的事，被蒙在鼓裡的姜丹尼爾劃分得很清楚，曉得所有秘密與謊言的他更必須劃分清楚，如若不然，這場理應是帶著報復與玩樂性質的短暫遊戲，終將拖垮他們所有人。

直至萬劫不復。

見邕聖祐聽了自己的話只是笑而不答，申寶靜只好換個策略。「聖祐，你是前輩，後輩說話有時是會有點沒大沒小，但那也是想跟我們拉近關係的表現，你就別太跟丹尼爾計較了…」

「姊，」停下腳步，邕聖祐直接打斷申寶靜的勸說，轉過頭板起臉問：「妳這是在幫姜丹尼爾說話？」

「不是，我沒有、我只是…」不知是因為直直面對邕聖祐的那張俊臉，還是因為被暗指偏心，申寶靜的一張臉瞬間漲紅，卻在看到邕聖祐忍笑的模樣後，才驚覺自己被眼前這個平時有些冷漠的同學調侃了。「喂！你還逗起我來了！」

被申寶靜急著澄清的樣子惹得直笑，邕聖祐彎著腰笑了陣才緩過氣說道：「寶靜姊，妳就別擔心了，我不會讓妳跟燦勛為難的。」

申寶靜一聽不禁皺起了眉。邕聖祐此話顯然沒有要與姜丹尼爾和平共處的打算。

看到申寶靜不甚認同的表情，見她還想再說些什麼，邕聖祐趕緊開口轉移話題。「剛剛那部電影的心得，我來寫可以嗎？」

沒想到邕聖祐竟然能換話題換得毫不扭捏，驚慌失措地接起這記直球，申寶靜再想繼續方才的話題卻已錯失良機，只好順著邕聖祐的話說道：「…可以是可以，但你不是不喜歡做這些嗎？」

兩人此時剛好走到了公車站，看著遠方熙來攘往的車流，邕聖祐的雙眼卻像是看著其他什麼，失焦得有些混濁。「嗯…只是覺得應該能寫出點什麼。」低下頭，他望向始終看著自己的申寶靜，「就當作是寶靜姊寫的吧。」

「我？」

點點頭，帶著些微羞赧，邕聖祐露出了個淺笑，「平常不做這些，突然主動說要做挺不好意思的吧。」想了想，他又補充：「寶靜姊答應的話，我就不跟姜丹尼爾計較了。」

本意是想做個和事佬，卻沒想這份心意反而被對方拿來當作談判的籌碼，搞得自己答應不是，不答應也不是，申寶靜呆呆地看著露出狡黠笑容的邕聖祐，只覺得此人平時不輕易顯山露水，套路卻真不是一般的深。

知道申寶靜絕不會拒絕自己的提議，邕聖祐就當對方的沉默代表應允，回到家後便開始著手找起了期中小組報告所需的材料。

在姜丹尼爾家看的那部老片很有名，隨便一搜，無論是簡介或影評輕易地便能全找出來，但心得卻又是另一回事。

縱然看的當下感觸良多，真的能寫出來作為報告供人恣意閱讀評論的，實際上卻寥寥無幾，於是當他用一個週日做完電影簡介的幾張簡報後，連著兩三個晚上，他便只能對著空白的Word檔頁面發呆，進度瞬間停擺。

看著茶几上始終停在相同畫面的筆電螢幕，煩得直接往旁邊的沙發倒去，邕聖祐突然萬分後悔跟申寶靜提自己要寫心得的這件事。

果然，任何精神正常的人都不該做些平常不會做的事情。

好比自告奮勇地寫心得，好比去交情從未談得上好的後輩家看電影，好比跟一個人正正經經、推推拉拉地相互糾纏，又好比在夜店裡跟個半生不熟的學弟打嘴砲。

他肯定哪裡精神不正常了。

自從遇到姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐便覺得自己的生活變得一團亂，時時刻刻都在為姜丹尼爾會認出自己而提心吊膽，卻又時時刻刻為姜丹尼爾的差別待遇而心亂如麻；上一秒才因為姜丹尼爾傳來的小笑話笑得樂不可支，下一秒便對如此輕易就被姜丹尼爾那些小把戲逗笑的自己感到深深鄙夷。

說到底，這一切都是姜丹尼爾的錯。

若非那晚姜丹尼爾喝得醉茫茫，他才不會有機會把姜丹尼爾拉到男廁裡；倘若姜丹尼爾沒有這麼沉迷美色，他也不會被逼得必須扮成成宇美跟他周旋；如果姜丹尼爾沒跟成宇美去約會看電影，他們不會到他家看那部崔燦勛選的爛片；而如果沒看那部老片，他也不會被勾起不該想起的回憶，導致自己現在躺在沙發上一籌莫展。

由此可證，寫不出心得都是姜丹尼爾害的。

這麼一想，邕聖祐頓時覺得心情好了不少。

並不能說他推卸責任，而是自跟姜丹尼爾『交往』以來，邕聖祐累積了太多怨氣，不借題發揮抒發一下實在不痛快，而跟著怨氣一同累積的，還有那無處發洩的精力。

天知道在被姜丹尼爾纏上前，健康如他，可是有每週固定找人做床上運動的良好習慣。

鬱悶使人欲求不滿，而欲求不滿又使人鬱悶，於是邕聖祐便陷入了一個由慾與鬱組成的惡性循環，就連筆電D槽裡珍藏的那些小影片都在反覆播放間變得索然無味，寡淡得讓人絲毫提不起勁來。

早知道就先上了再說。連哄帶騙地把姜丹尼爾拐上床，用繩子像綁螃蟹一樣將他五花大綁得嚴嚴實實，就是他拳頭再厲害又如何，還不是任自己翻來翻去反覆折騰。

他當初怎麼就沒想到呢！

翻過身，邕聖祐懊惱地大力搥著身下的沙發，只恨自己當時就這麼被姜丹尼爾那幾句話給唬住了，搞得現在就跟佛祖嗆油煙一樣，整天看在眼裡卻吃不進嘴裡。

太可恨。

欲哭無淚，趴在沙發上，邕聖祐正盤算著到底自己什麼時候才能脫離這種堪比齋戒期的狀態，卻突然靈光一閃，從紛亂的腦袋裡為自己無處可去的性慾捉住了一線生機。

等等，跟姜丹尼爾交往的是成宇美，又不是他，只要不被認出來──這正是自己一直以來極力避免的事情──不就好了嗎？

從沙發上跳起，邕聖祐簡直想為自己的聰明才智大聲鼓掌叫好。

看了眼螢幕上的時鐘，見時間剛好，換上黑襯衫牛仔褲，邕聖祐簡單做了個造型後便匆匆忙忙出了門，隨手招了輛計程車後就往許久未去的梨泰院同志酒吧開去。

站在廚房後門，姜丹尼爾剛得空閒下來抽兩口煙，前台經理又請人來叫他出去了。

媽的，他是來當服務生，又不是來坐檯的。

將夾在指間，才點燃不久的香煙丟到地上，姜丹尼爾洩憤似地踩了兩腳後才應了一聲，爾後閃身走入廚房。

週三晚上本來不是他的班，無奈同事突然請了病假，身為老闆親戚的他自然被人從家裡叫了出去。

位於梨泰院的這間餐廳是他堂哥的產業，白天賣早午餐，晚上做餐酒館，是間網路上頗富盛名的網紅店。剛上大學那會兒，姜丹尼爾怎麼琢磨著都覺得，身為大學生，不打個兩份工實在稱不上體驗人生，故而在到處打探打工資訊時，被剛開了餐廳的堂哥找去做服務生，本來只想做個一個月，過過癮就好，殊不知堂哥在知道他那姣好的外型為店裡所帶來的業績後，千拜託萬拜託地要他一定要繼續做下去，而這一做，就做到了如今。

晚上的生意與白天不同，來的多半都是附近吃完飯來續攤的上班族，任白天如何西裝革履、衣冠楚楚，幾杯黃湯下肚，難免都會有些比較脫序的舉動，今晚恰巧就被姜丹尼爾碰上了一組女客人，大概是看他長得高大帥氣，笑起來又親切爽朗，時不時便招手要他來桌邊加點，但當他真的站到桌前，那幾位看上去便有點年紀的女客人卻又只顧著問他一些私人問題，煩得他只好躲到後面，卻沒想那幾位客人竟然找到經理那裏去，實在討厭至極。

收起不耐煩的情緒，調整好表情，姜丹尼爾剛走出後廚房，就見前台經理站在掛著各式餐酒杯的吧台外向他招手。

「經理。」繞過吧台，姜丹尼爾站到前台經理面前乖巧地喚了聲。其實這經理也才大學畢業不久，比他大不過幾歲，兩人下班後有時熱絡起來甚至以兄弟相稱，此時姜丹尼爾這麼正經八百地一叫，知道他被那組客人惹得有點上火，那年輕經理臉上便有著說不出的彆扭。

「喏，」不知從什麼地方變出了一疊白天宣傳用的小單子，沒等姜丹尼爾露出疑惑的表情，經理一把就將那疊宣傳單塞進姜丹尼爾手中，「你去發傳單吧，沒發完別回來。」

姜丹尼爾堂哥的這間餐廳平時靠的都是網路宣傳，就是這種印著菜單的宣傳單，也都只是擺在收銀台旁供等候的客人隨取隨用，從沒真正派人發過傳單，姜丹尼爾正想問為什麼，卻在看到經理的眼色後即時收住了聲。

看來那組女客人一時半會兒還不會走，經理不好得罪客人，才只好趕緊給他派別的工作。

發傳單這種活可累可輕鬆，店裡又不是真的需要人去路上派傳單，無疑是讓他提早下班的意思，想著今天幫人代班竟能簡單撈到一個晚上的薪水，姜丹尼爾樂得輕鬆，拽著那疊傳單就開心地走出餐廳，在梨泰院小週末夜晚，洋溢著放鬆氛圍的街道上閒晃了起來。

從這街走到那街，姜丹尼爾手上的傳單很快就被前來搭訕，或者只是想跟帥哥親近親近的男男女女拿得精光。任務完成得意外地迅速，拿著那疊傳單就出門，身上還穿著侍應服的姜丹尼爾身無分文，連手機都沒有，無奈之下只好往回走，才想著從前面另一條巷子繞小路回去，卻在經過昏暗的小巷時，被一陣像是什麼東西墜落，連帶著翻倒附近硬物的匡啷巨響嚇了一跳。

停下腳步，忍著發麻的頭皮，姜丹尼爾警覺地左顧右盼了下，見四周空蕩無人，夜風挾著寒意從大街上朝巷子裡灌，周遭又黑又冷，再加上方才的不明聲響，心裡便不禁開始害怕起來。

他姜丹尼爾什麼不怕，最怕的就是蟲子跟鬼。

夜晚的巷弄陰暗潮溼，慘白的路燈照在泥灰色水溝蓋上，將水泥蓋一條條孔洞照得格外漆黑，像是隨時都會有什麼從裡頭伸出來一樣。被自己腦袋裡的幻想嚇得全身僵直，瞪著眼前的晦暗小巷，姜丹尼爾覺得自己一定是哪根筋不對勁，怎麼會想繞巷子走回去？

抬起腳，他剛轉身準備快步走回來時的大道，一陣窸窸窣窣的聲響，伴隨著沒有規律的悶哼與擊打聲卻從身後的小巷傳來，期間若有似無地夾雜了一小段交談，說了什麼姜丹尼爾並沒仔細聽，但直到對方大罵了幾聲髒話，姜丹尼爾才知道是有人在巷子裡打架，原先繃緊的神經瞬間跟著放鬆。

是拳頭打得到的東西就好。安慰自己幾句後，毫不猶豫地，姜丹尼爾轉過身就朝小巷走去。

並不是趕著去當英雄，事實上，他對於打架的人有什麼糾紛毫不關心，甚至沒想過要介入，但衝著剛剛被他們嚇得險些陷入妄想的仇，姜丹尼爾說什麼也想看看到底是哪些狗崽子敢在大街旁的巷子裡就這麼打起來。

「操！就你這副小白臉的模樣也敢碰大哥的人！看我不打死你！」

姜丹尼爾剛走近那條小巷就聽見有個粗啞的男聲罵咧咧地道，聽上去應該是碰上了小混混教訓人的場合，但被教訓的人顯然脾氣也不小，只聽見另一個清朗的聲音掙扎地吼了幾聲後大聲罵道：「誰他媽知道誰是你大哥的人！你他媽怎麼不叫你大哥把名字貼人臉上！東西放公用冰箱也得屬個名，你大哥把人放夜店裡難道就不用嗎？！」

姜丹尼爾聽了差點沒笑出聲。

這個人應該是沒碰過真正的惡棍，不懂得在這時候低頭示弱就算了，還敢跟人耍嘴皮子，最後肯定只有被打得鼻青臉腫的份，姜丹尼爾平常不會淌這種渾水，但也不曉得為什麼，此人清亮的聲音讓他感到幾分熟悉，加上男子因為被逼急了而胡言亂語得讓人覺得有趣，使他不由自主就想幫幫他。

反正閒著也是閒著，就當日行一善了。

「喂，放開他。」

站在窄巷中央，大街明晃晃的LED燈光剛巧照在姜丹尼爾冷峻的臉上，看了受兩個男人牽制而雙膝跪地的男子一眼，他瞪向那個站在三人面前，穿著花襯衫叼著煙的混混。

「限你三秒。」


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

姜丹尼爾出現在巷子裡的剎那，邕聖祐覺得自己簡直是遇上了天使下凡。

但當他看到姜丹尼爾一腳踹在眼前混混的臉上，混混口裡吐出的血沫有如慢動作般濺到皮鞋鞋底，他的嘴角卻還帶著輕蔑的微笑時，他才曉得他遇到的是魔鬼。

被人猝不及防地用一個飛踢踹到地上，那混混立馬慘叫了聲，捂著那張慘不忍睹的臉邊嚎邊在地上打滾，場面頓時變得可笑滑稽，即使是被人壓制得跪在地上的邕聖祐見了也忍不住想笑。

「什、你是什麼人！」見頂頭上司被人一腳撂倒在地，望向不知道從哪蹦出來的男人，抓著邕聖祐臂膀的其中一人錯愕地問。

姜丹尼爾聽了卻只是嘖了聲。

「這問題問得真老套。我是什麼人關你屁事，你只要記得是把你幹掉的人就好。」說完，姜丹尼爾攢起拳頭就朝那人迅速揮去，本想攻他個出其不意，但那小嘍囉大概也有個兩下子，拳頭僅僅擦過面頰，沒打到他正臉。

姜丹尼爾前後的一腳一拳無非是開戰的槍響，混混們的攻擊目標登時從看起來弱不經風的邕聖祐，轉為這個突然自黑暗中出現，體魄強健、動作敏捷的男人。

兩個混混穿著一式的黑西裝褲白襯衫，揮起拳來有模有樣，想來該是有練過一點相關運動，每一下揮拳都捲著拳風，倘若真擊中，絕對不只皮肉傷那麼簡單，以致於每每掃過姜丹尼爾身側時，邕聖祐都緊張得心臟緊縮，姜丹尼爾沒中招，反而是躲在一旁觀戰的他整個人像個任人大力揉捏的吸水海綿一樣，屢屢內傷。

好在姜丹尼爾真如他曾說過的那般能打。

對上兩個明顯受過訓練的成年男性，姜丹尼爾絲毫不落下風，甚至有逐漸占上的勢頭。只見他在躲開一人的揮拳後迅速用手臂格檔另一人的攻勢，爾後順著動作低下身鑽入前者視線盲區，在對方下個揮拳的空隙間直接朝人下巴揮了個上鉤拳，再用身體推開往他撲來的另一個混混，將人碰地一聲整個撞到了狹窄巷道的水泥牆上。

邕聖祐覺得現在正是開溜的好時候。

既然姜丹尼爾看上去沒問題，那他也就沒有出手的必要，與其冒著被認出的風險待在這裡當啦啦隊，不如趁姜丹尼爾無法分神的時候趕緊跑路才實在。

想到即做，邕聖祐貓著身子就開始一步步往後挪，無奈還沒走幾步，一開始被姜丹尼爾踹倒在地的花襯衫混混卻在此時滿血復活──帶著滿口的血從地上爬了起來。

見男人將手下牽制在牆時還能往後用那條大長腿給另一個手下一記踢擊，彷彿被強迫重溫了一遍自己當著兩個手下的面被當場踹飛的畫面，花襯衫混混嘴裡罵了幾句髒話，往一旁垃圾桶瞥了眼，他抄起被隔壁正在裝潢的店家丟在垃圾桶旁的鐵水管，二話不說就趁著對方忙於對付兩個手下時朝其背後攻去。

有時人的反應就是這樣，在話語前，甚至在意識產生之前，身體就率先做出了反應，故而直到背上傳來一記沈重的鈍痛感，邕聖祐才曉得自己做了什麼。

那花襯衫混混恐怕真是恨死了讓他當眾出醜的姜丹尼爾，下手一點都不留情，像是恨不得將那鐵管就此嵌在他身上似的，打在背上像把鈍刀，一擊就讓邕聖祐痛得快暈死過去，只來得及悶哼一聲，隨後便只能無力地往身前姜丹尼爾的方向倒去。

媽的，就當他欠他的。在靠上姜丹尼爾寬闊的肩膀前，邕聖祐心想。

「喂！你沒事吧？」

救人之前，姜丹尼爾早有對方會拋下自己揚長而去的準備，故而從未想過會有人幫忙，甚至並不奢求他會留在現場，但見那個瘦削男子竟然不顧自身安危幫自己擋下敵人的暗招，姜丹尼爾趕緊放開對其中一個混混的桎梏，接住他往懷裡倒的身體，卻在看到那人左側臉頰上的三顆痣後楞得失了神。

「操，算你小子好運，但下一棒可就沒人幫你擋了！」高舉著鐵水管，花襯衫混混惡狠狠地說著就往姜丹尼爾揮去。

重新將心思從懷裡的男人身上挪回眼前的戰場中，姜丹尼爾拖著邕聖祐就想躲，無奈懷裡抱著個大男人，實在閃躲不及，肩膀便吃了一記痛擊，好在僅是擦過，沒傷到筋骨，才沒把懷裡那人摔到地上。

該死！他寧願邕聖祐跑了也好過兩個人一起挨揍！

邕聖祐人雖瘦，但好歹也是將近一百八十公分的個子，傷到了背一時半會兒鐵定跑不動，抱著他打架更是天方夜譚，姜丹尼爾只猶豫了一秒就把他整個人從大腿托起，像揹麻布袋一樣把人揹到了沒受傷的左肩上。

既然打不過，只好趕緊溜。

「媽的！敢跑！」見這個突然從巷子裡跑出來，踹了他一腳、打了他兩個手下的男人打算落跑，花襯衫混混怒不可遏，正準備讓手下將他包圍起來，卻見對方抱著那個方才在酒吧裡釣他大哥男人的小白臉，氣勢洶洶地直往自己這個方向狂奔而來。

無視邕聖祐在身後的微弱反抗，看準這些人應該不敢當街鬧事，姜丹尼爾扛著人就往大街的方向直衝，大概是沒想到他會朝自己的方向落跑，見那花襯衫混混擋在小巷中央動也不動，姜丹尼爾嫌他礙事，長腿用力一伸就往看著他們發呆的花襯衫混混肚子上又是一腳，踹得他整個人向後倒去，像隻烏龜一樣四仰八叉地躺在地上。

活該。瞥了地上那隻嗷嗷叫的花烏龜一眼，姜丹尼爾吐吐舌，留下個鬼臉後就扛著邕聖祐消失在梨泰院夜晚熱鬧的大街上。

重重地挨了一記，邕聖祐的背部正火辣辣地疼，被姜丹尼爾扛著到處跑讓他腦溢血，整個人難受得不行，加上受不了人群好奇與審視的眼光，沒等姜丹尼爾跑遠，邕聖祐便無力地拍了拍他結實的背部，示意他趕緊放他下來。無奈大概是力道過小，姜丹尼爾壓根沒注意到，害怕暴露身分的他又不好直接開口，最終只能任姜丹尼爾將他扛到附近的小公園裡，待趴到公園長椅上，才得以喘口氣，讓衝到腦袋的血液緩緩歸位。

整個人放鬆後，背上的傷痛得又更鮮明了。方才那混混瞄準的是姜丹尼爾的肚子，自己沒事攤上去，中的就是他的腰背處，被姜丹尼爾扛著時還沒感覺，此時平趴在長椅上，邕聖祐才覺得自己的腰快斷了，彷彿整個人被虎頭鍘鍘成了兩半，痛得他雙眼濕潤，神經一鬆，眼淚就這樣掉了出來，只慶幸姜丹尼爾坐在他小腿旁，看不到他的臉，不然才過幾天又被後輩看到自己哭的樣子，邕聖祐可丟不起這個人。

「前輩，你還好嗎？」

正當邕聖祐邊偷偷將生理淚水抹在手背上，邊盤算著待會兒該怎麼回家時，姜丹尼爾突如其來的一句話卻瞬間將他早已因為疼痛而有些鬆弛的神經再度拴緊。

靠北，他不是臉盲嗎？！

「抱歉，你認錯人了。」趕緊將臉埋在臂彎裡，邕聖祐刻意壓低嗓子說道。

早在打架前就聽過面前男人的聲音，聽到他想藉此矇騙自己，姜丹尼爾又氣又好笑。「你是邕聖祐前輩，對吧？」

「不是，就跟你說你認錯人了。」

「雖然我是很常認錯人沒錯，但這次我很確定。」站起身，姜丹尼爾走到長椅另一端，蹲在男人趴著的腦袋旁，他伸手戳了戳男人露在外頭的左臉，視線落在了他頸側又一顆自己未曾發現的痣上，「畢竟沒有人的痣可以這麼剛好長成三孔…三角形的形狀。」

被姜丹尼爾突如其來的碰觸驚得微微一震，閉閉眼，邕聖祐此時真想跑回家質問他媽媽怎麼什麼不生，就生了個人臉辨識系統在他臉上。

放棄似地緩緩抬起頭，露出整張臉，邕聖祐轉過頭望向蹲在一旁的姜丹尼爾，「…你這麼快就認出我了？」

盯著邕聖祐露出光潔額頭的臉小半會兒，姜丹尼爾才勾起嘴角得意地道：「當然不是，如果前輩再掙扎一會兒，我可能就沒這個自信了。」

靠，被這臭小子擺了一道。邕聖祐憤憤地心想。

「前輩雖然今天的打扮跟平時不一樣，但還是一身黑，身形、聲音都很熟悉，所以才認出來的。」面對邕聖祐，或許是因為兩人才剛一起經歷過一場幹架，產生了短暫的革命情感，姜丹尼爾難得話多地解釋了起來。「不過，前輩怎麼會知道我不擅長認人？」

知道姜丹尼爾臉盲的是成宇美，而不是在課堂上鮮少交流的邕聖祐，不小心說溜嘴，邕聖祐慌亂得內心波瀾四起，表面卻仍故作鎮定，眼也不眨地說謊。「聽燦勛說的。」

前幾天才被崔燦勛事實暴擊，曉得自己默默地被組員們排擠，此時再聽到邕聖祐的話，姜丹尼爾臉色立馬沉了下來。「那小子就知道揭我老底。」嘟噥了句，他說著就站起身，居高臨下地掃了邕聖祐趴在長椅上的身體一眼後不著痕跡地嘆了口氣，「爬得起來嗎？要不我送你回去？」

當然不能讓姜丹尼爾知道自己老巢在哪裡，邕聖祐趕緊搖頭，「我自己可以回去。」說著，他雙手向下用力一撐就想從長椅上爬起，卻沒想拉扯到背肌，傷處痛得他身體一軟，整個人又摔了回去。

姜丹尼爾就這樣雙手抱胸，站在一旁看著邕聖祐像條砧板上的魚般在公園長椅上反覆掙扎，直到他終於痛得不再隨意蠕動，才出手將人一把從椅子上撈起，換了個正常的姿勢把他揹在身上。

「前輩叫車吧，我沒帶手機。」

被姜丹尼爾緊箍著大腿揹在後背，知道以自己現在的狀況連走到公園都有困難，更何況是獨自返家，實在無法，邕聖祐只好忍著通紅的臉頰從長褲口袋裡掏出手機，從附近叫了輛小轎車。

姜丹尼爾跨著那條大長腿上車的前一秒，邕聖祐還有點想要阻止他。平常上課時必須見面也就罷了，讓人跟回家什麼的怎麼想都很危險，不想與姜丹尼爾過從甚密，邕聖祐對於眼下的情況實在很是抗拒，但對方剛剛才救了自己──雖然顯然不是很成功──現在就急著撇清關係似乎又有點不近人情，就在他反覆斟酌猶豫間，姜丹尼爾就這麼上了車，順手帶上了車門。

車內安靜得彷彿連空氣都凝結了。

攤在私人轎車乾淨平滑的皮座椅上，從首爾夜景呼嘯而過的車窗裡，邕聖祐能看見那人在一個椅墊的距離外，面無表情的側臉。

他以為他了解姜丹尼爾是個什麼樣的人，而正因為這份自以為是的了解，他從未真正好奇過姜丹尼爾的想法。

但現在的他卻突然有點想問問，姜丹尼爾此時此刻究竟在想什麼。

一個人，無論再怎麼能打，難道會就這樣路見不平，插手一個陌生人的災難，拯救一名與自己全然無關的人於水火之中嗎？

又不是什麼英雄遊戲。假如今天碰上的不是混混，而是真的黑道呢？假如對方並非赤手空拳，而是有真傢伙呢？

姜丹尼爾腦袋裡到底在想什麼？

看著那人面露疲色的側臉，邕聖祐不禁反覆在心裡問著這個問題，卻沒意識到自己正在擔心姜丹尼爾的這份心情。

說到底，他自己又在想什麼呢？

姜丹尼爾憑空出現時，那漏了幾拍的心跳彷彿還遺留在胸腔裡某個角落，時不時在錯誤的拍點上提醒他，曾有那麼一個瞬間，他有多麼慶幸在那個時點、那個地方看到姜丹尼爾。

即使對姜丹尼爾來說，他不過就是曾有過的舉手之勞中，有點狼狽的那個而已。

靠在皮椅上的後背正隱隱作痛，將焦點從姜丹尼爾的臉上移開，看著車窗裡那張日日夜夜都會在鏡中相見的臉孔，邕聖祐突然感到前所未有的陌生。

下車時，邕聖祐堅持要自己走。

看著扶著腰，像個老嫗般一步步緩慢移動的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾只覺得平時心裡那股煩躁又隨著那人蹣跚而猶豫的腳步爬了上來。

他為什麼總是這樣？

明明可以依靠他人，任意仰賴他人給予的善意，輕鬆且便捷的活著，為什麼還要拽著那點無用的自尊，將自己累得半死不活不說，反倒看上去十分可笑。

適時應務的高傲使人刮目，一意孤行的傲慢卻只會惹人厭煩。

姜丹尼爾覺得，自己每每看到邕聖祐時，心中油然而生的那股煩悶感或許就是從此而來。

都是給邕聖祐作的。

邕聖祐住的小區是個由幾棟六層樓集合住宅組成的小型社區，樓雖然有點年代，但該有的設備仍一應俱全。跟在邕聖祐腳步後頭，姜丹尼爾搭著老電梯來到其中一棟住宅的三樓，其間兩人沒說過一句話，而直到站在一戶人家深灰色的鋼木門前，邕聖祐才終於護著腰背轉過頭看向他。

「你到底要跟到什麼時候？」邕聖祐說話時表情有些扭曲，姜丹尼爾看不出來他是痛的還是煩的。

「你不用我幫你上藥？」姜丹尼爾問得理所當然，彷彿答案清晰可見。

「不用。」不曉得姜丹尼爾究竟是怎麼想的，邕聖祐咬咬牙，瞪著他一口回絕後便扳開密碼鎖準備開門，動作間卻不小心再次扯到傷處，痛得他又悶哼了聲，整個人攀在門把上動彈不得。

姜丹尼爾挑了挑眉。「還是我幫你吧。」

見姜丹尼爾似乎是鐵打了心不打算走，而事實是他的確做不到自己上藥的高難度動作，邕聖祐趴在自己家門上喘了幾口氣後只得伸手遮著鎖上的數字鍵盤，在後方後輩的灼灼目光下屈辱地按開門鎖。

一開門，金在煥雙手拿著炸雞，坐在自家客廳裡呆楞地往外望的模樣躍然印入眼底，看得邕聖祐臉一黑，二話不說又把門用力關上。

這小子怎麼會在這裡？！

「怎麼了？為什麼不進去？」

被邕聖祐這開門又關門的動作搞得迷糊，姜丹尼爾第一次在邕聖祐面前露出困惑的神情，微微蹙成八字的眉毛看上去有點無辜，不自覺歪著的頭更顯露幾分純真，但邕聖祐根本無暇欣賞學弟難得的天真神態，腦袋裡此時只剩金在煥剛剛看著自己，半開的嘴裡還留著一口雞肉的可恨模樣，頭痛得讓他不知道該如何是好。

姜丹尼爾見過金在煥，但在對方的認知裡，金在煥是成宇美的弟弟。

雖然姜丹尼爾馬上認出金在煥的機率微乎其微，就是認出了也還是能撒個謊騙過去，但邕聖祐覺得自己不能低估金在煥這人的破壞力。大概是為了彌補臉盲這個短板，姜丹尼爾觀察力十分敏銳，萬一他說漏嘴，或者在相處中被認了出來，那事情就麻煩了。

絕對不能讓他們碰上。

「我、我家裡有點亂，你讓我先整理一下。」支支吾吾地，邕聖祐說。

姜丹尼爾眉頭蹙得更深，表情又回到了原先帶著些許不屑的狐疑。「就你這樣？」

差點忘了自己現在算是半個傷殘人士，邕聖祐張張口，猶豫了下才又乾巴巴地說：「…我忘了我家沒藥，不如，你先幫我去買點貼布回來吧。」說著，不給姜丹尼爾反駁的機會，他艱難地掏出褲子後口袋裡的皮夾，從中拿出幾張面額較小的鈔票後遞到了姜丹尼爾面前，「喏。」

這全加起來還不夠買半片貼布呢。看著邕聖祐手裡平整的鈔票，姜丹尼爾在內心翻了個白眼。

果真是個從沒打過架的弱雞。

「我救了前輩，還大老遠送前輩回家上藥，難道前輩不應該請我喝點東西嗎？」考慮到邕聖祐那大而無用的自尊，視線從手裡的鈔票移到對方因為疼痛而泛白的臉上，姜丹尼爾問。

媽的，救人還能救成這樣，姜丹尼爾算你行。

忍辱負重，邕聖祐乾脆地把整個皮夾放到姜丹尼爾手上。「買吧，我們丹尼爾學弟想買什麼都買吧，嗯？」

不知道是被邕聖祐難得露出的生動表情逗的，還是因為他嘴裡說的那句『我們丹尼爾』，姜丹尼爾第一次在邕聖祐面前露出了愉悅的笑容，眼底是一貫的得意，像個得到嘉獎的孩子般，表情燦爛得讓邕聖祐一陣心虛，只好趕緊挪開視線，擺手讓他趕緊走。

確認姜丹尼爾下了樓，邕聖祐才又解開密碼鎖打開自家大門。一進玄關，他就看到金在煥倒在門口，顯然剛才正趴在門邊聽他們兩人的對話。

「哥…」金在煥小心翼翼地開口喚了聲，表情是明晃晃的討好，邕聖祐看了卻只想一把掐死他。

「你怎麼會在這裡？我他媽下次真的要換密碼了，誰讓你隨便、啊！嘶…」

關上門，邕聖祐正想走幾步，後背卻痛得他腳步一個不穩差點向前栽去，並未注意到對方受傷，金在煥嚇得迅速從地上爬起，才堪堪在邕聖祐整個人與地板親密接觸前把人穩住。

「哥，你受傷了？傷到哪裡了？怎麼傷的？」畢竟是青梅竹馬的哥哥，扶著邕聖祐坐上客廳裡的小沙發，金在煥皺起眉頭擔心地東問西問，卻見邕聖祐像是顆洩了氣的氣球般正面朝下地攤在雙人沙發上，一節無處安放的小腿掛在沙發扶手上，穿著白襪的腳丫子騰空朝自己點了點。

「先別說廢話，你趕緊幫我收拾收拾，趁姜丹尼爾回來前回去。」趴在自家沙發上，聞著熟悉的味道，邕聖祐覺得腰痛好了不少。

金在煥聽了一愣，「姜丹尼爾不是…聖祐哥，你們原來就認識的嗎？」

「你別管了，快點！」實在懶得跟金在煥解釋，邕聖祐把臉埋進沙發椅，高挺的鼻樑壓在上頭有點彆扭，他卻像沒事一樣繼續這麼躺著。

聽話地喔了聲，知道邕聖祐口裡的收拾指的是什麼，金在煥抄起一件件被屋主隨意丟在旁邊的女性服飾就往隔壁的臥房裡丟，邕聖祐平時喜歡看一些女性時尚雜誌，看完了卻只會擺在客廳一角也不懂整理，金在煥只好一沓沓地搬，直到客廳裡所有不應屬於單身男性的東西全被他掃進房裡，他才拿起客廳茶几上的一盒炸雞準備走人。

門鈴卻在此時無情地響起。

「來了！」從沙發上抬頭，與同樣滿臉慌亂的金在煥對視一眼，邕聖祐小心地從沙發上爬起，緩緩朝家門走去。

捧著那盒炸雞，剛打算閃人的金在煥擋在玄關前用口型不停詢問著該怎麼辦，被他那副樣子惹得實在火大，邕聖祐瞪了一眼，讓他把炸雞放回去後用力朝臥房指了指，叫他躲進去。

姜丹尼爾一進門就聞到一股濃重的炸雞味。

「前輩叫了炸雞？」提著超市塑膠袋，姜丹尼爾楞楞地問，接著視線便落到客廳木質茶几中央，泛著油光的紙盒上。「就這麼十幾分鐘？」

尷尬地笑了笑，邕聖祐扶著腰慢慢走回沙發，「這間離我家很近。吃吧，別客氣。」他彷彿可以聽到臥室裡金在煥的哭喊。

不疑有他地點點頭，坐到客廳的木地板上，姜丹尼爾將塑膠袋裡的幾盒貼布與冰啤酒一個個整齊擺到茶几上後拿起其中一盒藥用貼布，從紙盒中取出那一片片包裝完整的貼布時，恍惚間莫名覺得這個場景萬分熟悉。

他最近好像總是在做類似的事情。

蹲在街角幫成宇美擦藥，跟成宇美看愛情電影；跟邕聖祐看愛情電影，蹲在桌邊幫邕聖祐擦藥。

要不是他們一男一女，完完全全是不同的個體，姜丹尼爾都要以為自己的記憶產生了錯亂，黑白電影的光暈混著爆米花的甜香，夜風裡吹的是男性古龍水味，兩股本該平行的線荒謬地死死絞在了一起。

「我好了，你貼吧。」

邕聖祐的聲音像一道從黑暗中破出的光，打散了姜丹尼爾腦內因為平行線擅自交錯扭曲而混沌的思緒。回過神，他撕開藥用貼布的包裝袋，拿出透著濃厚藥味的貼布後轉過身，正想速戰速決好在關店前趕回餐廳，卻在看到沙發上那段光裸腰肢時楞住了神。

他早就知道邕聖祐的皮膚很白，但平時曬不到太陽的腰際更是白得不可思議，在撩起的黑上衣與黑長褲間就像條被初雪掩埋的小徑，又像蛋糕上抹得均勻平滑的奶油，深邃背溝是某人指尖掃過時留下的無心之過，兩個腰窩是偷吃的痕跡。

安靜地趴在沙發上，早已做好心理準備的邕聖祐遲遲沒等來預想之中的冰涼感，以為是情況慘烈得無法僅用貼布處理，一陣膽寒，便轉過頭怯生生地瞄向蹲在地板上，始終盯著自己患部瞧的姜丹尼爾。「怎樣？我的腰還好嗎？」

動動喉頭，看著那節纖腰，姜丹尼爾突然覺得全身燥熱得厲害。「挺、挺好的。」

「啊？」

「啊、不…我是說，還可以，不是很嚴重。」意識到自己說錯話，姜丹尼爾在心裡暗罵了聲，強迫自己清醒一點。

這可是邕聖祐。一個男人。

他沒事對一個男人發什麼情？

肯定是因為最近都沒好好發洩過，才會有這種錯誤的躁動，看來成宇美真的是把自己給逼急了。

重新打起精神，姜丹尼爾不再去看那片雪白光滑的肌膚，轉而將整副心思都放在那一條突兀地橫在邕聖祐腰背處，紅中帶著青紫，甚而還泛著一點血珠的傷處。

淤血斑斑的紅痕在白嫩的背上顯得格外猙獰。

姜丹尼爾開始有點後悔自己怎麼沒在當下多踹那隻花烏龜幾腳，懊惱之餘，手裡便能沒把握好力道，壓上藥用貼布的瞬間，掌心下方的溫熱軀體猛烈地顫了顫，短而急促的嗚咽聲傳到耳裡似怨似嘆，讓他更是愧咎難當，但從未在邕聖祐面前服過軟，他自然拉不下面子說些安撫的話，字句在口裡踟躇半天，說出來便全然變了樣。「…前輩隨便跑過來幹嘛，我明明躲得過。」

「什麼？」不敢相信自己聽到什麼，忍著肌肉拉扯造成的疼痛，皺起眉頭，邕聖祐側過身瞪向跪在沙發邊的姜丹尼爾。

「我是說我當時看到了。」被邕聖祐瞪得底氣漸失，姜丹尼爾只好瞥過頭，再次將視線鎖定在邕聖祐被藥用貼布層層覆蓋的腰背上，「…就是沒看到，傷在我肚子上也比這強。」

以為姜丹尼爾說這話意在暗指他身上沒幾兩肉，沒他來得強壯，邕聖祐氣得差點沒從沙發上摔下去。「你這是什麼意思？」

聽到邕聖祐語氣間的怒意，姜丹尼爾終於轉過頭看向他著急地想解釋，但當他對上邕聖祐那張帶著薄怒的臉時，腦袋裡那些像是要為自己洗刷冤屈的辯駁之辭卻又突然變得面目可憎了起來。

傲慢似乎會傳染。

「…沒事，沒什麼意思，前輩聽不懂就算了。」賭氣般地說道，從地上站起身，自公園短暫休息過後，姜丹尼爾再次居高臨下地看向邕聖祐──這個比自己長了一歲的男人。「前輩，借我點錢吧，我沒帶錢出來。」

姜丹尼爾說得毫無拜託意味，若非此時傷到了腰，邕聖祐鐵定馬上站起來打他兩巴掌。「…你自己去我皮夾拿，拿了就趕緊滾。」咬著牙說完，邕聖祐隨即轉過頭去，不再搭理他。

並沒怎麼在意邕聖祐讓自己滾的說法，走到玄關，姜丹尼爾拿起剛剛被自己隨手放在矮鞋櫃上的皮夾，從裡頭掏出幾張鈔票後，正打算穿鞋出門，無意間卻瞥到了鞋櫃旁擺得不甚整齊的一雙鞋。

那是雙全白高筒的男款運動鞋，鞋筒上緣繞了一圈紅，在全白鞋身與黑色商標間特別惹眼。

印象中，邕聖祐從來都只穿黑色的鞋。

綁著鞋帶，姜丹尼爾偷偷打量了下放在鞋櫃旁擺得整齊的幾雙黑鞋，仔細一瞧，卻發現這雙白鞋的尺寸明顯小了整整一碼。

回想自抵達邕聖祐家後發生的一切，姜丹尼爾這才意識到一件事情。

這間屋子裡，除了他與邕聖祐之外，可能還有別人。

他突然覺得不太舒服。

這種感覺來得莫名甚至有些荒謬。這是邕聖祐的家，他家裡有誰、讓不讓他見，根本不關他的事情。他們只是一堂課上的同組組員，只是兩個本該毫無交集，卻因為一堂興趣缺缺的課而湊在一起的人，按理來說，他根本不該單獨出現在這裡，遑論看到一雙不屬於邕聖祐的鞋。

但這種心情是怎麼回事？

悶痛感從胸腔內部升起，與那天看著邕聖祐側臉時的感覺不同，帶著酸楚與清晰刺骨的疼痛，蔓延到背部再隨著脊椎延伸至頭頂，暈得他有點想吐。

他試圖擺脫這種不適，甚至想追溯這陣暈眩感的緣由，大腦擅自在記憶裡檢索著這種情緒的歷史紀錄，卻在找到目標前，先發現了件無關緊要的小事。

邕聖祐被人找碴的巷子旁，開的是一間有名的同志酒吧。

這是否代表了姜丹尼爾此刻內心所假設的為真，又或者他的假設就僅僅是個假設，除了邕聖祐和這雙白鞋的主人外，誰都無法給予正確的檢定。

回頭深深看了邕聖祐仍趴在沙發上的背影一眼，姜丹尼爾只清楚一件事情，那就是，在這份莫名的暈眩感加重前，他必須趕快離開這裡。

這裡的定義包含這個家，這間屋子，這雙白鞋，還有躺在沙發上的那個人。

走出邕聖祐的家，關上門，姜丹尼爾發了瘋似地就往樓下狂奔而去，深夜帶著涼意的晚風刮在他的臉上，喘息時，吸入肺部的冷冽空氣化為一刀刀能刺穿骨髓的利刃，他卻近乎渴求地貪戀著這份清醒。

不知道為什麼，他突然有點想見成宇美。

在他忘了他的模樣之前。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

上課前的大教室空蕩蕩的，僅有幾個學生三三兩兩散坐在各處，靠坐在牆角，邕聖祐一雙眼睛半睜半閉，想睡卻又被附近幾個同學討論課業的聲音吵得睡不著。

前天傷到背部，導致他都只能趴睡，熟睡中無意間一個轉身都會疼得驚醒，導致這兩天他幾乎沒怎麼好好睡過一覺，失眠的第三天加上飽睏讓他眼皮直打架，實在無奈，掏出手機，邕聖祐只好勉強自己打起精神，正想透過玩遊戲打發時間，來自『姜小龍』的一條訊息卻跳了出來。

『宇美姊，禮拜天的票我訂好囉！』

抹抹臉，邕聖祐想死的心都有了。

前天晚上，繼姜丹尼爾回去後，金在煥立馬從房裡衝了出來，先是確認自己那盒炸雞的安危，再來才是關心他的腰究竟是怎麼弄傷的。

趴在沙發上，邕聖祐一五一十地對金在煥說自己背上的傷來得何等光榮，那三個小混混是如何被自己的英勇之舉嚇得抱頭鼠竄，空有一副威武身形的姜丹尼爾又是如何崇拜地仰望自己，話間順便叫金在煥也學學姜丹尼爾照顧傷患的本事，讓他給他餵一根炸雞腿。

「哥，我看你被打到的不只是背吧，腦袋要不要也去檢查一下。」金在煥邊餵邊如是說。

炸雞真好吃。邕聖祐充耳不聞。

當金在煥在喝完桌上的啤酒後開始絮絮叨叨地說著他此行的目的，要他為他追音樂系系花的計畫提供點想法，而他正想吐槽回去，說他是喜歡扮女裝但他不是女的，如果金在煥有朝一日想換換口味他倒非常樂意提供協助時，被他放在褲子前口袋，死死地壓在身下的手機卻震了兩下。

辛辛苦苦拿出來一看，卻是姜丹尼爾傳來的訊息。

自從上次電影約會過後，通訊軟體登入的一直都是成宇美的假帳號，反正會傳訊息給他的來來去去不過就是那幾個，而假如太常讓姜丹尼爾找不到人反而會惹人疑竇，邕聖祐所幸就這麼擺著了。

姜丹尼爾的確時不時就會傳一些有的沒的，以為這次跟以前一樣又是些影片或網頁連結，邕聖祐剛想隨手回幾個貼圖，螢幕上卻猛然出現姜丹尼爾打來的視訊邀請。

幾乎是下一秒，邕聖祐直接就按斷了。

「怎麼了？」就坐在旁邊，金在煥自然看到了邕聖祐手機屏幕上的畫面，「誰打給你？薯條？幹嘛不接？」

「你瘋啦？！」邕聖祐幾乎是失聲罵道，「接起來下次你吃的就不是炸雞是牛肉湯了！」

金在煥覺得他哥有時一激動，講起話來挺欠口德的。「你們不是認識？」

認識是認識，但不是一般的那種認識。知道金在煥在聽到姜丹尼爾出現在自己家門前時肯定誤會了什麼，邕聖祐只好將跟姜丹尼爾之間那些瑣碎的事和盤托出，金在煥聽得糊里糊塗，越聽越搞不清楚邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾間到底是什麼關係。

說討厭好像又不討厭，說喜歡好像又不喜歡；說好不好，說壞不壞。

腦迴路相對簡單的金在煥只好自行下了個結論：邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾間的關係，就只是邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾。

無法套用任何已知公式，沒有絕對的正確名稱。

絕無僅有的獨一無二。

聽起來就很晦氣。

好不容易有個傾吐的對象，邕聖祐說得口沫橫飛，直到手裡的手機急促地連震了幾下，才發現自己完全忽略了姜丹尼爾在視訊邀請被拒絕後傳來的一連串訊息，正以為迎接自己的會是對方一個接著一個對話泡泡的埋怨，殊不知一打開，跳入眼底的是一張姜丹尼爾的自拍照。

姜丹尼爾已經回到家，還洗了個澡。換上家居服的他多了分柔軟，剛洗過的頭髮溼漉漉地垂在額間，在照片中閃著粼粼水光，一張尖尖的臉蛋紅撲撲的，笑容靦腆得看上去可愛中又帶了點羞澀。

若這不是成宇美的帳號，邕聖祐大概永遠不會知道姜丹尼爾還會有這樣一副面貌。

但照片中的姜丹尼爾顯然不是想要表達自己的少年氣息有多濃厚──或許次要目的是，但主要目的並非如此──而是想讓成宇美看看他的手臂；並不是意圖想展現他的手臂肌肉線條──或許次要目的是，但主要目的並非如此──而是想告訴成宇美，他受傷了。

楞楞地看著手機裡的那張照片，邕聖祐盯了那條瘀青的臂膀許久才回過神來，想起此時他應該回些什麼，但無論他怎麼想，紛亂的思緒仍像千萬飛鳥一樣在他腦海裡四處盤旋，就是要捉也不知該捉哪一隻。

姜丹尼爾受傷了。什麼時候傷的？被什麼傷的？是他害的？不是他害的？疼嗎？

『疼嗎？』邕聖祐最後捉到的片面字句蒼白得讓他臉紅。

『疼。』姜丹尼爾馬上回道。邕聖祐知道，倘若是在自己面前，他大概死也不會說出這個字。『好疼，沒見到宇美姊更疼了。』

看來方才的視訊邀請為的就是討拍。幻想姜丹尼爾可能會出現的表情，塌著眉毛，下垂著眼角，癟起嘴撒嬌的模樣，邕聖祐不自覺地笑了，對金在煥在一旁像是審視著什麼的眼神渾然未覺。『在忙。』想了想，總覺得身為人家女朋友單是這樣回太過冷漠，只好又安慰道：『下次見面就不疼了。』

『沒錯，所以才要趕快見面。』像是在輸入框裡準備已久，姜丹尼爾迅速回了這麼一句。

邕聖祐隱約覺得自己中計了。

『見面吧？我們好久沒約會了，週五？晚餐？不然宵夜也行…』

姜丹尼爾那端還一直顯示著輸入中的提醒字樣，邕聖祐的後背肌肉已經因為一直維持相同的趴姿而僵硬得開始犯疼。不管是週五的晚餐宵夜，或是週六的午餐約會，憑他現在的狀態是絕對不可能見面的，明明應該就這樣打斷姜丹尼爾在電話另一邊的自說自話，邕聖祐卻不曉得為什麼，遲遲無法打出一個不字。

人怎麼可以這麼兩面化呢？

姜丹尼爾臨走前對自己說的那些不屑一顧的話，連同他身上的柑橘香水味彷彿都還留在這間客廳裡，在熟悉的洗衣粉味中格外陌生疏離，轉眼間，換了個對象，姜丹尼爾混著柑橘味的尖銳卻搖身一變成了柔軟的皮毛，拱起背朝自己貼了過來，疼了就嚷著要人安撫，理所當然地討著所有應得的好處，享受被愛專屬的縱容。

但他呢？

他只能趴在這裡跟金在煥吃冷掉的炸雞，回著打從一開始就不該是他回的訊息，假裝他很好，就如他曾對姜丹尼爾撒過的謊那般，上班下班往復如常，沒有背上的傷，更沒有那些過多的、不必要的峰迴路轉。

或許人在身體受傷時，心也會變得脆弱這件事是真的。如若不然，他怎麼會突然感到這麼徬徨無助，好像這世上沒有任何能依憑的事物，甚至有種想要坦白一切的衝動，想就這樣告訴姜丹尼爾他是誰、成宇美又是誰，告訴他騙了他對不起。

告訴他，他現在也好痛。

然後在一切無論是相互爭吵咒罵，抑或是相對無言過後，他想問問他，倘若還有下次幫他換貼布的時候，能不能也像那天夜裡在街角那樣，輕一點。

一點點就好。

看著手機畫面上終於不再跳出新訊息的對話框，邕聖祐抖著手正想按下視訊通話鈕，手裡的手機卻被始終坐在旁邊的金在煥一把奪了過去，再回來時，畫面上已經多出了兩條新發出訊息。

週日水族館ok，以及一連串的親親與愛心符號。

「喂！你亂回什麼啊！」伸出手指，邕聖祐趕緊調出回收訊息的選項，那兩條金在煥亂入的訊息卻在成功回收前先一步被姜丹尼爾已讀。

完了。邕聖祐心想，爾後慘白著張臉瞪向金在煥。

罪魁禍首在接收到鄰居哥哥的瞪視後卻一反常態地表情輕鬆自然，一點也沒有平時對邕聖祐唯命是從的模樣。聳聳肩，金在煥一屁股坐上了邕聖祐頭頂處的沙發扶手，「我只是幫你回你想回的訊息啊。」

「我才沒有打算要回這個！」想到那一連串紅通通的愛心符號，邕聖祐整個人都要被雞皮疙瘩掩埋了。

「那你猶豫那麼久是想說什麼？」顯然不信，金在煥皺起眉頭問。

「我、」

是啊，他剛剛在想什麼？他剛剛竟然是想要打視訊電話給姜丹尼爾，丟一記直球後來個自殺式跑壘嗎？

難不成真的被打到腦袋了？

就在邕聖祐還在懷疑自己的記憶是否有出差錯時，盯著下方那顆毛茸茸的腦袋，金在煥猶豫了一下終於慢吞吞地開口：「哥，撒謊是不好的，你知道的吧？」

抬起頭，楞楞地看著坐在自己頭頂上方的金在煥，回想自己這二十多年來撒下的，所有大大小小的謊言，邕聖祐一時之間竟不曉得他口裡的說謊指的是哪個。

「但是，比說謊更不好的，是只為了讓自己舒坦而說的實話。」沒等他回應，金在煥接著說，眼裡是少有的正經。

邕聖祐有時覺得，金在煥這個人不鳴則已，一鳴就讓人很想打他。

怎麼可以就這麼輕易而準確地看穿了他的意圖呢？

坐在課堂椅子上，邕聖祐始終認為那個當下自己應該反駁些什麼，什麼都好，總比當個啞巴，被教訓完了還躺在那裡傻傻地繼續吃弟弟手裡的炸雞好。

窩囊。

「聖祐？今天怎麼來得這麼早？」

抬頭看向突然出現在身旁的申寶靜，邕聖祐聽到她的聲音這才驚覺在他懊惱之際時間已經逐漸臨近上課，朝申寶靜身後看了眼，只見崔燦勛跟在她後頭坐到了旁邊，邕聖祐朝四周望了望，卻沒見姜丹尼爾的身影。

「前輩是在找丹尼爾嗎？」與邕聖祐對上一眼，再見他移開視線後就開始朝周圍左顧右盼，崔燦勛忍不住問。

「啊、不，我沒有…」

邕聖祐擺著手就要否認，崔燦勛卻彷彿沒聽到般直接說道：「我今天沒跟丹尼爾一起走，他大概晚點就到了吧。」

我並沒有要問你！氣憤地心想，被崔燦勛這麼一雞婆，邕聖祐乾脆轉頭面向教室正前方，像匹被帶上眼罩的馬般不敢再四處張望，就怕又被誤會自己在找尋著那個人的身影。

即使事實的確如此。

直到快上課，姜丹尼爾才帶著外頭午後太陽的氣息，在教授出現前的幾秒鐘小跑進教室。姜丹尼爾一坐上位子就開始拉著衣領搧風，上衣短袖隨著動作前後搖擺，隔著兩個人，邕聖祐偷偷朝他的方向瞥了眼，卻沒在衣袖間看到照片上的那一片瘀青，狐疑地思考了下，才記起姜丹尼爾傷的應該是左手。

手都受傷了還想著要出去玩，這人難道還是個孩子嗎？一百八十公分的小學生。支著頭，看著教室前方顯示著簡報內容的布幕，邕聖祐無聊得想打呵欠，腦袋裡便不由自主地開始東想西想，神遊四方。

這週是學校期中考週，通識課人數較多，期中報告因而分為兩次進行，邕聖祐與姜丹尼爾這組排的是下週，以致於根本沒有人想認真聽課，旁邊的申寶靜戴著眼鏡做沉思狀，邕聖祐卻從她時不時向一旁歪去的腦袋曉得她正在閉目養神，隔壁的隔壁，崔燦勛正在跟姜丹尼爾講悄悄話，刻意壓低的音量與氣音有些欲蓋彌彰，兩顆靠在一起的腦袋從旁看去有著說不出的鬼祟。

「欸，拜託啦…」頂了頂姜丹尼爾的肋骨，帶著些許抱怨意味，崔燦勛說道：「你自從交女朋友後都沒跟我們出去了，就這麼一次難道也不行嗎？你女朋友管那麼嚴的嗎？」

歪過身子，遠離崔燦勛靠得過近的身體，姜丹尼爾斜覷了他一眼，顯然對他隨意將自己劃入妻管嚴類別的言語不甚贊同。

成宇美從來沒管過他，甚至從沒主動關心過他每天晚上在幹嘛，每晚每晚都是他主動找成宇美聊天，故而別說妻管嚴，他完全是屬於被放養的狀態，倒也樂得輕鬆。拒絕崔燦勛去夜店的邀請並不是他害怕成宇美說什麼，而是他並不覺得夜店裡會有比成宇美更漂亮的女生。

至少沒有比成宇美更能挑起他興趣的女生。

「算了吧，你或許不知道，但我一旦跟人交往起來，要認真也是可以很認真的。」姜丹尼爾口裡篤定地說著，眼睛卻不知為何飄向了兩個位子以外的那個身影，一陣心虛突兀地泛了上來，驚得他趕緊轉開視線，壓下心裡那股異樣感。

並沒注意到姜丹尼爾說這話時複雜的心理活動，崔燦勛還在惋惜過往歡樂的兄弟時光不復存在，「那也是，不過就是去放鬆一下，不然叫你女朋友來也行啊…」想了想，他又趕緊改口，「算了算了，別叫你女朋友來，免得又請我們吃狗糧自助餐。」

聳聳肩，姜丹尼爾第一次感受到什麼叫身為有伴人士的優越感。「就說了讓你趕快交個女朋友吧，每天跑夜店哪會遇到什麼真愛，崔燦勛，你真的知道什麼是喜歡嗎？嗯？」

若非現在正在上課，崔燦勛肯定會跳起來往姜丹尼爾那張表情囂張的俊臉上揍一拳，奈何礙於環境因素，他只能翻個大白眼，爾後無聲地仰天讚嘆姜丹尼爾的厚臉皮。「你少得意，回頭我就讓學長介紹幾個女生辦聯誼不找你去，看不饞死你唔、痛…！」崔燦勛話才說完，腦袋卻冷不防被什麼東西狠狠撞了一下，回頭望去，卻是申寶靜冷著一張臉看著自己。

「…抱歉，睡迷糊了。」申寶靜只落下這麼一句就轉過頭看向教室前方，留崔燦勛楞在那裡一臉的莫名。

明明就超清醒的！完整目睹整個過程的姜丹尼爾在心裡朝崔燦勛吶喊，但對於申寶靜跟崔燦勛兩個人之間究竟發生了什麼事並不知情，他最後也只能摸摸鼻子裝作什麼都沒看見。「饞你妹，我一個有家室的會羨慕你去什麼鬼聯誼？腦子有洞。」

姜丹尼爾一句拒絕兼詆毀講得十分順口，坐在旁邊的崔燦勛還沒來得及反應，離得老遠的邕聖祐卻輕輕笑了聲。

笑聲一出，姜丹尼爾連同發出笑聲的本人皆雙雙楞住。

基本上，自認識以來從未聽過邕聖祐笑，看著那人有些距離的笑臉，姜丹尼爾直到幾秒後才發現，方才他與崔燦勛自以為小聲的悄悄話竟全被邕聖祐聽了去，瞬間尷尬得不知如何是好。

另一邊，意識到自己不小心笑出聲，邕聖祐掩起嘴就趕緊轉開視線，本想裝作無事發生，旁邊的申寶靜卻突然戳了戳他的手臂，又朝姜丹尼爾指了指。

與邕聖祐間隔了兩個人的距離，畢竟還在上課中，不方便大聲說話，姜丹尼爾只好誇張地張口說唇語，但見邕聖祐仍一臉狐疑地望著自己，他只好指了指自己的腰，爾後圈起食指與拇指，比了個ok的手勢。

邕聖祐瞬間懂得他這是在問自己傷到的腰好了沒。

那天兩人分開時的氣氛絕對稱不上好，過了兩天的現在，大可當個沒事人的姜丹尼爾卻仍在課堂間的視線交匯後，比手畫腳地詢問他的近況，這使邕聖祐不得不產生一種兩人關係有所緩和的錯覺。

男人間的矛盾果然還是得用身體解決。邕聖祐突然有所感悟。

以為自己這一番彆扭的手語得不到任何回音，姜丹尼爾正想轉回正面，卻見邕聖祐手支著頭，朝自己偷覷了眼後就默默回了一個相同的手勢。見狀，姜丹尼爾才鬆口氣，正想再伸手比一個讚回應，卻見對方將原先的手勢俐落地倒了過來，接著手掌一攤，動動四根手指，卻是要他還錢的意思，表情認真嚴肅，手勢卻俏皮得有趣。

沒忍住岔開的那口氣，姜丹尼爾就這麼噗哧一聲在安靜的課堂教室笑了出來。

看了被教室裡的一眾視線盯得臉色漲紅的姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐覺得自己算是為週日那個半被下套的約會報了小小的一箭之仇，盯著教室前方接近尾聲的小組報告，帶著得意，邕聖祐笑得瞇起了眼，一雙臥蠶軟得溫柔，黑色瞳仁晶亮璀璨，有如在白日升空，時空倒錯的一對星星。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

站在一群小學生中間，無論是年齡還是身高，早已雙雙超越鶴立雞群這個形容詞的姜丹尼爾與成宇美只能努力讓自己的存在感比稀薄更稀薄。

當初怎麼會選擇水族館呢？姜丹尼爾不禁捫心自問。這種假日必定充滿家庭氛圍的地方完全不是身心健全的年輕情侶該來的，除了作為避孕措施反教材外，可說是與浪漫兩個字完全沾不上邊，遑論理想的約會地點。

浪漫不是魚給的，是人造出來的，魚哪裡懂什麼是怦然心動，只有人才懂什麼叫愛情。默默在心中為自己打氣，他朝一旁隔了一步之遙的成宇美覷了眼，見對方正專心聽著解說員介紹這座水族館的參觀動線，姜丹尼爾不動聲色地站到了他旁邊。

成宇美今天穿了件象牙白洋裝，與以往的襯衫窄裙不同，版型修身的短洋裝讓他看起來格外文靜，棉麻布料的純淨感在他身上相得益彰，修長脖頸上的布蕾絲緞帶打成蝴蝶結的模樣，繫帶尾端乖巧地躺在白皙深邃的鎖骨上，為他增添了分溫柔可人，整個人散發出柔和的氣息，透著一股春夏相接獨有的乾淨與粉嫩。

果然，他是喜歡成宇美的。

從來沒有女生給過他這種感覺。無需言語修飾的舒適與自在、電光石火間的悸動與熱烈、細微卻綿長的暖意與甜味，成宇美都給了他。除了身體，他擁有了成宇美的一切，更正確地說，是他從成宇美身上找到了這一切。

或許，不上床也可以。姜丹尼爾心想。身體上的愉悅他嚐得夠多了，或許這次認認真真談個戀愛也不錯，和讓他嚐到了肉體愛欲以外，那些飄渺，卻比短促的高潮更真切的所有情感的這個人。

心念一動，姜丹尼爾伸手碰上了成宇美垂在身側的手掌，趁那人還未來得及回過神，大掌一握就將那修長的五根手指包入了掌心。

「哦──男生女生手牽手，羞羞臉！」

才剛握上成宇美的手，連人家手指尖都還沒捂熱，站在他們身後，穿著短袖短褲的小男孩突然指著他們大聲說道，一瞬間，所有站在水族館門口聽嚮導的大人小孩全往兩人的方向看去，面對一雙雙又是訕笑又是好奇的眼神，饒是自認為臉皮足夠厚的姜丹尼爾也難以招架，只好趕緊放開成宇美的手，乖乖地將雙手抱在胸前，像個處心積慮想避免被誤會成癡漢的通勤族一樣。

死小孩。姜丹尼爾在心中恨恨地罵道。

成宇美見狀卻只是抿起嘴偷偷笑了笑。

自小學校外教學後便再也沒來過這種地方，對於回憶與新奇參半的室內水族館，撇除一起來的對象與目的，成宇美其實覺得挺有意思的。打開導覽手冊，他正想看看解說員剛剛說的表演都有些什麼，一個陰影卻突然靠了過來，帶著柑橘味與溫度傾刻棲上耳畔。

「宇美姊，這裡很吵吧？不如，我們換個地方…」顯然是被剛才那個男孩嚇的，不敢靠得太近，姜丹尼爾只好斜著上半身，以一個極為扭曲的姿勢湊到成宇美耳邊小聲問，氣息在空中滯留了一陣才隨著空調風吹到耳邊，成宇美卻敏感地覺得耳朵癢得不行。

「沒關係的。」微微側過身，成宇美拉開了與姜丹尼爾的距離，「更何況票都買了。」

成宇美說得理所當然，姜丹尼爾的臉色卻有點古怪。

上次看電影明明也是票都買了，怎麼這次差這麼多！

察覺到身旁男人的小脾氣，放下導覽手冊，成宇美眼睛轉了圈後側過頭望向站在一旁微微癟著嘴的姜丹尼爾。「丹尼爾不喜歡小孩子嗎？」

成宇美問得直接，對上他那雙乾淨澄澈的黑眼珠子，姜丹尼爾不知怎地瞬間有點緊張。這種問題就如同狗控問貓控『你不喜歡狗嗎？』，又或者愛吃香菜的人問對香菜心理過敏的人『你不喜歡吃香菜嗎？』這般難纏，極富有陷阱意味，逼得以討好成宇美為短期任務的姜丹尼爾不得不繞著圈子，結結巴巴地道：「啊…這個嘛…與其說不喜歡，倒不如說是覺得…」皺起眉，姜丹尼爾硬是想了個比較委婉的詞彙，「有點難應付？」

「是嗎？」成宇美聽了卻只是微微笑了笑，「真可惜，我可喜歡小孩了。以前還想著結婚後一定要生三個以上呢。」說完，他看了臉色僵硬的姜丹尼爾一眼後，便兀自帶著勝利的微笑跟上了導覽隊伍。

其實成宇美並不算說謊。至少在發覺自己是同性戀以前，他是曾帶著強烈使命感地幻想過要與一個深愛的女人共結連理，生好多孩子壯大邕氏家族在大韓民國的人口，讓邕姓不再與洪孔溫之流混為一談。

但現在，他的使命就只剩下從姜氏少年手裡保護一名邕姓少年的生命這一條了。

不求增，只求不減。雙掌合十，成宇美在內心十分佛系地許下了卑微的願望。

室內水族館建在一間商場大樓底下，參觀動線只有一條，展出的生物種類與主題倒是五花八門，從基本的魚類、貝類，到非海洋生態的紅樹林區、熱帶雨林區都有，看得姜丹尼爾與成宇美兩個人目不暇給，一下就脫了隊。

週日下午是人最多的時候，連看個觀賞魚缸都要排隊，姜丹尼爾與成宇美倒也不急，就這麼跟著人群緩慢移動。

剛進水族館不久，成宇美便說要看有固定場次的人魚秀，見四周都是帶著小孩的家長，琢磨著這些孩子應該不久後便會吵著要吃晚餐，姜丹尼爾便提議看臨近閉館時間的最後一場表演，於是兩人就更悠哉地在水族館內亂轉，將生態觸摸池裡的海星都混了個眼熟才又慢吞吞地往人魚秀表演的大魚缸走，無奈姜丹尼爾顯然小看了孩子們對水底生物的熱情，進到演出場地時，位子僅剩下倒數幾排零零散散的空座。

坐在倒數第三排的邊角，見先入坐的是一對帶著小孩的年輕夫婦，成宇美便自告奮勇地坐到了裡面，表演廳黑壓壓的一片，四處都傳來家長與小朋友間窸窸窣窣的對話聲，成宇美方才逛得累了，無心再跟姜丹尼爾聊天，兩人正享受著這份默契的沉默，坐在成宇美身旁那對夫婦間的小男孩卻突然開口：「媽媽，為什麼旁邊那個哥哥要穿裙子啊？」

話不偏不倚地落在一排沉默的大人中間，年輕少婦一見身旁穿著白色連身洋裝的高大女孩全身僵直，臉色在昏暗的燈光下甚至有點慘白，連忙轉頭斥責坐在另一邊的自家兒子，「胡說什麼！是姊姊！姊姊穿裙子有什麼不對！」說完，她又趕緊轉過頭朝旁邊的陌生女子點頭致歉，一臉的尷尬。

臭小鬼，瞎說什麼大實話。成宇美一邊接受著人家媽媽的歉意，一邊暗罵。

哪裡管得了身旁的年輕媽媽怎麼教小孩，成宇美只在意坐在另一側的姜丹尼爾聽到這句話會作何猜想。

的確，無論如何避開有跟的鞋子，自己將近一百八十公分的身高仍是藏也藏不了的事實，再加上他本就長得凌厲的臉部線條，敏感且單純的孩子一看定會認出他是個男生。

一想到姜丹尼爾此時會用怎樣猜忌的眼光看著自己，成宇美便突然怕得動都不敢動，但就在他逐漸感受到背部冷汗帶來的濕潤感時，一個微高於自身體溫的熱源卻突然覆上了他絞在大腿上的雙手，轉頭一看，卻是姜丹尼爾正帶著淺笑凝視著他。

姜丹尼爾笑起來總帶著點純真，微微瞇起的眼睛被柔軟的臥蠶與眼皮覆蓋，整個人便顯得稚氣，再加上那頭染了淺棕色的頭髮，就更像一隻毛茸茸的動物，可愛中似乎有著療癒的作用。

「我覺得很好看。」就在成宇美還在思考面前的男人究竟是如何笑得跟個孩子一樣時，那張帶著完美角度的笑臉卻突然在眼前放大數倍，接著只見那只尾巴墜了顆星星的眼睛眨了眨，流星就這樣穿過大氣層，落到了地上。「宇美姊穿這件洋裝很漂亮。」

樂聲隨著人魚秀表演的開場響起，看著姜丹尼爾那張近在眼前的臉，再望著他逐漸遠離，成宇美卻只聽見從鼓膜傳來的隆隆心跳聲，那鼓譟的聲音從未如此急切，一下一下的，彷彿想就此撞開肋骨與皮肉，朝姜丹尼爾飛奔而去。

姜丹尼爾不曉得什麼時候收回了握著的手。抬起手，帶著姜丹尼爾殘留的體溫，成宇美用力按了按躁動得生疼的心口。

安份點。他心想。只不過就是被誇了句漂亮，別動得跟沒動過似的。

他當然知道自己漂亮，還用姜丹尼爾說嗎？

看著對大人而言過份充滿童趣的人魚秀開場，成宇美卻不禁勾起嘴角，享受的表情與周遭的孩童如出一轍。

見成宇美看著人魚秀笑得一臉溫柔，以為他十分樂在其中，姜丹尼爾暗自鬆了口氣，正要收回視線將注意力放到表演上，卻在看到他放鬆微笑的側臉時稍稍楞住了神。

昏暗中，成宇美的側臉有些模糊，但深刻的五官輪廓卻似曾相識，表演場五光十色的光束忽明忽滅地照在他臉上，如同透入海水底層的陽光，帶著一層折射後被強行分離的色彩，姜丹尼爾卻覺得那些色彩最終該是一片毫無彩度的白。

就跟那部黑白電影一樣。

被自己的想法嚇到，姜丹尼爾趕緊轉過頭看向正上演著精采表演的大魚缸。

他到底怎麼了？

為什麼到現在，明明看到了成宇美，明明成宇美就坐在身旁，明明他早已認定就是這個人，他的腦海卻仍不斷浮現那人清俊卻面無表情的臉龐？

下意識地，姜丹尼爾伸手碰向了牛仔褲右側後口袋。

他知道那裡躺著什麼。一樣不屬於他的東西；一樣讓他特意將習慣放在右側口袋的皮夾，硬生生放到了左側的東西；一樣他早該歸還，卻始終沒能歸還的東西。

一條深藍色格紋手帕。

不曉得從哪天開始，起先只是清掃阿姨在洗完衣服後順手塞進了他的牛仔褲裡，但後來，他卻是天天主動帶著，像是個偷來的護身符，又像個自找的詛咒符，讓他時不時感到安心，卻又讓他片刻無法寧靜。

什麼時候開始的？

不該是這樣的。那天的想法理應只是一時之間的迷惘，情緒從來不受理性控制，更何況是身體與心臟。

邕聖祐長得再好看，也終究是個男人。是同性戀又怎樣？

他又不是。

為求符合人魚的形象，穿著魚尾泳裝的表演者皆僅靠著屏氣潛入水底，本該是十分難受的一件事，他們卻像真的人魚般，優遊自在地彷彿感受不到氧氣的遠離，看著表演者臉上輕鬆愉悅的笑容，姜丹尼爾卻莫名想到了邕聖祐家玄關旁，擺放得歪七扭八的那雙白鞋。

他不是。

他不是人魚，他無法感受水下的歡愉，無論是真是假，他都只能對缺氧的痛苦感同身受，為無垠的黑暗與未知而懼怕。

「你知道為什麼人魚公主要上岸嗎？」

表演看到一半，成宇美突然沒頭沒腦地這麼問了句。姜丹尼爾轉頭看向他，卻見他原先潔白的洋裝被魚缸反射的粼粼波光染成了一片深深淺淺的藍，就如同深海中，隱藏在湛藍海水間的一尾銀白色的魚。

「因為她愛上了人類的王子？」依著童話裡的劇情，姜丹尼爾回答。

「是嗎？」看著前方仍舊進行著表演的魚缸，成宇美似問似答地說，「水底下明明看起來這麼快樂，為什麼要只為了一個王子上岸呢？」

並不覺得糾結於虛幻的童話故事有什麼意思，只想著要草草結束這個莫名其妙的話題，看著成宇美宇自己大相逕庭的，那副若有所思的模樣，姜丹尼爾淡淡地問：「不然你覺得呢？」

「好奇吧。」聳聳肩，成宇美輕巧地回答，淒美的人魚童話瞬間變得灰撲撲的，卻多了分符合人性的色彩，「就像我們好奇海裡都有些什麼，人魚應該也會好奇陸地吧？王子只是她上岸後無意間發現的新奇東西，新鮮勁過後就該回海底了。」

「但她死了。」像是想維持這部童話故事原原本本的模樣，拽著最後一絲原著的碎片，姜丹尼爾道：「她為了王子、為了愛情死了，不是嗎？」

成宇美聽了僅是轉過頭深深望向他。

「那單純只是她蠢罷了。」

成宇美坐在那兒，就像條深海裡披著銀白色鱗片的魚般，柔軟且閃著曖昧的光，口裡卻說著與海水同等冰冷的話，讓姜丹尼爾一時之間竟不知道該如何回答。

礙於表演者體能有其極限，人魚秀十分短暫便落了幕。跟在姜丹尼爾腳跟後頭，成宇美正彆扭地遮著屁股隨著人潮步上表演廳往外的階梯，眼角餘光卻瞥見了一個瘦小的身影，定睛一看，卻是個約莫三四歲的小女孩站在表演廳外的角落，蒼白的小臉上滿是淚痕與慌張。

見附近經過的大人都對這個站在角落獨自啜泣的女孩視而不見，成宇美沒有絲毫猶豫地走上前，順好裙擺，他蹲到了女孩面前溫柔地放緩聲音問：「怎麼了？妳的爸爸媽媽呢？」

小妹妹看了他一眼後只是搖搖頭，卻不肯說話。

「你迷路了嗎？」發現緊跟在背後的成宇美突然消失，姜丹尼爾四處張望了下才發現他蹲在一角跟個小女孩說話，大致猜到發生了什麼事情，他當機立斷地問：「我們帶你去找爸爸媽媽吧？」

原先對成宇美還愛理不理的小女孩一見眼前出現了個長得像畫冊裡的王子那樣高大帥氣的哥哥，頓時止住了眼淚，伸出兩隻小手臂就朝姜丹尼爾張了張手掌。「哥哥，抱抱。」

知道姜丹尼爾不喜歡小孩子，成宇美趕在姜丹尼爾面露為難前站起身，朝那穿著可愛粉色連衣裙的女孩遞出他溫涼的掌心，「妹妹跟姊姊牽牽吧？」

「不要阿姨。」小女孩見了卻搖搖頭，執拗地又對著姜丹尼爾揮了揮手臂，「我要哥哥抱抱。」

小小年紀就見色起意，還識人不清地叫他阿姨，有沒有搞錯？

成宇美突然覺得方才在表演廳裡喚他哥哥的那小男孩還比較可愛，至少稱呼對上了年紀，眼力也比姜丹尼爾犀利。

求救似地朝成宇美的方向看了眼，見他只是挑起眉毛、聳聳肩，一臉的無能為力，姜丹尼爾只好聽話地將面前的小女孩抱進了懷裡，任由那小妹妹攀在脖子上，在胸前動來動去。

服務台位於水族館的中心，離位於尾端的表演廳有段距離，姜丹尼爾只好抱著小孩跟成宇美往回走，途中經過幾個展示水母的魚缸，大概是放鬆了因迷路而起的緊張情緒，小女孩便吵著要過去看。

不是真正的父母不敢輕易予以斥責，年輕人臉皮又薄，經不起小孩吵鬧引來的側目，姜丹尼爾只好像個人形裝甲機抱著小孩挨到魚缸前，讓成宇美一個個指著水母，按著一旁的解說板跟女孩說哪隻水母有毒，哪隻又會發光，女孩聽得津津有味，姜丹尼爾看著魚缸反射出的倒影卻從三人的畫面裡嚐到了幾分歲月靜好的溫馨和滿。

生個小孩或許也不錯。姜丹尼爾尋思。倘若是和成宇美，所有關於孩子的好與壞他都甘願承擔忍受，他們的孩子或許會有成宇美的眼睛，有他的尖下巴，遺傳成宇美的溫柔脾性，再由他來嚴格管教，便絕對不會像水族館門口那個小男孩一樣，這麼惹人厭。

還是生個女孩吧。生個長得像成宇美的女孩。

沉浸在腦內的育兒幻想裡，姜丹尼爾手裡抱著小女孩，不知不覺間便慢慢晃到了服務台前，成宇美剛想向櫃檯的工作人員詢問如何通報走失兒童，卻見一對神色急切的父母站在櫃檯邊上，正跟工作人員說著什麼，姜丹尼爾與成宇美兩人才猜想會不會這麼湊巧，姜丹尼爾懷裡的女孩就突然大力掙扎著想要下去，穿著粉色童鞋的一雙小腳剛沾地，女孩就開心地喊著爸爸媽媽跑了過去。

女孩的父親看上去有些年紀，帶著久經社會歷練的世故，母親卻相對年輕許多，一見女兒失而復返，淚水迅速從眼眶裡溢了出來，看得姜丹尼爾與成宇美兩人一陣尷尬，便全無心思認真聽女孩爸爸的感謝之辭，只想趕緊走人。

臨走前，那女孩又從年輕媽媽的懷裡跑了出來，站到姜丹尼爾面前朝他招招手。

蹲下身，依著女孩的指示側過臉的姜丹尼爾還在疑惑面前的孩子想對他說什麼，一個軟糯的觸感卻突然碰了上來，奶香像塊白兔牛奶糖般黏在臉上，甜得連空調風都摻起了奶粉味。

「王子哥哥以後跟祐祐結婚吧。」女孩奶聲奶氣地說。

姜丹尼爾一愣，直到女孩爸爸對她喚了聲祐娜，才曉得她口裡的祐祐指的是自己，當場笑得合不攏嘴，只覺得女孩的童言童語甚是可愛，直到跟成宇美走回表演廳，往海底隧道的路上都還在講這件事情，似乎對自己被小孩視為王子頗為自豪。

「真好啊，出來一趟就討了個老婆。」斜斜地看了姜丹尼爾笑得滿面春風的臉一眼，成宇美不鹹不淡地說。

嘁，要是今天他穿的是男裝，哪還有姜丹尼爾出場的份。成宇美在內心翻著白眼心想。

沒眼光的小鬼。

並沒發現成宇美細微的情緒變化，還在一旁沾沾自喜的姜丹尼爾嘿嘿地笑了兩聲。「小朋友還是挺不錯的。」

「什麼啊，你不是才說不喜歡小孩的嗎？」先一步踏進海底隧道，成宇美回過頭看向姜丹尼爾，皺起眉毛的樣子除了狐疑外還多了點什麼。

只顧著幫倒著走的成宇美看腳邊，沒注意他臉上的表情，姜丹尼爾搖了搖頭。「沒有啊，我只是說我不會應付小孩而已，沒說我不喜歡他們。」

哪裡不會應付？我看對小女生就挺行的。見姜丹尼爾一臉的心不在焉，成宇美內心莫名一陣犯堵，便順著他的話說道：「是啊，但你倒很好應付，一個親親就把你搞定了。」

成宇美的語氣聽起來狀似不經意，姜丹尼爾卻從中聽出了一股醋意，以為是自己的錯覺，他楞楞地抬起頭看向成宇美，卻從他癟得角度刁鑽的下唇中尋到了一點蛛絲馬跡，瞬間震驚得不能自己。

在這段關係中，成宇美從來不曾顯露過任何具有熱度的情緒，有的僅是如常溫水般，說不上是冷還是熱的平靜，就連那些相處間的撒嬌與討好，姜丹尼爾也始終曉得那僅是微高於體溫的溫水，絕對談不上滾燙。

但現在，成宇美這句如檸檬水般些微泛酸的話卻熱得讓他身心沸騰，煮水壺在熱水抵達沸點時的警告聲嗶嗶作響，他卻覺得那聲音動聽極了。

「宇美姊…或許，是在嫉妒？」盛著沸水的杯緣燙手，小心翼翼地，姜丹尼爾伸手試探著。

「什麼嫉妒！」果然，成宇美一聽就炸毛了。「誰、誰會嫉妒小孩啊！」成宇美說話語調拔高了不少，心虛從他飄移的視線間看準時機跑了出來，看他慌張的模樣，姜丹尼爾內心一激動，伸手就抓著成宇美的臂膀，一把將人拉近至面前。

臨近閉館時間，空無一人的海底隧道悄然無聲，僅有頭頂上方巨大魟魚徐徐游過時，沈重水波緩緩打在高壓玻璃上的細微聲響，姜丹尼爾的臉在一片陰影掠過後突然清晰得令人心驚，一雙眼睛亮得有如淺海下方被浪濤打磨得光滑耀眼的母貝。彷彿從那雙瞳仁裡看出了端倪，成宇美縮了縮脖子，警惕地望向近在眼前的男人。「你幹嘛？」

「這是第五次約會了吧？」像條遇上獵物青蛙的蛇般，姜丹尼爾死死盯著成宇美，不想錯過他任何細微的表情變化。

不明白姜丹尼爾問這句話的用意何在，成宇美楞了楞後老實地道：「哪有，這才第二次…」

「不對。」成宇美話說到一半就被姜丹尼爾立馬打斷。「從我們第一次見面算起，是第五次沒錯。」

這什麼算法？！

姜丹尼爾口中指的第一次見面，是他在餐廳吃早午餐不小心被潑到水的那次，成宇美仔細掐指算了算，倘若真要按照姜丹尼爾這種無理的算法，今天的確是成宇美與姜丹尼爾第五次碰面沒錯。「…那又怎樣？」

「宇美姊說過，第五次是親親。」

姜丹尼爾表情認真，嘴巴說出的話卻孩子氣得很，成宇美見他竟然還記得自己隨口編出來的無聊規則，而且還有要就地施行的氣勢，立馬嚇得臉色青白。「瘋了嗎？這裡是公共場所！」成宇美失聲說道。

「沒人就行了嗎…？」極為吝嗇地朝兩旁覷了眼，海底隧道明明一個人也沒有，但見成宇美那似是被嚇得倉皇失措的可憐模樣，姜丹尼爾沉吟了下，思考之際，眼睛卻無意間瞥到了前方一個藏在側邊的小隔間，執起成宇美的手，姜丹尼爾大步流星地就拉著他朝那小隔間走去。

隔間原是用來放映紀錄片的觀覽間，閉館時間已近的現在，投影機早被偷懶的工作人員先行關閉，黑漆墨烏的小房間裡空蕩蕩的，只有輕隔板後頭轟隆作響的空調聲，以及強得有點冷的空調風。拉著成宇美，姜丹尼爾一走進那黑得幾乎伸手不見五指的房裡就把人按到了牆角，趁成宇美還沒適應突如其來的黑暗，他看準那雙擦著玫瑰色唇膏的薄唇，就這麼直直親了下去。

這個吻來得太過突然，走得又太過倉促，兩雙唇瓣才堪堪相觸就已分離，成宇美根本來不及做任何反應，那吻便如落入海中的泡沫，消失得無影無蹤，若非姜丹尼爾在黑暗中朦朧地笑得一臉得意，他或許還會以為這只是一場幻覺，但從胸腔深處傳來的強烈心跳卻又無比真實，真實到他幾乎忘了怎麼呼吸。

看著被自己困在牆角，睜著雙大眼，一臉恍惚的人，姜丹尼爾收緊了握著對方那纖細肩膀的手。「成宇美。」

還未從方才那個蜻蜓點水般的吻中回過神，回望著姜丹尼爾，成宇美眨了眨眼睛，一雙長如茂密珊瑚的睫毛也隨之顫了顫，直到反應過來姜丹尼爾方才喚了自己什麼，他這才語帶斥責地輕聲說道：「…喂，我是姊姊。」

「不是。」姜丹尼爾卻反駁得難得堅決。「你是我的女人。」放開成宇美的肩膀，他伸手摸上了成宇美的面頰，掌心下方的皮膚細緻柔滑，即使在黑暗中，仍瑩白得泛著珠光。「你剛剛用一個吻把我搞定了，忘了嗎？成宇美？」

姜丹尼爾的一句話散在強勁的空調風裡不見蹤影，成宇美卻覺那字字句句並未消失，而是都被空調風吹進了他的身體，融在他的血液中，傾刻間用他的骨肉為食，在他的體內長出了一片茂密的水草森林，將他從裡到外層層包裹，細滑而柔軟。

見成宇美只是一個勁地望著自己沈默不語，姜丹尼爾愛憐地撂起他腮側的一縷髮絲，為他塞到了耳後。「忘了也沒關係，我幫你想起來，讓你再也忘不掉就是。」說完，捧起成宇美的臉，姜丹尼爾輕輕吻上了他的唇。

倘若剛剛那個吻是幻覺，姜丹尼爾此刻的吻便是一場溫柔的夢，是浪濤打上沙灘後，浪花與沙粒的繾綣，帶著太陽的餘溫，卻有著海洋的鹹。

成宇美突然有點想哭。

姜丹尼爾的溫柔，姜丹尼爾的好，就如同這個吻般，都是一場夢。

夢境裡，他會挽著他的手，走在夕陽西下的無人沙灘上，他會擁抱他、親吻他，給他一切力所能及的美好，許他所有力有未逮的希望。

他們的夢是熱帶海洋，充滿淺海的藍，縱然偶有風暴，卻總會陽光璀璨。

但夢始終只是夢。

「成宇美…我喜歡你。」放開成宇美，望向仍雙眼輕闔的他，顫抖著雙唇，姜丹尼爾從未想過自己會親口說出這麼一句話。

睜開眼，黑暗中，姜丹尼爾緊抿著唇、略帶緊張的臉赤裸裸地映照在成宇美乾淨無垢的眼底，本該是怎麼看也看不夠的表情，成宇美卻在感受到從眼眶逐漸湧上的痠澀時再次閉上了眼睛。

稍一抬頭，他主動吻上了姜丹尼爾的雙唇，夢境在舌尖一次次急切的試探下逐漸深刻了起來，熱帶氣旋隨著軟舌的相互交纏在炙熱的口腔中形成，此起彼落的喘息蓋過了惱人的空調聲，滑落在嘴角的津液分不出你我，泛起的甜味共有著海洋的氣息。

他不想醒。

他的夢境是岸上的海，盈滿屬於陸地的光；他的現實卻幽暗冰冷，深嵌在遙遠的波羅的海海床上，海床砂石滿佈，劃得他滿背的傷。

就這樣吧。當姜丹尼爾的舌尖鑽入口腔，掃過他的牙床時，成宇美心想。

就這樣活著，活作成宇美的模樣。

夢境是一個個謊言的延長，一個謊，與一百個、一萬個謊有何區別？當真相無所遁形，夢境化為泡沫，謊言的多寡，不過就只是傷口的數量，最致命的，早就插在了心口中央。

他不醒了。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

坐在直立式鋼琴前，金在煥頭戴耳機，一手執樂譜一手執筆，剛想在五線譜上做個記號，練習室的門就被猝不及防地打了開來。

「在煥，出來。」

幾個背著後背包的男生開了門後就這麼站在那裡，將狹窄的走道擠得水洩不通，站在前頭的男生看了金在煥一眼，頭俐落地往旁一撇就讓他跟他們走。

金在煥此時滿耳都是貝多芬，根本沒聽見那男生說了什麼，瞇著眼睛從他的口型和動作猜得七七八八後才放下紙筆，摘了一邊的耳罩問道：「幹嘛？你們要去哪？」

「央大。」

說話的是站在後頭的一個男生，金在煥朝發話的人瞥了眼，見是個生面孔，只好回頭繼續問站在面前的男同學。「跑那麼遠幹嘛？吃飽撐著。」不等男同學回話，金在煥轉頭就要繼續寫他的曲式分析，視線卻被男同學一陣吵鬧又給叫了回了去。

「靠，你先看看我們是什麼陣仗再說。」

金在煥根本不懂男同學葫蘆裡賣的是什麼藥。從他們大學坐車到央大少說得花一個鐘頭，現在正值期中考週，這群人一大早沒事跑來打擾他就算了，還叫他跟他們一起跑那麼遠，不是有病就是有病。金在煥邊腹誹邊依著男同學所言朝他們細細打量了下，直到見到幾個熟面孔後才終於串起了這群人的共同點。

他們都是音樂系系花後援會的成員。

金在煥立馬從鋼琴椅上跳起來，原先放大腿上的譜灑了一地。「我們素媛前輩發生什麼事了嗎？！」

見金在煥終於意識到他們都是些什麼人，最前方的男同學滿意地笑了笑，「先跟我們走，路上說。」

跟著一群科系背景各異的男前輩、男同學、男後輩浩浩蕩蕩地擠上地鐵，金在煥聽了幾個認識的同學說起後才知道，原來他們這些後援會成員收到了線人提供的可靠消息，說是系花黃素媛前輩今天要跟一群學姊到央大聯誼，這才特地群起集結，為的就是要趕去央大以巧遇之名行搞破壞之實。

這麼重要的事情怎麼可以不算學校論壇網名為『素媛永遠的煥』的他，金在煥一份呢？

說起音樂系黃素媛，金在煥大概可以誇她個三天三夜，中間再喝一杯水，指不定還能再捧個三天三夜，那天找邕聖祐商量到後來，話題全繞著邕聖祐跟那根薯條的問題轉，賠了炸雞又浪費了時間的金在煥本就夠鬱悶，現下又發現邕聖祐大學裡的某群男生意圖撬他們牆角，更是氣不打一處出來。

「聽說素媛前輩的哥哥在央大，所以才約到的。」拉著手拉環站在金在煥右手邊的男同學神神祕祕地說，「難怪，前輩以前從來不會去聯誼的。」

「但我怎麼聽說是前輩突然自己說要參加的？」坐在座椅上，金在煥音樂系的學弟狐疑地問。

黃素媛雖然是他們大學裡受一眾男性追捧的美女，但實際上卻從來對這類活動敬而遠之，時常被人稱為音樂系的高嶺之花，故而此次與央大聯誼的消息才如此具有衝擊性，逼得一向只會坐在宿舍電腦前，上論壇討論版用ID名稱自詡為黃素媛老公的人蜂擁而出。

「或許…有人知道是跟哪個系聯誼嗎？」金在煥問，心裡盤算著假如是戲劇系，他就要讓邕聖祐做先發部隊，幫他在黃素媛旁邊占個好位置，以酬謝他那天晚上又是當飼育員又是當情感專家的恩情。

就憑邕聖祐那張臉，他想這項任務他應該還是能勝任的。

幾個同學聽了卻只是面面相覷，顯然沒有相關情報。「在煥哥是有什麼主意嗎？」站在金在煥左側的學弟敏銳地反問。

「哈、怎、怎麼可能有嘛…」心裡那些小九九差點被看穿，金在煥捏著冷汗說到。

當他們一群人搭著地鐵來到邕聖祐學校附近的商圈時，時間已近中午，帶頭的是個音樂系的學長，與黃素媛是同班不同組的同學，大概是一直都與線人保持著聯繫，學長帶著他們步出地鐵後便直直往聯誼聚餐的地點走去。

聚餐地點是間美式餐廳。金在煥本來還在思考，他們這麼大群人突然跑進人家餐廳裡，有沒有位子都還是個問題，但顯然他低估了黃素媛後援會強大的組織能力，一進餐廳，金在煥就看到學長不慌不忙地走到櫃檯報名字與手機，接著服務生就領著他們一群人上了餐廳二樓。

剛走上二樓，金在煥一眼就看到了坐在長桌中央沙發上，遮著嘴巴笑得開懷的黃素媛。

黃素媛是典型的狐狸相，不說話時冷冰冰的，卻莫名有種不顯於外的張揚，金在煥平時在音樂系系館裡看到她，此人一直都保持著冰山美人的形象，就是笑也是微笑，從來沒有露出牙齒過，遑論像現在這般笑出聲。金在煥還在好奇是哪裡來的小子竟然能讓黃素媛笑成這樣，背卻冷不防被猛力推了一下，讓他趕緊坐到位子上。

背對著黃素媛聯誼的那張桌子，金在煥只聽見後方傳來一陣又一陣歡樂的談笑聲，其樂融融的氛圍與他們這桌的低氣壓形成強烈對比，讓他不禁更想知道那桌究竟發生了什麼，又是什麼事情這麼好笑。

只聽見那桌一個男生似乎在說著自己在社團團體外拍時遇到的趣事，一會兒說這個流氓前輩因為偷拍模特兒底褲，被他故意使絆子摔了一跤後，幾百萬的相機鏡頭整個飛了出去，在大街上哭得跟什麼似的；一會兒又說哪個朋友為了拍出與眾不同的視角，刻意叫人疊羅漢，結果拍完才發現沒裝記憶卡，被所有人揍了一頓。金在煥在一旁偷聽，越聽越覺得這個聲音很熟悉，卻怎麼也想不起來。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你好幽默哦！」

正努力回憶著這個男聲究竟在哪聽過，金在煥就聽見黃素媛用比平常還要高了三個半音的聲音說到。

到底哪裡好笑？他怎麼一點都不覺得好笑？一想到黃素媛竟然女神形象全失地在為一個陌生男人無聊的笑話拍手叫好，金在煥嫉妒得眼冒綠光，轉頭就往黃素媛的方向瞪去，不看還好，一看差點沒讓他從椅子上摔下去。

黃素媛身旁坐著的男子身形高大，體魄強健，一張令人欣羨的瓜子臉上是高挺的鼻樑與厚薄適中的嘴唇，略微下垂的眼角看上去可愛稚氣，眼尾的一顆淚痣卻讓他看上去多了分風流倜儻。

那不是姜丹尼爾嗎？！他怎麼會在這裡？迅速轉過頭，拿起桌上的飲料，金在煥趕緊用力吸了幾口雪碧壓壓驚。

那天晚上，按照邕聖祐的說法，姜丹尼爾已經開始跟女裝的他交往，照理來說，一個已經有女朋友的人應該不會出現在這種場合，但金在煥十分確定那個把黃素媛逗得連連發笑的人就是姜丹尼爾，因為他身上穿的正是那件自己曾偷偷借穿出去的外套。

難道邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾分手了？所以他才會在這裡跟黃素媛有說有笑得不亦樂乎？但邕聖祐沒跟他提過啊？

更何況，距離那天晚上才過了幾天，這兩個人這麼快就掰了？

還是說，邕聖祐不聽他的勸告，跟姜丹尼爾坦白了？

很有可能。金在煥想。

邕聖祐一直以來都不是他所能理解的生物，說不定那天晚上雖然被自己勸阻，但之後又自我良心發現地對姜丹尼爾說了實話。

這人的良心怎麼該有的時候沒有，該沒有的時候卻偏偏跑出來刷存在感啊！

十足十的吃飽撐！

邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾的那些破事在金在煥腦袋裡轉了一圈，手中的雪碧也隨著運轉速率迅速遞減，直到杯子見底，金在煥才心不甘情不願地放開吸管。

但不管怎麼說，姜丹尼爾跟他哥分手才幾天就來聯誼也太缺德了，是有沒有這麼缺女人。人天生護短，再加上跟姜丹尼爾黏黏糊糊地在一起的不是誰，正是自己心目中的女神學姊，也不想是邕聖祐先騙的人，被嫉妒與保護欲沖昏頭的金在煥邊罵，邊伸手拿出褲子口袋裡的手機，用身體遮著就朝動作親暱的黃素媛與姜丹尼爾兩人連拍了好幾張偷拍照，沒有絲毫猶豫就往與邕聖祐聊天的對話框裡發。

什麼理想薯條，他這就讓他哥睜大眼睛看看自己攤上的男人是個什麼薯泥渣渣，叫他知道以後別再把食物偏好跟男人混為一談。

放下手機，金在煥解氣地嘆了口氣後便不再理會身後持續傳來的談笑聲，轉而將整副心神放在眼前的食物上，奈何吃到一半，方才被自己一口氣灌進肚子裡的雪碧便開始在膀胱裡叫囂著放它出去，實在憋不住，金在煥只好趕緊擦擦手，站起身就夾著腿往廁所的方向極速奔走，哪想一推開男廁門，薯泥渣渣就站在正前方的小便斗前背對著他上廁所。

金在煥膀胱裡那泡雪碧差點就這麼漏了出來。

戰戰兢兢地走上前，金在煥站到姜丹尼爾隔壁一個小便斗，拉開褲鏈，他掏出自己的傢伙對準身前的尿斗卻怎麼上也上不出來，知道這是太過緊張的緣故，他只好深吸幾口氣，拚命緩和情緒，從一數到了十後才終於洩了洪。

姜丹尼爾顯然有良好的洗手習慣。當金在煥上完廁所，走到洗手臺洗手時，姜丹尼爾才慢吞吞地把手伸到感應式水龍頭下方沖掉手上的泡沫。

搓著擠到手裡的洗手乳，金在煥猶豫地動了動喉頭，見姜丹尼爾即將推開門步出廁所，他才下定決心似地趕緊開口：「嘿，丹尼爾？你還記得我嗎？」

沒料到這個方才站在幾步之遙，與他一起排解生理需求的男生認識自己，姜丹尼爾硬生生止住往外走的步伐，回過身來，他直直望向站在洗手臺前匆匆沖著手裡泡泡的瞇瞇眼男生。「…抱歉，請問你是？」

記得邕聖祐跟自己說過姜丹尼爾的臉盲症，金在煥做了個穿外套的動作後伸手朝對方身上指了指，「那件夾克？」

「啊，」姜丹尼爾見狀，瞬間對眼前的同齡男生有了記憶，「在煥？」

「對，是我。」也不曉得為什麼，金在煥對於姜丹尼爾竟然還記得自己感到頗為慶幸，畢竟如對方這樣受歡迎的人物，通常不會將如自己這般尋常的男生放在眼裡。姜丹尼爾這個人在金在煥心中的好感度頓時又稍稍提昇了一點點。「…聽著，雖然我很抱歉，但你不覺得這樣有點太快了嗎？」

「什麼？」金在煥問得沒頭沒尾，姜丹尼爾皺起眉頭仔細想了一下，結合前後文，以為他指的是身上那件被對方穿過的夾克，於是了然地笑了笑，爾後寬慰道：「啊…放心，我有好好清理了。」

好好清理？是指跟邕聖祐的關係嗎？金在煥僅疑惑了下，便立馬接受了內心的猜想。「你不生氣了？」

「生氣什麼？」姜丹尼爾覺得成宇美的這個弟弟也太有意思，明明上次才請他吃過一頓飯，今日再見卻又像全然失憶般問自己生不生氣，實在過於客氣，便也和和氣氣地說：「不是都過去了嗎？」

一聽姜丹尼爾如此說到，金在煥瞬間對對方充滿了崇拜。這世上怎麼會有如此大度的男人，連被一個女裝癖男子拐騙也能笑得雲淡風輕，好像這件事就跟走在路上不小心踩到坨狗屎般，不足掛齒。

大大鬆了口氣，金在煥現在反而有點責怪起邕聖祐來，覺得自家哥哥簡直不要太壞心，怎麼可以欺騙姜丹尼爾這位天使呢？「聽你這麼說我就放心了，老實說我還以為你會把聖祐哥殺了。」金在煥說著，卻沒注意到姜丹尼爾聽到邕聖祐的名字時，臉上頓現的錯愕，「我早就警告過他別到處扮女人招搖撞騙，但你知道的…雖然他有女裝癖，好歹也是我哥，我不能眼睜睜看著他、」

「等等，你在說什麼我怎麼一個字也聽不懂。我們不是在說這件外套、」剎那間，理解到自己方才都聽到了什麼，姜丹尼爾目眥盡裂地瞪向面前滔滔不絕的男生，咬牙切齒地道：「…你最好解釋一下你剛剛說的都是怎麼回事。」

看著黑著一張臉，用一雙大長腿跨著大步朝自己走來的姜丹尼爾，金在煥趕緊收聲，用力咬住雙唇藏起自己的大嘴巴。

死了。現在買張機票飛去某個太平洋小島避難還來得及嗎？

收到姜丹尼爾發來的晚餐邀請時，邕聖祐才剛從期中報告地獄裡緩過來。按下信件發送鈕，他將跟申寶靜說好的老電影簡介與心得簡報檔發出去後就躺到了床上，剛想在小週末悠哉的下午睡個懶覺，擺在床頭的手機卻無端震了兩下。

姜丹尼爾的訊息十分直截了當，說是無論如何都想一起吃個晚餐，語氣稀鬆平常，邕聖祐卻隱約覺得字裡行間與對方平時寫訊息的口吻有什麼地方不太一樣。只當是自己多慮，抓起手機，他習慣性地打了個不字，後面的諸多藉口理由編到一半，打字的手指卻停了。

他為什麼要拒絕呢？

他想見姜丹尼爾。除了星期五的通識課，除了週末的小約會，他每天都想看到姜丹尼爾。

他想看他對自己笑；想聽他說話，說什麼都好，就是那些哄女孩子的無聊小事也好；想碰碰他、摸摸他，然後拉著他一起躲在某個昏暗的角落，繼續上次那個未完待續的吻。

他想他。

幾日不見，想念便生長成參天大樹，參天大樹又一棵棵交錯成了原始森林，離離蔚蔚，鬱鬱蔥蔥，他被埋到了濕軟的泥土底下，安睡在想念舖成的床上，夢的都是燦爛的海與陽光。

收回手，邕聖祐看了眼時鐘，見時間還早，做了幾個深呼吸，他一口氣刪了原先打在輸入框裡的文字，想來想去，似乎寫什麼都太過多餘，顯得他太過迫切，故而最後只回了個好。

好。單單就是一個這麼平淡無奇，聽起來如此貧乏無味的字，卻用盡了他所有氣力。思念追趕的腳步過於緊迫，逼得他只能縱身一躍，倉忙間，能完美落地已經算很好了，哪裡還能奢望有什麼華麗的旋轉跳躍。狗急跳牆也不過如此。

姜丹尼爾傳訊說在約會前，他得先給學校前輩送個東西，邕聖祐跟他約了一個不會讓人起疑的時間後便在床上躺了一下，穿著條內褲，他抱著那堆從沒折過的棉被滾來滾去，動了半天卻始終靜不下心，最後，實在耐不住心裡那股莫名的躁動，他從床上跳起，打開衣櫃就站在那兒開始想晚餐約會該穿些什麼。

他記得上次姜丹尼爾誇他穿洋裝漂亮。但姜丹尼爾究竟是覺得洋裝本身漂亮，還是覺得他漂亮？是洋裝的款式漂亮？還是顏色漂亮？糾結到最後，邕聖祐甚至開始懷疑那是否就只是姜丹尼爾無心的一句話，或許氣氛使然，或許情勢所逼，終歸毫無意義。

邕聖祐最終拿出了一條從沒穿過的淺藍色中長窄裙，與一件純白的睡衣領襯衫。好不容易決定好衣服，他又開始煩惱該化什麼妝、該用什麼髮型、香水該噴哪瓶才不刺鼻、鞋子又該穿哪雙才好看又好走，全煩惱過了一圈，見時間逐漸接近該出門的點，他才又趕緊化了個日常妝，用電捲棒隨意捲了捲那頭粉咖色的假髮後繫上用來遮掩喉結的深藍色絲巾。

套上前陣子剛從網上買回來的裸色平底鞋，邕聖祐剛走到玄關準備出門，手機卻傳來了一陣猛烈的顫動，掏出包裡的手機，看到來電者名稱時，邕聖祐先是楞了一下，爾後才趕緊接起來。「阿姨？」

『聖祐啊，在煥跟你在一起嗎？』電話是老家鄰居阿姨打來的，許久沒聽見金在煥媽媽的聲音，邕聖祐一時間竟還有些認不得了。

「沒有。」關上家門，邕聖祐大步往電梯走去，「阿姨是有什麼急事嗎？」

『沒有沒有，就是他電話打不通，想叫他這週末別回家了，我跟他爸出去玩呢。』金媽媽說著，話題一轉，突然進入了閒聊模式，『聖祐最近都沒回家吧？交男朋友了？你媽媽可惦記你呢，交男朋友也得回家啊。』

電梯裡，邕聖祐沖著鏡子裡拿著手機講電話的自己露出了一個苦笑。

邕家向來開明，或許是職業的關係，對於他穿女裝的喜好及性向，邕聖祐的父母從來都是抱持著支持的態度，但家裡支持不代表沒有外在壓力，金家在小區裡算是願意與邕家交好的少數，對於相對傳統的家庭而言，同性戀與女裝癖都是另一個次元的存在，因此，金媽媽對於邕聖祐情感生活的好奇程度甚至比對自家兒子金在煥的還多。

「我沒交男朋友。」步出電梯，走到小區外，想到那人在黑暗中逐漸放大的臉孔，邕聖祐又說：「還不是…」

電話那頭，金媽媽驚喜地唉呦了一聲。『那就是快囉？帶回來阿姨幫你看看，鑑定一下，沒過阿姨這關就不給你媽看了，你媽工作可忙了！』

知道金媽媽接下來肯定又要說自己的爸媽有多忙、讓他多回家云云，邕聖祐趕緊開口先發制人：「阿姨，我幫你聯繫在煥吧，他應該只是沒接到電話，他們學校練習室在地下，收訊比較差。」

金媽媽連連道了幾聲好，又吩咐了幾句男朋友的事情，才終於掛了電話。走在往公車站的馬路邊，邕聖祐滑開通訊軟體，重新登入自己的帳號後，剛點開與金在煥的對話，連金在煥給自己發了什麼都沒來得及看清，一個陌生的號碼就這麼突兀地打了進來。

再度拿起手機，邕聖祐接起電話後立馬喂了聲，此時正值傍晚，夕陽橙紅的光線被手機硬生生擋在後頭，邕聖祐深邃的五官因而瞬間隱沒在一片陰影中，如手機那頭陌生人的臉孔般晦暗不明。

『…請問…是邕聖祐前輩嗎？』一個低沈的男聲從話筒另一端傳來，聲音熟悉得讓邕聖祐的心尖不禁微微一顫。

傍晚的巷弄靜謐無人，邕聖祐卻覺耳邊心臟突突跳動的聲音吵得他無法思考。毫無緣由地，他知道電話那頭的人是誰，不是猜測亦無需考證，沒有邏輯卻深信不疑。

「是。」莫名緊張，邕聖祐短而急促地應了聲。

聽見他的回覆，經過一陣過於漫長的沉默，就在邕聖祐差點以為電話早在不知不覺中掛斷時，對方才終於開口：『我是姜丹尼爾。』

小區往公車站的路是一段彷彿永無止盡的下坡路，兩旁建築都是了無新意的水泥樓房，灰白牆面配上星星點點的各色磚瓦，交雜著大大小小的廣告招牌，雜亂無章得司空見慣，明明是這樣一條天天走過的路，一切卻因為姜丹尼爾從電話中傳來的，他從未想像過的低沈嗓音而不再平凡。姜丹尼爾的呼吸聲近在耳畔，那微弱的沙沙聲在電話那端如海濤般平穩而規律，將夕陽瑰麗的色彩緩慢推移到了四周灰階的景色上，一旁被鐵絲網圍起的光禿工地成了黃沙滿佈的金燦沙灘，夢境彷彿從大海的另一端靠上了岸，交疊得粗糙卻虛實難辨。

走在路旁，看著眼前被傍晚最後的陽光覆蓋得有些陌生的街道，邕聖祐恍惚了一下，爾後才回過神來想到應該要開口說些什麼。「啊…你…有什麼事嗎？」

『前輩在外面嗎？』

「嗯。」行走間，邕聖祐無意中踢起了腳邊的碎石子，見那顆石子咕嚕咕嚕地滾了一陣卻又卡在人行道水泥地磚的接縫間，邕聖祐玩心一起，便邊走邊踢起了那顆小石子，想著要帶這顆不甚平滑的石子一起走下斜坡。

『在家附近？』

姜丹尼爾問得有些過於仔細，語氣甚至帶著點迫切，讓低著頭，專心踢著石頭的邕聖祐不自覺地皺了皺眉頭。「嗯…」

『在家附近的哪裡？小區裡？還是在馬路邊上？』

「喂，你問這麼多幹嘛？你到底有什麼事？」

被姜丹尼爾一連串的問題轟炸，邕聖祐終於有些不耐煩，說話之際連帶著踢石子的腳也不禁使了點勁。碎石子又小又輕，被這麼猛力一踢，瞬間飛得老遠。順著那顆石子飛躍的拋物線，邕聖祐抬起頭，才急著想找那顆石子被自己踢到了哪裡，卻先在前方不遠處看到了一個身影。

視線交會之際，邕聖祐腦袋裡只剩一片空白。

『…在馬路邊上吧。』姜丹尼爾低沈的聲音與粗重的氣息從手機裡傳來，似近又似遠，如同黑暗中憑空出現的呢喃，又像從幽深地底緩慢升騰而出的朦朧鳴響，讓邕聖祐瞬間嚇得冒了一身冷汗。

姜丹尼爾就站在那裡。大熱天的，他穿著那件貴得嚇人的夾克，像是自己鏡面反射的倒影般，動作一致地拿著手機，臉卻陰沈得像是在白日與黑夜交接之際，唐突出現的鬼魅。

看著逐漸向自己走來的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐臉色煞白的往後退了幾步，實在怕極了對方那的陰冷視線，他忍不住身子一轉，拔腿就往回跑。

沒想到邕聖祐竟然會逃跑，罵了聲髒話，姜丹尼爾抓著手機就往面前的上坡路狂奔而去。平時體力就矮人一截，現在又穿著裙子、女鞋，邕聖祐沒跑幾步便被穿著牛仔褲球鞋的姜丹尼爾一把捉住，猛力將邕聖祐按到旁邊的工地鐵絲網上，死死牽制著那人穿著女式襯衫的單薄肩膀，姜丹尼爾一看到他那張畫著精緻妝容的臉便忍不住大聲咆嘯：「操你媽的邕聖祐你竟敢騙我！」

鐵絲網還在因為方才那下撞擊而沙沙作響，姜丹尼爾破口大罵的聲音近在面前，四方交雜的聲音震耳欲聾，再加上那陣碰撞，讓邕聖祐腦袋登時有些犯暈。

「我哪裡得罪你了？我是做了什麼你要這樣騙我！」正在氣頭上，哪裡會管邕聖祐此時臉色好不好，瞪著面前那張曾讓自己心跳加速的臉孔，用力掐著對方骨感的肩頭，眼角瞥到隱沒在邕聖祐粉咖啡色假髮下，頸側的那顆小痣，姜丹尼爾只覺得自己真的是蠢到家了，怎麼會連這麼拙劣的手法都沒看穿，眼睛根本白長了。「你他媽覺得這樣耍人很好玩嘛！」

姜丹尼爾雙眼血絲滿佈，表情猙獰，從沒看過他這麼生氣的模樣，想到對方打架的那副狠樣，再見眼下自己根本無處可躲，邕聖祐怕得渾身發顫。但比起挨姜丹尼爾揍，他更懼怕的卻是姜丹尼爾此時看著他的眼神：憤怒中摻著濃烈的失望，用不敢置信與癲狂的外衣包裹著一絲悲痛，看著姜丹尼爾的眼睛，他想解釋，嘴巴卻抖得厲害，開闔了半天，最終卻只能顫巍巍地道：「我、我沒有…」

「沒有什麼！」平時邕聖祐就是一副心高氣傲的樣子，此時看他明明怕得抖得跟篩子一樣，一張嘴卻還是不願示弱，嘴硬地想狡辯，盛怒之下，姜丹尼爾手一用力便又狠狠推了邕聖祐一把，力道大得讓邕聖祐整個人又再次撞上了鐵絲網。

怒吼聲再度隨著鐵網的震盪侵襲而上，邕聖祐嚇得肩膀抖了兩抖，反射性地就低下了頭，視線卻落在被自己緊緊握在手裡的手機上。

與姜丹尼爾的通話不曉得什麼時候被切斷，螢幕畫面回到了通話前與金在煥的對話框，幾張先前來不及看的照片就這麼明晃晃地黏在那裡，映入了邕聖祐的眼底，刺眼得讓他瞳孔一陣緊縮，卻始終移不開眼睛。

「我在跟你說話你在看哪？」見理應對自己低聲下氣，甚至跪下道歉都不足惜的人只是一個勁地低頭不語，從來沒被這般無視過的姜丹尼爾只覺得胸腔裡那把怒火燒得他難受至極。

他從沒如此真心實意地喜歡過一個人。

他喜歡成宇美，喜歡到他可以為他放下所有原則，一再地放低他的底線，成為一個他從未想過有朝一日會成為的人，但退讓的結果卻是這樣：他喜歡的不過就是個假象。是邕聖祐卑劣的謊言，一個惡質的玩笑。

這要他如何忍受？他又該如何自處？

生平第一次的喜歡，他卻連他喜歡的是誰都搞不清楚，邕聖祐究竟想讓他可悲到什麼地步，他又還能可悲到什麼地步？

看著邕聖祐逃避般的側臉，控制不住心底無從宣洩的悲憤，帶著被怒火燒得痠澀的眼角，姜丹尼爾一拳就這麼砸在了邕聖祐頰側的鐵網上。「你沒有什麼你說啊！」

姜丹尼爾這一拳顯然是有用的。邕聖祐終於抬起頭看向他，表情卻與方才截然不同。

「…放手。」看著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐冷著一張臉道，「你他媽以為你在跟誰說話？」

邕聖祐五官深邃，面無表情時本就充滿了距離感，此時冷著臉的模樣更是凍得讓人心生寒意。見他方才還害怕得臉色發白，現在卻態度丕變，姜丹尼爾錯愕了一秒，意識到自己險些照著邕聖祐的話動作，牙槽一咬，他惡狠狠地瞪著他道：「邕聖祐，你騙了人還這麼囂張？」

「姜丹尼爾，你先想想我現在是什麼打扮。」淡定地看著面前那張咬牙切齒，像是恨不得把自己碎屍萬段的臉，邕聖祐冷漠的神情與臉上粉嫩的彩妝就如油水分離般逐漸背道而馳，彷彿臉上塗抹著淡粉色眼影口紅、頭上戴著假髮的不是自己，而是另一個無關緊要的陌生人。

見狀，姜丹尼爾心裡突然感到一陣淒涼。

成宇美從不會露出這種表情。

他不是成宇美。

他誰都不是。

「不放就算了，」不可能理解姜丹尼爾此時此刻的心情，像是放棄交涉般，邕聖祐將頭往後靠向鐵網斜看著他，粉咖啡色的塑料記憶髮絲就這麼纏上了帶著鏽蝕的鐵絲，糾結得像被拍打上岸的海草，「反正吃虧的人是你。」

看著一臉無所謂的邕聖祐，知道他們倆現在的情景在外人眼裡會是什麼模樣，雖然心有不甘，姜丹尼爾仍在罵了聲粗話後放開了邕聖祐。

「…你剛剛發現的？」站在路邊，理著被姜丹尼爾粗魯的動作弄亂的頭髮與襯衫，邕聖祐頭也不抬地問，話都問出口了才想起金在煥傳來的那幾張照片，大概猜到發生了什麼事，邕聖祐在心底暗罵了聲後抬頭望向姜丹尼爾篤定地道：「你是發現了才約我吃晚餐的。」

始終看著邕聖祐那女人般的動作，姜丹尼爾一聽他說自己約他吃晚餐，分明是事實，心裡卻莫名有些牴觸。

這不是他想要的。

他以為邕聖祐會心懷愧咎，他以為他會向他道歉，說他錯了，他不該騙他，而不是像現在這樣，理直氣壯得讓人只想一拳揍在他那張好看得過分的臉上。

但然後呢？

他又希望邕聖祐說什麼？

「你怎麼發現的？是金在煥那狗崽子跟你說的？」

邕聖祐還在追究到底自己的謊言是哪個環節出了問題，姜丹尼爾卻有點聽不下去了。「這是重點嗎？」他問，看著對方的眼底帶著不可思議的荒謬，「重點不應該是你為什麼要做這種事情嗎？你穿女裝接近我，跟我約會、跟我交往，我們連、…我們連接吻都做了！你他媽玩有玩這麼大的嘛！」

聽姜丹尼爾說得好像接吻對他而言是件多了不起的事，邕聖祐冷冷哼了聲，勾起的嘴角滿是不屑。

姜丹尼爾憑什麼在這裡裝單純？邕聖祐鄙夷地想。

那幾張照片還躺在金在煥跟他的對話框裡，照片中，姜丹尼爾的打扮就是現在這個模樣，絲毫未變，說明了這是今天才發生的事情。姜丹尼爾先前信誓旦旦地說不會去聯誼，今早卻跟女孩子卿卿我我，現在竟還有臉反過來指責他騙了他，騙他跟他約會、跟他交往、跟他接吻，世界上可有這麼便宜的事情？

就是有，也輪不到姜丹尼爾隨隨便便擺到他邕聖祐身上。

若說方才他還對姜丹尼爾有著一星半點的歉疚，現在那分虧欠便被金在煥發給自己的那幾張偷拍照一刀一刀割得無影無蹤。

說到底，這本來就是場遊戲。

他是曾經迷惘過，被姜丹尼爾的好與溫柔哄騙，走進一條他不曾走過的道路，迷失在這場扮家家酒般的遊戲中。他曾盲目、曾愚昧，曾以為自己錯看，卻沒想差點錯付。

還好這只是場遊戲。

而他發過誓，要玩，他便絕不會輸。

「上床我都玩過，怎麼，接個吻而已，你玩不起嗎？」看著因為過於憤怒而漲紅著一張臉的姜丹尼爾，撥了撥頭髮，邕聖祐輕挑地說，卻在看到對方發黑的臉色後又像是想到什麼般改口：「啊…不是玩不起，是因為我是個男的。」

聽見他像是在暗指什麼，姜丹尼爾向前走了幾步，警告般地叫了聲。「邕聖祐…！」

面對男人的接近，邕聖祐卻沒了剛剛那股膽怯。「不是我接近你。」看著那雙曾在黑暗中親吻自己的唇瓣，不曉得為什麼，邕聖祐突然覺得胸膛空落落的。

還不夠。他心想。他要贏。

他要贏過姜丹尼爾，這場沒有平局的遊戲，零和的賽局，不是你死就是我傷，一旦心軟，便絕對沒有翻身餘地。

一擊，就必須致命。

「不是我要你跟我交往，也不是我要你親我的，是你先纏著我的，姜丹尼爾。」移開視線，他看向姜丹尼爾的雙眼，「搞清楚，不是我要玩你，這都是你自找的。」

「你！」

「姜丹尼爾，如果你潔身自愛一點，別那麼愛玩，別只會用下半身思考、看到女的就想上，我還會有機會騙你嗎？」看著姜丹尼爾憤怒得近乎扭曲的臉孔，邕聖祐反而面帶譏諷地輕笑道：「自己蠢，就別怪人心險惡。」

「邕聖祐！」實在氣極，姜丹尼爾跨步走上前就一把抓上面前那人才撫平皺摺的襯衫衣領。「你這個混帳！」

「我是混帳。」抿起唇，想到那些照片，邕聖祐雖然神色自若，垂在身側握著拳的手卻忍不住微微顫抖，看著姜丹尼爾眼底映著的，自己的倒影，他只覺得嗓子乾得生疼，整個人像隻缺水的魚般呼吸困難，「…但你也不是什麼好東西。」

即使被自己掐著衣領，頭髮也因為推拉間的動作有些凌亂，邕聖祐近在眼前的臉龐卻仍美得讓人屏息，姜丹尼爾不懂，為什麼那天在播映間裡，嚐起來甜得令人留戀不已的唇瓣，說出來的話卻能如此傷人，一字一句都狠厲如破空而出的匕首，直直刺向自己最脆弱的一處，剜肉刨骨，毫不留情。

他不信。

他不信當自己為成宇美著迷，甚至為那個在蒼白燈光下落淚的人感到悸動時，邕聖祐會對自己毫無感覺。他們說過的話、做過的事、牽過的手、接過的吻，無論是因為什麼，一個瞬間都好──只要有一次，他就可以原諒他。

他可以再次為他拋卻一切原則，泯除所有底線，心甘情願地俯首稱臣，提線木偶也好，小丑弄臣也罷，只要邕聖祐說喜歡，他都做得到。

自尊、自傲他都可以不要。他只要一句話，兩個字。

他只是想活。

「…我就問你一個問題。」賭上所有，看著面前表情冰冷如霜的人，姜丹尼爾面露掙扎地問：「你喜歡我嗎？」字句從齒縫間鑽出，顫著手，忍著那股想就此不管不顧，將眼前這人剝皮拆骨融於血肉的衝動，他近乎絕望地看著邕聖祐那雙黑得什麼都裝不下的眼睛，「哪怕只有一點點、一瞬間…你有喜歡過我嗎？」

姜丹尼爾屏氣凝神，仔細觀察著邕聖祐，深怕錯過他任何一個可能洩漏真實想法的表情，卻見對方輕輕顫了顫睫毛，表情平淡無波得宛若只是經歷一場由灰塵引起的騷動。

「…沒有。」一陣禮貌性的猶豫過後，姜丹尼爾終於聽見邕聖祐說到，「我沒有。」

痠澀從犯疼的胸腔衝上鼻尖，來勢洶洶得讓姜丹尼爾絞起了眉頭才堪堪忍住那股險些潰堤的情緒。

在這個瞬間，那雙白鞋突然在他腦海裡一閃而過。狹小的單人公寓、一夜獨處的兩人、邕聖祐毫無防備的背影，以及那始終緊閉的房門就如同一顆顆珠子般接連串起，串成了一個他不願正視卻鮮明得過於殘忍的景象。

邕聖祐說的是實話。

但他怎可以如此狠心？

在一切真相大白的現在，身為罪魁禍首的他不僅一句道歉都沒有，甚至連最後一個謊言都不願意為了他說，被謊言刺得傷痕累累的他，最後卻是被真相一刀斃命，姜丹尼爾現在才曉得，原來一個人要狠，可以狠到這種地步。

那些心動、那些愛意，那些每個眼神相會的瞬間，都會爬上他的背脊，讓他全身酥麻為之顫動的情意，全都不過是邕聖祐鼓掌間的玩具，姜丹尼爾自認自己也會玩，但邕聖祐這次太過了。

過了界，玩就成了傷害，可愛成了可恨。

曾經多愛，如今就有多恨。

無法忍受邕聖祐那一臉相對於自己的動搖，而顯得刺眼至極的平靜，姜丹尼爾雙眼泛紅地瞪著他，一心只想讓邕聖祐也嚐嚐心窩被攪得血肉模糊的滋味。「…你真讓我噁心。」

「彼此彼此。」眼也不眨，邕聖祐冷道。

恨恨地深看了邕聖祐一眼，撒手放開手中的衣領，知道這個人無論如何都不會有丟盔卸甲的一天，姜丹尼爾放棄了。

他的愛與痛，再與自己無關。

邕聖祐可以狠，他也可以。

他就不要後悔。

「還給你。」突然想起那條手帕，姜丹尼爾伸手往褲子後口袋摸去，掏出手帕就往邕聖祐身上扔。「髒就別出來丟人現眼。」

邕聖祐沒接住，那條熨得四方整齊的藍色格紋手帕打在他胸膛上後就這麼啪地一聲落到了地上，姜丹尼爾只施捨一眼，便轉身頭也不回地走了。夕陽此時已然落到了地平線下，最後一道泛紫的光在他身後拖曳出長長的影子，邕聖祐就這麼站在原地看著那影子逐漸遠去，連同自己的血液與骨髓、氧氣與心跳，一併帶走。

直到他感到臉上一陣濕涼，他才反應過來姜丹尼爾早已走得老遠，消失在這條長坡的盡頭。

再也不會回來了。

姜丹尼爾的視線、姜丹尼爾的體溫，那雙手、那雙唇，那些曾經的熱烈與偏愛，絞盡腦汁的討好抑或是委曲求全的忍讓，都隨著姜丹尼爾的這個轉身，再也不會回來了。

動了動腳，邕聖祐突然好想追上去。他想追上姜丹尼爾的腳步、想抱住他的背影，想告訴他，他錯了，錯得愚蠢且離譜；他還想說他喜歡他，無論他跟多少女生曖昧交好，他都能忍，只因為他喜歡他。

不是一點點，不是一瞬間。

他喜歡他，多如江河海水，長比世紀更迭。無法自拔，無可救藥。

但都只是想想而已。

吸著鼻子，蹲下身，邕聖祐想撿起地上那條不曉得什麼時候落到姜丹尼爾手裡的帕子，卻在蹲到地上時定住了身。腳踝後方是熟悉的疼痛，大概是方才逃跑時傷的，輕輕往後一瞥，就能見一塊一塊的血紅。

看著那兩塊詛咒似的傷口，再想姜丹尼爾絕決的背影，一陣悲憤，邕聖祐一屁股坐到地上就將腳上那雙鞋脫了，抓在手裡扔了老遠，鞋子在空中劃了個弧線，一隻落到人行道上，一隻卻飛到了柏油路中央，行經的汽車一輾而過，一隻鞋便瞬間破敗不堪。

坐在地上，看著馬路中央的那隻鞋，邕聖祐抱著膝蓋就在大街上哭了起來。

誰說勝利的滋味就一定美好，誰又說活到最後的人就一定快樂？

原來最蠢的人一直都是他。

此時他才明白，人魚公主最終會選擇化為泡沫，只因她知道，從將匕首刺入王子心臟深處的那一刻起，自己身為人的那一部分便會死去，餘下的只有魚的那半。

魚不懂愛情，只懂活。

殺了姜丹尼爾的他，卻連活都不懂了。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

望著酒店房間上方設計簡單的間接照明，邕聖祐吸口煙後輕輕吐了口氣，被暖調燈光照得一片昏黃的天花板瞬間煙霧繚繞，模糊如薄紗籠罩，瞇起那雙被酒精醺得濕潤混濁的眼睛，他狀似饜足地在床上伸了個懶腰，神情淨是被尼古丁放鬆神經後的慵懶與迷茫。

活著真好。光裸著身子，攤在賓館凌亂的大床上，邕聖祐心想。活著有酒、有煙、有飯吃、有床上，誰說活著不好？

誰若說活著不好，這個人肯定不知道怎麼活得舒坦。

抽完手裡那根香煙，等待沐浴的期間閒著也是閒著，轉過身，邕聖祐伸手撈起放在床頭的手機，就這麼趴在床上看起了網漫，剛因為漫畫荒謬的劇情笑得全身發顫，一個熱得有如夏日三伏天的軀體卻貼了上來，濕熱軟乎，像隻剛從滾水裡打撈上來的青蛙，嚇得邕聖祐趕緊轉過頭阻止對方的親近。

「哥哥在看什麼？」帶著賓館廉價沐浴乳特有的刺鼻香氣，男孩靠到邕聖祐肩膀旁，剛想看屏幕上的畫面，手機卻被邕聖祐無情地直接按黑。

「洗好了怎麼不出聲？你整理好了就先走吧，房錢我會付。」斜看了眼這個方才才被自己壓在身下恣意玩弄的男孩，刻意避開那人眼角的小痣，邕聖祐說著就準備爬起身，雙臂卻突然被身後的人捉住，整個人被一把壓回到床上。

「看不出來哥是個急性子，」剛步出浴室，男孩便見男子背對著自己趴躺在床上，精瘦雪白的身子埋在潔白蓬鬆的酒店鵝絨被裡，像隻落入雪堆中，軀體修長軟韌的小雪貂，一雙光潔長腿毫無防備地在空中搖晃，晃得他心癢難耐，剛剛才發洩過的慾火便又竄了上來，「哥哥不想再跟我多玩一下嗎？我雖然平常在下面，但上面我也是有經驗的。」

男孩說話間便直接欺身而上，伸手碰向邕聖祐渾圓飽滿的臀部，曖昧地將手指滑進那從方才便勾得自己渾身發熱的臀縫之際，也不忘用下身一下一下頂在他的大腿根部，動作下流得讓邕聖祐一張俊臉黑到人生極致。

被吃完的獵物強壓在床上猥褻是種什麼體驗，邕聖祐活著活著也算是體會到了。

媽的。人若倒楣，種瓠瓜都會生菜瓜。

趁男孩還在對著自己的屁股發情，邕聖祐握緊手機，對準目標就往後用手機邊緣的鈍角使勁砸在自己頸間的那顆腦袋的天靈蓋上，聽見意料之中的哀號，抓準男孩放鬆力道的間隙，邕聖祐用力反身一踹就把那個比自己還壯了這麼一點的男孩踹到了地上。

「操！想上我你也配？」私密部位被人用老二頂著的觸感還殘留在皮膚上，邕聖祐噁心得全身起雞皮疙瘩，一怒之下對著還在地上抱頭嘶嘶叫的人就又是一陣猛踢。

後面才剛被床上的男子狠狠操弄過，男孩全身還有些發軟，自然躲不過這幾記連踢，最後只能趕緊撿起自己丟在床角的衣服，連滾帶爬地躲到離床最遠的沙發邊上避難。「哥不要也不能打人啊！我難道還能強了你不成！」

你剛剛不就是打算這麼做的嘛！邕聖祐在心中怒吼，最後卻只是狠狠瞪了那男孩癟嘴假無辜的嘴臉一眼，賞了他一根中指後，抄起床頭的衣服就迅速躲進浴室，將自己鎖在廁間裡，直到門外傳來開門又關門的聲音，才放下警戒準備盥洗。

網路約炮果然不可信。站在浴缸裡搓著泡泡，邕聖祐憤憤地想。

什麼體大純零、肌肉小騷貨、只想被哥哥抱，這種小標語都是騙人的！要不是看他身材好，眼角還綴了顆淚痣，他才不會鬼迷心竅地跟這種來路不明的人約呢。

一口一個哥哥叫得這麼親暱，誰知道他到底是不是真的大學生，叫床叫得又難聽，明明聲音沙啞得要死還硬要裝媚，聽得他都要萎了，最後竟然還異想天開地想反撲？越想越生氣，邕聖祐決定洗完澡就把手機裡剛裝上沒幾天的約炮軟體全部卸載，再想等等還得從自己腰包裡掏房錢，實在氣不過，他一把就將手裡的肥皂砸到面前的牆壁上，四方的肥皂塊彈到磁磚牆面後落進了浴缸，還未從物理作用中停下動作，白色的皂身便又被一個陰影覆蓋，經過由上而下的擠壓後在一聲巨響裡變得分崩離析。

原先只是想把肥皂踢開卻反而滑了一跤，重重跌在浴缸裡，尾椎受撞擊的疼痛熟悉得可恨，搥著白色陶瓷浴缸，邕聖祐將那聲呻吟死死咬在嘴裡，直到唇色血紅也遲遲不肯鬆口。

倒楣。

自從遇到那個人，他的人生便只剩下倒楣，而在無論是身體，抑或是心都因為倒楣而變得千瘡百孔的現在，那個人就這樣頭也不回地走了，丟下傷痕累累的他，徒有療傷的記憶，卻沒有痊癒的方法，讓他只能像隻無頭蒼蠅般，在除了他以外的茫茫人海裡尋找他，最後落得傷上加傷的下場。

那個人一點都不像姜丹尼爾。

身高不像、身形不像、聲音不像、氣味不像，更不用說臉了，眼耳口鼻沒有一個地方相像，唯一跟姜丹尼爾一樣的就只有那顆痣，但他從頭到尾都不敢看它。

看了就會想，想了，他就做不下去了。

姜丹尼爾怕是恨極了他。老實說，就連他也恨極了『邕聖祐』這個人，姜丹尼爾可真幸運，還能從『邕聖祐』這人身邊逃離，走得遠遠的。他就無法。

終其一生，他都得跟『邕聖祐』綁在一塊兒，和這個笨拙得無可救藥，卻又高傲得滑稽可笑的人休戚與共，輔車相依。

擦著頭髮，邕聖祐走出浴室後一屁股坐到了床緣，他從亂糟糟的羽絨被裡找到自己的手機，滑開通訊軟體，確認僅有的對話框仍一片死寂後，他又將手機丟到一旁，濕著頭髮就倒向床。

愛情賓館一般來說沒有窗，就是有，也都貼了層玻璃紙以防春光外洩，邕聖祐卻能從一旁貼了色紙的窗戶感受到外頭毒辣的陽光，熱氣從窗戶縫隙滲入，與強烈的空調形成對比，如同一個迷你三溫暖，卻讓邕聖祐不適地扭了扭身子，將身體移動到遠離窗戶的那側。

他已經很久沒去上課了。

沒事做的日子十分單調，乏味得讓邕聖祐分不清今天究竟是星期幾，明天又是幾月幾號，時間的流逝變得相當緩慢，彷彿他的世界就此停擺，凍結在那天最後一道夕陽的光芒下，周遭仍是一片紫紅的璀璨，姜丹尼爾仍在他身旁，縱使惡言相向，卻依舊令人嚮往。

就在天花板與間接照明逐漸在眼裡糊成一塊時，被隨手丟在腦袋旁邊的手機猝不及防地開始強烈震動，側過身，邕聖祐趴在床上聽著那陣聲響，嗡嗡的聲音透過床單傳到耳裡有如一聲聲呢喃，呢喃間又帶點催命的意味，有些惱人，邕聖祐卻像聾了一樣只顧著看床單上的布料紋理，動也不動。

起先他還有點罪惡感，未接電話如山一般堆起，多得讓他幾乎要以為電話內建的文字顏色就是紅的，但到後來他就釋懷了，電話也跟著少了，到最後，還會打給他的也就只剩金在煥。

但他接誰的都不會接這狗崽子的電話。

躺在床上，邕聖祐數著床單上的針數，數到一半，電話又不依不撓地響了起來，接連三四通，將近一分鐘的電話震動聲讓他終於受不了，罵咧咧地伸手拿過手機後，正以為會看到豬仔煥三個字閃在螢幕中央，殊不知迎接自己的卻是一串陌生的號碼。

邕聖祐的心沉了一下。

還未來得及猶豫，他的手便已經點上接聽的地方。

「…喂？」邕聖祐能聽到自己的聲音：顫抖間是小心翼翼與無法掩飾的期待。胸腔內，心跳快得不可思議，腦袋裡，思緒如同被大風吹過的樹葉般紛飛得凌亂，對自己在冀望著什麼心知肚明，他在心裡暗罵了聲，瞬間有了掛電話的想法，但對方顯然沒有留給他任何機會。

『請問是邕聖祐同學嗎？』

不是他。一瞬間，邕聖祐腦袋裡的樹葉又全掉回了地上。

電話那頭的男聲清澈明亮，咬字清晰得令人髮指，一板一眼的語氣讓邕聖祐不自覺地爬起來端坐在床上，「是。」

『我是黃旼炫。』頓了頓，大概是覺得自己跟現在正在對話的人談不上多親近，話筒那端的人又補充道：『系學會的。』

邕聖祐一聽，洩氣般又駝回了背。「我知道你是誰。有事嗎？黃會長。」

『當然是有事才會打給你，你已經兩個禮拜沒來上課了吧。』黃旼炫話裡像是在詢問近況，語氣卻是無比肯定，聽得邕聖祐一陣尷尬，便獨自在賓館房裡紅了面頰。

說得像他是個蹺課慣犯一樣。

是說原來才過了兩個禮拜嗎？失去了對時間的感知能力，邕聖祐怎麼想都覺得蹺課兩個禮拜不足掛齒。

「我最近身體不舒服，之後會去的。」

沒有必要對這個不熟的同學交代太多細節，邕聖祐隨口敷衍了下，但實際上黃旼炫也並不關心這個系上的邊緣人物究竟有沒有乖乖上課。

『朴教授讓你過去一趟。』黃旼炫任務性地告知：『你翹了學期展的討論會，課也沒去上，教授找不到人所以讓我來轉告，再蹺課你這學期的排演就都不用來了。』

邕聖祐用口型罵了聲洋髒話。「…我知道了，我明天就去找教授。」

『嗯。』

似乎挺滿意邕聖祐的回答，黃旼炫重重應了聲後，兩人的通話瞬間陷入了奇異的沉默，邕聖祐一雙大眼滴溜溜地轉了圈，聽著手機另一端的黃旼炫不說話卻也不掛電話，以為他還有什麼事情要交代，等得實在不耐煩，他只好先開口：「會長還有什麼事情嗎？」

『你不說謝謝嗎？』黃旼炫終於再度出聲。

「啊？」

『特意打電話通知你這件事情，身為人，說聲謝謝難道不是基本禮儀嗎？』黃旼炫正經八百地說，邕聖祐一聽立馬靈活地翻了個大白眼。

對系學會會長黃旼炫的各種老古板事蹟早有耳聞，邕聖祐始終懷疑當初會長選舉有黑箱作業，而此刻更再次肯定他的各位好同學肯定都是看臉選人。深吸口氣，邕聖祐沒有感情地道：「…謝謝。」

『嗯，不客氣。再、』

如臨大赦，沒等黃旼炫講完，邕聖祐就把電話掛了。

隔天，邕聖祐乖乖的到學校去找負責組織學期展的系主任朴教授，被交代了些學期展上的任務並深深關切了一番後，他剛低著頭從系主任辦公室裡走出，好巧不巧就在走廊上與通識課的年輕教授打了照面。

最近兩堂課都沒去，還翹掉了期中報告，邕聖祐連教授的眼睛都不敢對上，草草彎腰鞠個躬便想趕緊閃人，沒走幾步卻又被教授叫住。

「同學，你是我課上的吧？我們聊聊？」穿著筆挺西裝，年輕教授向來很受系上女同學的歡迎，此時嘴角帶著一絲淺笑、鼻樑上掛個眼鏡的模樣看上去文質彬彬，邕聖祐一時想不到拒絕的說詞，只好跟著教授的腳後跟走進了辦公室。

李東昊教授是前幾年才進學校的新老師，三十五六的年紀卻掛了個教授的名號，比起卓越的教學貢獻，恐怕歸功於他傳聞中顯赫的背景更來得貼切，但李東昊顯然對這些流言不以為意，憑著一張在教職員中算是翹楚的年輕臉孔，以及幽默可親的教學風格，倒是讓他在學生間很受歡迎。

教授的辦公室不大，卻布置得雅緻溫馨，十分符合他給人的一貫印象，坐在辦公桌旁的沙發椅上，邕聖祐朝對面書架上一排的書覷了眼，才把視線定在了邀請自己進辦公室的教授臉上。

「你最近都沒來上課，發生什麼事了嗎？」大概是才剛到學校，李東昊打開桌上的電腦問著，見沙發上的學生像做壞事被抓包的孩子般一臉的錯愕，他露出了個不符合教師身分的狡黠微笑。「邕聖祐同學，對吧？朴教授都跟我說了，請我特別關照你。」

系主任朴教授除了管理整個系的運作外，還擔任他們這一屆學生的生活導師，讓邕聖祐去上李東昊教授這堂課的不是誰，便是這位教學熱忱與年齡成正比的朴教授。

「啊…我…最近身體不太舒服。」只有這一百零一招，邕聖祐覺得自己恐怕已經落了個體弱多病的形象。

李教授點點頭，像是信又像是不信。「上上禮拜期中報告你也沒來，你的組員聯繫不上你都很擔心，你有跟他們說嗎？」

邕聖祐想說有，但坐在穿著整齊西裝的老師面前，下意識地，他對說謊有些抗拒。「沒有…」低下頭，他看著自己端放在膝蓋上，那不知拒接了多少通電話、無視了幾次訊息的手，緊緊握拳後又放開，手掌心便瞬間多了層薄汗。「老師，我可以自己一組嗎？」

「你跟你的組員出了什麼問題嗎？」

李東昊眼鏡後的視線帶著顯而易見的探究，邕聖祐想說問題可大了，但總覺得沒讓姜丹尼爾知道，自己就這樣單方面地，像是被害人般把事情說出去不太厚道，最後只好保持沉默。

「…我看過你的表演。」看著始終不發一語的邕聖祐，李東昊突然開口，話題太過跳躍，讓邕聖祐只能靜靜等他把話說完。

「高中畢展的那個。」見邕聖祐又露出方才那種錯愕的表情，覺得眼前的孩子跟課堂上總板著臉不說話的模樣有如天壤之別，十分有趣，便瞬間起了想跟小孩親近的想法，「其實我跟你們高中老師認識，但你可能不記得了吧？宋泰恩。」

邕聖祐一聽，心突然像從高處墜落般，失重感強烈到讓他產生一瞬間的暈眩。

怎麼可能不記得。

沒想過如今還會聽到這個名字，楞楞地看著辦公桌對面笑得溫和的李教授，邕聖祐明知道他不可能會曉得自己高中時的那些事，掌心卻仍涼得整個人都發冷。

並沒注意到邕聖祐神色有異，李東昊還繼續興致勃勃地說道：「我和他是大學同學，影片是他給我看的，那時候他知道我要來這裡任教，還特別跟我推薦過你呢。」靠在桌邊，他仔細打量了下面前小朋友的臉，「嗯…果然很帥氣，雖然影片裡的你裝扮樸素，但還是看得出來很上鏡。」

李東昊看得很直接，有這麼一兩秒，邕聖祐甚至覺得他會就這樣看穿體表，進入自己的內心，窺探到過去他曾經和宋泰恩，和自己的老師做過的那些見不得人的事情。

聽到宋泰恩跟李東昊推薦自己，邕聖祐一點也不稀奇，更不稀罕。當年的他的確受到宋泰恩各種偏愛，有恃無恐地享受他所有的討好與讚美，像顆被人捧在手心裡的琉璃珠子，最後卻也付出了被摔得粉身碎骨的代價。

宋泰恩的推薦，大概也只是出於愧咎罷了。

不想再被迫想起過往種種不堪回首，顧不上究竟合不合禮儀，邕聖祐直接問：「老師，所以分組的事…」

「聖祐，你是有潛力的。」李東昊終於切入正題，「高中畢展的影片裡，你的情感是豐滿的，縱然只是配角，你卻演活了那個角色，這也是為什麼我贊同宋泰恩的眼光。」

端坐在沙發上，邕聖祐知道他的話還有後續。

「但你似乎變了。」動動喉頭，李東昊其實並不確定這個形容正不正確，畢竟他從未真的知曉有關邕聖祐這個孩子的任何事。「前兩次的學期展，我有看過你的試演，朴教授說得沒錯…你少了什麼。」

攢緊膝蓋上的手，邕聖祐微抿起唇，一雙眼睛眨得極慢，表情蒼白而倔強。

見他那副像是被責罵般的模樣，於心不忍，李東昊緩聲說道：「我不會讓你自己一組的。這是你的課題，如果想要有所突破…如果你還想走這條路，你必須跨過去。只要記得，需要幫助的話，老師們都會幫你的。」

看著李東昊那時常讓女同學為之議論紛紛的溫柔微笑，邕聖祐卻什麼溫度也感覺不到，只想趕緊離開這間狹窄得令人喘不過氣的辦公室，遠離面前會說出那三個字的這個人。

李東昊說他演活了那個角色，但他永遠不會知道，他並不是演活那個角色，而是他本來就是那個暗戀著已婚教師，耽溺於悖德的愛情而險些喪失自我，犯賤又活該的可憐蟲。

那是他和宋泰恩的故事，一個不應再被任何人提起的故事，包括他自己。

比起夢想，戲劇於他而言更像是一個工具，高中時期是他與宋泰恩間的潤滑液，現在則是一個短暫的容身之處，是遠洋航行間停泊的中繼站，卻不是最終的目的地。

這個所謂的檻跨不跨得過去，他他媽才一點都不在乎。

場面話還是必須的。邕聖祐道了謝，儘管他不曉得自己在謝什麼，也一點都不感謝李東昊那熱血教師似的發言，實在沒興致繼續在這裡陪聊，隨口編了個理由，邕聖祐說自己還有課要趕，便站起身打算告辭，臨走前，李教授卻又叫住了他。

「下次一起吃個飯吧？泰恩跟我很鐵，最近他老婆才剛生了二女兒，還打算慶祝一下呢。」

如果李東昊不是學校教授，邕聖祐發誓他一定會轉過頭叫他去吃屎。

但當然，他不能這麼做。

「嗯，有空的話一定。」露出個沒有靈魂的微笑，邕聖祐朝教授揮揮手後反手打開了門，還沒來得及轉過身看路，腳步卻被門口的如山身影硬生生擋了回去，往後踉蹌幾下才堪堪穩住身形。

不到一秒的碰觸，熟悉的柑橘古龍水味已然黏上鼻尖。

楞楞地看著驀然出現的那個人，邕聖祐連一個問好的音節都發不出，卻也無需再問。

姜丹尼爾看上去過得很好。乾淨整齊的淺藍色襯衫讓他看起來清爽幹練，蜜棕色頭髮軟軟地搭在他額前，大概是上了電捲棒，髮絲蓬鬆而充滿流線，活潑地抵消了襯衫的那份正式感。除開那張面無表情的臉，姜丹尼爾的一切都看起來很好，相較之下，邕聖祐那一身的黑便有些黯淡，眼下也比姜丹尼爾多了兩圈陰影，活像具枯槁的乾癟屍體。

「你、你好。」話憋得久了，就連呼吸也跟著不順起來，微屏著氣，邕聖祐乾巴巴地問好，正為姜丹尼爾終於落在自己身上的視線而緊張，對方卻只瞥了這麼一眼就從旁越過他，走進李教授的辦公室。

「老師，我來交期中的書面報告。」

見姜丹尼爾竟然在老師面前對自己的招呼如此堂而皇之地視若無睹，呆站在門口，邕聖祐只覺得丟臉極了，連姜丹尼爾身後跟著一個崔燦勛都沒注意到，就這麼白著張臉快步走出辦公室，消失在走廊上。

與邕聖祐擦身而過，從沒看過前輩那副模樣，待姜丹尼爾交完報告走出來，崔燦勛才低聲問道：「前輩怎麼了？很不舒服的樣子，看起來都快哭了。」

「你管他。」姜丹尼爾聽了卻只是哼了聲。「他連期中報告都翹了，你還關心他？」挑眉斜看向崔燦勛，他冷道：「還是多關心你自己吧，平常也沒在唸書，別被老鼠屎害得拿不到學分。」

姜丹尼爾平時對朋友說話雖然也是口無遮攔，崔燦勛也習慣了，但這兩個禮拜以來，姜丹尼爾渾身卻都像長了刺般，無論其他人說什麼，總要回嗆個一兩句才善罷甘休，同學間氣氛因此變得彆扭許多，就是與他們最親近的尹珉基，也因為姜丹尼爾的反常而躲得遠遠的，就怕誤觸雷區。

刺也有長短粗細之分，跟姜丹尼爾在學校幾乎形影不離的崔燦勛無意間發現，每當在對方面前提到邕聖祐，又或者提到他的女朋友──現在是前女友了──那些刺便會變得更為尖銳，令人難以忍受。

畢竟把姜丹尼爾叫去聯誼幫忙補位的人是他──雖然姜丹尼爾一直說不是因為這個才分手，他仍覺得自己有幾分責任──對好友的失戀懷惴著歉疚，姜丹尼爾話就是說得再難聽，崔燦勛也都硬是忍了下來，唯有一點令他百思不得其解的是，前女友就算了，邕聖祐又是如何招惹到姜丹尼爾的？

期中報告後，從申寶靜那裡得知報告實際上有一半都是邕聖祐做的，崔燦勛對這位時常缺席的前輩也有些改觀，因此一見姜丹尼爾對邕聖祐這樣百般針對，為了組內的和諧，也為了心中那股正義感，崔燦勛決定在交往兩個禮拜又一天的現在首次違背跟女朋友的約定。

「丹尼爾，其實…寶靜姊報告的那部分，都是聖祐學長做的。」對上姜丹尼爾睜大眼睛瞪過來的視線，崔燦勛趕緊為才剛交到的女朋友平反：「是學長讓寶靜姊不要對我們說的，大概是不好意思吧，所以你也當作不知道就好，只是…我只是想說，學長說不定是真的有什麼事情所以才沒來的。」

還在消化這意料之外的訊息，姜丹尼爾聽了崔燦勛的話，腦子裡便不禁浮現出邕聖祐方才望著自己的模樣。

自那天起，他對邕聖祐的記憶全停留在了那個殘酷的瞬間。

黑得深不見底的雙眼空無一物，無論他朝那人的眼底丟進了什麼：憤怒、徬徨、痛苦、留戀，都只會映照出黑洞般的深邃與冰冷，所有熱度都被他那雙眼睛捲得一乾二淨，毫無遺留；邕聖祐的薄唇擦著唇膏，是他喜歡的顏色，說出來的話卻句句殘酷刺耳，扎在他的心上不夠，戳進去後還使了勁攪，發了狠地就是要他難受。

回去後姜丹尼爾想明白了。邕聖祐的確從頭到尾都在玩他，那些刻意的刁難、無理的規則與要求，全都只是邕聖祐想為難他、讓他知難而退的把戲，而他偏偏就是這麼蠢，一根筋地死命就是要往這坑裡鑽，碰到了石頭，撞得頭破血流才終於知道要回頭。

邕聖祐說得沒錯，這都是他自找的。

但既然如此，他為什麼又是那副表情？

人間蒸發兩個禮拜後首次出現在自己面前，沒有想像中的意氣風發，也並非預想裡的理直氣壯，反而小心翼翼、戰戰兢兢，一張臉白得跟紙似的，本來身上就沒幾兩肉的人又變得更瘦了，黑色的短袖上衣穿在身上像個大垃圾袋，空盪盪的，看得姜丹尼爾心煩氣躁。

受害者不應該是他嗎？

分明是邕聖祐甩了他，是邕聖祐狠狠傷了他，用匕首捅穿他的軀體，挖出他的心再反覆踐踏，但為什麼如今黑眼圈卻是長在邕聖祐臉上？

姜丹尼爾不懂，他這是後悔了嗎？

早知如此，何必當初。

邕聖祐想要他的原諒，下輩子吧。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）

消失兩個禮拜，再次回到課堂的邕聖祐並未贏得多少注意，僅有小組組員在看到他出現在牆邊的老位子上，才多寒暄了兩句。

崔燦勛那天看邕聖祐臉色不對勁，回去時還有點擔心，今日見他又回到一貫的神情，雖然面無表情得有些冷漠，心中一顆不大不小的石頭也總算是放了下來，無奈的是，同時身為姜丹尼爾的好友，屬於邕聖祐的那顆石頭放下的瞬間，心裡就像有個翹翹板，另一顆屬於姜丹尼爾的大石便又因為槓桿原理彈了上去。

朝姜丹尼爾好看得過分的側臉覷了眼，崔燦勛覺得自己這一生大概從未如此忐忑過。

「心得都確認過了嗎？你去問一下裡面那位，不要等等我交了還在那裏機機歪歪。」

話雖然是對著崔燦勛說，但桌子就這麼長，姜丹尼爾的聲音也不算小，邕聖祐坐在裡側自然聽見了。

「寶靜姊，妳幫我跟我們親愛的組長說，我的心得我自己會看著辦，要改我也會直接跟老師說，不勞他費心，」即使知道很幼稚，但被姜丹尼爾這樣無視，邕聖祐實在嚥不下這口氣，「讓他管好他自己就好。」

被夾在兩個人中間，崔燦勛與申寶靜對看了眼，正尷尬得不知該如何是好，準點敲響的下課鈴旋即拯救了他們。

「啊！丹尼爾，我想起來我今天得去打工，回見！」

「聖祐，抱歉，我趕著回去…呃…回去關火？先走了喔！」

目送崔燦勛與申寶靜兩人牽著手，拋下他們匆匆離去的身影，邕聖祐與姜丹尼爾坐在空位的兩側，只顧著看桌面上自己的那份心得筆記，卻是誰都不肯先說話。

那天姜丹尼爾的態度已經很明顯了，向來不用熱臉貼人家冷屁股，邕聖祐打死也不想先開口，即便只是說要交心得這麼公事公辦的話，他也不願做主動的那方；另一方面，始終認為自己是受害者，姜丹尼爾更是倔強，任老師在前面如何三催四請也不為所動，硬是要等邕聖祐自己開口說要交心得才肯把整組的心得報告拿到講台去。

兩個人就這樣像兩尊石像般坐在位子上僵持不下，就在老師嚴正警告這是最後一次提醒大家交心得，毒辣的目光正直直朝他們射來，讓邕聖祐以為自己快看到這場啞巴比賽象徵勝利的終點時，一個意想不到的人卻突然出現在人潮漸散的教室裡。

「黃旼炫？」終點線前因為場外人士的誤入而急踩煞車，邕聖祐一說話就險些被累積在嘴裡的口水嗆到，「你怎麼在這裡？」

邕聖祐的聲音飽含驚訝，姜丹尼爾反射性地就往前者說話的方向望去，卻見一個身高腿長、面容姣好的男人站在桌旁，居高臨下地望著他們。

被喚作黃旼炫的男人長得很高，姜丹尼爾在心裡稍稍比劃一下就曉得這人恐怕比自己還要高，一張臉白白淨淨，五官精緻秀麗，氣質溫文儒雅，穿著件白襯衫就像個彬彬有禮的貴公子，一雙上吊眼卻直勾勾地盯著邕聖祐瞧，像隻見了兔子的狐狸般，眼睛都不眨。

這人怎麼回事？看著面前的陌生男人，姜丹尼爾下意識皺起了眉頭。

站在長桌前，並不曉得這兩個人下課了也不趕緊回家，坐在這裡像罰坐一樣是什麼儀式，黃旼炫的眼神在邕聖祐及坐在正前方直直盯著自己瞧的男生間來回掃了一陣，眉一挑就問：「下課了？我來接你的。」

「去幹嘛？」邕聖祐並不記得自己跟這位系學會會長有任何約定。

本想就在這裡細細給邕聖祐說明自己特意來這裡尋人的目的為何，無奈面前座位上的男生目光實在太過灼人，看得黃旼炫極其不自在，只好朝邕聖祐招招手，讓他從裡面的位置出來。「你先跟我來再說。」

見面前的陌生男子動作自然，語氣熟稔，說話間彷彿跟邕聖祐很熟，甚至還像是有什麼不可告人的祕密般，刻意迴避自己，姜丹尼爾默默坐在那裡聽著，胸腔卻莫名滾燙，像有把火在燒似的，燙得他坐立難安。

據他觀察，邕聖祐朋友並不多，最熟的大概就是上次偷穿自己外套的那個叫金在煥的小子。這個黃旼炫又是打哪來的？他怎麼從沒在邕聖祐周圍見過他？邕聖祐在學校原來還有這麼個帥哥朋友的嗎？這個人知道邕聖祐是同性戀嗎？這個人甚至知道邕聖祐喜歡扮女裝嗎？

完全忽略自己過去從沒真正關心過邕聖祐的私生活，以及即使關心恐怕也認不出人家半分的事實，姜丹尼爾這裡還在拚命思索著眼前這男人究竟是誰，邕聖祐那廂卻早已收拾好書包，手一擺就把自己那張心得放到他桌上。

「那就走吧。」

揹著書包，邕聖祐連聲招呼都沒跟姜丹尼爾打，就這麼跟在黃旼炫身後離開了教室，留姜丹尼爾一個人坐在桌前楞楞地看著兩人肩並著肩消失在門外。

這兩人到底怎麼回事！錯愕地站起身，姜丹尼爾抄起放在身後的書包就想跟上去，腳還沒來得及動，肩膀卻先被人拍了兩下。

邕聖祐跟那高個子狐狸臉都有著一雙大長腿，晚個幾秒人便會消失在這棟通識大樓裡，受強烈的好奇心驅使，姜丹尼爾急切地想跟上去看看，追趕的腳步卻在關鍵時刻被人阻撓，加之胸膛那股無名火還在熊熊燃燒，一陣煩悶，回頭就朝身後的人罵了聲髒話。「操！幹嘛！」

站在他後面的卻是通識課教授李東昊。

「第二十組，交心得。」李東昊幾乎是用磨的把字從牙縫裡磨出來。

啞巴比賽，姜丹尼爾慘勝。

「…有點麻煩，所以教授讓我找你一起…聖祐？聖祐，你有在聽嗎？」

從思緒中回過神，邕聖祐恍惚了一下才轉頭看向站在身旁的黃旼炫。「嗯，你繼續。」點點頭，邕聖祐伸手擺了個請的手勢，說是這樣說，實際上卻一點都沒把黃旼炫說了什麼聽進去。

方才在教室裡，光憑姜丹尼爾那些玩笑般的無視，邕聖祐便知道對方肯定是鐵了心的要跟自己畫清界線，從此路人。

其實這也沒什麼不好。邕聖祐心想。他們本就不該有同學以上的交集。

姜丹尼爾與他就像宇宙中的兩顆行星，有著自己的地心引力，各自運轉在獨立的軌道上，錯誤的碰撞只會製造災難，山崩地裂，風暴海嘯，一時之間擦身而過的引力干擾就足以讓他們遍體鱗傷，更何況是地表貼著地表的嚴絲合縫。

那些心動與喜歡都是一個個程序錯誤。外來干擾抑或是原始碼漏洞，總歸是不該出現在彼此之間的東西。

他懂了。

沒有所謂的原不原諒，也無需再去斤斤計較誰錯得多，誰又對不起誰，是時候讓這篇揭過去，讓他們的所有就此歸零，只因他們沒有人有意願，也沒有能力承擔緊咬不放的後果。

是姜丹尼爾讓他懂的。

只是這方式也他媽太令人火大了。

「聖祐，你還好嗎？」抓著地鐵車廂裡的拉環，見邕聖祐始終沉著臉不發一語，身為同學的黃旼炫終於擔心地問，「假如身體不舒服的話，我們星期一再去拉贊助也可以，時間沒有這麼緊迫。」

「沒關係…」姜丹尼爾的事情在他的腦袋裡霸佔太久，邕聖祐覺得是時候清出點空間留給自己，「我們要拉什麼贊助？」

見邕聖祐睜著一雙眼睛表情甚是徬徨，曉得剛剛自己一路從學校說到地鐵站的那些朴教授吩咐下來的話都成了對方的耳邊風，黃旼炫大大嘆了口氣。「學期展的，一直以來都是大三負責規劃，拉贊助也包含在裡面。」簡單扼要地把剛剛自己說過一遍的話總結出重點，黃旼炫突然很後悔自己為什麼這麼熱血地就接了會長這個位子，撈不到半點好處還累得半死，現在更臨危受命來當邊緣同學的保母，簡直就是個屎缺。「我們這屆很多人都進軍隊了，人手不足，沒拉到贊助的話，缺的錢我們還得自己補上。所以好好幹，知道吧？」

第一次聽到這個消息，邕聖祐驚得楞了兩秒才反應過來。「我們還得出錢的嗎？」

早猜到鮮少出席班上活動的邕聖祐會是這個反應，黃旼炫聳聳肩，並不認為自掏腰包做學期展是什麼大事。「以前前輩們都是這樣的。器材、場地、服裝、大道具小道具、布幕背景，哪樣不花錢？雖然有補助，但想也知道哪裡夠用。」停頓了下，像是想到什麼，看著面前那張瞪大眼睛、驚慌得明顯的臉，黃旼炫露出了個不懷好意的笑，「到時候畢製更燒錢，別說我沒先跟你打預防針，小子。」

黃旼炫玩笑似地朝邕聖祐毛茸茸的頭頂揉了一把，明明就是同級生，邕聖祐卻瘦得有點顯年紀小，讓他不禁就想逗弄一下。

換作平時，被同齡人這樣用言語佔便宜，邕聖祐肯定立馬懟回去，更何況是黃旼炫這種平常古板得要死的人，不開也罷，一開起玩笑便格外惹人厭煩，但不知是方才接收到的訊息太具有衝擊性，還是對於未來的可能支出感到煩躁，邕聖祐單薄的身形隨著地鐵的轉向晃了晃後，沉默了會兒才開口抱怨：「我到底是為什麼要唸這個系啊…」

問我？黃旼炫挑起眉的模樣像是這樣說。

「不是，我的意思是…難道沒有人抗議嗎？或跟學校要經費…什麼的。」抹抹臉，邕聖祐試圖想個好一點的說法，聲音卻在黃旼炫直直的注視下越來越小，好似自己說的是什麼離經叛道的不當言論。

「學期展是我們自己的事，不用全額負擔就很不錯了。」黃旼炫正色道，「更何況，拉贊助也是學習的一環，要做這行，以後總得遇到的。」

同學間相互抱怨學校制度也算是社交手段的一環，同仇敵愾不僅能增加團體意識，更能促進同窗情誼，但顯然黃旼炫並沒接到邕聖祐拋出的球。砸吧砸吧嘴，邕聖祐乾乾地問：「演員也需要拉贊助嗎？」

「演員？誰說學戲劇就要當演員？」像是聽到什麼笑話，黃旼炫不敢堂而皇之地笑他，但卻逐漸了解到，面前這位同學雖然跟自己一樣是大三，卻也不過是渾渾噩噩地混日子到了現在。「我就想做點別的。」

看著黃旼炫的側臉，縱然對方沒明說，邕聖祐卻是知道他對未來早有自己的想法。

那年考大學，選擇報考戲劇系的原因，邕聖祐哪怕只是在心裡想想都無法欺騙自己，或許是賭一口氣，也或許是想證明什麼，為了這一時的痛快與解氣，當年血氣方剛、懵懂無知的他就這樣一意孤行地進了這所學校，到頭來卻發現那不過又是一次那個人的施捨，有夠可笑。

這個世代，人人都得有個夢想。當夢想成為流行，追尋夢想成為時尚，沒有的人似乎就顯得寒磣落魄，被貼上不思進取、世儈庸俗的標籤，任時代潮流遠遠拋在後方。

夢想是廉價的奢侈品，人微言輕下無需代價的裝飾，不計後果快意青春的華麗理由。

「你呢？」斜望向站在一旁的邕聖祐，黃旼炫問：「你想做演員？」

黃旼炫那雙上吊眼本就給人高高在上的印象，被他這麼斜斜一看，更讓邕聖祐有種被瞧不起的感覺。不說當初入學動機為何，就是這兩年的大學生活，邕聖祐也從未花過半分氣力去思考自己究竟想做些什麼，甚至連專業課也一直都是愛上不上，能逃就逃，現在被系學會會長問到自己是不是想做演員，躊躇半天，邕聖祐卻連個肯定的回覆都答不上。「呃、我…」

「啊，到站了，下車吧。」沒等邕聖祐回答，黃旼炫自顧自地走出了車廂。

跟在那高大背影後頭，看他一身乾淨清爽的行頭，邕聖祐卻莫名覺得火大。

有夢想就這麼了不起嗎？

兩個小時後，邕聖祐深刻體認到，有夢想的確沒什麼了不起，沒有錢卻是萬萬不行。

揉著笑僵的嘴角，坐在速食店二樓角落的雙人座上，邕聖祐伸長脖子看桌子對面的黃旼炫整理著贊助店家列表，一張臉緊張的模樣顯露無疑，被他這樣盯得實在難受，黃旼炫只好放下手邊的單據，無奈地朝邕聖祐笑了笑，「你就這麼怕出錢？」

「沒、沒有啊。」眨眨眼，邕聖祐故作無所謂的聳了聳肩，「我平常都有在打工，不缺錢。」

「打工？」看著桌子對面前兩週才剛人間蒸發讓自己好找的這個人，黃旼炫蹙起眉頭，「你蹺課這麼久都在打工？」

知道黃旼炫誤會了，邕聖祐趕緊擺手解釋：「不是！我是真的身體不舒服所以才沒去學校的，連打工都沒去，工作還因為這樣都被炒了。」除了前半句，邕聖祐說的都是實話。

兩週的自我放縱，換來的下場就是乾癟的荷包，平時邕聖祐花錢就沒有特別注意，女裝這個小愛好又費錢，導致銀行帳戶一直處在見底邊緣，丟了打工，省點用還勉強能撐一會兒，但若要幫忙墊學期展的錢，那是絕對不夠的。

半信半疑，看著那張拚命眨眼想展示自己有多無辜的臉，黃旼炫瞪了邕聖祐一眼後又低頭繼續算起贊助經費，前者算得專注，今天才被拉來做這活計，邕聖祐坐在那兒一點忙也幫不上，閒得發慌只好在位子上四處張望。

接近晚飯時間，速食餐廳裡人漸漸多了起來，幾個高中男生從樓梯邊緩緩沿著階梯往上爬，高中制服洋溢著青春氣息，一群人吵吵鬧鬧的讓邕聖祐不禁往背後望去，眼角餘光卻在角落窗邊捕捉到了一個熟悉的身影。

邕聖祐起初還不太確定，畢竟那個人並沒有理由出現在這裡，但即使男人用口罩遮去半張臉，還始終低頭滑手機，卻仍遮掩不了那對寬肩與長腿，更何況，稍早才一起上過課，邕聖祐就是提早老化得了阿茲海默症也不會忘了姜丹尼爾身上穿的是什麼衣服。

所以說他為什麼會在這裡？轉過身，再度背對樓梯口，邕聖祐並沒有自我意識過剩到會以為姜丹尼爾是來跟蹤他的，但假使不是跟蹤，姜丹尼爾為什麼會出現在與他家完全反方向的都會區，便又是個難解的問題。

難道是約了跟女生見面？

一個念頭一旦出現便很難拔除，邕聖祐思來想去也就只有這個解釋最合理，火氣便如同煤氣爐般一點就燃，其間還冒著酸氣，嗆得他整張臉因為癟起的嘴而皺到了一塊兒。

「怎麼了？」剛整理完手上的單據與文件，黃旼炫抬頭就看到邕聖祐表情詭異地瞪著桌面不發一語，看了眼腕上的錶，以為他這是餓了，黃旼炫將桌面上的文件收拾進背包後站起身，「要吃東西嗎？我下去點餐，順便幫你點。」

楞楞地抬頭，看著站在面前的系學會會長，邕聖祐細細把黃旼炫從頭到腳打量了遍，見他整體硬體條件優渥，不說話的話站在那兒也是十分賞心悅目，再想姜丹尼爾不但在交往期間瞞著自己跑去跟漂亮女生聯誼，分手後才過區區兩三週便又跟女生出來約會吃快餐，實在恨得牙癢癢，邕聖祐當下心生一計，伸手就捉住黃旼炫垂在身側的手，也不管姜丹尼爾會不會看到，拉著黃旼炫就把人往下拽，接著雙臂一伸就將對方整個人抱進了懷裡，旁若無人地大聲說道：「好啊！旼炫！你真是對我太好了！我好愛你！」

平時雖然朋友眾多，但沒一個友人是喜愛身體接觸的，更何況自己跟邕聖祐絕不算熟，突然被他熱情地擁入懷中，口裡還說著愛他云云，接受不了同性間如此肉麻的表現方法，黃旼炫當下便杵在原地動也不敢動，更方便了邕聖祐對他為所欲為，一雙手在他身上放肆地摸來摸去。

「好、好了，快放開我，我要去點餐了。」被邕聖祐摸得全身不對勁，見整間餐廳的人都在對他們行注目禮，黃旼炫面紅耳赤，伸手就想推開邕聖祐，還沒使力，對方卻先一步放開了他。

「我要吃漢堡。」雙手比了個漢堡的形狀，邕聖祐張口做了個咬的動作，漢堡手勢瞬間成了一顆大愛心，「記得喔！」

不曉得邕聖祐到底是從哪裡學來這種撩妹花招，但配上那張臉以及撒嬌般的語氣，縱是同性的黃旼炫也難以招架，紅著耳根，沒來得及注意邕聖祐轉身低下頭掩面的小動作，他拿起桌上的手機就灰溜溜地逃到下樓，盯著櫃檯上方的菜單許久才好不容易把臉上的熱度降下來。

邕聖祐突然這是怎麼了？他是聽過有人喝醉後態度丕變，卻從來沒聽過肚子餓行為變異的，看來之後學期展開始準備時得記得別讓邕聖祐餓著，不然班上那群女同學恐怕小命難保。

晚餐時分，速食餐廳點餐的隊伍排得老長，站在最後方接近大門的位置，黃旼炫掏出手機，正想滑一下學校論壇，看看最近系上都在關注些什麼，一個身影卻從旁悶不吭聲地走到他身後，硬是插在他與餐廳玻璃門間，近得連後方傳來的吐息都能聽得一清二楚。

搞什麼？怎麼有人排隊這樣排的？皺起眉，黃旼炫往後覷了眼，正以為會這樣排隊的是上了年紀、對身體距離拿捏失準的老年人，卻沒想後方站的卻是個長相帥氣、身材壯實的年輕人。

那年輕男子個頭高大，只比自己矮一點點，身材比例卻絕佳，衣著時尚有型，一張瓜子臉尖得不可思議，鼻樑又高又挺，眼睛略小卻有神，眼角掛著的淚痣更讓他顧盼間風情萬種，讓黃旼炫看得楞神，一時間來不及撇開頭，視線就和年輕男子直直撞了上去。

男子長得雖然好看，眼神卻莫名可怖，一雙眼睛冒著綠光，像隻張牙舞爪、想把人一口吃了的野獸，黃旼炫雖然覺得面前此人極為眼熟，卻不記得自己曾欠過什麼人錢，遑論做什麼能讓人這樣狠狠瞪他的事情，以為自己這是倒楣遇上了本地流氓，黃旼炫正想轉過頭繼續排隊默默滑他的手機，年輕男子卻拍了拍他的肩膀。

「你認識邕聖祐嗎？」

男子聲音低沈，極富有磁性，咬字卻像是要他命般，每一個字都是從齒縫裡碾出來的。

拿著手機，黃旼炫警惕地看了他一眼。「請問你是？」

「你剛剛見過我。」男子頓了頓，似是在猶豫該不該報上名號，最後仍舊作罷。「我是他通識課的同學。」

經年輕男子這麼一說，黃旼炫才終於想起來自己是在哪裡見過這張臉。

這不就是剛剛在教室裡一直盯著自己的男同學嗎？

了然地啊了聲，黃旼炫頓時鬆了口氣。他還以為邕聖祐是得罪了哪裡的黑道，沒辦法找正主，只好找上他來尋仇的。「同學，有事嗎？」

「你跟邕聖祐是什麼關係？」

年輕男子問得唐突，黃旼炫一聽便不自覺地皺起眉頭。「什麼？」

「我問你、我是說…」煩躁地耙了耙腦袋，男子面目猙獰地糾結了陣，最後又像放棄般，垂下手長長嘆了口氣。

姜丹尼爾覺得自己簡直就像個神經病。

被教授叫住後，當他快步走出教室，邕聖祐跟眼前這名男子便早已不見蹤影。

他幾乎是用狂奔的跑出通識大樓。下課時間的廣場人潮洶湧，縱然他是隱約記得了邕聖祐的長相與穿著，然而，面對滿滿的人群以及一張張對他而言毫無區別的臉孔，想找到邕聖祐，對姜丹尼爾來說簡直是不可能的任務。

生平第一次，姜丹尼爾恨極了自己的臉盲。

與生俱來的短板，他早已習慣臉盲帶來的不便，更不認為這稱得上是不便。他的確無法在短時間內記住陌生人的長相，但那又如何？這只同時代表了，記不起長相的這個人，並不值得他記得。

臉盲過濾了他人生中的過客，為他省去寒暄的時間，給了他一個光明正大迴避尬聊的理由，讓他能愜意且優雅地長袖善舞，緩慢擴張自己的交友圈。

直到邕聖祐闖了進來。

姜丹尼爾每一個錯誤的舞步，每一下滯後的節拍，全都是邕聖祐造成的。

然後現在，邕聖祐直接打斷了他的節奏，切掉他跳了多年的曲子，讓世界陷入一片沈悶且壓抑的鴉雀無聲中。

姜丹尼爾絕不會說自己害怕，但有這麼一瞬間，他迫切希望有人能叫住他，讓他知道這世上還有一個他能認出來的人。他從沒如此無助過，那些帶著各式表情從他面前經過的人或許有著各種各樣的面容，在他眼中卻只像一個個由空洞器官排列而成的拼圖，而那裡面可能有一個就是邕聖祐。

光是想像，他就無法忍受。

他最後是在學校大門附近的地鐵站口找到邕聖祐與黃旼炫的，憑著他那一身標誌性的黑帽黑衣黑褲黑球鞋。

老實說，一開始，姜丹尼爾完全沒有跟蹤的打算，也沒有自己的所作所為在平常人眼裡被視為是跟蹤的意識，他只是想確認：確認邕聖祐與那男人的關係，確認那男子就是下一個他，確認他對邕聖祐殘忍無情的看法是正確的。

邕聖祐可以是個玩弄人心的垃圾、四處招搖撞騙的騙子、有女裝癖的變態、作賤自己的婊子。邕聖祐可以是上述任一，萬萬就不能是個癡情種。

他不能對他無情，卻對別人鍾情；對他狠毒，卻給他人甜蜜。他能忍受邕聖祐給予他的千萬打擊，卻不能容忍他將虧欠自己的，那一分一毫的好用在別人身上。

倘若讓邕聖祐付出真心的人不是自己，姜丹尼爾便是活，也是瘋了般的活。

盯著面前黃旼炫身上滿是皺折的襯衫，一想到方才邕聖祐是怎麼堂而皇之地抱著他在餐廳裡瞎嚷嚷，姜丹尼爾便覺得身體裡像是有成窩的螞蟻在他的血肉上爬，又咬又啃的，痛癢得他渾身難受。

深吸幾口氣，姜丹尼爾穩住了心緒才道：「你跟邕聖祐是朋友？」見黃旼炫只是楞楞地看著自己，他又補充：「普通的那種？」

換作兩個半月前，姜丹尼爾肯定會對這種問題嗤之以鼻。兩個男人不是普通朋友，難道還會是不普通的朋友？而身為異性戀，黃旼炫自然也是同樣的想法，於是，在聽見對方如此問道時，他十分自然地露出了荒謬的笑容。「這是什麼問題？不然是什麼？」

黃旼炫的態度說明了一切，姜丹尼爾卻並未因此而感到慶幸。

他現在跟邕聖祐可是連朋友都談不上。

「…沒什麼。就當我沒問過吧，抱歉打擾你了。」

深深看了黃旼炫一眼，姜丹尼爾自認已經沒了再與他周旋的必要，轉身便打算離去，黃旼炫卻在兩人四目相對間想起了什麼。

「等等。」叫住面前的年輕男子，黃旼炫問：「我是不是在哪看過你？」

「我？」姜丹尼爾楞了楞，即便他們真的曾見過面，他也是不可能記得的。

朝對方仔細打量了下，黃旼炫眼睛瞇了瞇，試圖從記憶深處喚起什麼，直到堂妹的照片莫名在腦內一閃而過，他才記起他是在哪裡看過這張臉。「你…是不是攝影系大二的姜丹尼爾？」

姜丹尼爾徹底懵了。被不認識的人認出來的滋味他嚐過不曉得多少遍，卻只有眼下這次最讓他感到羞恥，彷彿自己赤身裸體奔跑在大街上，卻只有他不自知。

「對吧？姜丹尼爾？」再次確認了一遍，見對方像是默認，無視後方逐漸遠離的隊伍，黃旼炫雙手抱胸，直直看向了眼前的大二後輩，「邕聖祐、邕聖祐的，叫得挺順口的？現在後輩叫人都不稱前輩了？你們攝影系的前輩們就是這麼教你的？」瞪著那雙上吊眼，黃旼炫看上去有點刻薄，「金成泰，對吧？你們會長。需要我跟他確認一下嗎？攝影系鬆散成這副德性？」

攝影系一直都以男生居多，上下階級自然較其他系所來得更為嚴謹分明，聽到黃旼炫認識系上擔任系學會會長的前輩，就是再不情願，姜丹尼爾仍低下頭乖乖向黃旼炫問了聲好，卻是怎樣都不想為直接稱呼邕聖祐的名字認錯。

與邕聖祐實際上也並非交好，僅僅是為了壓壓後輩的氣燄以立自己威風，黃旼炫沒再咬著姜丹尼爾這點錯處不放，話峰卻轉向了姜丹尼爾方才咄咄逼人的問題。「你剛剛問的是什麼意思？」

「不，沒什麼…」

「你看到了吧。」黃旼炫篤定地說，「剛剛在樓上，你從校門就一直跟著我們不是嗎？」

沒想過黃旼炫竟然連他跟著他們都注意到了，姜丹尼爾呆呆地張著嘴，卻是什麼辯解的話都說不出口。

「說吧，你問我跟聖祐的關係到底想做什麼。」

聖祐兩個字，黃旼炫說得極為順口，聽在姜丹尼爾耳裡卻刺得他神經一跳一跳地痛。

說到底，黃旼炫這個朋友能當多久，誰也不知道，倘若邕聖祐有意，指不定哪一天，這個普通也變得不再普通。

劣苗就該扼殺在搖籃裡。

姜丹尼爾覺得黃旼炫或許還該感謝他，畢竟當初可沒有人警告自己，不該碰的就別碰。

「只是想跟前輩說，關於邕、…聖祐前輩，有些傳聞…」

姜丹尼爾說得隱晦，黃旼炫卻一聽就懂。

黃旼炫會認出姜丹尼爾，還是因為堂妹的關係。雖然黃旼炫並不清楚其中過程，但他知道自家堂妹大概是迷上了眼前這個人，從兩個禮拜前就總在他耳邊唸叨，要他藉地利之便跟攝影系一個學弟打關係，好讓她能常到院館走動，說得好像同院就能近水樓台似的，也不想想一個院總共都有多少人。

黃旼炫起先還不以為意，畢竟喜新厭舊又三分鐘熱度的堂妹在外如何，他心底比誰都清楚，權當她只是嘴上說說，照片也沒看仔細，對這個人便也只落了個帥哥的印象。

但今日一見，他卻覺得姜丹尼爾真是爛透了。

他不可能知道姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐之間發生過什麼，但無論兩人曾有過什麼齟齬，姜丹尼爾都不該在邕聖祐背後道人長短。

太過小人。看著面帶猶豫的姜丹尼爾，黃旼炫不屑地想。

「我不管你跟邕聖祐又是什麼關係，」兩人談話間，隊伍已散去大半，黃旼炫注意到後開始往後方移動，眼睛卻仍死死盯著姜丹尼爾，指著對方的胸口，他憤憤瞪了他一眼，「但他是什麼樣的人，我會用自己的眼睛看清楚，勸你也別跟著傳聞瞎起鬨。」

黃旼炫說得義正辭嚴，直到姜丹尼爾發現他眼中的鄙夷，他才意會到自己都做了些什麼，而邕聖祐這個人又將他逼到了什麼地步。

姜丹尼爾頓時對自己感到無比悲哀。

他的喜歡被視若糞土，他的憤怒卻無處可洩，他的弱點被邕聖祐無限放大，他的尊嚴則被自己遠遠拋卻。

跟蹤、誹謗，為了消除那份得不到的不甘與嫉妒，他到底還能做出多少骯髒齷齪的行為，向下沈淪到多深的暗處，連他自己都感到害怕。

他無法原諒讓他變得卑鄙無恥的邕聖祐，但能拯救他逃出這下陷泥沼的卻也只有邕聖祐，受制於人的滋味並不好受，倘若喜歡是如此可怕的東西，姜丹尼爾真希望自己從沒遇見過。

無論是喜歡這份心情，還是邕聖祐這個人。

見那個後輩被自己斥責後僅是呆站在原處動也不動，莫名在意，黃旼炫邊向前走邊頻頻回頭，卻在看到姜丹尼爾臉上一閃而過的淚眼婆娑後驚得趕緊轉頭看向櫃檯，再也不敢往後方瞧。

他剛剛有這麼兇嗎？端著托盤，黃旼炫走上樓梯時還在想。

不是，這個姜丹尼爾也太不禁罵了吧，他不過就是講了他兩句，有必要這樣就委屈得泛淚嗎？搞得反而像是他在欺負後輩一樣。

雖然重視輩分關係，卻從來不會用學長的名頭欺壓學弟妹，黃旼炫怎麼想都覺得自己沒說錯，問題應該是出在姜丹尼爾自己身上，畢竟先氣勢洶洶，像抓姦一樣前來質問他與邕聖祐關係的可是姜丹尼爾。

被自己內心突然跳出的形容詞嚇到，黃旼炫手一抖，差點沒把手上托盤裡的漢堡可樂灑在地上。

抓姦？姜丹尼爾？抓邕聖祐和他？

男生跟男生何來什麼抓姦可言？覺得自己一定是被姜丹尼爾奇怪的問題攪和得腦袋不正常，甩甩頭，黃旼炫把托盤穩穩地放到邕聖祐面前的餐桌上後緩慢地爬回自己的位置上，莫名感到萬分疲憊。

「謝謝。」黃旼炫一回來，邕聖祐就道。他還記得那天在電話裡黃旼炫對這兩個字的執著程度。「很多人？多少錢，我轉給你。」

擺擺手，黃旼炫心累得連錢都不想要了。「我請你吧。」

「這麼好？」嘿嘿笑了兩聲，邕聖祐拿起托盤上的漢堡就咬了一大口，口齒不清地向黃旼炫道了聲謝。

邕聖祐吃得津津有味，黃旼炫捧著杯可樂在一旁觀察，越想越覺得詭異。

只為了說人壞話，就花兩三個小時的時間跟蹤他們，怎麼想都覺得不現實，結合稍早在課堂裡姜丹尼爾一個勁盯著自己的眼神，還有方才被指責時那委屈的表情，黃旼炫心中疑惑更甚，一個隱約的想法便悄然成形。

姜丹尼爾該不會是喜歡邕聖祐吧？

面前同學是長了張俊俏的臉，但見他吃得毫無形象可言，腮幫子鼓得像隻正在進食的松鼠，喝可樂也喝得極為豪邁爽快，咕嚕咕嚕就吞下了半杯，雖然懷疑姜丹尼爾的眼光，黃旼炫卻實實在在地鬆了口氣。

他的寶貝堂妹有救了。

黃旼炫一直認為自己堂妹什麼都好，長得漂亮、性格絕佳、家世優良，還彈得一首好琴，唯一的缺點就是看男人眼光差，老挑一些長得帥的，完全沒有天底下只有一個黃旼炫的認知，還以為每個帥哥都跟她堂哥一樣對她百依百順。

原先還煩惱著該怎麼讓堂妹放棄姜丹尼爾，現在黃旼炫卻看到了一線曙光。

看著桌子對面，周身突然泛起了聖光的邕聖祐，黃旼炫對著他那張砸吧嘴吃著漢堡的臉在心中雙手合掌拜了兩拜，覺得自己請的這一頓快餐也不算白費了。

「聖祐，你剛剛說你工作沒了，我這裡有份打工，沒事的話，要來嗎？」一掃心中陰霾，黃旼炫這下才把自己那顆漢堡的包裝紙剝開。

與黃旼炫談不上有什麼交情，今日一起拉贊助也不過是繼學期初，班大會後，兩人第三次見面，第一次獨處，黃旼炫卻在聽見他工作丟了後直接給他一個工作機會，邕聖祐怎麼想都覺得有點詭異，正想拒絕，卻見對方再次抬起頭望向他，臉上帶著可疑的討好。

「別多想，是正常的打工，只是辛苦點，得跟人上山。」看到邕聖祐臉上聽見要到野外後更加明顯的防備，生怕被對方一口拒絕，黃旼炫趕緊補充：「你別這個表情，真的很正常！是外拍模特兒，時薪很不錯的。」

「…很不錯你幹嘛不自己去？」邕聖祐仍不相信天底下有這麼好的事情。

「他們在找能拍情侶概念的。我堂妹應徵上了女模特兒，我跟她長太像，根本不像情侶，又擔心她一個女孩子跟人上山不安全，所以想說找個認識的人陪著她…」說著，黃旼炫都快以為自己說的是真心話了，「但當然，用不用還是得對方說了算，你以前有相關經驗嗎？」

「外拍沒有，商場模特倒是做過。」邕聖祐據實以告。

「那應該就沒問題了。」掏出手機，黃旼炫二話不說就把自己從堂妹手裡千方百計問來的外拍工作聯絡電話發給了邕聖祐。「你有興趣的話就跟他們聯繫一下吧，時間是最近這兩三週的週末。」

雖然仍對這塊天上掉下來的餡餅存疑，但生存要緊，滑開手機，確認收到了黃旼炫的訊息後，邕聖祐看也沒看就又把手機放回兜裡。「你跟你堂妹感情很好？」

「從小一起長大的，就跟我親妹妹一樣。」聽見邕聖祐問起自家堂妹，黃旼炫眼神都亮了，「我堂妹長得很漂亮，你要不要看她的照片？」未待邕聖祐說好，黃旼炫低頭就翻找起手機相簿，興致勃勃地看起了堂妹從小到大的照片。

邕聖祐也是有姊姊的，兩人卻從不會在手機裡保存對方的相片，若那個在家連內衣都不穿的女人逢人就誇自己長得帥，還存一堆他的照片要給人看，邕聖祐光想像就全身起雞皮疙瘩，噁心得昨晚晚餐都得吐出來。

想不到黃旼炫除了古板，竟然還是個隱藏妹控，果然人不可貌相，但看在他請自己吃了頓晚飯，還介紹工作給他的份上，邕聖祐覺得黃旼炫這人還是挺不錯的。

完全沒想到自己竟然被面前的人拿來擋災，吃飽喝足的邕聖祐美滋滋地想。


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）

若非真的跟黃旼炫不熟，邕聖祐差點要以為他跟自己有仇。

邕聖祐最後還是打了那通電話。電話的主人是個攝影班的老師，讓他傳了幾張以前做商場模特兒拍過的作品後，大概是就這麼被錄取了，沒過多久他便收到了外拍的時間與集合地點，對方簡單在訊息裡大略說了一下外拍概念，看起來挺像回事，不太像詐騙。

但當邕聖祐站在集合的大巴士前時，他倒真希望自己遇到的是詐騙。

「哥，你怎麼在這裡？」揹著相機與腳架，金在煥看上去有模有樣，邕聖祐卻連他什麼時候買了台相機都不曉得。「哥也報了這個攝影班嗎？」

「你看我這個樣子是來學攝影的嗎？」兩手空空，邕聖祐煩躁地反問。

初夏時節，空氣悶熱，扯著衣領，邕聖祐只覺得全身上下熱得受不了，清晨的陽光雖然不比正午熱烈，卻仍曬得他那顆慣性熬夜的腦袋陣陣發暈，金在煥在一旁喋喋不休的嘴讓他感到煩躁，但最令他在意的還是站在不遠處，與一群男生勾肩搭背、相談甚歡的姜丹尼爾。

他怎麼在這裡？這種老問題邕聖祐已經不想去多想了，既然狹路相逢，他該考慮的便只有如何優雅且不費多餘氣力地與姜丹尼爾擦身而過。

天可憐見，他只是來賺錢的而已。

「不過，你怎麼會來報攝影班？」用手充當扇子，邕聖祐邊搧風，邊問站在一旁看上去莫名精神奕奕的金在煥，「你什麼時候還喜歡上拍照了？」

不好意思地笑了兩聲，抱著那台跟同學借來的相機，湊到邕聖祐身旁，金在煥低頭小聲道：「哥還記得我之前跟你提過的黃素媛前輩嗎？今天的外拍模特兒就是她。」對著邕聖祐顯擺了下手裡的相機，握握拳，金在煥掛著兩個黑眼圈的眼睛突地冒出了充滿勝負欲的小火焰，「我可是猜拳贏了才來的，機會難得，使命更是重大。」

冷冷看了金在煥一眼，邕聖祐哼了聲，「那你知道今天的拍攝內容是什麼嗎？」

金在煥乖巧地搖搖頭。

「是雙人照練習。」勾起嘴角，邕聖祐強調：「情侶概念，我，跟你前輩。」

順著邕聖祐說話間頻頻移動的手指，金在煥先是看了鄰居哥哥一眼，爾後回過頭朝被一群男生包圍的黃素媛望去，登時理解今天他將拍回去給眾多後援會弟兄們的會是怎樣一組照片。

「哥！上次嘴快是我錯了，你今天千萬要手下留情啊！」扯著邕聖祐的黑色上衣袖口，金在煥差點沒當眾給邕聖祐跪下，「雖然我知道你不是我們這邊的，但也別撈過界啊！」

邕聖祐並不明白金在煥究竟知不知道同性戀是怎麼回事，在他眼裡，黃素媛的地位大概就跟那些狐朋狗友之於金在煥的程度相差無幾，要他手下留情？他還巴望著黃素媛別一時鬼迷心竅、色迷心智就對他上下其手呢。

到底是誰的貞操受到威脅啊。邕聖祐在內心翻了個大白眼。

「你現在知道你錯了？」金在煥這幾個禮拜以來發的，數十封道歉的簡訊還躺在自己手機裡，老實說，邕聖祐早就不氣了──畢竟從金在煥攪和進來那天起，他就曉得這人肯定會給他出紕漏──但一看到這個弟弟，那股作弄人的心思便又免不了出來作祟。「但怎麼辦？我還沒原諒你呢，想要我照你的話做，沒點表示行嗎？」

看著邕聖祐手掌上翻、擺動著手指的動作，金在煥咬了咬唇，「三天。」

「兩個禮拜。」

「一、一個禮拜。」

「成交。」從金在煥那裡拗來一個禮拜份的外送宵夜，邕聖祐覺得這個交易挺划算的。「我再把私藏店鋪傳給你，謝啦，煥煥。」輕挑地拍了拍金在煥的臉頰，依著攝影班老師的指示，邕聖祐轉身走上今天載他們一群人到外拍地點的大巴，揀了個倒數第二排靠窗的位子就大搖大擺地坐下。

攝影班的學生多半都不是固定的，僅有幾個特定小團體看上去跟那位帶團的老師有些交情，其中包括了姜丹尼爾那群人。

幾個大男孩鬧烘烘的，一上車，遊覽車瞬間被此起彼落的交談聲填滿，坐在遊覽車後方，邕聖祐遠遠就看到夾在人群中的姜丹尼爾身旁跟了個女孩子，女孩有一雙上吊眼，皮膚雪白，襯得一頭長髮更為烏溜秀麗，若非黃旼炫已經事先說明，他都要以為自己找到了同好。

黃素媛跟黃旼炫長得實在太像了，與姜丹尼爾兩個人站在一起，就像戴了假髮的黃旼炫在跟姜丹尼爾說話似的，但黃素媛顯然比她堂哥『熱情』許多，看著她那些說話間又是拍肩膀又是拉手腕的小動作，邕聖祐覺得自己恐怕一不小心就會違背與金在煥的約定，忍不住用指甲往黃素媛那張臉上抓兩下。

但當然，身為一個紳士，他是不會這麼做的。

絕不是因為害怕黃旼炫之後給自己小鞋穿。

大概是想藉由這段路程與姜丹尼爾拉近關係，黃素媛一邊跟姜丹尼爾聊天，一邊把人往遊覽車最後方的隱蔽位置帶，坐在自己的座位上，邕聖祐沉默地看著倆人逐漸接近，直到與姜丹尼爾的視線對上，才視若無睹地移開目光。

無視吧。

站在姜丹尼爾旁邊的是黃素媛也好，是哪個陌生女孩也罷，那些有意無意的觸碰、心意相通的牽手、熱烈的擁抱抑或是暗處的親吻，於他都再無瓜葛。姜丹尼爾想跟誰好、想跟誰交往，都跟他沒關係了。

縱然理智這樣告訴他，邕聖祐卻仍從大腿上緊握的拳頭感受到一絲內心的動搖。

無論是那一張張照片或是腦內的臆想，畫面的衝擊性終究不及現場來得震撼與怵目，姜丹尼爾對著黃素媛的每一個眼神、每一個微笑，邕聖祐都能在屬於成宇美的記憶中完美復刻，回憶越美好，現實越殘酷，但最悲哀的仍是，一個個清算起來，他真正擁有的不過只有後者。

嫉妒、憤怒、悲傷、懊悔，假使全都感覺不到就好了。邕聖祐心想。倘若人的體內有一個控制情緒的開關，現在的他一定會毫不猶豫地把它關上，連帶著喜歡這份拖累，一併埋入暗無天日的地底，永不見光。

不願再憶起那些惹人心煩的過去，戴上無線耳機，邕聖祐閉起眼睛，倚到窗戶邊便開始補眠，沒多久呼吸即逐漸沉穩下來，陷入無夢的昏睡，相比之下，隔著走道，與黃素媛坐在一起的姜丹尼爾卻焦躁得坐立難安。

開辦這個業餘攝影班的老師，是一位在業界小有名氣的大學長，攝影系的同學們只要有空便會相約一起支持一下，當做實戰訓練與人脈擴張兼具的交誼活動，姜丹尼爾參加過幾次，卻沒想今日卻會碰到不該碰見的人，還偏偏全撞在了一起。

他是真的不曉得黃素媛竟然會跟到這裡來。

那天崔燦勛臨陣脫逃，被前輩們捉去當釣餌的姜丹尼爾在因緣際會之下認識了黃素媛，聯誼當下便知道這個女生對自己有意思，但當時他整副心思都撲在了成宇美身上──雖然實際上成宇美其實是邕聖祐，而當時兩個字是否準確還有待商榷──對她根本沒有絲毫興趣，眾人談話間，對這個攝影班也不過就是隨口一提，誰能猜到黃素媛竟然行動派到這種地步，跑來當外拍模特兒。

黃素媛也就算了，姜丹尼爾長這麼大哪種女生沒應付過，又哪種女生應付不來？

麻煩的是邕聖祐。

看著走道對面那張毫無防備的睡臉，姜丹尼爾一見他嘴巴半張，睡得死沉死沉，心裡那份焦灼與煩躁便像顆裝在體內的小馬達，讓他兩條腿上下抖得比塞在車陣中的遊覽車還快。

他並不曉得邕聖祐是從哪看到這個工作的，而眼下邕聖祐為什麼會得到有關這份工作的消息也不是問題核心，重點是他應徵上了。

這位指導攝影班的前輩在業界的確小有名氣，技術與風格皆十分新穎，甚至與許多知名雜誌廠商配合過，絕對稱得上是傑出校友，但比起專業，更讓這位前輩聲名大噪的卻是與他性向相關的多種事蹟。

他們的這位大學長是個彎到能打雙層蝴蝶結的同性戀。

既然唸的是藝術相關科系，就是無性戀都不稀奇，同性戀、雙性戀又算什麼，壞就壞在這位前輩手腳不乾淨，從學生時期就有著騷擾同性模特兒的前科，進入業界打出一片天後更變本加厲，時不時便會聽見威脅利誘逼人就範的不良傳聞，只是圈子裡僧多粥少，見怪不怪才沒傳出來罷了。

攝影班報名的學生多半是男生，選擇的外拍模特兒故而也投其所好，挑的都是女模，是以姜丹尼爾從未真的親眼見過前輩的犯案現場，但今日拍攝練習是雙人情侶照，男模的挑選還是老師經過手的，讓姜丹尼爾不由得認為其中有自肥的可能，然而那隻肥羊竟然還在那裏呼呼大睡，真是被賣了都不曉得。

姜丹尼爾正操著心，原先還坐在車首的老師就趁著停紅燈時往後頭走了過來。

「哎呀，我們的模特兒睡著啦？」走到姜丹尼爾位子前方，攝影班老師鄭洪秀手扶椅背，剛站定，一雙眼睛就往睡得正香的邕聖祐身上打量，「真可惜，本來還想好好跟他聊聊，討論一下拍攝技巧…」

邕聖祐身段好，一張臉更是巧奪天工，即使睡得歪七扭八，看在旁人眼裡也是帥氣逼人，鄭洪秀當初一見他傳來的照片便心生好感，看到本人更是萬分驚艷，立即產生了想與之『親近』的心思，眼下見他睡得深沉，一時半會兒不會輕易醒過來，心念一動，鄭洪秀挪挪腳步就打算坐到他旁邊的空座上，「我看我還是在這裡等他醒好了…」

「洪秀哥，」身為學生裡深受鄭洪秀喜愛的一員──喜愛緣由不言自明──姜丹尼爾用了對方私底下讓他喚的稱呼，喊停了對方正要落座的動作，「你忘了今天是雙人照嗎？這裡這位模特兒還醒著呢。」說著，姜丹尼爾往椅背一縮，將被自己擋在身後，始終變著話題找他尬聊的黃素媛露到了鄭洪秀面前。「你可以跟她聊。」

「等等，丹尼爾…」好不容易才爭取到獨處時間卻被姜丹尼爾這麼往外推，黃素媛錯愕得瞪大了眼，視線慌亂地在身旁的姜丹尼爾，與斜上方的攝影班老師間來回變換，顯然不知所措。

「啊…這個…」

對女生一點興趣也沒有，鄭洪秀坐誰身邊都好，最不想坐的就是女模特兒旁邊的位置，但自己方才才想假借討論的名義接近這個漂亮男模，現在被姜丹尼爾如此一提醒，一時之間竟找不到理由反駁，姜丹尼爾也並沒有給他機會思考，話音剛落，長腿一邁，他連站都不用站，直接就換了位子坐到了熟睡中的邕聖祐旁邊。

「老師，請吧。」禮貌地做了個手勢，姜丹尼爾笑得誠懇，直到親眼看著鄭洪秀坐到了自己原先的座位上，才轉過頭不再去看旁邊被他硬是湊到一塊的兩個人。

想幹什麼偷雞摸狗的勾當？門兒都沒有！

得意地朝走道對面滿臉哀怨的鄭洪秀偷覷了眼，姜丹尼爾惡狠狠地想，正沉浸在成功從狼爪下保衛了羊舍裡唯一一隻羊的成就感中，遊覽車一個急轉彎就把他整個人甩到靠走道的扶手上，暗暗唉了聲，姜丹尼爾才掙扎著要回正身形，一個沉甸甸的東西卻在此時壓上了他的肩膀。

撲鼻髮香是帶著檸檬香氣的清新海洋調，混著清晨日光，如同夏日海岸的第一抹薰風，捎來遠方島嶼上，歷經無數個白晝與黑夜，受懊悔與怨恨滋養，進而結實纍纍的念想。

稍稍一轉頭，便波光粼粼、水光瀲灩。

姜丹尼爾從沒這樣看過他。

邕聖祐與自己幾乎一般高，就是他打扮成成宇美的時候，倆人也皆是平視，如今卻在彼此將對方視同陌路後才得以看見他這副小鳥依人的模樣，姜丹尼爾便不由得多看了幾眼。

他一直都曉得邕聖祐的睫毛很長，那天在他家看電影時他便注意到了，此時自上而下望去，他卻頓覺那兩排睫毛像兩株黑色狗尾草，毛茸茸的，讓人看了就想碰兩下。邕聖祐的鼻樑很挺，山根也高，直直望下去不禁讓姜丹尼爾想到了小時候家附近公園裡的滑梯，倘若順著那高挺的山根與鼻樑往下滑，他覺得自己說不定都能溜到外太空去。

被自己的想像逗得樂呵，姜丹尼爾輕輕笑了兩下，顫動的肩膀隨即引起小幅震盪，大概是被顛得，只聽見那顆頂著一整片海洋的腦袋傳來兩聲嗚咽，接著便是一陣飽含不滿的磨蹭。

磨蹭讓海洋掀起了大浪，馥郁香氣隨著浪花拍打而上，被薰得神智恍惚，姜丹尼爾伸手就攬上埋在頸側的，那顆腦袋下方的纖瘦肩膀，安撫似地摸了摸那人的臂膀後，才在邕聖祐再度沉穩下來的呼吸間慢慢將自己靠到了椅背上。

有這麼累嗎？連身邊多了個人都不曉得。看著在自己肩膀上睡得昏天暗地的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾無奈地想。

但若這個人醒了，他大概也無法像現在這樣，平靜，且無需漫天尋找百萬個理由地坐在這裡，只為了看看他。

他們究竟是怎麼變成這樣的？

那時一切都在往好的方向發展，無論是他與邕聖祐，抑或是他與成宇美，但在某一個時間點，那個瞬間，他們擁有的便全變了樣，墜落的失重感到現在還殘留在他的腳尖，理由卻被他逐漸淡忘。

他並不是無法原諒邕聖祐對他撒謊。

那些謊言有什麼重要的？他喜歡的人就是他，即使當下無法馬上接受，但只要邕聖祐肯給自己一點時間，不多，只要一點就好，他便能迅速調整好腳步，再次與他並肩同行。

但為什麼這個人就偏偏不遂他願呢？

他用最殘忍的方式傷害他，用最刻薄的言語刺穿他，捅破他的軀體，蹂躪他的心臟。

他可以原諒謊言，卻不能原諒他傷害他。

他的身體破了個大洞，因為邕聖祐。

而因為邕聖祐破的洞，只有邕聖祐能補。

撥了撥邕聖祐額間因為晃動而凌亂的瀏海，姜丹尼爾憐惜地看著他安放在大腿上的手腕，見他腕骨凸出，手腕細得彷彿盈盈一握便能生生掐斷，心中長久以來見了邕聖祐就會浮現而出的那股煩躁便又攀上胸口。

見他好，他嫉妒成狂，見他不好，又氣悶心煩，這世上大概就只有這麼一個人會讓他這般不可理喻，費解得連自己都厭嫌。

他到底該拿他如何是好？

嘆了口氣，側過頭，抵著邕聖祐伏在自己頸窩的腦袋，姜丹尼爾閉上眼睛，任大海將自己送到了盛夏的熱帶島嶼，在波浪與海風中進入酣甜夢鄉。

邕聖祐做了個夢。

夢裡是滿園果樹，檸檬、柑橘、西柚、佛手柑，一片連著一片，在大好日光下散發著清爽酸甜的味道，好聞得讓他身心舒暢，但夢到了中段卻下起了雨，雨是薄荷味的，稀稀落落地打在頭上，清洌涼意瞬間將他包裹，雜揉著柑橘香氣，莫名讓人懷念。

迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，意識到自己正靠在什麼人身上，邕聖祐抬起頭，卻見金在煥正瞪著一雙眼睛看著自己。

「早、早安？」伸出手，金在煥乾巴巴地打了個招呼。

尚未適應光亮，皺著眉頭，邕聖祐一臉恍惚地用那雙朦朧的眼睛狐疑地看了金在煥一會兒後，才坐直身子伸了個懶腰。「你怎麼在這裡？」

「啊…」朝走道上早已行至車首的背影覷了眼，無意間捅破了某人始終遮遮掩掩的窗戶紙，一想到方才走過來時看到的畫面，金在煥感到一陣尷尬，目光便有些閃躲，「你睡著的時候我坐過來的。」

邕聖祐喔了聲，「到了？這麼快？」

「是哥你睡得太熟了…」扯扯嘴角，金在煥道。

又打了個呵欠，邕聖祐確認身上該拿的都帶了便站起身，準備跟著人群下車，「昨晚載了個新遊戲，玩過頭了。」

讓開道，跟在邕聖祐身後，金在煥聽了卻困惑得皺起了眉。「哥不是因為玩不好，所以都不玩遊戲的嗎？」

頓了頓步伐，想到昨晚自己頻頻卡關，邕聖祐滿臉陰鬱地轉過頭朝金在煥瞪了眼，「你有種就再說一次，讓我看看是哪張嘴在那邊瞎逼逼。」

舉手投降，金在煥一手摀住嘴巴後一手朝前指了指，讓邕聖祐繼續往前走。

起床氣可真大。金在煥邊走邊腹誹。

清晨出發的遊覽車，來到山區後時間已近九點，初夏的深山仍帶了點涼意，空氣濕潤清新，眾人卻無暇享受這份心曠神怡，剛下車，邕聖祐與黃素媛兩人便被攝影班老師叫了過去，遞給他們各一袋衣服後讓他們趁著他在給學生講解拍攝技巧時先進公廁換裝，之後跟造型師回遊覽車上化妝做造型。

造型師三個字聽上去很專業，但實際上，大概是經費有限的關係，鄭洪秀口裡所謂的造型師其實只是個還在彩妝學校上學的小女生，年紀甚至比他們兩位模特兒來得小，為他上眼線時手還是抖的，讓邕聖祐不禁心驚膽跳，總以為她會就這樣把眼線筆戳進他眼裡。

許是造型師化妝技巧有待加強，又或者是與自身風格的匹配問題，當邕聖祐還在一旁抹髮蠟做頭髮時，只見戴著髮捲，坐在斜對角位子上等頭髮風乾的黃素媛癟著一張嘴，對著鏡子左看右看，似乎很不滿意。

「怎麼了嗎？」放下手中的攜帶式電捲棒，撇過頭，邕聖祐看向坐在走道斜對面的黃素媛。「妝糊了？」

黃素媛搖搖頭。「沒什麼…」以往跟堂哥出去，問他哪隻唇膏顏色好看、哪盤眼影適合自己，黃旼炫只會一個勁地說『我們素媛化什麼都好看』這種聽上去就狗腿得不行的話，讓黃素媛深刻認知到，化妝這種事情，跟男生說了也是白說。

語畢，不再搭理邕聖祐，黃素媛對著手拿鏡就繼續細細打量起自己的臉，雖然覺得怪，卻又總說不出錯處，正獨自煩躁得不行，一個人影卻擋住了一側的室外光。

「我看看。」站在走道上，見黃素媛抬頭望向自己，沒等她反應，邕聖祐伸手就輕托起她的下巴，湊近看了一陣，直到黃素媛被盯得臉上臊得血紅，他才放開對方直起身道：「眉毛的線條太硬了，眼影也沒暈染好，」說著，他突然緊蹙起眉頭，「不是，雖然我們穿的都是白色，但這個配色也太不統一了吧。怎麼又是楓紅又是乾燥玫瑰，是以為在吃自助餐，想放什麼就放什麼嗎？」

沒想到共事的男模特兒竟然一眼就看出自己怎麼找都找不到的怪異之處，黃素媛張著嘴一時之間卻是驚得什麼也說不出，直到對方氣沖沖地朝車頭走去，她才慌忙地叫住他。「欸、欸欸，你要去哪？」

「去找那位妹妹拿工具。」邕聖祐覺得要稱呼那人為造型師也太過侮辱潛心鑽研化妝技術多年的自己，所幸就用妹妹來代稱，「妳等我，我幫妳修。」

邕聖祐長相帥氣，一張臉湊近時令人屏息，說話語氣堅定，態度溫柔又不失霸氣，黃素媛一聽，體內那顆少女心便不禁噗通噗通地猛烈跳動，臉頰瞬時一陣燥熱。

怎麼會這樣，這位男模特兒竟然對自己如此上心，莫不是對她一見鍾情？

姜丹尼爾跟帥哥男模，這也太難選了。

雖然男模的確長得帥氣，人又貼心，還似乎很懂化妝，但姜丹尼爾好歹也是自己大老遠追到這裡的目標，怎麼也不能輕易放棄。

在心底做好完全不必要的選擇題，對著面前專心幫自己修補妝容的邕聖祐，黃素媛越看越覺惋惜，眼底便不由自主地流露出一絲歉疚，甚至還有點同情。

並不曉得黃素媛此時內心正把自己看作求而不得的可憐癡情男，邕聖祐整副精神都放在了被造型師畫得一塌糊塗的妝容上。

黃素媛皮膚底子好，幾乎用不著遮瑕，邕聖祐便決定將重點擺在小細節的修飾。在刷筆上均勻噴上定妝產品，手執刷具，他先是將對方眉毛上的眉粉弄散，做出前後漸層，爾後換用眉筆，畫出毛流感後，再使用眉梳梳散，才將黃素媛的眉毛修補得自然有型；手指一轉，熟練地將原先夾在指間的暈染刷換到手裡，邕聖祐接著開始暈染起顏色團塊的眼影，經過暈染與補色後，才拿起眼唇卸妝液輕輕卸掉黃素媛嘴唇上的乾燥玫瑰色唇彩，揀了兩隻與楓紅色眼影搭配的同色調唇膏細細疊塗上去。

「你怎麼這麼厲害？」平時也會化妝，黃素媛卻從沒在自己臉上見過這麼精緻的妝容，當下便對眼前的男生佩服得五體投地。「有專門學過？」

沒法說都是自己扮女裝時練的，聳聳肩，邕聖祐將功勞歸到了自己姊姊身上。「我姊常找我練手。」

不疑有他，黃素媛邊對鏡欣賞，邊哦了聲，正想討教幾招，外面的攝影課程卻恰好告一段落，喊著讓模特兒正式上場拍攝。

攝影班除了固定的一群學生外，很多臨時報名的人實際上都是衝著黃素媛來的，於是當梳化好的黃素媛從遊覽車走下來，剛聽完老師講解，正集合在一處的攝影班學生們便突起一陣騷動。

站在一群黃素媛的狂粉中間，姜丹尼爾跟著往遊覽車方向望去，眼裡卻只有換上了白色立領襯衫，露出飽滿額頭的邕聖祐。

男裝時的邕聖祐從來都是一身黑，一張臉也總是被帽子或口罩遮得嚴實，遑論露出額頭，如今卻一改風格穿上了白褲白襯衫，瀏海還全抓到了後面，站在同樣一身白的黃素媛身邊就像個從畫裡走出來的白馬王子，看得姜丹尼爾心動不已，拿起掛在脖子上的相機，對準焦距就連拍了好幾張照片。

果然很上相。看著相機裡一張張邕聖祐的相片，姜丹尼爾心想。單眼相機十分吃妝，一般來說，模特兒的整體妝容假使不夠細緻立體，拍上去肯定原形畢露，但邕聖祐的五官本身就足夠深邃，加上化了妝，凌厲的臉部線條便更為突出，拍出來的效果絕佳，是一張完全超越了鏡頭考驗，可說是為鏡頭而生的臉。

想拍。握著相機，姜丹尼爾緊抿起唇。

想拍下他各個角度下的所有表情，拍下他的各種面貌，或笑或怒，或喜或悲。

邕聖祐的每一個神情，他都想擁有。不僅僅是透過觀景窗，更是透過他自己的肉眼；不只是想掌握結果，更想成為原因。

想擁有他的所有，也想成為他的所有。

「來──男模特兒站近一點，對，就是那個位置！」站在一旁大聲指揮著模特兒擺拍，鄭洪秀看起來莫名起勁，「女模特兒靠過來，這邊光線好！…兩個人都笑一笑！太緊張了！」

在老師的指揮下，邕聖祐與黃素媛兩人站在一望無際的草坪上對著無數顆鏡頭笑得開懷，時而對看時而拉手，僅是站在一起的話倒真像是一雙璧人，金在煥邊用自己那蹩腳技術拍著，邊琢磨到時候怎麼用修圖軟體把邕聖祐弄掉，姜丹尼爾則乾脆將課題拋到腦後，全然當黃素媛這個人不存在，只當今天是來拍邕聖祐大頭照的。

但興許是缺乏默契，又或者一下子面對這麼多攝影師實在太過緊張，動作一旦親密到某種程度，邕聖祐的臉色便會不自覺地尷尬起來，就是笑，也笑得有些僵硬，而當眼神接觸到人群中的某顆特定鏡頭，意識到鏡頭對面的那個人正全神貫注地看著自己，他便會渾身不自在，放在黃素媛身上的手也就更加無措。

姜丹尼爾喜歡黃素媛嗎？

應該是喜歡的吧。不喜歡的話，還會願意跟人家坐在一起，一路有說有笑，任對方對自己摸來摸去嗎？

因為先前扮女裝騙他的事情，姜丹尼爾已經對自己十分不屑一顧，現在他又跟他看上眼的女生摟摟抱抱，即使是工作，看在對方眼裡大概也足夠拉仇恨了。

如此一想，邕聖祐正要摟上黃素媛腰際的手便又遲疑了兩下。

「等等！暫停一下。」敏銳地捕捉到模特兒動作轉換間細微的停頓，鄭洪秀大聲喊停後便大步走到了邕聖祐面前，「你很緊張嗎？」

「啊…我、呃…對不起。」攝影班老師蓄著大鬍子，雖然修剪得乾淨整齊，面無表情時看上去卻仍較常人凶悍，讓邕聖祐看一眼便低下頭不敢再跟他有任何眼神接觸。

一見他那縮著脖子的乖巧模樣，按奈不住心裡那股躁動，鄭洪秀的手不由自主伸向對方白皙的後頸，「別緊張，我們又不會吃了你，你看你肩頸多硬…」說著，鄭洪秀直接用雙手捏起了邕聖祐的肩膀，期間時不時蹭過他裸露在外的肌膚，揉著揉著，整個人便貼到了邕聖祐身後，手滑到他穿著單薄襯衫的背部，一下又一下，時重時輕地按起他的背，動作猥瑣曖昧，「背也僵硬成這樣，平常缺乏運動喔？」

「呃、算是…」被對方噴在自己脖頸處的吐息弄得一陣噁心，邕聖祐黑著臉回應，想死到了極致。

雖說同性戀間普遍都有雷達反應，而他的確也懷疑對方應該是同類，卻沒想業界裡時而耳聞的騷擾事件竟然會發生在自己身上。

倘若此時此刻兩人是獨處狀態，邕聖祐肯定馬上跟這個攝影班老師鬧翻，反正他又不是非要這份工作不可，錢再賺就有，不值得因為這點錢犧牲他的尊嚴，但眼下這麼多人，每一雙眼睛都在看著他們兩人的一舉一動，假使他抗拒得太過明顯，只要身後的人出口反駁，草草用玩笑帶過，作為男生，在一眾同性面前不免會被安上反應過度的標籤，到時被人用異樣眼光看待的反而是自己。

真他媽憋屈。

牙一咬，邕聖祐正硬著頭皮打算就這麼忍了，誰知視線一對到人群裡姜丹尼爾的眼睛，一股濃濃的委屈卻莫名湧了上來。被無視的不甘、被人隨意對待並當眾肆意輕薄的強烈羞辱感、孤立無援的無助及對眼下狀況無能為力的憤怒，那些有如洪水猛獸的情緒，他都能用自己的銅牆鐵璧困住，築一道參天水壩，不洩漏分毫。

姜丹尼爾卻在那道水壩上偷偷開了一條縫。

一開始只是滲出些許水珠，水珠少得不足掛齒，很快便被土壤吸收，消失得無影無蹤，但隨著時間的推移，在他的無視與有心的縱容下，那道縫越來越大，水珠成了水流，水流成了瀑布，瀑布在水壩外的堤防下氾濫成災。

在姜丹尼爾面前，他似乎總是不堪，充滿傷口，狼狽萬狀，而姜丹尼爾永遠是光鮮亮麗的那個，彷彿這些泥濘與他無關，他的關懷、他的愛護，全都出自事不關己的旁觀者心態，即使是幫助，也絕不會弄髒自己半分，將自身陷入不利的勢態。

是強者對弱者的施捨，由上至下的庇蔭。

這些邕聖祐明明都清楚，但知道歸知道，可恨就可恨在，即使時至今日，他仍會不由自主地去尋求那些庇護。姜丹尼爾能給成宇美，甚至能給一個街邊素昧平生的陌生人，在他早已對他感到依賴而逐漸頹牆壞璧的現在，為什麼就不能給他？

他當真錯得如此難以寬恕？

邕聖祐能忍住淚，眼眶要紅，他卻是一點辦法也沒有。深深望了眼站在人群中央，拿著相機同樣回望著自己卻毫無作為的姜丹尼爾，抿起唇，邕聖祐撇開視線不再去看他。

他本就不該還對他抱有任何期待。

「哎呀！老、老師！我肚子好痛！能不能休息十分鐘！」

就在鄭洪秀繼續用動作指導名義對邕聖祐上下其手時，站在人群後方，金在煥舉著手瘋狂揮舞的模樣惹得附近的人一陣訕笑。

「…我、我真的忍不住了！」閉著眼，金在煥紅著一張臉毫無形象地大叫，邕聖祐卻從未覺得這位鄰居弟弟像現在這般如此帥氣過。

「好啦好啦，大家都休息一下！」拿這位同學無法，看了眼手錶，鄭洪秀道，「只有十分鐘喔！」

全員乖巧地應了聲後，眾人便又再度分成一群一群地散了開來，鄭洪秀本還打算繼續『教導』邕聖祐擺拍的技巧，再度碰往他身體的手卻被對方一把拍開。

「抱歉，我也要去趟廁所。」忍著那股作嘔的噁心，見沒有人在注意他們這裡，邕聖祐直接冷臉拒絕，沒等對方反應，他邁開腿就往方才換裝的公廁疾走而去，途中經過姜丹尼爾身側，卻是連一個正眼都沒往他那兒瞧，讓原先還想跟他說些什麼的姜丹尼爾只能當場楞在原地，遠遠看著他的背影消失在男廁門後。

「哥！你怎麼也進來了？」上完廁所，站在烘手機旁，金在煥拿著手機正在玩遊戲就見邕聖祐風風火火地走了進來，臉色陰沉得跟閻王一樣。

「…你能進我就不能進？」癟著嘴，邕聖祐嘴上這樣說道，臉上卻委屈頓現。

知道邕聖祐現在肯定不好受，放下手機，金在煥擔心地望向他，「哥，你沒事吧？不然…別做了？」

搖搖頭，邕聖祐走到洗手臺前，開了水龍頭就開始洗手，「我不會再讓他碰我的。」

「那也是…」看著邕聖祐洗著手的背影，一想到方才那攝影班老師竟然敢在他身上摸來摸去，實在氣不過，金在煥伸手就往邕聖祐穿著整齊襯衫的背用力搓了搓，「哥，我幫你把髒東西擦掉！」

「喂！」等等還得繼續拍攝，衣服要是皺了自己還不得挨人白眼，趕緊關掉水龍頭，邕聖祐連手都沒甩就捉住金在煥的臉，把滿手的水拍到他肉呼呼的臉頰上，故作兇狠地瞪著他問：「你這是在幫我還是在整我！」

「噗…幫、幫你…我保證…」金在煥艱難地開口。

金在煥小自己一歲，與姜丹尼爾同年，怎麼能一個可愛成這樣，一個又可恨成這樣。看著金在煥那張被自己捏得變形的臉，一陣鼻酸，邕聖祐伸手就把金在煥抱進了懷裡，彎腰將臉埋在金在煥比自己低了一點的肩膀上。

「…謝謝。」邕聖祐悶聲道。

平時邕聖祐總是心高氣傲，兩人又是從小玩到大的關係，鮮少聽到他道謝，金在煥不自在地扭了扭身體，尷尬地拍了拍對方拱起的背後，沉吟下才問道：「這樣宵夜能不送了嗎？」

「不行。」用力吸了吸，直起身，邕聖祐紅著鼻頭笑道：「但能讓你只送三天。」

小氣。金在煥笑著心想。

正如邕聖祐所言，後半場的拍攝，他果然沒讓那位攝影班的老師再有機會碰他，方法不過就是打起十二萬分的精神，專注在眼前的拍攝上，而事實證明專注是件好事，不但避免了這種荒謬的騷擾，更讓他忘記對面那群拿著相機的人中，還有個姜丹尼爾。

礙於山區氣候不穩，攝影班的拍攝日程僅有半天，行程預定在吃完午飯後便啟程返回市區。

拎著兩個作為午餐的麵包餐盒，姜丹尼爾正四處找著邕聖祐，肩膀卻被人冷不防拍了兩下，回過頭，見來人是系上的熟面孔，不好隨便當作不認識，姜丹尼爾只好停下腳步轉過身看向他。

「丹尼爾，怎麼，餐盒還可以拿兩個的嗎？」

「啊，不，這是…」捧著那兩個餐盒，姜丹尼爾說是也不是，說不是又有點不好意思，見邕聖祐四處不見人影，兩相權衡，最後只好把其中一個遞到同學面前，「給你吧，我隨手拿來發的。」

「喔…謝啦！」沒想過姜丹尼爾竟會如此熱心，那男同學楞了楞才接了過去，「要一起吃嗎？我們坐在那邊的樹下。」

原先是想找邕聖祐吃飯，關心一下剛才的事情，現在到處找不到人，那股好不容易下定決心的勇氣便又一散而盡，彷彿從未存在過。點點頭，跟著同學走到大樹下，坐在一側的露營桌旁，姜丹尼爾吃著手裡的全麥麵包，卻覺味如嚼蠟。

他剛才是想幫他的。

看到鄭洪秀用那雙爪子在邕聖祐身上摸來摸去，姜丹尼爾氣得都快瘋了，險些把手裡的相機摔在地上，什麼前輩情份、師生情誼、前景未來全都拋到腦後，就這麼跑上前去揍那變態大叔一拳。

但就在他瀕臨失控邊緣時，邕聖祐看了他一眼。

單就那一眼，姜丹尼爾便像脫了力般，動也動不了。

邕聖祐看著他，一雙眼睛充滿的並非是他想像中的無助與害怕，而是他所熟悉的憤怒與怨懟。

姜丹尼爾不懂，為什麼邕聖祐會用那種眼神看著他。他是在怪他？怪他沒有警告他？還是什麼其他的？而僅僅是這一秒的遲疑，姜丹尼爾便錯失了機會，機會一去不復返，邕聖祐現在想必連他的臉都不想看到了。

嘆了口氣，將沒吃完的麵包擺回餐盒裡，姜丹尼爾把附贈的果汁喝完後不再動裡面的餐點，直到老師叫他們集合上遊覽車，才慢吞吞地跟著人群走到停車場，在巴士旁等待老師清點人數後上車。

「咦？我們的模特兒呢？怎麼少了一個。」以為是自己漏算，鄭洪秀又清點了一遍，卻哪都沒看到那個穿著白衣白褲的漂亮男模特，「有誰看到他嗎？是不是去廁所了？」

午餐時分，所有人都是群聚著吃飯的，就是落單也有落單的一群，眾人議論了一下，竟是誰也沒看到那位男模特，站在人群裡，姜丹尼爾左顧右盼，就希望有人說自己有看到邕聖祐，或者那個人自己從來時的方向出現，無奈等了一陣，仍然是誰也沒有說話，而四周仍不見那個熟悉的身影。

此時已近下午，正午的日照緩緩被烏雲遮蔽，細微的雨滴稀稀落落地打了下來，不到幾分鐘便成了傾盆大雨，聚在此地的都是未來的攝影師，誰都不願意自己要價不菲的設備被打溼，便全嚷著要先上車，鄭洪秀只好趕緊請巴士司機把車門打開，先讓大家躲雨再說。

就在大家全忙著擠進遊覽車狹窄的車門時，姜丹尼爾一個轉身，卻朝人群的反方向狂奔而去。

山區意外事件本就多不勝數，邕聖祐自己一個人，穿得單薄，身子也弱不經風得一吹就倒，姜丹尼爾只要一想到他會在哪裡碰到什麼事，胸膛便悶痛得令他幾近窒息。

大雨打在他身上，將他每日都會精心整理的髮型淋得凌亂不堪，襯衫牛仔褲浸濕得像從池子裡撈出來般，肩上揹著的相機包更早已濕透，裡頭的單眼相機肯定報廢，姜丹尼爾卻在這恐有雷擊的山區暴雨中視若無睹地前行，義無反顧得癲狂。

倘若機會只此一次，就是粉身碎骨，他也在所不惜。

他早已錯過一次，而就這麼一次，他便深深體悟到機會不是留給準備好的人的。

機會是留給瘋子的。


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）

邕聖祐是在一堆落葉上醒來的。

甫睜開眼，野外一隅，雜草叢生的景象便映入眼簾，泥土混著有機物腐朽的氣味衝入鼻尖，嗆得他幾欲作嘔，身下是坑坑巴巴的泥土地，大大小小的石頭戳在背上又痛又難受，從天上落下的，斗大的雨滴全砸在他身上，浸濕了他單薄的襯衫，寒意瞬間隨著濕衣貼了上來，凍得他剛醒就忍不住打了兩個大大的噴嚏。

這是什麼情況？緩慢地從地面爬起，邕聖祐往四處望了望，見自己似乎是倒在了某個山腰上，這才想起不久前發生了什麼事。

啊，沒錯，他掉下來了。

中午休息時間，為了躲避那個攝影老師的騷擾，他本想找金在煥一起吃飯的，但見金在煥跟他那一群同學全圍在黃素媛身邊，看在方才他幫了自己的份上，不好打擾金在煥與黃素媛親近的機會，邕聖祐最後只好自己抱著那盒餐盒，走上空地附近通往深山步道的斜坡，隨便找了個有樹蔭的地方坐下來慢慢享用。

山裡空氣清新，很快地，他便把拍照時的那些糟心事拋到腦後，手裡的三明治填的是橘子醬，滋味酸甜，很好地驅散了初夏時節的壞胃口，柑橘香氣撲鼻，更令他莫名產生了種懷念感，就在他吃得正歡，打算一鼓作氣把整個餐盒裡的麵包一一各點擊破時，身旁的草叢卻傳出了窸窸窣窣的聲響，爾後便見一條通體沙棕色的條狀生物蜿蜒地從草堆裡朝他匍匐而來。

從小在都市長大，邕聖祐從沒在沒有玻璃阻擋的情況下跟蛇接觸，以至於當他一看到那條蛇人就慌了。坐在角落的石塊上，兩旁都是樹叢根本無處可躲，那條蛇又恰好在他的前方，要他正面突破簡直跟要他的命沒兩樣，最後邕聖祐只好兩腳一縮，蹲在身下那塊石頭上，凹凸不平的石頭嵌在地面本就有些鬆動，承受一個大男人站在上頭已是極限，再加上他那些為了趕走蛇的各種動作，導致那顆石頭底部跟頭一歪，邕聖祐整個人便重心不穩地往後倒，從坐著那塊石頭上向後一路滾到了山坡下。

帶著滿身擦傷，邕聖祐回憶完這整起荒唐事件後只覺得自己這陣子肯定遇到了水逆，不然怎麼能這麼倒楣，屋漏偏逢連夜雨，繼被性騷擾後又遇地頭蛇。

性騷擾有金在煥出手搭救，這次他可真是得靠自己了。

頂著傾盆大雨，邕聖祐正想從地上爬起，看看有沒有地方能爬上去，右腳才沾地，一股鑽心的疼卻從腳踝傳來，讓他哀號一聲後又跌坐回泥地上，濺起了一圈不小的泥水花。

濕透的褲子變得又重又硬，好不容易捲起褲管，邕聖祐彎腰一看，竟發現自己右腳踝腫得跟顆桃子一樣，僅是用手指輕輕劃過，都痛得他頭皮發麻。

大概是跌下來時崴的，邕聖祐看了眼腳踝上的那顆桃子，再見自己身上的衣服破的破、髒的髒，露出的手臂全是劃傷，雨水流過面頰時還帶來陣陣抽痛，全身上下又冷又疼卻又怪不了任何人，當下哭也不是、笑也不是，只覺自己怎能如此悲慘。

他們應該會發現吧。邕聖祐心想。

他們應該會發現少了一個人吧，就算老師沒發現，金在煥也會知道的，所以他只要待在這裡等待救援就好，他的餐盒都還丟在上頭，只要有人經過，一定會發現他的。

在心底默默為自己打氣，邕聖祐懷抱希望地想，但當他抬頭看向自己一路滾過來的山坡，枝葉繁茂得遮蔽了視野，大雨又模糊了視線，上方的坡頂幾乎不可見，不好的念頭便又漸漸浮了出來。

萬一沒發現呢？萬一他就這樣被忘在了這裡，被丟在了這裡呢？

倘若連金在煥都沒發現他，還有誰會注意到他不見了呢？

姜丹尼爾？

假使他的臉上此時沒有那些大大小小的擦傷，而他的手臂也沒痛得抬不起來，邕聖祐肯定會賞自己一巴掌。

就連這種時候都在想那個人，他莫不是真的蠢得沒藥救了？

姜丹尼爾不會出現的。他篤定地想。就連稍早那般，只需要幾句話便能解決的情況，姜丹尼爾都吝於為他開口，他又有什麼根據認為，這樣的姜丹尼爾會為了他冒著大雨滿山遍野地跑？

更何況，姜丹尼爾大概巴不得他就此消失吧。

假如邕聖祐這個人消失了，姜丹尼爾是否會覺得鬆一口氣呢？那些可稱得上是黑歷史般的經歷會在他消失的那一刻跟著化為烏有，姜丹尼爾無需再費任何心思去無視他，更省下了討厭一個人的氣力，將心力花在更值得的人身上。

比如喜歡的女孩子，什麼的。

「啊…不行了…」打在身上的雨水似乎變得更加沈重，重得讓邕聖祐被逼著低下了頭。環抱膝蓋，他將臉埋在膝間，周身都是冷的，眼眶卻熱得荒謬，雨水的凝結似乎帶走了所有氧氣，即使喘著大氣如離了水的魚，邕聖祐卻仍覺自己幾近窒息。

他彷彿就快溺死在這場雨中。

「…好痛。」緊了緊抱著小腿的手，抬頭望向腫脹的腳踝，邕聖祐明知自己不該，一句話卻就這麼從嘴裡洩了出來。「丹尼爾…我好痛喔…」

像是在懲罰沒用的自己，邕聖祐說完，撫上傷處的手便朝那紫紅的腫脹處使勁按了按，捱不住疼的眼睛泛起了淚花，剛剛下在眼裡的雨便如從未發生過一樣，一切都僅是因疼痛而起的生理反應，無關選擇或心境。

是天空的淚落在他眼底，而他的淚不過就是雨。

不過是這樣而已。

坐在雨裡，動彈不得也無處可去的邕聖祐就這樣望著腳前的泥土地發呆，他看著雨水積聚在一個又一個泥巴坑裡，填滿一個個溝壑後滿溢而出，再繼續竄流到別的流域，泡在水裡的落葉軟爛得黏到了一塊兒，初夏的葉子還泛著鮮嫩的油滑，與尚未完全腐爛的發黃舊葉片片相疊如件件彩衣，像雨水給色調單一的泥地換上的新夏裝。

實在無聊，邕聖祐下巴抵在膝蓋上就數起了面前一地的落葉究竟有多少種色彩，數著數著，頭剛開始犯暈，就聽滂沱大雨中似乎有人在喚他的名。

起先，他還以為是自己被雨淋得腦袋昏沉才聽見了幻聽，但隨著雨勢漸緩，那一聲聲叫喚卻越發鮮明，聲音落在了雨打枝葉的空隙，如同鑽過了一整片雨水砌成的森林，只為尋得自己。

「…聖…邕聖…邕聖祐…！」

邕聖祐認得那個聲音。

「邕聖祐──！邕聖祐！」邊喘氣，姜丹尼爾邊大聲叫著。他能嚐到喉嚨深處傳來的一絲血腥味，但在大雨的山裡，想找到一個人，除了放聲大叫，他別無他法。

濕著身子，姜丹尼爾尋遍了團拍的露營地卻一無所獲，最後只好朝往登山步道的斜坡走去，但一路走到了步道啟始點卻仍連一個人影也沒瞧見。邕聖祐一個人，穿著襯衫皮鞋的，估摸也不會一時興起跑去爬山，姜丹尼爾在步道口附近繞一圈後便又再往回走，沿途邊走邊喊，直到整座山的叢林鳥獸連叫聲都像是那人的名字才肯停下來喘口氣。

斜坡鋪滿了碎石子，一個冬季連著春天生長出來的雜草與青苔間夾其中，雨水一落，路面便滑得像抹了油般，姜丹尼爾腳上的鞋早已濕透，布鞋抓地力又不夠，走著走著一沒注意腳下，不小心就滑了一跤，屁股碰地一聲摔在地上，痛得他連罵了幾聲髒話才緩過來，正當他想從地上爬起來，卻見不遠處的草叢裡躺了一個紙盒，紙盒旁掉了幾個被雨水浸得發脹的麵包，其中一個三明治還只剩一口。

是邕聖祐的。

無需任何推理依據，姜丹尼爾知道那就是邕聖祐的餐盒，但如今餐盒在，人卻不見了，姜丹尼爾心一慌，趕緊又開始放聲叫起邕聖祐的名字，聲音在雨水間跌跌撞撞，經過吸收與折射後變得支離破碎，姜丹尼爾卻像聾了般只顧著一個勁地嘶吼，一次又一次，那三個字便就此烙印在身體裡，寫在肺上，刻於心頭。

「…爾…尼爾…丹尼爾…」

站在餐盒掉落的草叢旁，姜丹尼爾在呼喊的間隙驀然聽到隱約有人在喊他的名字，方向雖難辨，他卻立馬認出了那是邕聖祐的聲音。知道他還有力氣說話，姜丹尼爾旋即鬆了口氣。「邕聖祐！你在哪裡？！」

「下…下面…！」

楞了會兒，照著邕聖祐那只聞其聲、不見其人，如同天音般的指示，姜丹尼爾站到了草叢後的山坡邊，往下一瞧，卻見山坡叢生的枝葉間隱約有個人影在下方朝自己揮著手。

最後看到邕聖祐時，他還穿著那身白色衣裝，梳了個後梳髮型，站在青綠草地上就像個王子一樣，但此時，那山坡下的人影卻渾身泥濘，白色衣服髒得像塊破布，髮型被大雨淋得全塌，仔細定睛一看，臉上甚至花得一塊一塊，跟隻被拋棄在山裡的花貓似的。

邕聖祐那窘態看在旁人眼裡大概很可笑，若現在滾到半山腰的是其他任何人，姜丹尼爾肯定會先狠狠嘲笑一番才想辦法救人，眼下落在那兒的卻偏偏是邕聖祐，那些狼狽與笨拙便全成了他心上一根根刺，戳在心口，半深不淺，又癢又痛得讓他心煩意亂。

他知道邕聖祐不會是故意的。他當然不可能故意自己摔下去，不可能故意在酒吧旁找人打架，不可能故意把自己搞得渾身是傷、狼狽不堪，但他就是無法不生邕聖祐的氣。

他為什麼總把自己搞到這副田地？受傷也好、狼狽也罷，假如是在個他不知道的地方也就算了，偏偏，邕聖祐卻偏偏就要讓他撞見，就要讓他心疼得氣滯胸悶，然而想恨他恨不起來，想捧在手裡疼又覺得太便宜他，姜丹尼爾不禁認為，如此反覆糾結，倘若自己英年早逝，十之八九絕對都是邕聖祐害的。

「你等著！我下去！」憤怒地朝山腰吼了聲，將身上早已沒什麼用處的相機包往旁一扔，姜丹尼爾縱身一躍就沿著山坡被雨水浸得濕滑的泥地往邕聖祐所在的山腰滑去。

邕聖祐不曉得自己摔下來時是個什麼模樣，但肯定不如姜丹尼爾這般帥氣，連著陸的水花都濺得恰如其分，精準地全潑到了他身上。

一落地，邕聖祐遠遠望去即十分狼狽的外觀，此時離了近點看，瞬間又變得更為淒慘。見他一張小臉被污泥蹭得黑漆墨烏，全身上下沒一吋衣服是完好的，傷口從破了的衣衫下露出，滲著血水的口子與沾滿泥巴的衣服黏在一塊兒，姜丹尼爾眉頭一皺，蹲到他身前，抓上對方單薄的肩膀就大聲質問：「受傷了嗎？傷到哪兒了？嗯？」

姜丹尼爾抓著肩膀的力道沒有絲毫溫柔可言，探查傷勢的動作更是粗魯得讓剛剛才像顆雪球般，一路從山坡上滾下來的邕聖祐痛得臉都皺在了一起，但見姜丹尼爾在大雨中慘白著張臉，全身溼得像從水裡撈上來似的，感受到肩膀上那雙手的冰涼，邕聖祐連一句疼都說不出口。

他以為他不會來。

他以為這世上，就是只有姜丹尼爾一人能救他，這個人也絕不會來。

姜丹尼爾卻證明他錯了。

明明方才還無視他的。明明稍早，姜丹尼爾還對他視而不見、見死不救，但就在他最為無助、最擔驚受怕的時刻，他卻又出現了。腳下沒有七彩祥雲，身上更無強兵利器，所有的僅是一個與他同樣被風雨擊打得虛弱破敗的軀體，原以為又只是他一次隨手之勞般的施捨，這次他卻給得停辛佇苦，拮据而窘迫，拋卻了始終不肯拋卻的光彩，變得同他一般的可笑與不堪。

這個男人似乎總能在他對他產生定論的下一秒推翻他，用行動證明他的錯誤，讓人煩躁又難堪，被如此堂而皇之地打臉並不好受，但這次，感覺卻意外地不壞。看著面前被雨淋得頭髮都黏到了臉上的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐暗想。

見邕聖祐只是坐在那兒傻傻的看著自己不說話，以為他是傷到了腦袋才會如此，姜丹尼爾心下一急，說話便更大聲了些，「說話啊！到底哪裡受傷了？難道撞到頭了？很痛嗎？痛得話都說不了了？」說著，他一把抓過邕聖祐那顆用雨水洗了把頭的腦袋後就開始四處檢查。

被他這麼捉著，覺得兩人姿勢實在太過滑稽，邕聖祐只好伸手指向自己的腳踝。「扭到了…」被姜丹尼爾壓著腦袋，他艱難地開口。

聞言，再次確認邕聖祐的頭除了髒了點外並沒有受傷，再聽他說只是扭傷，大大鬆了口氣，姜丹尼爾朝邕聖祐的腳踝覷了眼，見平時纖細白皙的腳踝現在腫了一圈，紅得像顆過熟的番茄，壓抑不住心裡那股煩悶，他板起臉就罵道：「沒事跑到這麼偏僻的地方幹嘛！你知不知道全部的人都在找你！要不是我看到你的餐盒落在那裏，你死了都沒人知道！」

「我…」

無辜地眨著眼，邕聖祐正想說些什麼，卻被姜丹尼爾厲聲打斷，「你！你什麼你！你他媽蠢！就你這麼蠢的才會從山上滾下來！」見那張髒兮兮的小臉蛋全然沒了平時那漂亮模樣，姜丹尼爾心底又是一把火。

從山坡上摔下來受傷已經夠慘，沒來得及慢慢咀嚼一絲劫後餘生應有的溫情就算了，還被姜丹尼爾又咒又罵，實在委屈，邕聖祐嘴一癟就大聲回擊：「你以為我想摔嗎？！要不是躲那條蛇的時候腳滑，你以為我想全身髒兮兮的躺在這裡嗎？！姜丹尼爾，你說話能不、嘶…」滾了一路的石頭泥地，全身上下到處都是大大小小的瘀青與擦挫傷，邕聖祐情緒激動起來，說話間不小心牽扯到身上的傷口，痛得他忍不住倒抽一口涼氣，眼角淚花頓現。

見狀，姜丹尼爾臉色一沉，伸手穿過邕聖祐膝窩後就把他整個人攔腰抱了起來。

「喂，你、你幹嘛…」姜丹尼爾突如其來的肢體接觸讓邕聖祐慌了神，毫無預警的高度差更令人措手不及，就是沒有那個意思，手也因為這份錯愕而下意識地緊緊攀上了對方的胸膛。

「閉嘴。」抱著邕聖祐，在心裡拚命默唸著別為胸前領口的那隻爪子分心，姜丹尼爾四處張望了下，「我在看怎麼把你弄上去。」

兩人所在的地方是山腰邊的一小塊空地，大概是開發後土壤滑落所致，沒有絲毫人為痕跡，有的僅是一條狹窄的獸徑，土壤在大雨沖刷下變得鬆軟，能不能承受一個人的重量尚且存疑，更何況是他們兩個大男人。

這下麻煩了。姜丹尼爾暗忖。早知道別因為一時的心急就這麼滑下來，現在倒好，救人不成，反而一起落難。

剛剛才罵邕聖祐蠢，但現在看來蠢的人應該是自己。

「但是、」

「就叫你閉嘴了。」

並不曉得姜丹尼爾此時的懊惱，邕聖祐還想說什麼，卻再次被姜丹尼爾一口截斷，最後只好乖乖閉上嘴任姜丹尼爾用公主抱的姿勢抱在懷裡，看著他站在原地左顧右盼。

姜丹尼爾的下巴很尖，由下而上望去，下頷線條就跟刀子一樣鋒利，難怪一張嘴也跟刀子一樣壞。明明就是後輩，說起話來卻沒大沒小，滿山滿谷叫著邕聖祐三個字，連個前輩也不帶；才感動這個人竟然冒著大雨下來救他，一見面劈頭卻又罵他蠢、咒他死的，邕聖祐覺得，自己就算今天沒死在這山裡，日後總有一天也會被姜丹尼爾給氣死。

既然姜丹尼爾這麼行，邕聖祐所幸抱著胸，安安穩穩地躺在姜丹尼爾懷裡袖手旁觀，看他準備怎麼辦。

另一方面，見實在無路可走，姜丹尼爾決定改變策略。

將邕聖祐放回原地，他讓邕聖祐攀在自己背上，打算揹著人循方才滑下來的路徑爬上去，無奈雨天泥土濕滑，加上背上的重量，姜丹尼爾沒爬多遠就又滑回原位，三番兩次下來，除了把自己搞得全身是泥外，壓根沒前進過。

實在看不下去，在姜丹尼爾第十次從山坡上滑下來後，抱著他的脖子，邕聖祐終於開口：「我剛剛有看到一個像山洞的地方，不如我們先躲雨，等雨停了再想辦法爬上去吧？」

臉上蹭著一坨泥巴，姜丹尼爾往頸側斜瞪了眼，氣得鼻孔一張一闔。是不會早點說？

抬抬眉，邕聖祐一臉的無辜。是你自己叫我閉嘴的。

揹著邕聖祐，按照他說的，姜丹尼爾的確在不遠處找到了那個所謂的山洞，但比起山洞，姜丹尼爾認為用凹洞來稱呼它似乎更為貼切，大概是周遭土壤質地較富有黏性，加上上頭植被根部抓地力強，底下鬆脫的土壤滑落後，山坡上便形成了一個天然的凹槽，空間不大，兩個男人擠一擠，用來躲雨卻是綽綽有餘。

抱著膝蓋，姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐肩捱著肩靠在土壁上坐著，各自用從天而降的雨水洗了把臉後便開始陷入預料之內的沈默。兩個人渾身都濕透了，即使從山間大雨中短暫逃脫，寒意仍從吹進凹槽的風裡滲了進來，瑟縮著身子，邕聖祐朝身旁的姜丹尼爾瞥了眼，見他同樣凍得臉色發白，身上的衣服牛仔褲全是泥巴，一股愧咎油然而生。

姜丹尼爾不可能不恨他。

他騙了他，利用他的弱點矇騙他，甚至從中得到了不少好處，比如他的關心，又比如他的那個吻。明知姜丹尼爾不喜歡同性戀，他卻仍隨波逐流地與他接吻，現在想來，除了恨之外，姜丹尼爾恐怕還相當噁心他。

但即使如此，他卻還是救了自己。

為什麼呢？

為什麼在那些欺騙與傷害後，姜丹尼爾仍能不顧一切地前來找他呢？為什麼在明知所有可能發生的意外狀況下，姜丹尼爾仍毫不猶豫地就這樣跳下來只為了確認他的狀況呢？

困惑在腦袋裡越積越多，沉甸甸地讓邕聖祐感到有些昏沉，一句話就這麼問出了口。「為什麼來救我？」從來不是擅長猜測人心的人，兩人間像是永無止盡的沈默又使人困倦，看了姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐問得乾脆直接，「你…不是很討厭我嗎？」

邕聖祐的瞳仁是純黑色的，被那樣一雙眼睛直直盯著時，總給人一種會被就此吸進去的錯覺。看著那雙眼中自己的倒影，姜丹尼爾就是想說謊也無能為力。「沒討厭到那種程度…」甚至該說是喜歡。

不可能知道姜丹尼爾未完的句子後頭有著什麼，深深往姜丹尼爾的側臉望了眼，邕聖祐將頭轉回了正面。

他沒否認。

儘管在預料之內，被人討厭的懷疑被當面確認仍是件十分傷人的事，過了幾分鐘，邕聖祐才從那股難受勁中緩過來。

姜丹尼爾討厭自己再正常不過，邕聖祐試圖自我寬慰。被那樣欺騙，任何人都會因此而心生怨恨，倘若姜丹尼爾現在說喜歡他，他才該覺得這個人腦袋有毛病。

被討厭其實也不是多大不了的事，從小到大，討厭他的人多了去，但獨獨姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐卻覺無法忍受。

他大概就是不能接受姜丹尼爾對他的心情，與他對姜丹尼爾的心情背道而馳的這個事實。

「…對不起。」看著腳前沿著山壁滴滴答答落下的雨水，邕聖祐在一陣長久的沈默後小聲道，聲音被埋沒在外頭嘩嘩作響的雨聲中，以至於，進到姜丹尼爾耳裡時僅剩下蚊吶般，細小如風中呢喃的隻字片語。

「什麼？」望向邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾不太確定自己聽到了什麼。

「不，我是說…」張張口，邕聖祐喉嚨乾得厲害，「對不起…」

沈默再次蔓延，偷偷朝姜丹尼爾覷了眼，見他只是一個勁地看著自己，搓了搓發涼的手，邕聖祐猶豫著開口，「騙了你…對不起。」低頭盯著腳尖，沒注意到姜丹尼爾眼神的異樣，他自顧自地道：「那時你說我是個混蛋，我想你說得對，我的確很混帳…雖然沒馬上認出來的你也有不對…但我不該瞞你瞞這麼久，還跟你交往…」

「你現在說這些是什麼意思？」皺起眉，姜丹尼爾無情打斷。

邕聖祐看過來的表情充滿錯愕，微微張大的雙眼讓他看上去像是隻受到驚嚇的小動物，被雨水打溼的黑髮乖巧地貼在他的額頭上，襯得一張臉更為蒼白，本該是惹人憐愛的模樣，姜丹尼爾看在眼裡卻只覺可恨。

「我、我只是想要跟你道歉…」

被姜丹尼爾眼神中的冷漠嚇得，邕聖祐支支吾吾地開口，卻沒想對方聽到後射過來的眼神變得更為狠厲。

「誰要你道歉？」恨恨地看著面前的人，姜丹尼爾的胸膛劇烈起伏得像是一座座綿延的山。

他原先也以為自己要的是一句道歉，但邕聖祐此時突如其來的對不起，看在姜丹尼爾眼裡不過就是因為這齣意外而產生的負罪感，裡頭包含著同情與感謝，卻沒有愛。

對不起三個字有著與字數同等的果斷，無關原諒，即使不計真心，也能一刀剪開那些雜亂無章的糾纏，話誰都能說，但一旦缺乏最關鍵的情感，說到底不過就只是一種單方面解決問題的手段。

對邕聖祐而言，難道他們之間的種種，不過就是一個能用三個字輕易打發的問題嗎？

「誰稀罕你的道歉！」越想越氣，赫然發現方才的所作所為很可能不過就是自己的一頭熱，姜丹尼爾簡直起了掐死邕聖祐的念頭，反正他這條小命四捨五入也是自己救的。看著那張蒼白依舊，甚至帶了點無辜可憐的臉，他憤憤地站起身，在狹小山洞的限制下，駝著背指著邕聖祐就罵：「邕聖祐，你他媽要玩就玩得徹底點，別玩到一半突然在那邊演什麼良心發現。既然你當初那麼得意，現在就給我表現得開心點呀！老用那張臉、那副表情在我面前晃來晃去，裝什麼可憐！」

「我哪裡裝可憐？！」被姜丹尼爾罵得莫名其妙，本想退一步海闊天空，難得示弱的邕聖祐也不經被點燃了火氣，「我什麼時候在你面前晃來晃去了？嗯？我這不是天天在避著你走了嗎？！」

「你有！」大聲吼到，姜丹尼爾看上去有些歇斯底里，因為狹小空間而被迫彎腰駝背的模樣更是可笑。

邕聖祐仍坐在泥地上，對比每個午夜夢迴都出現在腦海裡的模糊臉孔，想到自己竟然能如此喜歡一個人，喜歡得即使單憑一個模糊的身影自己都能知道是對方，無法在夢裡成功拼湊而出的面容卻想在這裡用一句道歉跟他撇清關係，一陣悲憤交加，趁邕聖祐還未反應過來，姜丹尼爾伸手就用一隻大掌捉住那人的小臉，另一隻手則扒上了邕聖祐髒兮兮的衣領，「就是你這張臉…就憑你這張臉！」

被姜丹尼爾無禮地抓著下巴，邕聖祐這下也怒了，噘著嘴，他伸手反捉住姜丹尼爾捏著他臉頰肉的手，眼睛裡是與受制於人的現況截然相反的冰冷怒火，「姜丹尼爾，你給我放尊重點。我他媽再混蛋也是你前輩，再不放手，就是你能以一擋百，我他媽今天也跟你槓上。」

「要是我偏不呢？」

無視邕聖祐身為前輩的警告，姜丹尼爾目眥盡裂，看上去有些可怖，換作平時，邕聖祐若見他像現在這樣氣得一張臉跟夜叉一樣，早就乖乖噤聲，就怕被對方一拳撂倒，但此時此刻，身體受傷的脆弱與被莫名怒罵的委屈在怒火的轉換下竟成了一股動力，促使他握緊拳頭，牙槽一咬，一個拳頭就往姜丹尼爾的臉上招呼過去。

從沒想過邕聖祐竟然會動手，姜丹尼爾連閃都沒來得及閃，由骨節分明的手指蜷曲而成的硬拳就這樣正中他的鼻樑，痛得他趕緊撒手，反射性地就往後踉蹌了幾步。

竟然敢打他？！

邕聖祐竟然敢打他？！

摸摸鼻樑，看著手裡的鮮血，姜丹尼爾又驚又怒。打架方面他向來睚貲必報，而一直以來，對邕聖祐抱持著的諸多不滿也在此時被這拳全打了出來，腦袋一熱，姜丹尼爾低吼了聲就往坐在地上的邕聖祐撲去。

早前一直被姜丹尼爾輝煌的打架史唬得縮手縮腳，如今見自己隨意揮的一拳竟然能把對方打得往後倒還留了兩串鼻血，從沒打過架的邕聖祐便天真地以為自己指不定能贏過姜丹尼爾，對血紅著眼睛朝自己撲來的人避也不避，伸手就揪起姜丹尼爾被爛泥裹得濕潤的上衣衣領，推著那對寬肩，阻擋來人壓制的同時用身體正面迎擊姜丹尼爾的攻擊。

兩個大男生就這麼在狹小的山坑裡扭打成一團。帶著一臉的血與污泥，姜丹尼爾抓著邕聖祐身上單薄的襯衫使了勁的就要把人推倒在地，不會打架的邕聖祐在那一拳過後毫無意外地落了下風，精神卻十分可嘉，直到被壓制在山壁上前，他還在揮舞著雙手，像隻貓般對那張被自己打了一拳的臉又抓又推，氣得姜丹尼爾乾脆整個人坐到他身上，用膝蓋壓著他兩條上手臂才制止對方毫無章法的貓拳。

見邕聖祐此時已然沒有絲毫還擊能力，握緊拳頭，姜丹尼爾手臂向後一拉，正準備回敬方才那一拳，動作卻在看見身下那張帶著些許驚恐的蒼白小臉後硬生生停在了半空。

他怎麼下得了手呢？

這個人僅是皺一下眉，他的心都能揪成麻花辮，胸膛悶得快缺氧，他又怎麼捨得打他？

但邕聖祐卻打了。一個直拳不偏不倚落在他臉上，狠狠地，不帶絲毫猶豫。

他又是怎麼下得了手的？

委屈遲來的氾濫讓姜丹尼爾突地感到一陣暈眩，鼻樑傳來的痛感刺著他的神經，使鼻尖的酸楚更為鮮明，但在他還未來得及反應到自己正在因為邕聖祐打他而難過，身下被他用雙腿圍困住的人卻突然開口。

「打啊。」邕聖祐說道。「就當我欠你的。打了，我們兩清。」

邕聖祐躺在地上，烏黑頭髮混著落葉灰塵散亂地在周圍舖展，讓他像從黑壓壓的水池裡浮出的一張臉孔，望著姜丹尼爾的一雙眼睛平靜得毫無波瀾，如一灘死水，看得姜丹尼爾不禁背脊發涼。

放下高舉在半空的手臂，姜丹尼爾脫力般鬆開始終攢緊的拳頭。

這不是他要的。

在雨中的山林裡像個瘋子一樣四處亂竄，連幾百萬的相機都不要了，還把自己搞成現在這副淒慘的模樣，他為的是什麼？

十幾二十個夜晚，在床上翻來覆去難以安睡，於夜深人靜的凌晨反覆看著那不會再有任何新消息的對話框，為每一次向下滑的頁面而充滿虛妄的期待，又為每次期待的落空黯然神傷，他圖的又是什麼？

一聲對不起？一聲兩清？

邕聖祐未免把他看得太簡單了。三個字，一句話，一個拳頭，一句兩清，他姜丹尼爾沒那麼好打發。

他要與這個人狠狠糾纏，生生世世，死生皆然。

邕聖祐這輩子、下輩子、下下輩子，直到地球毀滅、宇宙消殆，甚至直到盡頭後的下一個盡頭，都別想擺脫他。

這是他欠他的。

欠了，就要還。

「誰他媽要跟你兩清。」咬牙切齒地說著，抓起邕聖祐的衣領，姜丹尼爾俯下身就強硬地吻上邕聖祐被雨水浸得濕涼的薄唇，吸吮起那軟嫩的唇瓣。

任憑他如何回憶想像，真實的觸感仍舊凌駕所有夜半迤旎的夢，邕聖祐的吐息就噴灑在他的臉上，溫熱而帶著其獨有的氣味，使姜丹尼爾一下就沈醉在這朝思暮想的吻中，不禁一下又一下啄起那人緊閉的嘴唇，用牙齒輕啃著那人薄而軟韌的下唇，希望那道倔強的門能為自己而開。

這個吻來得霸道且突然，邕聖祐起先是拒絕的，畢竟兩個人才剛打了一架，但大概是被姜丹尼爾那股執拗所感染，又或者是耐不住對方像是要把自己的嘴唇就此啃噬殆盡的攻勢，被吻得雙眼濕潤、頭皮發麻，邕聖祐才終於順從地微微張嘴放行。

貝齒一鬆，一條靈活軟韌的舌頭就這麼鑽了進來。姜丹尼爾的深吻如同他的人一樣強勢且挑逗，此時此刻卻少了一分過往的游刃有餘，多了分不可耐的焦躁，勾著舌尖，他的舌頭像是想證明什麼般緊緊貼著邕聖祐的，掃過牙床時更是急切得近乎飢渴，彷彿想將身下人從裡到外拆吃入腹。

迫切就如一場傳染病，在兩舌交纏間、吐息交疊時相互感染，帶來了夏季應有的熱度。感受到邕聖祐被自己壓在下方的手臂開始些微掙扎，就著接吻的姿勢，姜丹尼爾把腿稍稍往後移了移，一雙胳膊瞬間就攀上了他的肩，將他整個人往地上帶。

被邕聖祐正直的身體逗得，姜丹尼爾嘴一勾，原先還捉著邕聖祐衣領的手就往下滑去，不輕不重地按起了身下人纖細的腰肢，惹人憐愛的顫抖從緊貼的軀體間傳來，感受到下身處兩人皆有些緊迫的堅硬感，姜丹尼爾這才終於放開邕聖祐被自己啃得通紅的嘴唇，沿著那人好看的下頷線，一路吻向了他些微緊繃的頸項。

自初戀以後再也沒被任何人壓在下方這番對待，面對姜丹尼爾的親吻，邕聖祐卻只覺自己好似淹沒在一汪溫水注成的大海裡，熱度從毛孔細細密密地滲進體內，織成了一張暖而柔軟的毯，將他緊緊包裹。

身上男人的體溫驅散了雨水帶來的寒意，正耽溺在這久違的溫暖中，一雙帶著灼人熱度的手卻鑽進了他的衣衫，一把將那身被泥水染得土黃的白襯衫撩起，露出他雪白的赤身裸體。

幾乎是瞬間反應，邕聖祐伸手就遮住了姜丹尼爾的眼睛。

「幹嘛？」視線被遮蔽，姜丹尼爾也不慌，勾起嘴角就壞笑著問：「原來你有這種嗜好？」

面對那張被遮著的臉，邕聖祐坐在岸上，看著那汪大海退潮。「…你不會想看的。」

楞了楞，姜丹尼爾斂去嘴邊的笑。「誰說的。」

「我的經驗。」笑意跑到了邕聖祐的臉上，卻變了個樣。

邕聖祐細滑的肌膚就在自己掌心下方，姜丹尼爾能從軀體細微的起伏間感受那人的呼吸，明明是不到半公分的距離，他卻無法參透體表下，那血肉深處的核心中，到底藏著些什麼。

「我知道你是誰。」抿了抿唇，姜丹尼爾的語氣是少見的溫和。「我知道，我也接受。」

邕聖祐聽了卻又笑了，墨色的眼底像又下了場雨。「一開始都是這麼說的。」沒等姜丹尼爾反駁，撥開覆在身上的手，邕聖祐拉下被對方撩到胸前的襯衫後才將光明還給姜丹尼爾。

「雨停了。」

瞇著眼睛，姜丹尼爾能看到邕聖祐笑著如是說。

「回去吧。」

邕聖祐表情平淡，彷彿方才發生在兩人間的一切，不過都只是在看似無盡的沉默中，誤入白日的夢，唯一能證實那是真實的蛛絲馬跡，也只有邕聖祐蒼白臉上那抹落在唇角異樣的紅。

抬頭看向僅憑一己之力，支著山壁艱難地從地上爬起的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾內心五味雜成。

回去吧。多麼簡單的三個字，姜丹尼爾卻知道自己是再也回不去了。

回不去。

也不想回去。


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）

坐在摺疊椅上不安地摳著正巧開在膝蓋處的褲子破洞，睜著一雙滴溜大眼，邕聖祐只覺得自己眼球周圍的六組肌肉在反覆的眼部活動下逐漸痠澀，但即使他都快把那四處走動的身影看穿一個洞，姜丹尼爾卻仍像個無事人般，毫無違和地融入了他們戲劇系的一眾同學後輩中。

「丹尼爾！來幫忙抬一下這個！」

「丹尼爾！幫拿一下油漆刷啊！謝謝！」

聽著那些平時算不上熟識的同學們一口一個丹尼爾，叫得熱絡又熟稔，邕聖祐眉頭深鎖，正想開口也來上一句『丹尼爾！麻煩幫我滾出去！謝謝！』，肩膀卻突然被人重重拍了下。

抬起頭，只見黃旼炫正一臉欣慰地看著在舞台中央四處忙活的外系後輩。

「挺好的。」大概是意識到邕聖祐的眼神，黃旼炫突然開口，「看到你腳受傷時我還擔心了一下，但看來我的擔心是多餘的。你帶來的人可真好用，回頭得謝謝金成泰了。」

黃會長旼炫看上去對這個免費勞工十分滿意，邕聖祐這廂卻恨不得眼球懸韌帶就地斷裂，好讓他把白眼翻得更為淋漓盡致。

好什麼好，用什麼用，人雖然是自己跟來的，但這位會長大人也用得太得心應手了點，又是搬道具又是做木工的，真把姜丹尼爾當替代他的戲劇系臨時長工用了？

是說，擔心不是應該要擔心他的腳嗎？

有鑑於槽點實在太多，懶得一一吐槽，邕聖祐所幸站起身，「啊是嗎，既然這裡沒我的事，那我就先走了。」離開座位，跛著腳，邕聖祐剛走幾步，一隻舖著薄汗的精實手臂立馬從旁扶上了他的胳膊。

「聖祐哥要回去了？我送你到校門口叫車吧？」

袖子卷到了肩膀處，姜丹尼爾白花花的兩條手臂裸露在外，因為用力而凸起的青筋讓他看上去男人味十足，邕聖祐卻只看了一眼就把那條旁邊女同學想碰卻又不敢隨便碰的精壯臂膀推開。

「不用了，我自己能走。」被那聲『聖祐哥』喚得，邕聖祐覺得自己起了一身的雞皮疙瘩。

邕聖祐拒絕得不留情面，姜丹尼爾卻沒臉沒皮地跟得更緊了。「聖祐哥的腳不是還沒好嗎？ 路都走不好，就別拿包了，」見面前男人走起路來像隻剛從蛋裡孵出的小鴨，一跛一跛地，肩上的挎包隨著走路動作左右晃動，實在看不過去，姜丹尼爾說著就一把將他肩上的包攬到自己身上，動作一氣呵成，末了還不忘嘟噥一句：「也不去上課，帶這麼沉的包做什麼…」

邕聖祐一聽瞬間炸毛。「喂，你、」

「這位學弟對聖祐還真好，平常怎麼不見你來過？都被聖祐藏起來了？怕被我們抓來當苦力？」經過的戲劇系同學一見這位面生的學弟又黏在系邊同學身邊，又是送回家又是幫拎包的，大概認為一個上午的共同勞動已然能在彼此間建立可稱之為友情的關係，抱著完成到一半的小道具，他調侃道，「看來聖祐把弟弟當寶了。」

「才不、」

「不是弟弟。」沒等邕聖祐反駁，姜丹尼爾倒自己先開口。

背著對方的包，無視邕聖祐方才的拒絕，姜丹尼爾再度捉上那隻白皙纖細的手臂，感受到掌心脈搏的跳動，他笑得有些得意，「是男朋、噗…！」話說到一半，一個巴掌卻突然打上了他的嘴，清脆的巴掌聲在表演廳的圓頂型結構下被放大數倍，惹得台上所有正忙著製作大道具的同學們全往他們這裡望了過來。

「有蚊子。」舉著手，邕聖祐笑臉吟吟地跟周圍的人解釋道，對著空無一物的掌心還故作遺憾連連稱可惜，只有摀著嘴的姜丹尼爾知道邕聖祐的這一巴掌只是純粹的暴力。

這哥打人怎麼盡打臉啊！生理淚水都被逼了出來，泛著淚光，姜丹尼爾恨恨地瞪著眼前的邕聖祐。

面對他淚眼婆娑的無聲控訴，邕聖祐只是回以一個皮笑肉不笑的咬牙切齒，用僅有兩人聽得到的聲音說道：「姜丹尼爾，我們談談。」

自幾天前在山區發生的小意外後，姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐兩人都因為淋了太久的雨，回家各自躺了幾天才相繼從一場感冒中脫身而出，姜丹尼爾身體底子好，躺不過兩天就能下床照常上課打工，邕聖祐則慘了點，大病一場後還拖了個腳傷，都快過了一週走路還不利索。

跟著邕聖祐蹣跚的步伐，兩人走到表演廳外，此時剛過飯點，本就位在校園角落的表演廳沒什麼行人，站到樹下，夏日行樹蔥鬱的樹冠在午後日光的照射下映到了邕聖祐臉上，模糊了他的表情。

看著面前被陰影隱去了面孔的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾忽爾有種不好的預感。

「你到底想怎樣？」果不其然，回過身看向姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐一個眼刀射過去就語氣不善地問：「天天跟著我好玩嗎？你就這麼閒？」

也不曉得姜丹尼爾是怎麼知道的，邕聖祐大病初癒，正打算去上學的那天，剛打開家門，就見曾經來過一次的姜丹尼爾站在家門口，一手拎早餐，一手插褲袋，靠在圍牆邊一副閑適自然的模樣，頗有種把他家門口當畫報拍攝現場的姿態。

邕聖祐起初並沒放在心上，總以為姜丹尼爾是個三分鐘熱度的主，過幾天兩人也就又回到以前相敬如冰的狀態，殊不知這次姜丹尼爾莫名執著，一連幾天又是送早餐，又是陪上課、抄筆記的，讓邕聖祐懷疑自己到底是腳受傷還是手受傷，而姜丹尼爾到底是淋雨淋到燒壞腦子還是本身就腦殘。

更弔詭的是，姜丹尼爾這些無事獻殷勤的舉動中總有著幾分歹毒意味，買來的早餐是他最討厭的蔬菜沙拉，中午送的飲料是他喝不下口的黑咖啡，晚餐找他吃西餐也罷，什麼不選竟然選個他有看沒有懂的高級法式分子料理，嚇得他趕緊隨便找個理由推掉，跑回家吃拉麵配泡菜。

姜丹尼爾這一波操作實在太過矛盾，讓邕聖祐不由得覺得他根本就是來整他的。

騷。

「你沒別的事可做了嗎？你們系上不是也有學期展嗎？你不去上課不要緊嗎？」三連問一出，就連邕聖祐自己都震驚了。活著活著，他竟然也有對人說這話的一天。

大概是也想到了一處去，只見姜丹尼爾嘴一抿，顯然是在壓抑衝到嘴邊的笑意。「聖祐哥這是在擔心我嗎？」

「停停停停──」伸手制止姜丹尼爾繼續說下去，邕聖祐覺得額角突然痛得厲害，「什麼？聖祐『哥』？我什麼時候是你哥了？」

「不然呢？」姜丹尼爾聳了聳肩，「聖祐君？還是說…」眼睛轉了圈，他露出了個不懷好意的笑，「聖祐？」

「喂！」被對方這幾天一連串看不出善意還是惡意的動作逼得有點神經脆弱，再聽姜丹尼爾故意占他便宜，邕聖祐氣得一雙眼睛瞪得跟銅鈴一樣，「前輩！叫我前輩！」

「為什麼？」眨眨眼，姜丹尼爾頭一歪，表情盡顯無辜，問得更是十分真摯，「我們不是在交往嗎？」

邕聖祐一聽徹底懵了。

誰跟誰？！什麼時候？！在哪裡？！誰說的？！

細細回想幾天以來發生的種種，邕聖祐十分確信自己沒有任何失憶的徵兆或失智的癥兆，而看到面前男子又是張鼻孔又是瞪眼睛，讀懂那張表情下的困惑，姜丹尼爾不滿地皺起了眉，嘴癟得難得有些孩子氣。

「在山裡那會兒…我不是說了不想跟你兩清嗎？」

這也算？！

見邕聖祐一臉的難以置信，姜丹尼爾更委屈了，「我們不是還親過了嘛！」

姜丹尼爾的語氣就像個被渣男玩弄了身心的少女，論調還是小學生層次的那種，聽得邕聖祐胃都痛了起來。

你姜丹尼爾什麼時候這麼純情了？

「…我懶得跟你廢話。」不戳破是他最後的溫柔，撂下這麼一句，邕聖祐轉身就想走，沒走幾步卻想起自己的包還在姜丹尼爾那對寬肩上，頓時只好又折回來，才回頭，眼睛恰好就對上了姜丹尼爾近在眼前半是譏笑半是寵溺的目光。

「你又跟著我幹嘛？」快被姜丹尼爾的跟班模式逼瘋，邕聖祐認真考慮現在若再來一拳，這個人會不會變得正常點。

「我想幫你啊。」塌著眉毛，姜丹尼爾看上去有點可憐。

「幫什麼？」邕聖祐一臉的莫名其妙。

「你總是笨手笨腳的，一下受傷，一下落崖，沒窟窿會摔，拿東西會翻，碰哪裡就傷哪裡，摸什麼就壞什麼，我能不幫嗎？」姜丹尼爾邊說邊理所當然地扳著手指，邕聖祐越看臉卻越黑，伸手就拍開姜丹尼爾擱在自己眼前半握成拳頭的手。

敢情他這二十多年來沒死算他幸運了？

「不用你幫！」咬牙說完，邕聖祐長臂一伸就去撈被姜丹尼爾掛在肩上的背包，誰知對方微微一側身便輕巧地躲過他的動作。

「喂！」感到自己被戲耍，幾天下來因為姜丹尼爾這些怪異舉動而累積起來的壓力一瞬間爆發，握緊拳頭，正當邕聖祐想重現那天山裡完美的直拳，才剛跨出一步，一陣熟悉的疼痛卻從腳踝處觸電似地往上竄，痛得他一個重心不穩，整個人直直往前栽，好在姜丹尼爾眼明手快，拉著他的胳膊就將人往自己懷裡帶。

熟悉的柑橘古龍水味撲鼻而來，直到聽見貼在耳際的隆隆心跳，邕聖祐才反應過來自己竟在人來人往的校園被姜丹尼爾堂而皇之的抱在懷裡，當下便掙扎著要起來，對方卻在動作間捉住了他的手腕。

「你看，」姜丹尼爾出聲，邕聖祐反射性地抬頭往上一瞧，對方臉上卻沒有預想中的調笑，反而滿是他一度熟悉的溫柔。「就說你笨手笨腳的吧。」

姜丹尼爾笑得溫和，眉眼和煦如一道錯置在夏季的春光，落在眼角的那顆痣是晚歸的大角星，惹得邕聖祐心尖一顫，竟忘了自己方才究竟為何急於脫離這個人的懷抱與溫度。

總歸他都是想念的。

順利從山雨中脫出的那天，是姜丹尼爾揹著他，手腳並用地沿著山壁一路爬回去的。

姜丹尼爾的肩膀很寬他一直都是知道的，但直到那天，他才真正感受到那對寬肩所能帶來的東西──無與倫比的安心。

他仍能清楚記得那天，他環抱著姜丹尼爾的脖頸，血液在皮膚下方頸部動脈中湧動的觸感是多麼清晰，清晰得有如隆隆江水，帶著僅屬於姜丹尼爾的體溫，一路從那修長的頸項，沿著他溫熱的軀體，透過兩人濕透了的衣衫下緊貼著的兩顆心臟奔流到他體內，將那份熱度與搏動鐫刻在他心上，以至於，即使之後臥病在床，在發燒伴隨而來的高熱與昏沉間，邕聖祐仍模糊覺得自己懷裡還擁抱著姜丹尼爾寬闊的背脊，心跳的是姜丹尼爾的心跳，體熱的是姜丹尼爾的體溫。

正如他現在所觸摸到的一般。

「別再受傷了。」握著邕聖祐那在男生裡少有的纖細手腕，見他臉上的傷痕還未完全消散，姜丹尼爾伸手碰了碰他鬢角旁結了痂的疤，「我真的…」喉頭上下動了動，原先要說的話就這麼鯁在了喉管處，落到嘴邊的只剩殘碎片段，「非常討厭。」

望向姜丹尼爾凝視著自己的臉，邕聖祐一對長如蝶翼的睫毛輕輕顫了顫。

討厭什麼？討厭他，還是討厭他受傷？討厭他痛，還是討厭他留疤？

姜丹尼爾為什麼總是不把話說完呢？明明面對女孩子就能滔滔不絕，說得天花亂墜，怎麼換了他就變得如此吝嗇，總要他拿著那些隻字片語拼拼湊湊，讓他瞎子摸象般地猜，連一個完整的句子都不留給他。

並非不能猜，雖然邕聖祐自認不是個會猜的人。

他怕錯，但他更怕的，是姜丹尼爾其實從頭到尾就沒要他猜。

誰能想到，猜心竟也是種靜態博奕。

「丹尼爾？」

未等邕聖祐在腦袋裡理出個頭緒，一個清脆的女聲突兀地從旁插了進來，驀然想起兩人現在是在什麼地方，邕聖祐趕緊一把推開姜丹尼爾，腦內那些紛亂的想法便落到了地上，散亂成一片在風中搖曳的樹影，無從撿起。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」來者是兩個女生，大概是經過時認出了站在樹下的姜丹尼爾，其中一個抱著書綁著馬尾的女生說著，腳步轉了個方向便朝他們走來，「你們今天系上不是要開會嗎？」

好不容易抓到機會能跟邕聖祐獨處說些心裡話，卻被一個連臉都不記得的路人打擾，換作以前，姜丹尼爾早就冷著臉裝傻說認錯人了，但想到過去跟邕聖祐的那些事，此時正是搏取好形象的重要時期，不敢輕易落個沒禮貌的污名，姜丹尼爾雖然不開心，卻還是恭恭敬敬地問：「那個…請問妳是？」

「啊對，成泰說過你不太會認人…」見姜丹尼爾一臉的迷惘，女孩十分親切地提醒：「我們上次聯誼的時候見過啊，成泰的女朋友？慶大音樂系？素媛的同學？」

女同學試圖用幾個關鍵字讓姜丹尼爾想起她是誰，但姜丹尼爾在聽到對方提到聯誼兩個字後早已嚇出了一身冷汗，什麼也聽不進去。以為邕聖祐對自己之前跑去聯誼的事情毫不知情，姜丹尼爾在腦袋裡暗罵了聲糟，小心翼翼地覷了身旁的邕聖祐一眼，知道那天外校的女生們都是大他們一屆的學姊，他乾乾地朝這位外校前輩問了聲好。「前輩好…」

並沒注意到學弟面露尷尬，只當他是因為自己提到黃素媛而害羞，抱持著探聽自己同學感情生活的八卦心態，女前輩雙眼發亮地看著姜丹尼爾，也不顧旁邊還有不認識的男生在場，劈頭就問：「跟素媛怎麼樣？聽說上週末一起去拍照了？大家都很看好你們呢，成了的話可要跟我們說啊。」

背包還被姜丹尼爾挾持在手裡，默默站在一旁聽著，邕聖祐原先還沒反應過來這位路過的女同學口中的人誰是誰，但一聽她提到週末拍照的事情，他立刻就明白原來黃素媛就是之前金在煥那些照片裡的女主角，本就因為拍照那天發生的事情而心煩意亂得很，得知了真相，邕聖祐當下臉色便沉了下來。

他記得姜丹尼爾一群人與那殺千刀的攝影班老師十分親近，黃素媛該不會就是姜丹尼爾邀請去的？

這算什麼？所以到頭來是他壞了姜丹尼爾的好事？

黃素媛那天願意去當模特兒，姜丹尼爾心裡大概爽得要死吧，在車上一路肩併肩坐著談天說地，下了車又一個勁地拍她，最後會來救自己恐怕也是出於一種想在女生面前出鋒頭的英雄情懷，而這幾日天天纏著他給他添堵大概就是對他那天太過白目的報復。

還真是他媽的不想跟他兩清。

並不是不清楚自己此時此刻的想法十分偏激，邕聖祐卻無法自控地越往牛角鑽去，鑽破了那刁鑽的一點後，痠澀與苦悶便從破口處漏了出來，沒有絲毫遺漏地全流進了他的胃裡，混著胃酸腐蝕著那柔弱的胃壁，灼熱得讓他渾身難受。

既然如此，他又為何要吻他？

劫後餘生的激動？抑或是往事倒流致使的一時興起？

如若是這樣，他寧願姜丹尼爾從來沒救過他。

他情願那天自己一個人從山雨裡走出來，一個人攀上那泥濘不堪的山壁，與姜丹尼爾從此斷得乾乾淨淨、徹徹底底，也好過被姜丹尼爾用來作為妝點自己，搏人歡心與景仰的工具。

想到這幾個日夜為了那區區一吻而煩惱得無法安眠的自己，縱然不想承認，邕聖祐還是只能說姜丹尼爾那天罵得真對。

蠢。

當真是愚蠢透頂。

邕聖祐臉色陰沈，縱是站在身邊沈默不語，從他周圍泛出的冷氣仍讓姜丹尼爾在夏初悶熱的午後打了個寒顫，不敢轉頭去看邕聖祐的表情，姜丹尼爾只能趕緊擺手否認，「不…不是這樣的…」

「哎，害羞什麼啊？我幫你出主意吧，學期展找素媛去拍照，當你的模特兒，她肯定會答應你。」並沒將姜丹尼爾身旁的陌生男子放在眼裡，那女前輩自然不會去注意一個陌生人的表情，她自顧自地說道，似乎很以湊合一對單身男女為樂。

姜丹尼爾卻不樂意了。

「就說了真的不是這樣的。」本就十分厭惡人家對他的情感生活指手畫腳，現在眼前這個對他幾乎等於陌生的前輩又用一張充滿八卦意味的臉，在他面前、更在邕聖祐面前談論一個他根本無心聯絡的人，實在煩得很，哪管什麼前輩後輩，姜丹尼爾直接強硬否認，「我沒有要追素媛前輩，我也沒有喜歡她，我有喜歡的人了，所以請前輩不要再說了。」

姜丹尼爾態度堅決，說得又直接，一點面子都不給，那學姊聽了滿臉尷尬只能沈默，直到身邊的女同學拉了拉她的袖子，才隨隨便便打個招呼，而後逃也似地拉著同學離開了。

直到那兩個身影消失得無影無蹤，姜丹尼爾才轉過身望向始終默默站在旁邊的邕聖祐。

「聖祐哥…」

知道聽了方才的對話，邕聖祐肯定會有些誤會，不確定自己剛剛的說詞是否能一表真心，搓著因為自己說著那句『我有喜歡的人』時，心中想到了眼前這個人而隱隱發汗的手，姜丹尼爾正欲開口，原本一直低頭不語的邕聖祐卻先抬起頭看向了他。

「我的背包。」伸出手，邕聖祐面無表情地道。

「聖祐哥，我剛剛說的…」

「叫我前輩。還有，」擺擺手，邕聖祐連眼都沒眨一下，「我的背包。」

張張口，見他一副油鹽不進的樣子，姜丹尼爾只好乖乖把一直拽在手裡的雙肩背包遞出去，看著對方一把將沈重的背包挎到肩膀上，支支吾吾地說：「…聖祐前輩，我剛剛說的都是真的，我、」

揹著背包，邕聖祐側過身就準備離去，聽到姜丹尼爾終於用正確的稱呼叫他，胸腹處徘徊的煩悶感卻莫名深了幾分。

「那又怎樣。」回過頭，他斜睨著姜丹尼爾，那天在山裡的吻卻在看到那雙因為話語被打斷而微張的嘴後在腦海一閃而過，讓邕聖祐不自覺地微癟了癟下唇，隱約間竟然有幾絲忿恨與不甘，「干我屁事。」

被邕聖祐一句『干我屁事』堵得啞口無言，直到看見對方一跛一跛地往前走，姜丹尼爾才回神大步跟了上去。「什麼叫干你屁事？你沒聽到我剛剛說我有喜歡的、」

跟在邕聖祐身旁，姜丹尼爾追著問，對方卻連一個眼神都沒給他。

「所以我說干我屁事，你喜歡誰跟我有什麼關係？」

「可是我、」

「姜丹尼爾！」心裡千頭萬緒煩躁得很，實在忍無可忍，邕聖祐終於停下來瞪向這幾天一直在他跟前，像隻蒼蠅一樣轉來轉去的後輩，「我不管你這幾天到底發了什麼瘋，老塞給我一些我最討厭的東西，但想跟我作對也不是這樣的吧！你他媽真的有這麼討厭我嗎！」

姜丹尼爾懵了。

討厭的東西？但這些明明是之前他追成宇美時，在家庭餐廳裡偷偷跟金在煥問來的…

操他媽的金在煥竟然敢騙他！

「不、不是的！聖祐哥你先聽我解、」這下真是跳到漢江也洗不清，又是心急又是委屈，憋著那股現在、立刻、馬上找金在煥興師問罪的衝動，姜丹尼爾擺著一雙無處安放的手，臉上儘是少有的焦急。

邕聖祐卻一點欣賞的意願也沒有。

「有什麼好解釋的！」憤憤地看著姜丹尼爾，想到這幾天在不浪費食物的原則下吃進了多少自己討厭的青菜，又因為那幾杯黑咖啡而搞得自己多少個夜晚胃痛到失眠，再想姜丹尼爾和黃素媛兩個人指不定就在他又是吃草又是失眠的時候雙宿雙飛得好不快活，而自己還因為一個吻輾轉反側，腦內小劇場演了一齣又一齣，邕聖祐氣得牙癢癢，眼眶都泛起了紅，「你要整我就光明正大的整！別搞這些有的沒的小動作！」

「我怎麼會整你呢！」姜丹尼爾冤得都快能吐一升的血，「我明明…！我明明是喜、喜、…」明明就是如此簡單的三個字，但看著邕聖祐近在眼前的臉，見他那雙啣著星空的眼睛此時此刻正映著自己的倒影，我喜歡你四個字卻像黏在了齒縫間的麥芽糖，任他怎麼咀嚼都卡牙卡得不行，再怎麼甜也都只有甜在自己嘴裡。

何其憋屈。

「什麼啦！」素來沒什麼耐心，邕聖祐眉頭一皺就兇巴巴地吼了聲。

「我是說我喜…」脹紅著張臉，咬了咬唇，姜丹尼爾面色糾結地囁嚅，「我、我喜…」

媽的！

向來都是別人跟他告白，他哪裡有對別人告白的經驗，第一次真情實意說喜歡對的是眼前這個人女裝的時候，現在第二次告白對的還是這個人，怎麼就變得這麼難！

並不曉得姜丹尼爾內心的崩潰，邕聖祐見他結結巴巴半天說不出個所以然，冷冷瞪他一眼後便逕自拽著背包轉身離開。

表白表到一半，告白對象卻聽也不聽扭頭就走，從沒受過這種屈辱，姜丹尼爾惱羞成怒，人也不追了，站在原地就朝邕聖祐的背影大叫：「喂！邕聖祐！我有話要說，你給我聽完啊！邕聖祐──！」

午後的校園角落雖然沒什麼人，但對方這般沒大沒小的大吼大叫也足夠讓人丟臉，搶在被路過的所有人知道邕聖祐是誰之前，邕聖祐趕緊一拐一拐地鑽進一旁的教學樓裝作不認識，見狀，姜丹尼爾氣得拿出手機，抖著手從一長串的聯絡人裡翻出了上週末才剛加進的新聯絡電話。

「金在煥！你他媽最好現在滾過來，老子保證不打死你！」


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）

坐在電腦前，邕聖祐盯著螢幕裡學期展要用的劇本卻一個字也看不進腦子裡。

稍早在陽光下，姜丹尼爾紅著張臉，結結巴巴的窘迫樣彷彿還在眼前，邕聖祐甚至還能感受到午後陽光灑在自己身上的熱度，姜丹尼爾未能完成的句子卻像是一滴落入汪洋的雨水，遍地尋不著痕跡。

他想說的是什麼呢？邕聖祐心想。

其實當下他是有種預感的，那種預感太過強烈，強烈得讓他不禁懷疑，這份感覺究竟是真有其事，還是只是他的期待披了層賞心悅目的偽裝，皮一破，自己那些烏七八糟的心思便會一股腦兒地露出來，滾得一地狼藉。

於是，算是生平第一次，他逃了。

他能從姜丹尼爾的面前逃走，遠遠的，將自己藏回漆黑安全的角落，捧著那盒不知道該算是預感還是期待的戳戳樂，不讓任何人用任何代價換取紙面下的東西，但那又如何？

他終究逃不過自己。

嘆口氣，闔上筆記型電腦，邕聖祐往後一倒，上半身仰躺在沙發上，他輕輕閉上眼睛，想像著姜丹尼爾平常說話時的低沈嗓音，耳根便不自覺地熱了起來。

喜歡。

我喜歡你。

光是幻想就讓人如此臉紅心跳、目眩神迷，更何況宣之於口，聞之入耳。

從前，他曾聽過無數次我喜歡你，男的女的，一聲一聲內心卻毫無波瀾；他亦曾對一個人說了無數次我喜歡你，換來的卻是一句句虛情假意的我也是，這四個字頓時便變得一文不值，毫無意義。

直到如今。

他想不起自己第一次對宋泰恩說我喜歡你時的心情──無論是當時的心境在事過境遷後的回憶中湮滅了蹤跡，抑或是在那個當下，比起告白，心臟瘋狂跳動的原因更多地歸結於羞恥與情慾──這句話理應伴隨而來的心動與熱度不存在於回憶中的任何一個角落。

他卻在姜丹尼爾身上找到了。

早已不是當年那個不諳人事的自己，對一切親吻、擁抱、纏綿皆能從容不迫、應對自如的現在，他卻因為四個字，一聲尚未存在的我喜歡你而兀自面紅耳赤，心動不已，邕聖祐覺得自己病得不輕。

那場山雨帶來的病大概在他體內紮了根。

用一個吻。

緩緩睜開眼，天花板照明晃眼，混著眼底因刺激而生的生理淚水卻像那天山洞外淅淅瀝瀝落著雨的天空，恍惚間明亮得令人心驚。

姜丹尼爾的熱度彷彿又回來了。

記憶中，覆在身上的胸膛堅硬而富有彈性，抱著他的手臂結實有力，混著泥土與些許血腥氣息的柑橘古龍水味包圍著自己，他便彷若一隻落入橘園中迷了途的動物，不知饜足地汲取著那香甜而帶著血氣的津液，只為解身體長久以來的渴。

舔著唇，想起那天兩人交纏的唇舌有多麼熱烈忘我，姜丹尼爾又是如何觸碰自己，邕聖祐一雙手便順著記憶裡姜丹尼爾碰過的痕跡，探進了身上單薄的家居服裡撫摸起自己的身體，胸膛、腹部、腰部，爾後沿著那兩條人魚線顫巍巍地往下身探去，完成他沒讓他完成的事情。

呼吸逐漸混濁。

解開褲帶，邕聖祐掏出被自己搓揉得堅硬挺翹的分身，剛準備開始狠狠套弄一番，擺在面前茶几上的手機卻猛然震動了起來，罵了聲粗話，一見來電人是金在煥，他想也沒想就伸手按拒絕通話，順手從桌上抽了幾張面紙，想再次用身體的記憶來好好安慰自己，手機卻又不識時務地響了。

媽的！最好是重要的事！

抓起還在桌上狂震的手機，邕聖祐用力清了清喉嚨，確定自己聲音聽起來萬分正常，才動手滑開通話鍵，「喂？」

『喂？哥…？在忙嗎？現在方便說話嗎？』

耳朵裡聽著金在煥莫名小心翼翼的問句，邕聖祐恨恨地看著胯間還精神奕奕地跟自己打著招呼的物事，對自己今日為了異姓兄弟而忽略同姓兄弟的不義之舉深深鄙夷了一番才咬牙開口：「…沒事，你說吧。」

『啊…是…那個…』電話那頭，看著坐在旁邊鐵青著一張俊臉的人，金在煥吞吞吐吐地道，『哥最近…還好嗎？』

操！「…你沒事的話我掛了！」

『欸等等等等等等──』一聽邕聖祐要掛電話，金在煥慌得大叫，『最近姜丹尼爾是不是常常去找你！』

才把手機拿離耳朵，聽到那人的名字模模糊糊地從話筒另一端傳來，邕聖祐又把手機放到了耳旁，「你說什麼？」

只聽金在煥咳了兩聲，『哥，你還記不記得上次我借外套的事情？』

「喔，你說你偷穿人家外套的事情。」邕聖祐不留情面地糾正道。

金在煥又咳了兩聲，在邕聖祐看不見得電話那端臉黑得像坨屎。『…反正那天我有幸跟姜丹尼爾先生小聊了一下，然後你知道的…你那時候還在騙、不是，你還是成宇美，所以我就想不能讓你露餡、不是，我是說、』這端，金在煥話還沒說完，手裡的電話卻一把被始終坐在一旁聽牆角的姜丹尼爾奪了過去。

蓋著話筒，姜丹尼爾氣急敗壞地用氣音小聲罵道：「你說這麼多廢話幹什麼？趕快跟他說不是我的錯啊！」

「我會說啦我會說啦！趕快把電話給我，聖祐哥很敏銳的啦！」張著手，金在煥心急地伸手就想把被姜丹尼爾奪走的電話搶回來，殊不知對方身體往後一傾就這麼簡簡單單地躲了過去。

「你要說清楚！給我照稿子唸，不然有你苦頭吃。」瞪著金在煥，姜丹尼爾嘶牙咧嘴，惡狠狠地威脅道。

「好啦好啦！我知道了，快點啦！」哭喪著臉，金在煥只覺得自己簡直不要太倒楣，想當初自己可是一片丹心，只想著讓成宇美與邕聖祐本人的喜好截然相反，姜丹尼爾便絕對不會察覺到兩人是同一個人，誰會料到今天姜丹尼爾竟然傻傻的用自己隨便胡謅的東西去討好邕聖祐，是沒追過男人嘛！

這一頭，邕聖祐正專心聽著，金在煥卻突然沒了聲響，只餘下窸窸窣窣的摩擦聲，像是手機話筒被什麼東西掩著，以為是訊號出了問題，邕聖祐看了眼螢幕，確認訊號還是滿格才又把手機擺回耳邊，金在煥卻好似在他把手機拿開時又講了許多，最後只聽他毫無抑揚頓挫地說：『總而言之，萬一、如果姜丹尼爾最近拿東西給你你不喜歡，那都是因為是我說的，絕對不是他的錯，姜丹尼爾一點錯都沒有，都是我騙他的，全部都是我的錯，你不要生他的氣，他也絕不是在整你…』

長這麼大，邕聖祐從沒看過一個人攬鍋能攬得如此不遺餘力、毫不矯情。

「把電話拿給姜丹尼爾。」邕聖祐冷道。

雖然早就知道邕家哥哥很敏銳，金在煥卻沒想到這麼快就被拆穿，心下一急，連句問候都來不及說就把電話掛了。

「金…！」

還未來得及罵一聲，手機那端已響起了電話斷線的忙音，瞪著手裡的手機，邕聖祐猶豫了下，最後還是把手機放回茶几上。

那兩個人是什麼時候好上的！綁著褲帶，邕聖祐憤憤地想。

難怪姜丹尼爾會知道自己病好了後什麼時候要去學校，肯定是金在煥這狗崽子告訴他的。看在青梅竹馬的份上，他餵養了金在煥這麼多年，如今竟然養成了一隻白眼狼，吃裡扒外就算，還搞出賣洩密，氣得他一陣氣血翻湧，一用力就把褲帶勒得死緊，差點把自己胃裡還沒消化完全的晚餐全給勒出來。

隔兩天，實在不想太早看到姜丹尼爾那張臉，邕聖祐特意選在快上課時才進通識教室，卻沒想姜丹尼爾竟然讓崔燦勛坐到最裡面的位置，給他留了最外側自己旁邊的座位。

一張桌子就四個位置，崔燦勛與申寶靜都坐定了位，邕聖祐也不好意思讓情侶分開坐，只好硬著頭皮坐到了姜丹尼爾旁邊。

「前輩吃過中飯了嗎？」

邕聖祐一入座，姜丹尼爾立馬乖巧地轉過頭來，滿臉諂媚地問。

「吃了。」邕聖祐目不斜視地掏出書包裡的文獻與筆記。

聞言，姜丹尼爾默默把預備在抽屜裡的炸豬排三明治放回書包，卻從包裡掏出一罐外包裝粉粉嫩嫩的草莓牛奶，殷勤地插好吸管後擺到了邕聖祐面前。

平時在學校，因為全黑裝束的關係，邕聖祐大致清楚自己在大家眼裡落了個什麼印象，雖然並沒刻意維持，卻也盡量不做太毀人設的事情，因此當他看到自己面前的那罐草莓牛奶，嘴裡雖然饞得不行，手卻一把將那罐甜滋滋的草莓牛奶推回姜丹尼爾那邊。

「我不喝這個。」邕聖祐冷硬地道，眼角餘光卻還是落在那粉嫩的瓶身上。

姜丹尼爾楞了楞。「怎麼會？可是金、可是我聽說你喜歡喝這個。」

用膝蓋想也知道是聽誰說，金在煥那張嘴比臉還大，邕聖祐恨恨地想。咬了咬下唇，忍著嘴裡那股饞意，他狠狠剜了姜丹尼爾一眼，「說不喝就不喝，別人說得準還我說得準！」

邕聖祐嘴上說得狠，眼角卻因為過於隱忍而不自覺地些微泛紅，看著他那副想喝又嘴硬的模樣，姜丹尼爾只覺內心一陣躁動，忍著那股想把眼前此人擁入懷裡瘋狂親吻的衝動，他從筆記本上撕了一頁紙，拿起桌上的草莓牛奶就用寫著筆記的紙張將瓶子整個包了起來，原先粉嫩的包裝被藏到了下面，僅露出一根潔白無暇的吸管。

「這樣就行了吧？喝吧。」把那罐看不出是什麼的飲料重新擺到邕聖祐面前，姜丹尼爾衝他露出了個半是得意半是討好的微笑後便轉過頭去，乖乖聽起了課。

整節課，邕聖祐都在盯著那罐飲料天人交戰。

喝，他便是著了姜丹尼爾的道；不喝，他又受不了良心的譴責。

乳牛產乳多麼艱辛，食品科學家調配草莓口味人工香精又是多麼刻苦，不喝，他對得起牛媽媽，又對得起眾多科學家嗎？

邕聖祐最終還是輸給了自己的口腹之慾。

拿起那罐隱藏在筆記紙下的草莓牛奶，邕聖祐張口就含住了露在外頭的吸管，輕輕一吸，透著淡粉色的牛奶便沿著吸管逆流而上，淌進口裡，甜味絲絲入喉。

好甜。瞇起眼睛，邕聖祐滿足地揚起了嘴角。

坐在一旁，從眼角餘光看見邕聖祐拿起飲料，伸出粉嫩的舌尖撈著那根吸管再放進嘴裡，姜丹尼爾眼神暗了暗，始終放在大腿上的手不禁逐漸收緊。

他以前怎麼就沒發覺邕聖祐的嘴這麼…色情呢？

透著鮮嫩粉色的唇瓣光滑水潤，因為抿著根吸管，唇心下陷的形狀昭示著那看似薄涼的嘴唇實則有多軟嫩，邕聖祐大概沒發覺，但坐在一旁，姜丹尼爾卻看得清清楚楚，每次喝飲料邕聖祐都習慣性地張嘴用舌頭去勾吸管，粉嫩舌尖就在那張小嘴裡進進出出，看得他不禁回憶起兩人屈指可數的親吻，慾望漸濃。

初次在水族館裡的那個吻雖然令人難忘，但更令姜丹尼爾神魂顛倒的卻是那天在山裡的擁吻。濕熱的唇舌相互交纏，沉且濁的呼吸此起彼落，隨著濕吻發出的嘖嘖水聲與喘息噴灑在彼此臉上，他甚至能清晰記得，當他用舌尖頂上那濕軟火熱的口腔上壁時，邕聖祐情不自禁發出的哼哼聲，帶著鼻音像聲貓叫，勾得他渾身發熱，頭皮一片酥麻。

「丹尼爾，你報告準備、」中堂下課，崔燦勛正打算問問姜丹尼爾期末報告準備怎麼做，卻在對方轉過來的瞬間被他眼底的那一抹濃得暈不開的黑嚇得楞了楞，「你這什麼眼神？才剛吃過中飯，這麼快就餓了？」

此餓非彼餓。「…你剛說什麼？」收起腦子裡那些翩翩起舞的齷齪心思，姜丹尼爾調整了下表情才問道。

「我是要問期末…」頓了頓，崔燦勛皺起眉，「你剛剛是不是都沒在聽？」

姜丹尼爾眨眨眼，一臉天真無辜的作派。

見以往上課從不走神的姜丹尼爾竟然會發呆，想到這兩天在系上傳得風風火火的消息，崔燦勛一臉神神叨叨的就湊了上去，「我聽說了，你在會長女朋友面前直接說你有喜歡的人了？」

偷偷覷了身旁的邕聖祐一眼，見他還在默默地吸著手裡的貢品，認為這是個為自己敲邊鼓的好時機，姜丹尼爾大大方方地直接開口：「是啊，怎麼了？想知道是誰？」

「靠，是不是兄弟啊？有對象還不跟我說！」見姜丹尼爾絲毫不彆扭，以為他胸有成竹，崔燦勛直接就問：「哪個系的女生？正不正？IG號給一下，我看、」

「咳咳！」

坐在最裡側位置上，申寶靜猛力咳了兩聲，崔燦勛原先還有些猥瑣的一張臉瞬間變得充滿正氣，「…我看你就不是個會以貌取人的男人，所以IG就不用看了，跟我說是誰就好，值得你拒絕掉慶大校花學姊。」

暗笑崔燦勛是個慫包，再看身旁邕聖祐邊喝牛奶邊抄筆記的沉靜側臉，被面前的美色套了濾鏡，姜丹尼爾渾然忘了那天在山裡的那一個直拳，只覺自家心上人美好得像謫仙，內心便對什麼慶大校花一頓嗤之以鼻，「那當然是比她還要好太多，慶大校花算什麼，韓國小姐都比不過。」

崔燦勛一聽讚嘆得直搖頭，只覺那個當初還口口聲聲說自己在集郵的姜丹尼爾，如今竟然會對一個女生盲目到令人髮指的地步，果真今非昔比。「都說不吃一塹，不長一智，我看你倒是骨骼清奇，怎麼吃了反而智商掉線。」拍了拍姜丹尼爾的肩膀，崔燦勛臉上淨是感嘆，「上次那個分手，你傷心了兩個禮拜，火氣大得所有人都繞著走，跟顆行走炸彈似的，這次這個八字還沒一撇就暈成這樣，以後分手還得了？」

聽崔燦勛說起自己得知成宇美真實身分時，打擊甚深的模樣，姜丹尼爾偷覷著邕聖祐，正想讓他再多說一點，最好描述一下他當時模樣有多憔悴、形容有多枯槁來博取點同情分，卻聽他話峰一轉，直接在他跟邕聖祐面前咒他們分手，當下氣得差點一巴掌打在對方腦門上，「你少說幾句是會死嗎？想死的話等學姊走了我成全你…」

並不曉得姜丹尼爾為何突然發怒，以為他這是因為自己提到他前任，在兩位前輩面前被拂了面子而惱羞成怒，崔燦勛眼珠子一轉，趕緊按照平常人安慰失戀親友的手法說道：「好好好，我說錯了我說錯了…你沒有傷心太久，就只有一下下、一下下而已！你其實也沒那麼喜歡她嘛！當初也說了不過是一個收集的概念…」

「崔燦勛！」見他哪壺不開提哪壺，姜丹尼爾厲聲制止他繼續說下去卻已經來不及了，轉過頭，他正急著想跟邕聖祐解釋，卻見對方倏地站起身，連個眼神都不給就快步從後門走出教室。

臉色鐵青地狠狠瞪了崔燦勛一眼，姜丹尼爾趕忙跟了上去。

中堂下課時間即將結束，原先還在外頭聊天徘徊的學生一個個都慢慢進了教室裡，只有邕聖祐一人反方向地走進男廁，見狀，姜丹尼爾也走上前跟了過去。

原以為邕聖祐會因為自己的追趕躲進廁間，姜丹尼爾推開門前還在盤算著該如何拍著門板跟對方溫情喊話，卻沒想一進廁所就見那人站在洗手臺前，望過來的一張小臉溼淋淋的，水珠像落雨般，一顆顆從他額前被打溼的瀏海上往下掉，他的臉色被冷水打得有些蒼白，白得甚至有點透明，一雙眼睛卻如夜海，黑得深不可測，讓姜丹尼爾驀然想起他那天在雨裡的模樣，心便像是被什麼嗑了一下，疼得他心慌。

「聖…」

邕聖祐只淡淡看了他一眼，爾後又轉過頭繼續洗他的手，一時之間，洗手間便只剩清水自感應式水龍頭下流出，噴濺在陶瓷洗手臺上的嘩啦聲響。看著邕聖祐洗完手再慢條斯理地從鏡子下方的抽屜抽了張紙巾，姜丹尼爾正以為兩人將會就這樣繼續沉默下去時，擦著手的邕聖祐卻突然開口：「分手後，有做過嗎？」

「什…」

以為自己聽錯了，姜丹尼爾正想確認邕聖祐口裡所說的動詞是否就是自己心中所想的那個，邕聖祐卻連這個機會也沒留給他。

畢竟他也不是真心想知道有關這個問題的，姜丹尼爾的回答。

「我有。」將手中被水漬浸得透了光的紙巾揉作一團，邕聖祐毫不留戀地將它丟進了洗手臺旁的垃圾桶中，不鏽鋼的圓形搖蓋因為他的力道劇烈搖晃，在安靜的洗手間發出了因久未保養而生的尖澀聲響。

「和男人。」

轉過頭，邕聖祐平靜地望向姜丹尼爾，像是在觀察，又像是什麼都沒在想，宛若一具沒有靈魂的軀殼，只是睜著眼睛動著嘴巴的娃娃，那平穩無波的表情就像一堵高牆，任姜丹尼爾內心有多少滔天巨浪，一波緊接著一波地打在牆上，拍得如雷貫耳，令他神魂俱痛，也漫不過高牆的邊緣，觸不到高牆內柔軟的土壤。

久如相隔一世，姜丹尼爾才顫著睫毛，乾著嗓子張口：「我、我沒關係…」

「的確是跟你沒什麼關係。」勾起嘴角，邕聖祐自嘲道。

那時的他們早已沒有任何關係，不是情人，亦非朋友，什麼都不是，所以就算他僅僅因為一顆淚痣就跟個陌生人上床，也跟姜丹尼爾一點關係也沒有。

同樣的，姜丹尼爾過去、現在甚至未來，為了什麼目的、跟多少女人上床，亦跟他無關。

若非崔燦勛方才的那一記當頭棒喝，邕聖祐差點要忘了當初他與姜丹尼爾兩個人究竟是為什麼會彼此糾纏到這個份上，最後搞得兩敗俱傷，誰也沒討到好處。

不就是上一次床嗎？

無論是成宇美還是邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾對他的執著與討好，那些看似毫無緣由的關心與令人費解的舉措，追根究柢，為的不過就是一夜春宵。

他怎麼就忘了呢？姜丹尼爾是個什麼樣的人，他又是個什麼樣的人。

對愛情，他們從來玩世不恭，兩個不屑於愛的人湊在一起談情說愛，聽上去未免太過可笑，遑論那些造作推搡、虛與委蛇。陷阱之所以是陷阱，是因為尖刺被好好地收起，倘若甜頭都像魚餌，被鉤得肚破腸穿，掙扎得鮮血淋漓，看上去只會讓人覺得噁心。

姜丹尼爾或許享受狩獵的過程，但對一個早已死過一次的獵物而言，死一次跟死兩次其實沒什麼區別。

只求一個痛快。

人過於倉促短暫的一生中，求生不得，求死不能，一次足矣。當個姜丹尼爾眾多收藏裡的死物，也好過就這麼吊在這裡，半死不活。

或許他該慶幸自己是個男人，至少還能在姜丹尼爾的收藏裡，獨樹一幟。

看著姜丹尼爾被廁所冷調燈光照得有些泛白的臉，邕聖祐此時驀然發覺，自己似乎從未這樣仔細看過姜丹尼爾的面容。沒有常掛嘴角的得意笑容，亦沒有平時的囂張表情，不生氣的姜丹尼爾看起來有點可憐，甚至有些悲傷。

邕聖祐覺得那大概只是眼尾的關係。

「姜丹尼爾，你真的清楚不跟我兩清是什麼意思嗎？」邕聖祐輕聲問著，聲音迴盪在空曠的男廁裡，跌跌撞撞得有些飄渺。

「我知道。」姜丹尼爾回道，說得卻有些咬牙切齒。

他不懂邕聖祐突然說這些想做什麼。倘若邕聖祐此時怒氣沖沖地質問他崔燦勛的那些話，甚至在這裡，就在隨時都會有人開門闖入的學校男廁裡，因為他過往的那些混帳話再揍他一拳，姜丹尼爾覺得都好過他現在這樣，像個從暗處浮現而出的幽魂，用一雙蒙了紗的眼睛看著他。

他甚至無法確定邕聖祐看的是他。

「而且我也說過了，我接受…」

「不，你不知道。」搖了搖頭，邕聖祐笑著道，像在笑個孩子痴傻，「你會說得這麼輕鬆就是因為你不知道。」邁著步，他走向前，「你以為一樣，但是，男生跟女生從根本上就是不一樣的。」

停在姜丹尼爾面前，端詳著那張曾在無人的昏暗角落裡，輕笑著對他說自己用一個吻就將他搞定；在片片晚霞下，質問自己曾或不曾──一瞬間也好──喜歡過他；在暴雨的山腰上，沾著泥土滿是焦急地問他傷到哪裡的臉，忍著那罐草莓牛奶在胃裡不停撲騰翻攪的過甜滋味，抿起唇，邕聖祐稍稍往前，兩片唇瓣便碰上了姜丹尼爾的。

不若此前任何一個吻，邕聖祐首次主動的親吻寡淡得彷若這只是個尋常的招呼，自來水的味道還殘留在他唇上，那雙薄唇蜻蜓點水般地覆來，又船過水無痕般地離去時，從這殘存的，一星半點的涼意與氣味，姜丹尼爾才意識到這不是他白日恍惚間的一場夢，一個失神下，期待熬過了頭所生的幻想。

看著姜丹尼爾那雙方才才被自己吻過的唇瓣，邕聖祐伸出手，碰了碰他溫熱紅潤的嘴唇。「你…」抬起眼，他望向姜丹尼爾凝視著自己的雙眼，「想知道哪裡不同嗎？」

兩人離得如此之近，姜丹尼爾甚至能聞到夾雜在邕聖祐吐息間帶著草莓味的奶香，邕聖祐的唇瓣近在眼前，他只消朝前微微一湊，便能再嚐一次那唇瓣的滋味，或許，這次還能嚐到草莓牛奶的甜，思及此，姜丹尼爾根本無暇再去看別的地方，便錯過了邕聖祐一雙夜海般的眼底暗藏的礁石與波浪。滾著喉頭，情不自禁地，姜丹尼爾往前靠了過去，嘴巴卻在得逞前被邕聖祐一手捂了個嚴實。

「今晚在家等著。」

掌心下方，姜丹尼爾的呼吸灼熱濕潤，邕聖祐微微一笑，眼底夜色更濃。

「我來告訴你。」


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）

八點五十分。

蹲在床緣，看了眼床頭的電子鬧鐘，姜丹尼爾伸手撫平床單上的褶痕後站起身繞著那張大床來回走了圈，確認那套從櫃子深處找出來的成套灰色新床單連一點灰塵毛屑都沒有，才放心把暫時擱在一旁矮櫃上，那套套著淺色格紋被單的空調被平坦地舖到上頭。

走到房門口，他遠遠看著那張換上了乾淨被單與枕套的雙人床，越看卻越覺得那套格紋被單有些幼稚，跟個處男高中生一樣，樸素又看不出什麼品味，正想走回去把被單扯下來，腳卻被床腳的一坨織物絆了一下。

低下頭，看到被自己揉成一團，丟在床腳成了山的『淘汰品』們，姜丹尼爾這才猛然想起自己已經把家裡所有被單都換過了一輪，眼下床上那套已經是最後一組床包了，再看一眼時鐘，無法預知邕聖祐什麼時候會突然出現在樓下，他耙了耙腦袋，最後只好放棄現在衝出去買新被單的念頭，把自己調整過幾十次的被子、枕頭又重新理一遍後又去擺弄起稍早從賣場買回來的香氛蠟燭和一些必需品。

雖然重視外表，姜丹尼爾卻自認不是個懂得生活的人，是以即使在這幢公寓裡住了有段時日，整個家卻沒什麼溫馨感，連使用頻率最高的房間也空蕩蕩的，除了一些必備家具外，一件具個人風格的擺件都沒有，儼然是個樣品屋。

身為屋主，姜丹尼爾自然不認為這有何不妥，但莫名地，他卻覺得比起這種像旅館房間的佈置，邕聖祐是更傾向於居家感濃烈的那派，明明連那人對香氛的喜好都不了解，這種不知從何而來的預感卻驅使他想都沒想就買了五六顆蠟燭，一切為的不過就是迎合那人所有可能的好與惡。

點燃最後一顆擺放在床頭的白色蠟燭，隨著纏繞在鼻尖的木質調香氣愈發濃烈，姜丹尼爾也不自覺地勾起了嘴角。

倘若幾個月前，有人跟他說自己會為了跟一個男人上床而這番折騰，又是吸地舖床，又是刷浴室、點蠟燭的，他肯定馬上用髒話懟回去，但事實證明，做人不能太鐵齒，一個人一生中沒什麼不會做的事情，端看做得值不值。

對邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾心中的那柄秤則成了夠不夠。

大概是真愛慘了，姜丹尼爾也覺得自己似乎變得有些盲目，但他又有什麼辦法呢？

他與邕聖祐兩個人從一開始便落錯了棋子，最後能把一盤棋玩到現在這種袒裎相見的地步已實屬幸運，哪裡有餘裕再有所保留。他當然能感覺到邕聖祐在情事上經驗豐富，如若不然，對方也不會在男廁裡熟門熟路似地對他那般勾引蠱惑，但那又如何，他自己也同樣情史輝煌，兩個人只不過是專攻領域不同，真要一較高下恐怕一時也難分輸贏，一粧粧算起，可能床都還沒上天就亮了，倒不如用身體交流還來得更經濟實惠些。

讓他在意的另有其事。

邕聖祐態度丕變是一；稍早在廁所，兩人談話間邕聖祐的神情又是一。

姜丹尼爾必須承認，他對邕聖祐所知甚少。就連那人喜歡喝什麼、吃什麼都是從金在煥口裡打聽來的，假如喜歡是用對一個人瞭解多寡來衡量，姜丹尼爾覺得自己恐怕連及格邊緣都攀不上。

但金在煥又瞭解邕聖祐多少呢？

他不會知道邕聖祐的嘴唇有多軟，吐息有多熱，望著人時，含情脈脈的一雙眼睛又是如何亮如星子，令人動容。

男人本就是感官動物，身體相性好，個人喜好與習慣、過往經歷與想法，只要有足夠的時間，姜丹尼爾覺得自己一樣能逐漸摸索透徹。

不過…

看著手裡的潤滑液，姜丹尼爾猶豫了一會兒才把它擺到床頭櫃上，藏在一罐罐保養品與香水間，那白色管身卻反倒欲蓋彌彰得讓他不禁緊張了起來。

說是要讓他知道男人跟女人的不同，雖然姜丹尼爾認為這罐液體大概率地不會用在自己身上，他最後仍選擇了自己喜歡的香型。

整個下午，他光為邕聖祐這赤裸裸的邀請而興奮不已，全然忘了細思對方說這話背後可能代表的意義：邕聖祐到底是哪一方呢？

要他在下面是絕對不可能的。單單是想像自己赤身裸體地躺在邕聖祐身下雙腿大張的模樣，姜丹尼爾寒毛都豎到了天上，腦袋像是被開啟家長控制模式，連伺服器都連不上遑論看到任何畫面。

但心高氣傲如邕聖祐，他真甘心當下面那方？

眉頭緊鎖，坐在沙發上，姜丹尼爾正陷在這遲來的擔心中，擺在茶几上的手機卻突然有如無情的考場鈴聲般大聲作響了起來。拿起手機，見來電顯示正是這份快樂與煩惱的來源，他特意在接通電話前深吸了口氣，出聲時卻仍聽見自己的聲音有些游移不定，一聲喂有如被狂風吹過，在一秒不到的時間裡做了一次S型飄移。

『我到你家樓下了，下來吧。』

相較於他那聲花腔似地喂，電話那頭，邕聖祐的聲音倒是十分淡定，一句話說得很是熟練，彷彿在哪裡對某個陌生男人說過幾十次那般。

姜丹尼爾有時挺恨自己過於豐富的聯想能力，除了扎自己的心外實在一無可取之處。「…知道了，我這就下去。」

直到站在電梯裡，姜丹尼爾腦子裡想的還是床榻間的配置問題，電梯門一開，走往大廳，他正琢磨著今晚是否乾脆先相互用手彼此寒暄一下就好，一個熟悉的身影卻撞進眼底，令他錯愕得不禁停下腳步。

雖然已經許久沒見那人做這副打扮，姜丹尼爾卻能從穿衣風格與身形看出來站在那兒的人是誰。

是成宇美。

更正確地說，是穿了女裝的邕聖祐。

粉咖色的假髮上了捲，蓬鬆地搭在他纖瘦的肩膀上，粉紅色直紋襯衫被乖巧地扎進了黑色A字裙裡，過長的袖子遮住了他那雙白皙的手，姜丹尼爾卻能從未扣起的袖口隱約瞧見他絞在一起的手指。

「你…」朝邕聖祐脖子上那條墜著十字綴飾的黑色頸鏈看了眼，姜丹尼爾往他站的地方走了過去，乾巴巴地開口，想了想，最後卻什麼也說不出口。

「不帶我上去嗎？」早猜到姜丹尼爾看見自己後會是什麼表情，勾起嘴角，邕聖祐輕輕笑了笑，擦著漿果色唇膏的薄唇彎成了個好看的弧度，襯著柔軟臥蠶的一雙眼睛卻平靜無波。

記憶中的成宇美從不會這樣笑，縱然只是個擁有漂亮外表的假象，成宇美卻始終都是恰如其分地笑得溫柔軟糯──這或許得歸功於邕聖祐卓越的演技──如今同一張臉，那笑卻笑得七分討好三分諷刺，配上成宇美的裝扮，只讓姜丹尼爾心生違和到了極致。

那是張男人的表情。屬於邕聖祐的表情。

邕聖祐到底在想什麼？口口聲聲說著要讓他明白男人與女人的不同之處，眼下卻穿著女裝出現在自己家公寓大樓樓下；精心打扮成女人也罷，說話間卻又是男人的語氣與神色，就像個套了戲服卻沒入戲的演員。

半成品。或許該這麼說。

摸不清邕聖祐的想法，姜丹尼爾覺得他也不該試圖摸清，畢竟就上次在大馬路上吵架的經驗來看，每當他想要探究邕聖祐的心情，最後受傷的都會是自己。吃過一次虧，難免就有了陰影，並非從此以往不再去碰觸對方這塊處處暗藏雷點的禁區，只是在邕聖祐願意先收起武裝前，一時之間，姜丹尼爾很難提起再叩一次門的勇氣。

領著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾走進了位在大廳側邊的電梯，刷過住戶專用的磁釦後按下了樓層鈕。

剛建成不久的公寓大樓，電梯自然也是全新的，光可鑑人，門上倒映著兩人的身影，但明明彼此就站在對方身側，姜丹尼爾卻從未覺得他們如此時此刻這般遙遠過，猶如隔了條深不見底的海溝，邕聖祐就這麼站在岸上，看他逐漸被海水淹沒，而即使兩人視線一度在鏡中交匯，也被對方毫無遮掩地迅速躲開。

又或者這才是他們真實的距離？

意識到這份與心中期待相差甚遠的溫差，姜丹尼爾心一沉，關門的力道沒控制住，沉重的家門便碰地一聲在兩人身後撞進門框，聲響在空曠的樓道裡嗡嗡作響，餘波與夏夜悶熱的空氣一併從門縫間鑽了進來，在被沈默包圍的室內肆意遊走。

「要喝點什麼嗎？」

放下鑰匙，姜丹尼爾狀若無事地走進開放式廚房，剛從櫥櫃裡拿出兩只玻璃杯，手還沒碰到冰箱，動作卻被邕聖祐的一句拒絕直接喊停。

「不用，直接開始吧。」隨手把肩上的小包丟到那張曾被自己潑過汽水的沙發上，邕聖祐捉起垂在臉頰兩側的髮絲，握成一束後擺到了肩膀後頭，露出一張畫著精緻妝容的小臉，「房間在哪？」

邕聖祐說話時，視線望的是與廚房隔著玄關，通往廁所的長廊。

正巧是臥房的方向。

一直以來，或許是那部黑白電影的關係，姜丹尼爾對邕聖祐的側臉總有著說不清道不明的感覺，見邕聖祐此時就身處在那天看電影的自家客廳，更讓姜丹尼爾產生了一種錯覺，彷彿現在只是那天的延續，而那滴在蒼白光線裡落下的淚還有著後話，但一轉眼，時間卻已至盛夏，就連那部電影，姜丹尼爾也忘了是怎麼個結尾。

明明知道房間在哪，邕聖祐這般問道顯然是在明示所謂的『開始』指的是什麼。過去，縱然也玩過不少一夜情，姜丹尼爾卻從沒碰過如此沒有情調、公事公辦的說話方式，更何況，他對眼前這個男人要的又不僅僅是一夜。

他要他的白日，要他的黑夜，要他此生所有的日升與日落，要他每一個明天。

他如此貪求邕聖祐的一切，又豈是一個夜晚就能滿足？

皺起眉頭，壓下心中的不滿與困惑，姜丹尼爾仍放下手上的杯子，轉而打開冰箱上方的櫃子，「先坐著喝點東西吧，紅酒？我剛好有一瓶、」

「不了。」看著姜丹尼爾背對自己在廚房裡東摸西摸，雙手環抱著胸，邕聖祐面露不耐，「趕快開始吧，我還要趕公車回去。」

說是剛好，其實那瓶紅酒也不過是剛剛才從超市塑膠袋裡拿出來擺進櫃子裡的，誰知不過幾個小時，再次觸碰到這瓶紅酒，心情卻有了一百八十度的大轉變，跟洗三溫暖似的，滋味卻不比三溫暖來得舒爽，倒不如說更像一種酷刑。

說要來家裡的是邕聖祐，趕著要走的也是邕聖祐，他姜丹尼爾的家難道是他想來就來想走就走的地方？真把他家當旅館了？

那他是什麼，愛情旅館免費附贈的按摩棒？

重重把握在手裡的紅酒放到流理台上，姜丹尼爾轉過身，瞇起眼睛就瞪向那個站在自家客廳身著粉色女式襯衫和短裙的男人，那人卻不如在電梯裡那般閃躲，反而直勾勾地用那雙單眼皮大眼睛回望著自己，慵懶中帶著點挑釁，比起約人上床，更像是找人幹架。

剛好，無論何者，姜丹尼爾向來都不會拒絕人家。

深深看了邕聖祐一眼，抿起唇，姜丹尼爾從廚房走向了長廊。「…跟我來。」

一間公寓就這麼大點地方，邕聖祐拖在他後方的腳步聲卻彷彿成了他步伐的延長，讓這間獨身公寓聽上去更為空曠，相對於被怒火燒灼而逐漸急促的呼吸吐息，木地板上顯得黏膩滯後的落足聲加深了姜丹尼爾心中的那股煩悶，他曾為不夠瞭解邕聖祐這個人而有多煩惱，現在就因為太過瞭解邕聖祐而有多委屈怨恨。

他怎麼會不曉得邕聖祐在想什麼？

一個下午的興奮與期待讓他現在看上去就跟個傻子一樣，還以為終於可以修成正果，殊不知從頭到尾，人家盤算的卻都是怎麼打發自己。

邕聖祐又贏了。

姜丹尼爾服氣。他甚至現在就想回過身對著他拍拍手，順帶問問他怎麼這麼行，總能找到自己最脆弱的一處傷得他體無完膚，但最終他只是轉過頭讓他在房外稍等，自己走進那間被他布置得溫馨浪漫的臥室，一個一個把燭火搖曳的香氛蠟燭吹熄。

至少保有最後一絲尊嚴，不至於輸得這麼難看徹底。

甫進姜丹尼爾的臥房，邕聖祐便不著痕跡地皺了皺眉。明知道今晚兩人的約定，姜丹尼爾臥房中央的那張雙人床卻凌亂得像被大風刮過，空氣中瀰漫著淡淡香氣，那味道他卻從沒在姜丹尼爾身上聞過，帶著花香的木質調與臥室主人一貫的果香喜好明顯不同，在這間屋子裡就像個隱形的第三者，肉眼不可見，卻處處留著昭然若揭的痕跡。

站在緊閉的房門口，邕聖祐再也沒前進一步。「剛剛有人…」

「先去洗澡吧。」拿著剛從衣櫃裡翻出的乾淨浴巾，姜丹尼爾伸手就將手裡的浴巾遞到邕聖祐面前，看著對方的一張臉面無表情得甚至有些冷漠，「我沒有多的睡衣…但我想你應該也不需要。」

沒去接姜丹尼爾手上那條稱不上惡意卻也絕非善意的蓬鬆浴巾，深深被對方的暗示羞辱，緊抿著嘴，邕聖祐攢起垂在身側的手，一張略施脂粉的臉被薄怒薰得微紅，說話時都有些咬牙切齒，「多謝，但我洗過了。」

沉默地收回手，當著邕聖祐的面，姜丹尼爾直接將那條浴巾隨手扔進了房間角落的洗衣籃。他逕自坐到床上，仰頭望向仍杵在房間門口的那人，「那就開始吧。」雙手撐在床墊上，他向後靠了靠，將自己調整成一個舒服的姿勢，「不是說趕時間嗎？先脫衣服吧。」

空氣中那股陌生香氣逐漸消散，邕聖祐卻覺腦袋已然被薰得有些沈重，那香味彷彿沿著鼻腔全鑽進了頭顱深處，刺激著他每一個神經，從而勾起了連他都以為自己早已忘記的回憶：只有張大床的昏暗旅館房間、廉價空氣清新劑的濃烈香味、在床上看著他的男人，以及穿著女生制服的自己。

當年的一切彷彿都跟著那股香味重新鮮活起來，在他體內蠢動著想一鼓作氣脫逃而出，撕開他用那些拾綴而來，東拼西湊後，再辛辛苦苦縫補而成的表皮，反噬底下如泡沫般空洞的內裡。

看著坐在床緣，一臉輕蔑地望向自己的姜丹尼爾，緊捏著過長的襯衫袖口，邕聖祐這才勉強止住那僅有自己感受得到的細微顫抖。

「不脫。」暗暗在嘴裡咬了自己一口，邕聖祐忍著滿口血氣說道：「就這樣做。」

姜丹尼爾聽了卻只是挑挑眉，「前輩不是要告訴我男女在床上有什麼不同嗎？」

雖然是他自己讓對方這樣稱呼的，那聲被姜丹尼爾刻意強調的『前輩』此時聽起來卻是諷刺到不行，讓邕聖祐不禁皺起眉頭。「這樣做就行了。」說著，他終於朝姜丹尼爾所在的大床走去，不等對方反應，邕聖祐蹲下身，扒開姜丹尼爾的大腿就將自己擠進了對方雙腿之間，伸手去解面前的褲頭，「…到時候你萎了反而麻煩。」

被毫無預警地觸碰最私密的部位，姜丹尼爾嚇得反射性就想往後躲，動作卻在聽見邕聖祐這一聲不大不小的嘟噥時頓住。

明明還在生邕聖祐莫名其妙搞這一齣的氣，內心原先打定了主意，從此築起的金城湯池卻又因為這句話而軟成一片，丟盔卸甲，白旗高舉。

姜丹尼爾這時才終於意識到，並非眼前這個埋在腿間於幫自己手淫的男人厲害，總能命中自己最柔軟的一處，而是他的七寸早就被他雙手奉上，好好地放進了邕聖祐手裡，以致於每一次打擊，都足以致命。

當然，現在還要再加上他的命根子。

邕聖祐的手活很好，覆著薄繭的修長手指十分靈活，同為男人自然知道如何刺激才能最快點燃身體的慾望，於是，與內心白旗一同舉起的，還有姜丹尼爾腿間那根沒志氣的傢伙。

陰莖正被一雙溫涼的手掌包裹揉弄著，再見邕聖祐斂起的眉眼專注而溫順，與方才找荏的嘴臉截然不同，看他那像是被自己馴服的模樣，姜丹尼爾沈重著呼吸，手鬼使神差地就這麼伸了過去，摸上邕聖祐上著粉底腮紅的臉頰。

「前輩就這麼點能耐？」夏夜理應燥熱，邕聖祐的臉頰卻有點發涼，並沒意識到這是因為自己慾望漸濃所造成的溫差，順著頰側，姜丹尼爾觸上了邕聖祐披著粉咖色假髮的後腦杓，稍稍使勁就將那顆腦袋往他腿間按去。

微彎下腰，姜丹尼爾用身軀遮住了臥房正上方的光源，邕聖祐的一張小臉瞬時隱沒在他的陰影中。

「如果只有這種程度，後輩可是會很失望的。」

抬起頭，看了姜丹尼爾一眼，邕聖祐張口就將手裡姜丹尼爾那根被自己撫慰得硬挺的陰莖含進了嘴裡。

一下子被如此刺激，就是先挑逗的那方，姜丹尼爾也忍不住倒抽一口涼氣。緊了緊捉著那頭假髮的手，粉咖色帶著光澤的柔軟髮絲就這樣糾結在他的手掌中，那雙泛著漿果色澤的水潤薄唇正緊緊圈著他青筋滿佈的肉柱，在那根有些猙獰的物事上反覆滑動，唇膏便隨著舔弄的動作混著津液留在了柱體根部，有如一縷紅線，毫無縫隙地緊緊套住了他最為脆弱的部位，就此烙印在他全身上下最是隱密之處。

邕聖祐的口腔又濕又熱，一根舌頭軟韌靈活，貼上他的陰莖就不停舔弄，時而用舌面按摩著柱體，時而又用舌尖頂弄莖柱頂端的馬眼，而每當邕聖祐邊用那條舌頭沿著青筋磨蹭過肉柱敏感纖細的表面，邊收緊口腔壁吸吮那小口，姜丹尼爾便一陣頭皮發麻，深怕自己會被邕聖祐就這麼吸得直接射出來。

第一次跟男人做就被吸射，那也太他媽丟人了。

但邕聖祐顯然被方才的挑釁激到了，在將姜丹尼爾那根寶貝舔舐得水亮光滑後，他伸出手用食指與拇指套住了陰莖根部，促狹地用餘下三根手指玩了玩那兩顆囊袋，聽見姜丹尼爾不滿的驚呼後才舔舔唇又把面前硬得驚人的肉柱含進口中，一面套弄著柱根，一面放鬆下巴逐漸加深含入的深度。

「哈啊…」頂到邕聖祐柔軟緊致的喉嚨，姜丹尼爾舒爽得滿頭大汗，粗喘著氣，他抓著邕聖祐的後腦就開始微微擺動起腰。

本以為跪在地上的那男人會抗拒，卻沒想對方竟然就這麼任由自己在他嘴裡肆意聳動，見邕聖祐那張平時對自己沒幾分好臉色的漂亮臉蛋此時竟被自己的體液糊得一臉狼狽，臉上不知是因為唇膏還是情慾的關係泛起潮紅，耳裡更能在嘖嘖水聲間聽到那人因為不適而發出的小聲呻吟，征服欲被徹底滿足，姜丹尼爾低吼了聲又將自己的肉柱往更裡處狠狠插去。

姜丹尼爾不得不承認，邕聖祐除了手活好，口活也很優秀，雙管齊下更是讓人發瘋，如此快活的口交經驗簡直屈指可數，能媲美邕聖祐技術的女人在他記憶中基本沒有，真要說，大概也只有先前在夜店廁所裡的那次能望其項背。

直到現在，他仍時不時會在夜半時分想起那女人含著自己東西時的模樣。長髮散亂卻遮不住她深邃的五官，滿臉水漬卻掩不去她漆黑眼底發亮的星子，她的舌頭如邕聖祐的那般濕滑富有挑逗性，她的手指亦如邕聖祐的那般修長且靈巧有勁。

她的喘息節制，他的呻吟壓抑。

「等等…」靈光一閃，覺得自己似乎無意間發現了什麼，姜丹尼爾捧著邕聖祐的臉就想把人從自己胯間掰開，還未來得及施力，手卻因為眼前的畫面而忘了動作。

放開姜丹尼爾那根堅硬滾燙的物事，邕聖祐用那雙薄唇輕輕啄著被自己吸得逐漸滲出腥鹹汁水的馬眼，像同戀人接吻般虔誠執著，手卻往後伸進了黑色裙底，只見他微微左右扭動身體，一條滾著蕾絲邊的黑色丁字褲就這樣從那不為人所知的裙底，沿著他赤裸的白皙大腿緩緩褪下，最終被他隨手丟在了臥室一角。

看著那條內褲，姜丹尼爾整個人瞬間熱得像著了火。他知道邕聖祐會穿女裝，卻從沒想過邕聖祐那女裝打扮下竟然連內褲都是女式的，當下便興奮得不能自己，下身又大了一圈，脹得他隱隱作痛。

才剛與姜丹尼爾那根東西仔仔細細熟悉過一通，邕聖祐自然發現了它的變化，輕笑了聲，他站起身就跪上姜丹尼爾身側的床榻，手腳並用地緩緩爬到了姜丹尼爾身上。

看著坐臥在自己雙腿間，用一雙飽含情慾的眼睛直勾勾望著自己的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐伸手將他輕輕往後推了推，就見他聽話地躺倒在床，「如何？作為前輩，有讓你失望嗎？」

方才被欺負得狠了，以致於邕聖祐嘴上雖然在笑，因為乾嘔而泛紅的眼眶卻讓他那張花了妝容的臉看起來有些淒慘，姜丹尼爾一時之間不知該做何反應，只覺有些歉疚，便坐起身想去親吻他。

彷彿預知到了他的意圖，邕聖祐避如蛇蠍地撇過頭，手上則再度施力將他推回床上，來不及抽回的手卻被姜丹尼爾拽住，死死握在手裡。

「為什麼不讓我吻你？」看著跪坐在正上方的邕聖祐，縱然體內情潮翻湧，姜丹尼爾的心卻不若體溫滾燙。

慾望越是叫囂得厲害，理智便越清晰得可怕。

倒在格紋被單間的姜丹尼爾看上去有些稚氣，散亂的淺棕色頭髮柔和了他鋒利的五官，大概是被拒絕的關係，說話間，他微微癟起了嘴，邕聖祐認為，恐怕連姜丹尼爾自己都不曉得他現在這副模樣有多委屈。

畢竟不是個擅於示弱的人。

見姜丹尼爾只是一個勁地呆呆望著自己，邕聖祐趁隙從那熱得驚人的手掌裡抽出了手。「…接吻是戀人做的事。」說著，他摸上了身體後方姜丹尼爾那仍挺翹著的灼熱，並用手指再度熟練地緩緩套弄起來。

分明在做比接吻更進一步的事情，兩人卻在探討接吻的正當性，這情景荒謬得讓姜丹尼爾想笑，嘴角卻怎麼也抬不起來。「我們不是嗎？」

邕聖祐的撫弄十分具有技巧性，他能感到自己呼吸逐漸混濁，快感一波波地刺著神經，到底是太過深刻抑或是有其他什麼在作著祟，看著邕聖祐雙腿大張地跪坐在自己下體正上方，一隻手伸進裙底做著曖昧的抽插動作，姜丹尼爾卻覺頭痛欲裂，胸腔彷彿被從中剖了開來，疼得他呼吸困難。

無從也無暇知曉姜丹尼爾有什麼感受，邕聖祐自己也被挑起了情慾，分身在那條裙子底下聳立著，而伴隨著慾望而來的，還有那份始終蟄伏在記憶中的空虛感。

從方才幫姜丹尼爾口交開始，他便能清晰感受到那股從體內深處竄升而起，自毛孔絲絲滲出的渴求。

渴望被擁抱、被填滿、被捅穿、被狠狠對待。

眼下的一切都太過熟悉，連帶著記憶裡那份屬於宋泰恩的溫度也跟著回來，幽魂一般，緊貼著他的肌膚，沿著肉體爬到了他體內，在兩人曾無數次緊密相合的地方蠢蠢欲動，彷彿想提醒他這副身體曾屬於誰，又曾臣服在誰的身下。

屈辱與悲哀隨著慾望一同滋長，後穴的空虛感越強，邕聖祐內心便越發怨恨，他恨當初讓他嘗到了這份滋味的宋泰恩，恨如今讓他再度渴望被擁抱的姜丹尼爾，更恨永遠不知反省的自己。

好在這次，他懂得及時止損。

「我們從來不是。」摸索著下身，一手扶著姜丹尼爾的分身，將那硬如鐵杵的滾燙莖柱底上自己的後穴，邕聖祐緩緩坐了下去，「唔、哼嗯…」

縱然出門前已先做過準備，久未經人事的穴口要承受本不該承受的龐然大物仍十分困難，僅僅插入半吋，邕聖祐便痛得幾欲昏厥，那物事硬得不可思議，直徑更大得讓他內心發怵，但即便如此，他仍咬著牙，深吸深吐地試圖放鬆身體，想讓身後那根肉柱能進入得更加順利。

「喂，等一下、」

見邕聖祐一張臉變得慘白如紙，姜丹尼爾想也不想就要他停下，伸出的手卻再次被邕聖祐揮開。

「我可以。」倔強地癟起嘴，邕聖祐說道，聲音卻因為疼痛而微微顫抖，「只是很久沒做了…」說著，他又往下坐了幾分。

隨著姜丹尼爾的分身一吋吋地埋入體內，邕聖祐能感覺到那曾屬於宋泰恩的熱度正漸漸消散，但無論他將用多少姜丹尼爾的體溫與碰觸覆蓋，他知道，在這之後，那些不堪的記憶仍會如影隨形地跟著他。

畢竟，錯誤的開始又怎能強求一個好的結尾？不管是起始的騙局，還是現在的性愛，全都錯得離了譜，脫了軌，終究進入了一個他無力擺脫的迴圈，反反覆覆，沒有終點。

只要他還有這個所謂的『小愛好』的一天。

愛穿女裝沒有錯，邕聖祐也從來不覺得自己錯了，他的喜好與他人無關，他愛穿什麼、不愛穿什麼又豈能容他人置喙，但總有人能利用這點，卑鄙地以愛的名義令他這小小的興趣變成他最大的弱點，到頭來，他的偽裝成了他的枷鎖，愛變為恨的滋養，而屬於男人的他在那一層層精心包裹下，也隨著一次次的無視與否定逐漸化為鬼魅般的泡影。

姜丹尼爾說能接受，但他又要接受什麼呢？

除卻這層外衣，他什麼也不剩，所以至少，最後他還能把這僅存的華麗空殼給他。

在他發現其實自己什麼也沒有之前。

姜丹尼爾能感受到自己的分身正漸漸被一個緊窄濕熱的地方包裹，那快感太過強烈，刺激得他險些耽溺在這肉體歡愉中，但當他勉強撐著最後一絲清明望向邕聖祐時，那張泫然欲泣的臉卻刺眼地映在他眼底，像根鐵樁又重又狠地撞在他心口上，痛得他心神震盪。

「喂…」支起上半身，姜丹尼爾作勢就要把邕聖祐從身上推下，手還未觸到那人，分身被含得更深而傳來的快感卻又讓他渾身顫慄得遲疑了會兒。

「就說可以了。」見姜丹尼爾的表情因為自己的動作而有一瞬間的恍惚與癡迷，邕聖祐扯了扯嘴角，分明是想笑得媚惑，最後卻露出了個似笑又似哭的難看笑臉。

見狀，姜丹尼爾瞬間就醒了。「等等…停、住手！」試圖制止邕聖祐將自己的分身吞得更深，他坐起身拉住邕聖祐的臂膀，明明對方就近在眼前，這人隨著兩人生理距離的縮減漸行漸遠的預感卻又如此強烈，致使他想要捉住這人的想法愈發迫切，迫切得甚至讓他懼怕。

「怎麼，怕了？」感受到從臂膀上傳來的細微顫抖，以為姜丹尼爾這是臨到了頭後悔了，邕聖祐原先就不甚好看的笑臉又更扭曲了些。

「你的表情…」

「我的表情怎麼了？」從姜丹尼爾的臉上看出了一絲遲疑，邕聖祐楞了會兒才繼續笑道：「不夠好？不夠騷？要我擺個淫蕩點的表情再做是嗎？」

「不是。我、」黑著臉，姜丹尼爾收緊了抓著邕聖祐臂膀的手。

「那是什麼？」被姜丹尼爾抓得生疼，邕聖祐痛得瞇起眼睛，嘴上卻仍硬氣地道：「不想看到我的臉？要我背對你也可以…」

「你他媽能不能聽人說話！」忍無可忍，抽出埋在邕聖祐體內的分身，姜丹尼爾坐起身就抓上邕聖祐的肩膀，「你為什麼總是這樣！一次就好！一次不跟我對著幹你會死嗎？！」失控地吼著，看著邕聖祐相較之下過於平靜的一張臉，姜丹尼爾甚至搞不清楚自己究竟是生氣還是心疼。

為什麼要這樣？為什麼要穿成這樣做這種事情？

為什麼要把自己糟蹋成這副模樣？

邕聖祐的一張臉早就因為方才的口交而花了妝，假髮黏在頰側與腮幫，讓他像個從海裡浮出水面的水鬼，粉咖色髮絲在室內燈下卻又反射著光，如魚鱗片片沾在他的臉上，似人又似魚，若鬼又若影。

伸出手，姜丹尼爾將他貼在左臉頰上的髮絲撂到了後方，露出了那三顆如海面倒影的星星。

「就一次…就一次別要強，別再在我面前要強不行嗎？」摩挲著邕聖祐的臉頰，姜丹尼爾想吻他，但在嘴唇相貼前，邕聖祐方才那一句從不是卻又讓他生生停住了動作，最後他只好稍稍拉開了兩人的距離，看向那雙漆黑如夜空的眼睛，「我輸了，輸得徹徹底底、乾乾淨淨也心甘情願，所以你別這樣…別再這樣了！算我拜託你！」

姜丹尼爾說得懇切，從沒見過他服軟，邕聖祐一聽，原先還固若金湯的武裝瞬間有了鬆動。穿女裝做零對他而言本就是一道揮之不去的陰影，當姜丹尼爾的分身逐漸貫穿他時，除了那被填滿的滿足感外，恐懼也始終攀爬在他的背脊上。

別要強？倘若他連要強都做不了，連這層偽裝都盡數剝去，他還拿什麼給他？

姜丹尼爾懂什麼。

他給了什麼，他拿走便是，為什麼執意要去探究底下的東西？

好像他在乎。

好像他愛他。

姜丹尼爾的臉在一瞬間變得模糊，卻又在下一刻變回清晰，邕聖祐不曉得發生了什麼，只感覺有什麼東西從臉上滑落，熱熱的，像一顆擦過大氣層的流星，最後落到了不知名的遠方，姜丹尼爾卻看得一清二楚，那滴淚從星空落入了海裡，在他心上泛起了漣漪，一圈圈的，最終在遙遠的岸邊激起了朵朵浪花，純白無暇。

相互糾纏的幾個月以來，這是姜丹尼爾與邕聖祐兩人第一次不帶任何情緒地看著對方，無關情慾亦沒有打量，純粹得彷彿能看清彼此藏在表體之下的本質，僅僅屬於靈魂的相望。

「…我要走了。」先打破沈默的是邕聖祐。終於意識到自己在哭，低下頭，他趕緊推開姜丹尼爾覆在肩膀上的桎梏，直起身子轉身就想爬下床，手卻再度被床上的男人拉住。

「不准走！」見邕聖祐又想逃開，再次被激起怒火，姜丹尼爾手上猛力一使勁就把邕聖祐拉了回去，順勢反身直接將人壓到床上，「話沒說完誰也別想走！」

「我跟你沒話好說。」明明不想哭，眼淚卻違背自身意願止也止不住，早已被姜丹尼爾見識過各種狼狽，不願再多一樁，邕聖祐抬起雙臂遮住臉，說話的聲音也因此變得模糊不清，卻不知這樣看上去實則更為可憐，平添被欺壓卻無力反抗的孱弱，「不做的話就趕緊放開，我要回家。」

「你！」早在邕聖祐露出那副可憐兮兮的表情，姜丹尼爾便沒了做愛的興致。他是看重肉體慾望，喜歡的人就在眼前，他怎麼可能不想碰他，但今晚的一切都太過荒唐，倘若就這樣抱了邕聖祐，他覺得兩人便再無轉寰餘地。

可邕聖祐在逼他。

他逼他做決定，實際上也早已為他們兩人做了決定。

邕聖祐從來都在小看他。

盯著那兩條從粉色襯衫下露出的纖細胳膊，坐在邕聖祐身上，姜丹尼爾從未覺得那套女裝如此礙眼，就像一件佈滿倒刺的鎧甲，傷人又傷己，一頭散亂在他頰側的粉咖色假髮更如纏上頸項的海草，引人窒息。牙一咬，他捉上邕聖祐的手就道：「…好，做就做，但既然要做就得按我的方式來，給我把這身衣服脫了。」

「不要，就這樣做。」邕聖祐說話間帶著點鼻音，聽上去軟糯，語氣卻倔得很。

見他那副油鹽不進的模樣，怒極反笑，姜丹尼爾冷哼了聲，「是你自己送上門的，可沒得選，叫你脫就脫！」說著，他伸手就去扯邕聖祐的襯衫領口，對方力道懸殊的格擋就如貓抓般不痛不癢，讓他扒開那件粉色女式襯衫之餘還騰出一隻手拉邕聖祐頭上的假髮。

從沒想過姜丹尼爾竟會如此粗暴地對待他，邕聖祐簡直嚇壞了。

「不要！」假髮內裡是用錯落的髮夾夾著真髮作為固定，被姜丹尼爾毫不留情地一扯，邕聖祐便覺自己頭皮都快被硬生生扯掉，痛得眼冒金星，從沒受過這種委屈，讓剛剛才好不容易止住的淚又掉了出來，他氣急敗壞地踢著腿掙扎，扯著嗓子就對身上的人揮拳吼道：「姜丹尼爾！我不要！」無奈對方體型本就比他來得魁武，被他壓在身下根本連動都動不了遑論出手反擊，拉扯之間，邕聖祐胸前一涼，竟是襯衫被姜丹尼爾連著鈕釦一把撕開，驚得他趕緊轉過身，面朝下地趴到了床上。

驚嚇過度讓邕聖祐的身子不禁微微發顫，背對著姜丹尼爾，他衣衫凌亂的趴在床上，因為方才的激烈抵抗喘著氣，在姜丹尼爾眼底，那肩膀一下一下聳動的模樣卻像是在啜泣，看上去脆弱又可憐。

同時又可恨至極。

他大概永遠都無法理解邕聖祐在想什麼。

他也不想懂了。

他的固執、他的武裝，他倔強的一面總會刺傷他，穿破他的肉體狠狠剜著他的心，但邕聖祐的柔軟，那些鮮少出現卻總被他撞見的無助卻是從他體內的最深處，用熊熊烈火灼燒著他，將他的一切燃燒殆盡，連一滴血都來不及流。

邕聖祐傷他如斯。

但他又何嘗不是。

倘若他們在一起就只會彼此傷害，那倒不如所有的傷痛，從今而後，都由他一人承擔。

看著那人披著粉色襯衫的背影，趴下身，姜丹尼爾將頭抵上了邕聖祐的肩膀。「…到此為止吧。」感受著身下人的細微顫抖，閉上眼，他嘆息似地道：「我累了。真的累了…從來、從來沒有這麼累過。」顫著唇，姜丹尼爾咬著牙槽才堪堪忍住到了嘴邊的哽咽。

邕聖祐身上散發出的香氣是清新的海洋調，卻只有他才懂得夜海的凶險與難測，他曾試著征服這片海洋，最後卻反被海浪吞噬，沉浮在時而溫暖卻多半冷冽的海水中，找不到去處。

他曾抗拒，曾懊悔，曾埋怨，亦曾掙扎，但最終他才明白，人的一生總會遇到這麼片海洋，它是根，是一切的起始亦是所有的終點，是兜兜轉轉的目的地，是迷途始終指向的歸途。

海水教會了他如何在水面下呼吸，他因此成了非人非魚的生物，而直到潮水退卻，他才驚覺，自己已然無法在陸地存活，卻為時已晚。

他從未嚐過水下的樂，卻先嚐到了離水的苦。

將臉埋在那人因為方才的掙扎而佈著薄汗的頸窩中，緊緊抱著身下以男人來說過於纖細的身軀，姜丹尼爾貪婪地嗅著邕聖祐身上的氣味，彷彿做了一場生離死別，才緩緩直起身坐到了一旁的床榻上。

「你走吧。」姜丹尼爾臉色蒼白，襯得一雙眼睛更為通紅，分明是下一秒就會落淚的模樣，緊抿雙唇的表情卻異常堅毅，「我放棄了。我再也不會去招惹你、騷擾你，讓你厭煩了…」看著邕聖祐始終對著他的那顆後腦杓，濕著眼眶，姜丹尼爾不小心咬破了下唇，一口血腥就這樣在嘴裡化開，久久不散。

「我再也不會喜歡你了。」

聞言，邕聖祐的身子幾不可察地顫了顫。

這是什麼意思？

雖然他的確有想過姜丹尼爾是不是喜歡他，但那也不過是套了自己的期望所做的猜想，在兩人經歷過那些種種後，邕聖祐更沒有那個臉去證實它，但姜丹尼爾的一句話就如一顆火種，埋在層層堆疊的薪柴間，在黑夜裡瞬時點亮了一搓曖昧的火光，火光在風中緩緩搖曳，稍有偏倚，一不小心便會落到周圍的乾柴上，燃起一把烈火。

更有甚者，星火燎原。

動了動埋在被單間的腦袋，邕聖祐側過臉，正想偷偷覷坐在身側的姜丹尼爾一眼，從棉被裡鑽出的視線卻不偏不倚地與一雙眼睛直直對上。

姜丹尼爾看上去像哭過，又似沒有，那雙微微下垂的眼睛總看上去有些可憐，邕聖祐卻深知那只是騙取女孩子放下防備的表象，姜丹尼爾一張嘴壞得不行，脾氣也衝得可以，像團火一樣。

他明明都知道，心臟卻早早背叛了他，飛蛾般地脫開了繭，一心一意地撞在了姜丹尼爾這團火上。

在姜丹尼爾的目光下，邕聖祐緩緩從床上爬起，假髮散亂地披在他肩頭，被粗魯撕開的粉色襯衫像條破布般掛在他身上，遮掩不住他雪白光潔的胸膛，他卻對身上的狼狽萬狀渾然不覺，只是一個勁地回望著這個剛說不再喜歡自己的男人。

「你喜歡我嗎？」良久，邕聖祐終於開口問。

此話一出，姜丹尼爾聽得火氣又突地暴漲，但見邕聖祐此時此刻模樣淒慘，再想自己便是那罪魁禍首，罪惡感便堵住了他的口，被怒火憋得內傷，姜丹尼爾深吸幾口氣，最後卻仍忍不住翻了個大白眼，咬牙切齒地道：「你說呢！」

「你從沒說過。」相對於姜丹尼爾顯而易見的暴躁，邕聖祐面上平靜地說道，支著身體的手卻在一旁揪著床單，緊得泛白。

被邕聖祐這麼一提醒，姜丹尼爾這才想起自己的確從未對邕聖祐告白過，何等的失誤，卻又不曉得該不該補救，最後竟是心虛地移開了視線，表情有著孩子氣的倔強，「…我忘了。」

忘了？這麼重要的事情姜丹尼爾竟然忘了？原先還對姜丹尼爾抱有一絲期待，聽到對方竟然想用一句忘了打發，邕聖祐氣得彎腰就往床緣爬。

見他面色鐵青，顯然是動了怒，姜丹尼爾慌了手腳，伸手就拉住邕聖祐的手腕連聲道：「沒忘沒忘！我沒忘！我、我只是…」

「只是？」回過頭，邕聖祐目光如炬地緊盯著姜丹尼爾，顯然在等他給一個好說法。

「我只是…我…」被這麼看著，姜丹尼爾更是緊張，嚥了口唾沫，一張嘴張了又開、開了又張，卻仍一句話都說不清楚。

邕聖祐就在面前眼神專注地望著他，姜丹尼爾甚至能在那雙眼睛裡看見自己的倒影，倒影裡的男人憋著一張臉，看上去青澀得有些慫，姜丹尼爾這才發現，原來胸膛內的心跳如鼓，耳邊那一下又一下震耳欲聾的聲響，竟都是因為害怕。

他不曉得前方有什麼在等著自己，不曉得邕聖祐會如何看他，倘若是不摻雜任何真心的一句喜歡，便是對街上任何一個路人他都能輕易開口，但當裡頭包含著一絲卑微的希望，那喜歡便有了千斤的重量。

姜丹尼爾總以為喜歡皆是順其自然，但總有這麼一種喜歡，是縱身一躍，是飛蛾撲火，沒有後路，亦無需反顧。

要的也並非勇氣，而是貪婪的渴望。

「我喜歡你。」邕聖祐的體溫在掌中，涼涼的，有如夏日晚風，脈搏一跳一跳，像打在窗櫺的細雨，與之對比，他的卻是熱帶性低氣壓，暴雨在他體內隆隆作響，卻壓不去那惹人昏沉的燥熱，「邕聖祐前輩，我喜歡你。」

姜丹尼爾皮膚白，稍微臉紅便十分明顯，更何況紅得全身像隻煮熟的蝦子。沒想到姜丹尼爾竟然會在這種狀況下突然向自己表白，再見他臉紅得誇張，連帶著邕聖祐也開始害羞起來，低下頭不再去看滿臉通紅的姜丹尼爾，他抽出手，摸了摸自己發燙的臉頰，「喂…你幹嘛臉紅啊…」

實在太過害羞，被邕聖祐直接戳破，姜丹尼爾惱羞成怒地道：「你以為我控制得了嗎？！你不也一樣嘛！」

「那是因為你、你…」掩著臉，邕聖祐覺得再說下去只會更讓人不好意思，一時間卻不知道該如何轉移話題，腦袋一熱便開口，「你告白的方式難道不會太老土嗎？」

在自家床上對一個穿著短裙、衣衫半褪的男人告白還老土，邕聖祐到底還想要多新穎？姜丹尼爾腹誹道。想起兩人方才正在吵架，自己好不容易下定決心的告白還被邕聖祐嫌棄，姜丹尼爾覺得委屈極了，背過身就道：「…你現在都知道了，想走就走吧。不是說還要趕公車嗎？」

邕聖祐很想說他衣服都被他扯破了哪裡還走得了，但看姜丹尼爾似乎又因為自己的話生了氣，背對著他的身影跟個大孩子似的，內心便如一陣暖流流過，瞬間一片溫軟，整個人像泡進了溫泉裡，蒸騰熱氣脹得他暈乎。

縱然是在這種狀況，他衣衫不整，而姜丹尼爾上一刻還怒氣騰騰，邕聖祐卻覺得這句喜歡比他所有想像過的瞬間都還要來得美好動人，沒有鮮花美景，沒有浪漫樂音，突兀霸道得不可理喻，甚至有些荒謬可笑。

卻夠真。

邕聖祐突然十分慶幸姜丹尼爾此時此刻正背對著自己，畢竟一個大男人因為另一個男人的告白而紅了眼眶，那畫面也太過沒有骨氣。

抹去眼角的濕潤，攏了攏胸前大敞的衣襟，看著姜丹尼爾的背影，邕聖祐進門後一直緊繃的神經終於放鬆了下來。

「你…不是跟成宇美告白過嗎？」猶豫許久，邕聖祐才開口問到。

沒想到邕聖祐竟然不走，姜丹尼爾楞了楞。「什麼？」

「我是說…」見姜丹尼爾仍然背對著自己，邕聖祐漸漸有了勇氣，深吸口氣，他對著那顆淺棕色後腦杓說道：「我不是成宇美，你知道的吧？」

「蛤？你到底在說什麼？我又不是傻了，當然知…」不敢置信自己聽到了什麼，姜丹尼爾表情誇張地回過頭，卻在看到邕聖祐的雙眼後停住了話語。

邕聖祐的瞳仁是純淨的黑，波光瀲灩下就如同兩汪泡著星空的海，他曾在這片海上看過各種情緒，促狹與冷漠、挑釁與誘惑，卻從沒看過這雙眼睛如此膽怯，連帶著每一個閃爍都有著遲疑，像所有波濤都成了慢動作。

他在等。

姜丹尼爾知道邕聖祐在等，他在等他的一句話，來決定下一秒該是一場風暴，還是萬里晴空。

他想他終於讀懂了邕聖祐。

在經歷一次溺斃、一場漂流、一口離水之苦，以及一下奮不顧身後。

他讀懂了這片海，這份愛，這個人。

「我是喜歡成宇美。」姜丹尼爾誠實地說。邕聖祐那一瞬間明顯的動搖讓他心痛，促使他再度緊握住他的手。

「但我也喜歡你。」望向邕聖祐，他多希望自己能把身體剖開，畢竟語言太過匱乏，不比真心易懂，「我不知道該怎麼解釋，但無論是成宇美還是邕聖祐，無論你叫什麼名字、做什麼打扮，我只知道我喜歡你。只有你。」

邕聖祐的手指很涼，即便窮盡一生，姜丹尼爾都想捂熱它。

「只要是你。」

姜丹尼爾說的字字句句就如一陣風，吹散了始終瀰漫在海面上的濃霧，霧氣消散間，邕聖祐彷彿看到了夢裡那座滿是果樹的島嶼，蔥蔥鬱鬱，帶著夾雜柑橘氣味的熱度。「…我是個男的。」

「我知道。」姜丹尼爾說著，眼睛不由自主地就瞟向邕聖祐此時裸露在外的平坦胸膛。雖然邕聖祐顯然在自己剛剛背對著他時整理過一番，但早被他扯得鈕釦四散的襯衫沒有絲毫遮掩作用，反倒襯得那白皙的身軀更為粉嫩誘人，看得姜丹尼爾有些心猿意馬。

「你喜歡的是女人。」並沒發現姜丹尼爾的視線，邕聖祐繼續執拗地說道。

光是這樣瞥一眼對方半裸的胸就口乾舌燥，姜丹尼爾覺得邕聖祐說這話一點根據都沒有，簡直有待教化，便沉著嗓子，循循善誘地道：「…你可以再嘗試一遍。」

朝姜丹尼爾深深看了眼，邕聖祐推開他，翻身下了床。

錯愕地看著邕聖祐的動作，以為他這是執意要走，姜丹尼爾苦笑著卻也不再說話，正安慰自己今天至少還嚐到了點甜頭，縱然內心旱得厲害，晚上還有配菜能解身體的渴，耳邊卻突然傳來衣物摩擦的窸窣聲。

撇過頭，竟是邕聖祐一絲不掛地站在那兒。

他的身體不若看上去那樣纖瘦，肌肉薄而緊實，恰到好處地覆在他身上，腹肌線條優美流暢，胸肌則如一對平緩的丘陵，隨著呼吸上下起伏，一雙腿修長筆直，大概為了扮女裝的關係，表面白皙光滑，但縱然他的身軀美若大理石雕塑而成的雕像，那仍然是個男人的身體。

性器沈睡在他的腿間，和他的人一樣秀氣卻尺寸可觀，恥毛濃密地披覆在那兒，就像一叢黑色森林，神祕得富有誘惑性。

這還是姜丹尼爾第一次如此近距離地看其他男人的裸體，明明是一樣的構造，也不比女人柔軟嬌弱，合該覺得乏善可陳，甚或感到噁心，他卻只覺得邕聖祐美得令人屏息。

被姜丹尼爾這般目不轉睛地盯著看，就是自己脫的衣服，邕聖祐也有些不自在，但衝動之下脫都脫了，也不能再矯情地穿回去，權衡之下，他微微側過身試圖減少露出度，在對方眼裡卻多了分不諳世事的嬌羞，讓人不禁氣血翻騰。

「這樣也可以嗎？」正當姜丹尼爾感到方才那股熱度又從小腹竄升而起時，邕聖祐突然問。

「…這樣的我，也可以嗎？」絞著手指，邕聖祐覺得自己彆扭得煩人，但他想要弄清楚。

他不想姜丹尼爾誤會，也不想姜丹尼爾抱持著錯誤的期望，那份由人心產生的醜惡妄想曾狠狠將他壓垮，與其存有僥倖地保有一份浮於表象的愛情，他寧願從一開始就讓姜丹尼爾看清自己。

看看幻象背後，最真實的模樣。

「我不是女人，永遠不會是，就算是這樣，也可以嗎？」

邕聖祐表面平靜地說著，赤裸的身子卻微微顫抖，抿起的嘴帶著一貫的倔，姜丹尼爾卻從中看出了他的脆弱。脫下假髮的他就跟平時看上去沒兩樣，只有臉上未除淨的妝還殘存著雌性的影子，看著他，姜丹尼爾走下床來到他面前，伸手抹去了沾在他臉上的唇膏殘餘。

「你試試看不就知道了？」說著，他拉著邕聖祐就把人推倒在床，沒等對方反應過來便欺身啣住了他的唇，要回了方才被拒絕的吻。

帶著化妝品的餘味，邕聖祐的唇瓣香軟柔韌，唇膏泛著水蜜桃的香氣，唇舌交纏間便如在品嚐柔軟多汁的果肉，每一口都香甜芬芳，讓姜丹尼爾不由自主便渴求更多，舌頭執著且依戀不已地在邕聖祐濕熱的口腔裡攪動，只為汲取更多甜美的汁液，直到邕聖祐被吻得喘不過氣，輕輕推拒著他，姜丹尼爾才放過那熱得讓人心癢的嘴巴。

接吻畢竟不是做愛的必需品，從未眷戀過一個人的雙唇，姜丹尼爾此時才知曉，愛上一個人，就連接吻也能讓人如此慷慨激昂。見邕聖祐迷離著一雙眼睛，按捺著慾望，他溫柔地為他揭去了嘴角的津液。「我們是戀人了嗎？」

被吻得失了神，邕聖祐微喘了幾口氣才開口：「不…」

沒等邕聖祐說完，姜丹尼爾低下頭又吻住了他。這次的吻又比上一個更為急躁霸道，啃咬了會兒那對薄唇，姜丹尼爾用舌頭舔舐過每一寸牙床，橫掃過那薄軟的口腔上壁，感受到身下人打了個激靈，他捲起邕聖祐的舌頭，強迫他將舌頭伸出來後輕輕用門牙往上頭咬了一下，權作方才那聲不的懲罰。

「…這樣呢？」喘著氣，姜丹尼爾沉著嗓子又問。

「唔…」被吻得氣喘吁吁，邕聖祐連開口的力氣都沒了，身子軟成了一片，臉上滿是情潮。

經歷方才兩次的深吻，邕聖祐原先薄而色淺的唇瓣此時變得又紅又腫，宛若熟成的漿果，泛著濕潤飽滿的光澤，望著那雙被自己蹂躪至豔紅的嘴唇，再看他張著小口輕喘著氣的模樣，眼神一暗，姜丹尼爾覺得自已下身脹得厲害，卻又不甘沒得到想要的回應就這樣輕易放過對方，於是，他再度低下頭，「看來還不夠。」說著，他又啣上了那雙軟韌。

「唔、嗯…夠、夠了！」被吻得嘴唇又腫又麻，忍無可忍，邕聖祐在姜丹尼爾又一次啃上自己的下唇時趕緊推開他，「是是是…！我說是了！」

皇天不復苦心人。放開邕聖祐，看著身下被自己吻得臉頰微紅、眼冒淚光的男人，伸出手，姜丹尼爾安慰似地摸了摸那對被自己親得發腫的薄唇。「三個。」

「什、什麼？」嘴唇被咬得暫且失了知覺，邕聖祐連說話都有些不利索。

「我用三個吻把前輩搞定了。」像是想到什麼，姜丹尼爾頓了會兒後突然輕笑了聲，「真難纏。」

「喂。」不曉得究竟是該為搞定兩個字生氣，還是該因為難纏這個評價而惱怒，邕聖祐警告性喚了聲，內心卻隱約因為前輩這個稱呼而有些失落。

儘管邕聖祐面露薄怒，但光裸著身子被壓在身下，在姜丹尼爾眼裡可說是一點威脅性也沒有，反而更有些秀色可餐，寵溺地笑了笑，伸出手，他愛憐地順了順對方散亂的瀏海後又摸了摸那人透著粉色的面頰，看著看著，笑容卻逐漸淡去。

「…那要多久前輩才會對我說喜歡呢？」

姜丹尼爾說得極輕，像聲從遠處傳來的嘆息，聲音卻仍傳到了邕聖祐耳裡。

覆在自己身上的，屬於男人的重量是如此熟悉，邕聖祐卻從未如此刻這般赤裸、毫無保留地袒露在馴服了自己的男人面前。

姜丹尼爾是不一樣的。

他們的夢曾經破碎，狂風暴雨掀起的巨浪吞噬了他們的島嶼，迫使他回到了冰冷的海底。

姜丹尼爾卻尋到了他。

越過陸地與海洋，在海草盤繞的森林深處，層層砂石的最底發現了他。

多久才會說喜歡？

早在那個夢裡，他便在心裡吶喊過千遍萬遍的喜歡，愛被他藏在了島嶼上，島嶼沉入了海洋中央。

打撈吧。

姜丹尼爾既然都能發現自己，那如漫天星子般散落在島上的愛他總能輕易發現的。

「試試吧。」撫上姜丹尼爾的面頰，邕聖祐將自己赤裸的軀體貼了上去。姜丹尼爾的分身早已鼓脹，又熱又硬地嗑在兩人緊貼的身體間，繞住男人的頸項，邕聖祐在那雙唇瓣上落下一吻後輕輕蹭了蹭那人身下卡得人心慌的硬物。

「試試你要多久才能讓我說喜歡。」


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）

不得不說，在某些方面，姜丹尼爾還是挺佩服邕聖祐的。

能將他的難得深情輕易用隻字片語不羞不臊地撩撥得曖昧色情，天底下大概也只有邕聖祐一個人辦得到。

但他大概就是愛慘了這人天生長在根骨上的那份挑逗。

壓在邕聖祐赤裸的身軀上，忍著內心的躁動，他低下頭沿著對方修長白皙的頸項愛憐地吻上那顆位在耳垂下方的黑痣，輕啄了幾下後，毫無預警地，他張口就用牙齒咬在那瑩白肌膚上，惹得身下人吃痛地一叫，才又哼哼笑著伸舌舔了舔被自己咬得留了一圈牙印的小痣。

難得兩人氣氛正好，脖子卻被姜丹尼爾平白無故地咬了口，邕聖祐正想發作，耳畔伴隨著溫熱氣息吹入耳朵裡的低沈嗓音卻讓他頭皮一陣發麻，後頸又熱又癢，想罵的話便隨著一口唾沫嚥了回去。

「前輩要試當然可以，」靠在邕聖祐耳邊，姜丹尼爾能聞到那熟悉的洗髮精香氣，長時間戴假髮而滲出的汗水打溼了邕聖祐的鬢角，汗味的那份鹹混在海洋調香味裡渾然天成，讓他腦子一熱，頭一仰，伸出舌頭就舔去了對方落到耳尖上的汗珠，「怕只怕你忍不了太久。」

「雖然那也挺不錯的就是了…」說著，姜丹尼爾又在邕聖祐耳朵上咬了口，這次卻輕了不少，像是用上下門牙夾了下，調笑性質濃厚，邕聖祐整個人卻因為那唇瓣擦過帶來的熱度而輕顫起來。耳朵一直都是他的敏感處。

感受到身下的軀體因為自己的動作而反射性地扭動，抬起頭，見邕聖祐方才還神色自若的臉突然變得緋紅，知道自己這是碰到了對方的敏感點，姜丹尼爾笑意更甚，「但看來前輩不會這樣就滿足。所以…我們從頭來過吧？」

直起身，他拉著邕聖祐順勢將人帶起，接著伸手握住邕聖祐的後頸，摩挲著他汗濕的髮際，姜丹尼爾稍稍用力將那顆腦袋往下按了按，逼著那人看向自己故意向前聳動的下體。

對上邕聖祐投來的視線，姜丹尼爾笑得有些無邪。「順便讓我確認點事情？」

想要他幫他咬就直說，哪來這麼多廢話？在心裡翻了個白眼，邕聖祐再度低頭看向自己大腿上方，姜丹尼爾露在褲襠外的勃發性器。

回想起不久前從嘴裡感受到的熱度與硬度，那種口腔被棒狀物塞得滿滿的、鼓脹得讓人頭昏腦脹的暈眩感，以及伴隨羞恥而來的，在背後蠢動的燥熱與興奮，邕聖祐的喉嚨便乾得發癢。

姜丹尼爾的陰莖長得很好看，是他最喜歡的形狀，微微上翹的圓潤龜頭、佈著青筋的莖身與傘頂比例適中，長度更是亞洲人中少見的尺寸，雖然方才是邕聖祐自己說要試一試，但許久不做零號，一下就來這麼高規格的也著實令他內心發怵，姜丹尼爾此時說要從頭來過，也算是讓他有點時間做心理準備──

以及生理準備。

暗暗動了動喉頭，拍開姜丹尼爾的手，從對方身下抽出雙腿，邕聖祐側過身讓出了床位，「你沒跟男人做過吧，少在那邊自說自話了。」指了指被自己弄得皺巴巴的床單，他命令道：「躺著，我來。」

一聽邕聖祐說他要來，原先還有些蓄勢待發的姜丹尼爾錯愕地瞪大了眼睛。

「等、等等…前輩不是說要試試我的嗎？」

見姜丹尼爾面露驚恐地動也不動，像是在無聲地抵抗著什麼，知道他這是誤會了，但難得看到對方傻氣的模樣，邕聖祐壞心眼地便不想戳破姜丹尼爾腦袋瓜裡的想像，抿起嘴就笑得曖昧又狡黠。

「我是說過，」伸出手，他一把將姜丹尼爾按到床上，「但我也說過要讓你看看男人跟女人哪裡不同吧？」 說著，邕聖祐爬到了姜丹尼爾的上方。跪在他腰側，無視自己胸前那隻充滿防禦意味的手，他看著面前躺在深灰床單間像頭豹子一樣的男人，將他細細打量了遍後，雙眼一瞇，他彎下腰就抓上姜丹尼爾身上那件黑色襯衫，手一使勁，原先扣得好好的鈕釦便啪啪啪地全彈了開來，露出被埋在底下的勃發胸肌與如丘壑般安靜起伏的緊實腰腹。

「喂！」捉住邕聖祐放肆的手，姜丹尼爾這下是真的開始緊張了。

雖然潤滑液的味道的確是按他喜好選的，但這不表示他真的想用在自己身上啊！

「這下就扯平了。」放開被自己扯得鈕釦四散的黑色襯衫，兩眼放光地看著姜丹尼爾衣衫不整地躺在床上，臉上表情又青又白，邕聖祐心情頗好。撂了撂額前散亂的瀏海，他俯下身慢慢撫摸起姜丹尼爾肌肉勃發的上身。

之前就覺得姜丹尼爾的胸膛硬得跟堵牆似的，眼下一看，邕聖祐才知道是何緣故。

大概平時都有在鍛鍊，姜丹尼爾的兩片胸肌雄壯而緊實，乳間的溝壑深邃惑人，單單是想像自己的汗水滴在上頭蜿蜒而落，邕聖祐就覺得自己下腹熱得發脹；窄腰上，肌肉線條明顯而流暢，腹肌硬得嗑手，那隨著呼吸起伏的白皙肌膚卻細滑得讓人愛不釋手，再往下摸去，撫過那片恥毛，邕聖祐握上了姜丹尼爾因為這個不熟悉的體位而緊張得微微發顫的分身，爾後將自己的性器也靠了上去。

朝始終繃著臉、死死盯著自己每個動作的姜丹尼爾看了眼，邕聖祐突然覺得眼前這個說喜歡自己的小學弟真是可愛得不行。

「做過嗎？」將兩人鼓脹的性器一併握在手裡，邕聖祐能感受到姜丹尼爾的分身在手裡正一下一下地跳著，時不時撞在自己的性器上，「這種的。」

看著邕聖祐握著兩人的性器，知道他指的是什麼，姜丹尼爾楞楞地搖了搖頭。

雖然男人之間相互幫助並不是什麼稀奇的事，但姜丹尼爾從來不缺女人，也就壓根沒必要跟別的男性友人做這種事情。

見姜丹尼爾的回答在意料之內，邕聖祐聽了只是笑了笑，那笑容分明與尋常無異，在姜丹尼爾眼裡，那對平時軟糯的臥蠶卻充滿了媚惑，一向冷清的眼底甚至有幾分寵溺。

「哥哥都給你做。」

明明那聲前輩還是邕聖祐讓自己叫的，還未消化從『前輩』到『哥哥』這中間究竟發生了什麼自己不曉得的曲折，分身被撫慰的快感便從下體猛烈竄了上來。

邕聖祐的手是一雙名副其實的，屬於男人的手，覆著薄繭的指腹擦過分身敏感薄弱的肌膚時刺激得讓姜丹尼爾頭皮發麻，被緊緊握在手裡相抵著的性器更是熱得讓他心慌，相互摩擦下，從兩人性器頂端滲出的汁水沾得邕聖祐整隻手又濕又滑，邕聖祐被情慾染得一片潮紅的臉就在正上方，見他那雙眼迷茫、小嘴微張為兩人手淫的性感模樣，再想方才那聲帶著嬌慣意味的『哥哥』，姜丹尼爾一個激動便坐起身拉過邕聖祐，吻住了那人輕喘著氣的嘴。

嘴裡是熟悉的熱。

唇舌交纏間，他能感受到邕聖祐套弄分身的速度漸漸加快，而隨著兩人氣息逐漸紊亂，邕聖祐的呻吟也從相接的唇間洩到了他嘴裡，緊貼的肉柱間傳來顫動，知道邕聖祐可能是快射了，含住邕聖祐的唇珠，姜丹尼爾趕緊握上對方正在自瀆的手，「不是說都給我做嗎？」放開那雙薄唇，姜丹尼爾啞著嗓子道，「『哥哥』可別在全做完前就先射了。」

要在平常，聽見姜丹尼爾那像是諷刺的強調語句，邕聖祐定會回個一兩句，但此時已然被情慾薰得七昏八素，方才的親吻又舒服得讓他頭暈目眩，心臟鼓譟得嘈雜，邕聖祐乖順地點點頭後便撤開手，睜著一雙迷茫的眼又依戀地啄了姜丹尼爾的嘴唇兩下。

「…躺好。」就連邕聖祐一貫清亮的嗓音都被情熱灼燒得沙啞。

這次姜丹尼爾倒很聽話。

見他平躺在床上，邕聖祐移動雙腿背對向姜丹尼爾，爾後整個人成跪姿趴在了他上方。

「那這個呢？做過嗎？」赤身裸體地趴跪在姜丹尼爾身上，回過頭看向自己身後正躺在床上的男人，邕聖祐雙頰酡紅淡淡地問道。

姜丹尼爾這廂卻要瘋了。

邕聖祐光著的下體就近在眼前，兩片臀瓣雪白得不可思議，雙腿中間垂著的兩顆囊袋像聖誕樹吊飾般隨著他的動作一晃一晃，乖巧得像對自身的暴露渾然不覺，非常清楚這處對男人而言有多脆弱，這種將弱點全然袒露的姿勢便更讓人興奮難耐，只想肆意玩弄、狠狠對待。

方才被主人拽在手裡褻玩的陰莖還挺翹著，滲出的汁水有些黏稠，掛在那兒要掉不掉，邕聖祐卻紅著張小臉，半是羞怯半是期待地回望著自己，問他有沒有做過69體位，臉蛋乖順清純，動作卻淫蕩狂放，淫靡色情得讓他血脈噴張。縱然以前和女人做過，卻從未有過如此香豔的景色，讓姜丹尼爾全然覺得自己過去做的都白做了，於是便口是心非地道：「沒、沒有…」

似乎是對姜丹尼爾的回答有些訝異，邕聖祐的眼睛微微睜大，爾後則是一陣明顯的偷樂，嘴角還翹著，嘴上卻故作嫌棄地嘁了聲，「這都沒做過。」

姜丹尼爾不知道該拿邕聖祐如何是好。

欠揍跟欠操之間這哥能只選一個嗎？

「是是是…沒做過，哥快給我做吧，嗯？」抓著面前邕聖祐的白皙腿根，姜丹尼爾頂了頂下身，催促的樣子有些輕挑，一雙眼睛卻定定地盯著臀縫中若隱若現的小洞，專注得鋒利。

姜丹尼爾那玩意兒本來就粗長，被他這麼隨意一頂胯，一根肉柱就這樣在半空中晃動著戳上了邕聖祐的臉，被性器打臉打得不耐煩，邕聖祐也不再廢話，張口就將面前那根覬覦已久的物事含進了嘴裡。

口腔再度被填滿，那種既羞恥卻又滿足的感覺便重新回到了胸腔。上下舔舐著姜丹尼爾的性器，他能聞到僅屬於雄性的那股濃厚麝香味，明明是如此陽剛的東西，放在口中卻又會因敏感而微微顫抖，邕聖祐愛憐之心一起，便不禁輕輕啄起正淌著前列腺液的馬眼，一下一下地吸起了上頭的清液。

「唔！」

但正當他準備再次把手中的肉柱含進口裡，身後傳來的異樣感卻讓邕聖祐一個激零，差點就把姜丹尼爾那話兒戳進自己眼睛裡。

「喂，你在幹嘛？」覺得胯下那最敏感軟嫩的地方似乎被某人用什麼玩弄性質地刮搔了下，邕聖祐羞憤地轉過頭瞪向那個唯一的嫌犯，卻見對方正色瞇瞇地盯著自己的臀部，一雙手還不安份地對著自己可憐的臀肉又揉又掐。

「不是玩69嗎？難道我什麼事都不用做？」姜丹尼爾邊說邊嘟著嘴，看上去頗為無辜，手裡卻捏得那兩片臀肉像開了花般印著兩個手印，拇指還順著掐弄的手勢伸進臀縫裡用指甲上下搔弄著，姜丹尼爾手指修長，順著臀縫劃過，手指便一下一下有意無意地掃在邕聖祐的會陰上，癢得邕聖祐想好好幫姜丹尼爾口都心有餘而力不足。

「你、你別亂摸！」

姜丹尼爾本就是直男，打從一開始邕聖祐就不指望他給自己做什麼，卻沒想他沒有建樹就罷了還給自己添亂，當下就氣得想一腳踹過去，但姜丹尼爾彷彿感應到他的意圖，手從臀部移到了他的腿根，接著張口就往他臀肉上狠狠咬了一口，痛得邕聖祐大叫了聲後直接翹著屁股毫無形象地趴倒在姜丹尼爾腿間。

看著印著自己手印不夠，還多了牙印的肉臀，姜丹尼爾滿意地舔了舔嘴，「哥別分心，不是都給做嗎？要做也得做得好點，嗯？」

姜丹尼爾邊說邊動著下身，一根脹得硬挺的性器就在邕聖祐頰側晃來晃去，時不時懟到他臉上，擦得他臉頰水光一片，又濕又黏。

喜歡是一回事，被小看又是另一回事，尤其姜丹尼爾又是特別容易得瑟的性格，邕聖祐決定今天在床上就得先把這個人治好，省得以後都在他眼皮子底下開染坊。

癟起嘴，他憤憤地從姜丹尼爾大腿間爬起，張口將那根翹在半空中的肉棒含進嘴裡後就是猛烈一吸，力道之大讓身後的人忍不住一聲呻吟就這樣洩了出來，而隨著姜丹尼爾叫聲洩出的，還有那肉柱裡頭混著體液的少許精液。

一股腥鹹在口裡化開，味道濃烈得讓邕聖祐不自覺地瞇起了眼睛，一頓鞭子一顆糖，放開姜丹尼爾的陰莖，他用舌頭細細舔過剛剛被自己吸得泛起紫紅的肉棒，安撫似地用舌面上下按摩了番後才再次把那鼓脹的性器塞進嘴裡。

小心地收起牙齒，他將手裡扶著的陰莖一下含到了喉嚨最深處，龜頭頂到喉頭產生的作嘔感讓他雙眼泛淚，那種被強行填滿的快感卻讓他全身戰慄，一想到等等這根硬熱如鐵的粗長東西將如何貫穿自己、毫無餘地且不由分說地深入到身體的最裡處反覆攪動，邕聖祐便覺體內爬滿了期待，癢得他難受極了，雙腿一夾，腰便不自覺地跟著自己吞吐的動作扭了起來，像是身後那久未愛撫的小口也正如他的嘴一般插著姜丹尼爾的東西，緩緩搖擺。

剛剛才因為那猛力的吸吮爽得雙眼發暈，姜丹尼爾還未緩過神就見面前男人赤條條的下體正彆扭地擺動著，像隱忍著什麼般，充滿難耐與渴望。邕聖祐那雙修長有勁的雙腿夾著他的身側，前後搖晃的頻率與下體被含入吐出的動作一致，讓姜丹尼爾一下就猜到這人邊幫自己口還一邊幻想著些什麼，當下又是震驚又是性奮得熱血沸騰。

媽的，真他媽淫蕩。

看著伴隨面前一下湊近一下遠離的白皙屁股而若隱若現的幽閉小洞，在視覺與觸覺的雙重刺激下，姜丹尼爾實在受不了了，伸手往床頭的瓶瓶罐罐摸去，他拿起方才在賣場買的潤滑液，打開後便朝邕聖祐還在忘情搖晃的臀部倒了上去。

搞什麼？！「唔嗯、！你搞什、哈啊…」臀部突然感受到一陣冰涼，邕聖祐放開姜丹尼爾的那話兒回頭就往身後瞪去，話還沒說完，後庭卻突然被一個溫涼的修長物事探入，勉強打起精神定睛一瞧，卻是姜丹尼爾把手指探了進去。

「不是要潤滑嗎？我看gay片都這麼做的。」邕聖祐的後穴比想像中柔軟，在潤滑液的輔助下輕輕鬆鬆就進入了兩指，讓姜丹尼爾有些詫異。穴裡又熱又濕，插入時肉壁細細密密地就包裹了上來，光是手指就讓人心猿意馬，更別說是性器，第一次插入這裡，難免也有些好奇，又或許是被眼前肉穴被搗鼓得濕潤豔紅的景象迷了神智，姜丹尼爾舔著嘴就伸著手指在邕聖祐後穴裡四處按戳、肆意玩弄了起來。

被姜丹尼爾毫無章法地用手指捅來捅去，邕聖祐簡直快被逼瘋，趕緊塌下腰避開男人的褻玩，「唔、我、我已經弄過了…別再玩了！」

「不行。」但大概是玩上癮了，見邕聖祐打算逃走，姜丹尼爾抓起邕聖祐放在身側的腳踝就把人往自己面前拉，「不好好擴張會受傷的不是嗎？更何況，這種的我沒做過，哥剛剛不是還說都給我做的嗎？」說著，姜丹尼爾掐起他腿根就又把手指插了進去。

你他媽就只是想玩吧！

姜丹尼爾說得真摯，一雙眼睛卻亮得像兩顆探照燈，無奈君子一言既出，駟馬難追，邕聖祐又羞又憤卻也只能趴跪在對方身上，任人在他最私密的地方用手指進進出出，又摳又挖。

邕聖祐看似配合，但每當姜丹尼爾用手指撐開穴口時便能感覺到那人的腰逐漸向下塌去，見那小穴沒戳幾下就逃開，拉回來後又像是因為被過度窺探而縮得死緊，姜丹尼爾邪火正盛，被邕聖祐這般又撩又躲的，心下一惱，一巴掌就啪地一聲拍在邕聖祐半邊臀肉上，「屁股翹高點！這樣我看不見。」

「你…！」萬萬沒想到姜丹尼爾竟然敢打他，邕聖祐氣急敗壞地就想坐起身找人理論，才剛撐起上半身，一個濕潤炙熱的東西卻鑽到了他後庭穴口，惹得他一個戰慄又倒回了姜丹尼爾身上。

「哈嗯！唔…嗯、哈啊…不…」那濕滑軟韌的觸感與手指實在太過不同，邕聖祐隱約能猜到那是什麼，卻從沒想過姜丹尼爾竟然會做到這種程度，當下便震驚得腦袋亂成了一團，瞬間被快感征服，只能趴倒在姜丹尼爾身上呻吟嬌喘。

舔舐著從方才起便一直躲開自己碰觸的那處，姜丹尼爾其實也不曉得自己在幹嘛，情慾讓他渾身燥熱、腦袋暈乎，只覺得邕聖祐臀肉間的這小口真是可恨，看上去柔軟乖順，卻總不讓自己親近，就跟它的主人一樣讓人又愛又恨，心下一激動便抓起邕聖祐的屁股，扒開臀肉對著那小穴舔了上去。

潤滑液濃烈的果香帶著甜味，嚐在嘴裡卻有些苦澀，大概是那滋味太過奇異，又或者這處的觸感實在新奇，姜丹尼爾忘情地用舌尖頂進那早被蹂躪得泛紅的肛口，一邊畫著圈地試圖用舌頭撫平那穴口外的皺摺，一邊模仿著性交的頻率頂進頂出。

雙手稍稍用力，邕聖祐雪白軟嫩的臀肉就會緊緊夾著他的臉，私密處細滑的肌膚在掌中像會化了似的，大力揉捏還會惹得這人頻頻顫抖，呻吟不止，而那被自己舔弄著的小口也會跟著緊縮，一下一下地按摩他的舌頭，情色得讓姜丹尼爾興奮不已，便再也忍不住下身的躁動。

放開邕聖祐的臀部，從那人的身下脫出，姜丹尼爾跪在床上粗喘著氣就扶著自己的分身抵上那嬌嫩的肛口，二話不說就把自己硬擠了進去。

「啊！」早被姜丹尼爾的口交弄得找不著北，躺在床上渾身軟成一團的邕聖祐只感到後面被人一撞，一個又硬又熱的東西便擠了進來，那物事太過粗壯，饒是之前已經充分擴張，邕聖祐也曉得此時不過才進了三分之一，當下便深吸幾口氣想放鬆身體，可姜丹尼爾大概是憋急了，沒等他完全放鬆，便又抓著他的臀部大力聳動，似乎想就此將他的身體破開，疼得他淚花都冒了出來。「嗚…等、等等…」

「嘶…哥太緊了…」咬著牙，陰莖被肛口絞得死緊讓姜丹尼爾臉色有些猙獰，第一次跟男人做，他根本不知道該如何才能讓邕聖祐放鬆，思索了下，憑著本能，他只好握上邕聖祐的分身開始快速套弄。

「哈嗯…不、唔…丹尼爾…」後穴被粗大的陰莖卡著，前面又被姜丹尼爾緊握在手裡搓揉，從未有過前後都被撫弄的體驗，邕聖祐只覺得自己快被這迅猛的快感淹沒，頭皮一陣一陣地發麻，背上更是起了一片雞皮疙瘩。

他能感到姜丹尼爾一邊套弄著他的陰莖，一邊將那跟滾燙的肉棒一寸一寸地頂了進來，後穴逐漸被填滿的感覺是如此強烈，強烈得讓邕聖祐有點想哭，往後握住姜丹尼爾掐著自己腰際的手，他轉過頭望向那個在自己身後，第二個開疆拓土的男人。

「丹、哈啊…丹尼爾，我、唔嗯…我想看著你的臉做…」

邕聖祐眼角有淚，整張臉被情潮染得一片通紅，就連那三顆小痣都因為血色而變得不太明顯，他說話間混著鼻音，聽上去可憐至極，姜丹尼爾聽得一愣，甩著汗就把好不容易插進去的陰莖抽了出來，將邕聖祐翻個身後，他伸手把他的那雙長腿架在寬肩上，爾後才又重新對著那肉穴將自己頂進去。

「哈啊…」被重新填滿，大概是得以看到姜丹尼爾的臉，邕聖祐的呻吟都有些痛中帶爽。

「呼…哥哥喜歡這樣的？」見癱軟在床上的邕聖祐一臉痴迷地望著自己，姜丹尼爾笑著脫去身上被對方扯壞的黑色襯衫，露出了他佈著薄汗的精壯上身。

「唔、喜…」正想回答姜丹尼爾的問題，話還沒說完，邕聖祐卻驚覺自己被套話了，趕緊咬起薄唇閉上嘴，一字不吭。

計謀沒有得逞，姜丹尼爾也不氣餒，只是就著兩人相連的下體欺身吻了吻邕聖祐那抿得死緊的嘴唇，「別咬著，疼。」

低沈嗓音混著喘息是萬分性感，姜丹尼爾一字一句卻又溫柔無邊，邕聖祐嘴一鬆，被咬得破了個口子的薄唇便露了出來，見他聽話，姜丹尼爾輕輕含住了那對薄唇，下身卻毫無預警地狠狠頂了一下，一口呻吟就這麼混著血水被他吞進了肚裡，有如連同那人的血與肉，一併拆吃入腹。

感覺自己這是被欺負了，邕聖祐握著拳頭就打上姜丹尼爾堅實的胸膛，對方卻只是哼哼笑著將舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，一邊加重下身的力道，頂得更加賣力。

「呼、哈啊…姜丹、」身體被姜丹尼爾硬是折成兩半，嘴巴又一直被堵著，好不容易抓到喘息的縫隙，邕聖祐剛想說什麼，一聲叫喚卻又被姜丹尼爾撞得四散。

「哥…呼…你裡頭好熱，我好喜歡…」壓著那人瘦弱的身板，姜丹尼爾將自己的性器又埋得更深了點，濕軟火熱的肉壁緊緊貼在莖身上，在每個抽送間柔順地挽留著他，依依不捨的模樣是這人從來吝惜的，可見身體通常比主人誠實這句話不假。

他今天偏偏就要邕聖祐說實話。

「哥喜歡嗎？我這樣…」不明著說，姜丹尼爾只是頂得更狠了些，連眼底都有著一絲狠厲，在邕聖祐看來就像隻捕捉到獵物的肉食性動物，埋在體內的陰莖是泛著甜美汁液的毒牙，讓他又是迷戀又是痛苦，恨不得就這樣死在他的操弄下。

但當然，邕聖祐才不會這麼簡單就讓姜丹尼爾得逞。

垂下被架在姜丹尼爾肩上的雙腿，邕聖祐那雙長腿纏到了身上男人的腰上。「唔、嗯…哈啊、再、再大力點，你沒吃飯嗎…？」

操。

原先還本著告白後憐香惜玉的心情，邕聖祐這麼來一句，姜丹尼爾便什麼也不管不顧了，掐那人的恥骨就大開大合地抽插起來。

充血後尺寸可觀的肉棒又熱又硬，像根鐵杵般在體內橫衝直撞，被撞得在床榻上前後搖晃，邕聖祐睜著的一雙美目在敏感的內壁被不斷摩擦下逐漸濕潤。

好舒服。想到此時此刻幹著自己的正是姜丹尼爾那形狀漂亮的性器，邕聖祐便興奮得不能自己，連帶著蹭在身上男人腹肌上的分身也滲出了汁水，染得兩人軀體間一片濕滑。

見邕聖祐被自己操幹得失了神，雙腿無力地滑落到床上，臉上又是淚水又是汗水，姜丹尼爾腦袋一熱就頂弄得更為猛烈，手也滑到了邕聖祐的胸前，大力搓揉起那覆著一層肌肉的胸膛。

男人的乳頭不若女人來得大，姜丹尼爾卻覺邕聖祐胸前兩顆乳粒小得可愛極了，一摸上就愛不釋手地揪著把玩起來，惹得那人又是一陣嬌喘，見那兩顆乳珠被自己玩弄得又紅又腫，姜丹尼爾愛憐地俯身將它含入嘴裡，時而用舌頭舔弄，時而輕嘬出聲。

「嗯嗚、別、」被姜丹尼爾像個嬰兒一樣吸著乳頭，邕聖祐臊得伸手就想推開那顆埋在自己胸前的腦袋。而被這樣大力拒絕，應是有些氣惱，姜丹尼爾報復性地就又用力聳動起下身，卻沒想這一頂竟撞在了內壁深處一塊軟肉上，僅僅是這樣一下，邕聖祐整個人便像觸電般彈了起來，一口又酥又媚的尖叫沒忍住，就這麼大聲喊了出來：「哈嗯！」

像發現了什麼寶藏，放開被自己吸吮得腫脹水亮的乳頭，姜丹尼爾坐起身看向在床上軟作一灘的邕聖祐。覆上那光潔的大腿，姜丹尼爾將邕聖祐無力的雙腿打得更開，好讓自己能插入得更徹底，爾後便頂著方才那處軟肉衝撞起來，「是這邊嗎？」

「嗚嗯、哈嗯！啊、哈啊…啊嗯…！」敏感點被姜丹尼爾那根微微上翹的陰莖一下又一下地頂弄，邕聖祐整個人都軟了，哪裡還有餘裕回答姜丹尼爾的問題。酥麻感從尾椎如電流般竄升到頭皮，那每一下精準的撞擊都讓他舒爽得想放聲大叫，聲音卻在搖晃間碎在喉頭，剩下又甜又膩的呻吟。

姜丹尼爾做愛總帶著幾分狠勁，見邕聖祐此時雙腿大張任自己在體內猛力抽插，一雙手便掐上了他白皙柔嫩的大腿內側，直到留下深深的一雙手印，才摸上他雙腿間隨著自己的頂弄而不停晃動的性器。

「哈啊！別、哈嗯、…！要、要射了…！」不停被攻擊著敏感點，邕聖祐挺翹的分身早已鼓脹得敏感難受，稍稍一碰似乎就會射精，姜丹尼爾卻直接這麼握上去迅速套弄，受不了這樣的刺激，邕聖祐揪著床單就哭喊著要姜丹尼爾放手，姜丹尼爾卻像沒聽見般只是一個勁地盯著邕聖祐即將高潮的臉瞧。

邕聖祐皮膚白，在情慾的灼燒下泛起了明顯的粉色，那張深邃的臉孔此時大汗淋漓，因為難耐而皺起的眉頭看上去性感至極，不停喘息的一雙薄唇濕潤得色情，看得姜丹尼爾喉嚨乾渴，卻硬是忍著沒親上去。

「想射嗎？哥？」喘著氣，姜丹尼爾問。

「唔…」後穴被操幹著，前端又被握在手裡搓揉套弄，被情慾附體，邕聖祐根本連話都說不好，只能繃著頸項，甩著那頭被汗打濕的頭髮點頭。

那根瀕臨噴發的肉棒此時就握在自己手裡，從那細微的顫動及抽搐，姜丹尼爾自然知道邕聖祐快高潮了，那隻手卻隨著下身的擺動越握越緊，最後，他直接用拇指抵上了因為即將到達臨界點而不停滲出前列腺液的馬眼，堵死了那汩汩精液唯一的出路。

「想射的話就說喜歡。」

卑鄙！

邕聖祐簡直要瘋了。性器脹得發紫，甚至因為高潮受阻而不斷抖動著，姜丹尼爾那傢伙卻還在體內不斷頂著他的前列腺，憋得他不上不下的，難受得快往生，為的卻只是一句喜歡，他他媽真的是給自己作死了。

「姜、唔嗯…哈啊、姜丹尼爾你他媽…！」

「說啊，」聳動著下身，姜丹尼爾稍稍用指甲摳了下手裡那根勃發的肉柱，毫無意外地看到邕聖祐整個人反射性地掙扎後燦爛地笑了笑，「不是哥說要試試的嗎？」

試你媽！「哈嗯…快、唔、…快放…」真的快不行了，邕聖祐說得都帶著點哭腔。

「嗯？你說什麼我沒聽清楚？」

姜丹尼爾你他媽給我記著！「喜…」憤憤地咬著下唇，邕聖祐不甘地看著正在自己下體抽插著的男人，一雙眼睛浸滿了淚水，橫眉豎眼的模樣看上去倔強又可憐，「喜…」

「什麼？」姜丹尼爾憋笑憋得臉都歪了。

「哈嗯…喜、喜歡…唔、嗯…喜歡！」

在邕聖祐說出第一聲喜歡時，姜丹尼爾便撒開了桎梏在性器上的手，濃稠的白色精液一瞬間在第二聲喜歡的餘音下噴射而出，天女散花般落到了兩人交合的下體與邕聖祐小腹上，而邕聖祐的那聲喜歡也跟著射精全變了味。

是喜歡什麼？喜歡他還是喜歡被這樣玩弄？是喜歡他的碰觸還是喜歡射精？

不管是哪個，姜丹尼爾都覺得色極了。

剛高潮過，邕聖祐一點力氣都使不上，只能看著姜丹尼爾喘著粗氣將他身上的精液抹開，爾後又把殘餘在手上的白濁全抹在自己臀瓣上，「喂…」不喜歡那種黏膩感，邕聖祐正要阻止對方繼續把自己方才射出的子子孫孫當自產的成人版流沙玩具，話還沒從嘴裡脫出，姜丹尼爾卻一把將他翻了過去。

「喂我說、唔、…哈啊！」看不見姜丹尼爾的後背體位讓邕聖祐打從心裡排斥，姜丹尼爾卻似乎被獸性蒙了理智，剛把他翻過身，粗大的滾燙性器便又直直插了進來，一插入就是猛烈地抽送攪動，讓他連喘口氣都來不及就又是一陣嬌喘淫叫。

「喜歡什麼說清楚！」發了狠了，掐著邕聖祐背後那自那晚後便讓他魂牽夢縈的腰窩，姜丹尼爾擺著窄腰就這樣在鎖著邕聖祐瘋狂抽插，單單是從邕聖祐口裡聽見喜歡兩個字就讓他如此興奮，難以自持，他於是更渴望邕聖祐說得清清楚楚、明明白白。

他們做愛做得有多酣暢淋漓，這份愛情便需得有多透徹清晰，不容許一分含糊。

姜丹尼爾纏人得緊，那在體內不斷衝撞的肉棒更是蝕骨銷魂，讓剛過不應期的邕聖祐一下又硬了，被身後的男人死死困住，他張嘴無聲喘息著，唾液從嘴角滑到他鋒利的下頷，積聚在刀割的線條上後又落到了灰色床單上。「哈啊、唔…你…」

「呼、呼…哈啊…什麼？」滿頭大汗，姜丹尼爾每每向前頂弄，額間碎髮上的汗水便噴濺到邕聖祐白皙光潔的背部。

「你…唔、嗯…喜歡…哈嗯！」身體最敏感時又被狠狠操弄，邕聖祐早就神智渙散，媚叫讓他的嗓子有些沙啞，更增添了幾分性感惑人，聽在耳裡，那聲喜歡便更是勾人得緊。

姜丹尼爾一聽，實在把持不住，俯下身撥過邕聖祐的頭就啣住那張流著津液小嘴，一隻手又摸到了邕聖祐下體套弄起他的分身。

「再說一次…」

「唔、哈啊…不、」射精後的疲軟讓姜丹尼爾的每一下套弄都侵蝕著邕聖祐的理智，他甩著頭想讓姜丹尼爾放開，快感卻堵住了他的嘴，強迫他擺動起腰肢渴求更多。

「聖祐哥…」

姜丹尼爾沒說拜託，邕聖祐在殘存的理智間卻聽出了他話中的乞求，一股比之眼下慾望更具壓倒性的情緒傾刻在胸口膨脹，喜悅或是其他什麼，此時此刻腦袋太混亂的他根本分辨不出，只知道他想滿足姜丹尼爾的任何願望、任何需求。

只要他要。

只要他給得起。

「喜、喜歡…喜歡你…」邕聖祐說著，胸口那股莫名的情緒便趁著他說話時從眼眶溢出，身體的交合讓他愉悅，但將始終深埋於心的心意說出口，那股釋然與安心感卻使他激動得落淚，回望向姜丹尼爾，張著因為快感而些微顫抖的雙唇，邕聖祐覺得再也沒有任何瞬間能比此時此刻更令他感到溫暖幸福。「…我喜歡你，丹尼爾。」

楞楞地看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾不曉得自己有沒有控制住表情，甚至不知道自己是不是看上去很蠢笨，但就這一剎那，他的心臟就像是要爆炸般鼓譟著。

他試著在邕聖祐眼底看清自己的倒影，卻不知究竟是邕聖祐的眼睛濕潤，還是自己的雙眼模糊，緊緊抱著那赤裸的身軀，將分身埋到了邕聖祐體內最深處，姜丹尼爾眼睛一閉就欺身含住邕聖祐微微發抖的薄唇，到底是邕聖祐的嘴唇冰涼還是他的太過炙熱，他迫切地想讓兩人體溫如下體嚴絲合縫的相嵌處般趨同，此時竟覺得無論如何用唇舌貝齒對那雙唇啃咬吸吮都不再足夠。

插入到邕聖祐體內深處的陰莖被緊窄的甬道包裹，邕聖祐每一個呼吸喘息都讓那肉壁在自己那根鼓脹性器上收放按摩，身心皆得到了撫慰，姜丹尼爾第一次知曉原來性愛可以如此令人瘋狂而滿足，放開那被自己蹂躪得紅腫的嘴唇，他開始在那濕熱的肉穴裡瘋狂抽送，腦子一片空白，所思所感皆只剩身下人的所有。

姜丹尼爾的頂弄太過兇猛，使得邕聖祐眼前只剩不停晃動的殘影，一張大床在兩人身下嘎吱作響，肉體相撞的聲音伴隨激烈的水聲在他身後不停響起，耳邊最響的卻還是自己拋卻理智後的放蕩浪吟。

「啊嗯、哈啊…喜歡、唔…好舒服…哈嗯、！丹、丹尼爾…哈啊…喜、唔…」粗大的肉柱在體內熟門熟路地頂弄著那關鍵的一點，縱然前端無人撫慰卻仍被姜丹尼爾從裡刺激得體液淌流。邕聖祐覺得自己快瘋了，肉棒上的青筋不停摩擦過腸壁，熱得他全身像著了火，被一下又一下強硬撐開的窄道讓他記住了姜丹尼爾的形狀，得以在每次姜丹尼爾挺進時配合地扭腰擺臀，收緊腸壁讓他進得更為深入，深到無人曾企及的那一處。

「嘶哈…真會吸…」被邕聖祐的肉穴緊咬著性器不放，姜丹尼爾幾乎都要以為連那兩顆抵在男人雙臀間的囊袋都會這麼被邕聖祐吸進去，覺得自己快射了，他抓起邕聖祐撐在床上的手臂，抽插的動作更肆無忌憚。

被捉著雙臂猛力操幹，桎梏的感覺羞辱卻又令人無恥得興奮，讓邕聖祐叫床叫得又更為放蕩，最後甚至帶上了哭音，平時清亮的嗓子也在過度喊叫下變得瘖啞，性感動人。

「哈嗯！啊、…不、不行了…」甩著頭，他能感受到方才那股酥麻感又從尾椎竄起，不斷收緊的小腹使他不禁加重喘息，而當姜丹尼爾又一次大力地撞在體內那點上，邕聖祐全身肌肉一緊，眼前一到白光閃過，竟就這麼射在了被汗打得顏色深了一階的床單上。

射精的抽搐帶動了後穴的收縮，邕聖祐高潮的瞬間，姜丹尼爾能感覺到原先就不斷緊吸的腸道又收得更緊，像是想就此將他鼓脹陰莖內的所有精液一併榨乾般死死絞著，舒爽得讓他不由自主罵了聲髒話，頭皮一麻，也隨著邕聖祐的高潮一起登頂，汩汩精液全射在了邕聖祐炙熱柔軟的體內。

糟了。恍惚間，姜丹尼爾腦袋只閃過這麼一句。無套中出了。

「唔、嗯…！」感受到一股灼熱噴灑在內壁上，邕聖祐身子不自覺地抖了抖，在知道那是姜丹尼爾的精液後，酡紅著臉頰，他不敢置信地看向身後的男人，見後者只是一臉不好意思地覷著自己，即使想罵人，邕聖祐一時之間也不知道該從何罵起，最後只能紅著張臉恨恨地囁嚅道：「射了就出來…」

「…抱歉，我下次會戴套的。」對邕聖祐破壞氣氛的才能感到哀怨，姜丹尼爾連道歉都看上去有點可憐。他還想多溫存幾下的。

許久沒被人生插，邕聖祐雖然覺得荒謬卻也沒再抱怨什麼，反倒在看見姜丹尼爾那一副委屈的臉孔開始反省自己是不是對他太兇了點，「…沒差。」動動身子，待姜丹尼爾從體內退出，他支起上身就要從床上爬起，「反正又不會懷孕…」

話剛說完，邕聖祐才撐起的身子又被姜丹尼爾一把從正面壓回了床上。

「話不是這樣說的。」看著躺倒在床上、髮絲散亂的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾的表情難得嚴肅，「哥不喜歡的我不會做，所以…」緊扣起那雙以男人來說過於纖細的手，姜丹尼爾第一次知道原來心臟也會發抖，顫起來，是一絲一絲的疼，「聖祐哥也不要因為任何人勉強自己。」

「包括我。」

手指相扣，邕聖祐能從指尖感受到姜丹尼爾高於自己的體溫，明明知道姜丹尼爾不會曉得以前自己經歷過什麼，但看著他在上方望著他，眼神專注而充滿柔情，一時間，過往種種似乎變得不再重要，體內還留著姜丹尼爾的餘熱，裡裡外外都殘存著姜丹尼爾的氣息，讓邕聖祐覺得自己就像換了一個人，而無論是宋泰恩，還是那些流連在外的夜晚，彷彿都成了上一個靈魂的事情。

此生的這個靈魂，就只懂得眼前，在他體內留下烙印的這個人。

突然意識到自己真是愛極了身上這個比自己小了一歲的男人，邕聖祐這才對方才性愛間他所有的淫蕩狂放感到害羞。

他剛剛都說了、做了些什麼啊…

躲開姜丹尼爾固執且直率的視線，邕聖祐瞥過頭，耳朵紅得像落在灰白水墨畫間的一朵花，「勉強什麼的…沒有這種事…」

見邕聖祐突然面露羞赧，看他渾身都是自己留下的痕跡，尤其一雙薄唇更是紅得像滴了血，姜丹尼爾一陣血氣上湧，下身又開始不安分了起來。欺下身，他趴到邕聖祐身上，壓在男人赤裸的身軀上對著那張紅撲撲的臉就又是一番胡亂親吻，交纏間，再度抬頭的分身就這麼頂上了邕聖祐的小腹。

上床前又是吵架又是掉淚，上床後還被姜丹尼爾操得發洩了兩次，邕聖祐累得眼睛都快睜不開了，推著姜丹尼爾的寬肩就要他起開，但身上的男人這時倒是懂得發揮年下的優勢，邊親邊晃著腦袋撒嬌，怎麼就是不讓開，被親得滿臉口水，邕聖祐一惱火，伸手就是一個巴掌打在姜丹尼爾赤裸的背上。

「啊！痛…」

「還親！去洗澡了！」

揉著被邕聖祐那一巴掌打得火辣辣的背，想起自己方才就這麼連套子也沒戴地射在對方體內，邕聖祐現在估計舒服不到哪裡去，便乖乖地讓路去拿浴巾跟換洗衣物。

帶著邕聖祐來到自家浴室門前，姜丹尼爾正要跟在他腳跟後頭走進去，卻一把被人用門擋在了浴室外。

「你想幹嘛？」抱著姜丹尼爾方才翻箱倒櫃才找出來的換洗衣物，邕聖祐防備地從門縫裡瞪向這個家的主人。

「哥，我家就只剩一條浴巾，我們能不能…」睜著一雙無辜的眼睛，姜丹尼爾壓根忘了自己就是把另一條乾淨浴巾丟進髒衣籃裡的罪魁禍首。

邕聖祐卻記得清清楚楚。

「不能，你自己…欸、喂！」正想讓姜丹尼爾自己去撈那條混在髒衣堆裡的浴巾，邕聖祐話還沒說完，姜丹尼爾卻硬是從門縫裡擠了進來，還十分順手地將門關上、落鎖。

「我從沒跟戀人一起洗過澡。」抵著門，姜丹尼爾露出了個大男孩獨有的靦腆笑容，看在邕聖祐眼裡卻只覺得萬分邪惡。

「哥不是說都給我做的嗎？」

你不是才說不勉強我的嗎？！

被姜丹尼爾壓在浴室牆上狠狠頂弄時，邕聖祐很想如此大叫，但大概是熱水淌得他呼吸困難，又或者是姜丹尼爾那根凶器實在插得太深太猛讓他連話都說不出口，最後邕聖祐只是一個勁地在浴室裡呻吟，什麼也沒說。

那天晚上，當兩人終於從浴室裡折騰完，時間已近凌晨，兩個男孩赤裸地在被窩中相擁，新換上的床單是乾淨的純白，透著洗衣粉的香氣，靠在枕頭上，邕聖祐看著躺在身旁的姜丹尼爾，頓覺時間彷彿倒流回了自己還懵懂無知的時候，不懂愛，不懂恨，純粹無暇。

一切都尚未開始，一切都等著他與姜丹尼爾一同體會，一路上，他們可能會有爭吵，一言不合大打出手，又或者掉幾滴委屈的眼淚，但最終，他們仍會回到這張床上，在彼此的注視下闔上眼，然後一切又是一個新的開始。

又是一個新的故事。

「睡吧，丹尼爾。」看著姜丹尼爾半開半闔的雙眼，良久，邕聖祐才開口道。

「睡著了，我給你講個故事。」

故事都是睡前講的，睡著了還講什麼故事，姜丹尼爾都清楚，卻累得沒力氣反駁，只是乖乖躺著，任由邕聖祐像抱孩子般抱著自己，輕拍著他跟孩子相去甚遠的背，像是在催促他趕快入睡。

聽著那平緩的心跳聲，姜丹尼爾很快便進入昏沉，迷迷糊糊間，他似乎聽見了邕聖祐的說話聲，那聲音平穩如遠方海濤，就連說的，也是有關於海的故事。

人魚的故事。


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）

邕聖祐第一次遇到宋泰恩是在他十七歲那年。

那是個悶熱的夏日午後，他永遠記得那天出門前，電視午間新聞裡畫著濃妝的女主播瞪著眼睛說這是十年以來的最高溫，彷彿在預示著當他踏出家門後會遇上什麼，但事實證明，那天的最高溫仍舊被2018年的東北亞熱浪突破，而他在出門後所遇到的，連那個熱浪的邊角都沒摸到，就隨著入秋後的蟬聲沉寂遠去。

對宋泰恩的第一印象，是怎麼有這麼笨的人。

從便利店拎著一袋冰淇淋回家的路上，邕聖祐舔著手裡的冰棒走過小區資源回收站，遠遠就見一個男人拿著兩大袋垃圾站在回收站前發呆。大概是錯過了扔回收垃圾的時候，男人看上去很苦惱，明明是沒有任何監視器的小區一角，男人卻只是呆站在空蕩蕩的回收站前不知所措，始終沒把手裡那兩袋垃圾扔掉。

邕聖祐覺得很有趣。

偷倒垃圾的人很多，就是一度當過社區管委的媽媽，也都曾在回收日隔天，夜黑風高的時候把堆積在家裡的垃圾扔在才清理乾淨的回收站，眼前這個年輕男人卻老實巴交地杵在那兒，也不知道這樣反而更顯眼，笨拙的模樣瞬間讓他對眼前這個男人提起了興趣。

那是在他才剛發現自己喜歡男人不久的時候。

宋泰恩長得很斯文，戴著副金絲眼鏡，一張臉白白淨淨的，看上去很溫柔，說話也是慢條斯理、不疾不徐，像個古裝劇裡的白面書生，邕聖祐幾乎是第一眼就對這個人產生了好感。彼時，他時常穿著女裝在社區外頭閒晃，小區裡很多人都不怎麼搭理他，於是在知道宋泰恩是剛搬來的新住戶後，便拉著人家說了一堆話，多半是些社區規定或八卦，宋泰恩也沒因為看他年紀小而無視他，反而聽得十分認真，更讓邕聖祐吱吱喳喳地說得連自己方才在吃冰棒都忘了，直到冰棒化到了手上才驚覺兩人竟就這樣站在午後豔陽下聊了這麼久，久得他身上跟姊姊借來的女校制服都被他的汗打得濕了一片。

「同學精神真好，希望我的學生也跟妳一樣。」分開前，宋泰恩笑著說了這麼句。

現在回想起來，他大概就是在那個瞬間喜歡上了宋泰恩，純粹地，就因為他的一個笑容、一句話。

從沒有人對他說過希望跟他『一樣』。

在那個最好的年紀，動心是如此輕易，世界單單因漏了一拍的心音而就此翻轉，使往後每一個眼神交會的瞬間都成了命運。

當邕聖祐在學校集會上看到宋泰恩時，他便覺得整個世界都在旋轉，彷彿被一個巨大的氣旋籠罩，而暴風形成的中心，是站在講台上西裝革履的宋泰恩，以及台下穿著高中制服的他。

宋泰恩幾乎是第一眼就認出了他。帶著新任教師的青澀，抱著那本英文課本，睜著一雙有著明顯雙眼皮的眼睛，嘴巴微張地、傻楞楞地看著穿著男生制服的他。

像個傻子一樣。

邕聖祐上的是普通高中，作為一直以來成績吊車尾的學生，為了能成為對方眼中特別的存在，他幾乎是竭盡所能地在討好宋泰恩。英文是他眾多不拿手的科目之一，過去連作業都不愛做的他卻為了能跟宋泰恩多相處一秒，天天跑教師辦公室問問題、寫卷子，爾後甚至連社團活動，都因為宋泰恩當顧問老師而放棄原先想加入的舞蹈社，選擇了戲劇社。

之後的一切，便如他當時所以為的命運那般，只是多了一些十七歲的他所無法意料的殘酷。

邕聖祐從來沒有掩飾過對宋泰恩的喜歡，他纏著他、討好他，用他擁有的所有底牌：他的外貌、他的青春、他的熱情洋溢、他的清純美好擄獲他，不僅僅是因為他想得到宋泰恩，也是因為他能感受到宋泰恩對他的那份，獨樹一幟的好。

宋泰恩會在上課時刻意經過他的課桌，用那隻空出來的手或是拍拍他的肩膀，或是摸摸他的頭；在他到教師辦公室問問題時，為他留下一份僅在教師間相互餽贈的小零食；社團活動，他總是給他最輕鬆的活；課間空堂，他卻總是讓他來幫忙取材料。他在教師與學生的界線內給予他力所能及最優惠的待遇，那些特別成了兩人之間的閃光點，閃著閃著，常溫暈成了曖昧，曖昧擦成了火。

跨越那條線比想像中容易。那是在邕聖祐高二第一個學期發生的事，社團表演會後，仗著有顧問老師撐腰，學生們便說好要聚在放學後的學校裡慶功，當時負責清點歸還器材的邕聖祐必須最後一個離開，手握表演廳鑰匙等著鎖門的宋泰恩便在裡頭等他，那天他們究竟說了什麼邕聖祐早就不記得了，唯一記得的就是宋泰恩的嘴唇貼著他的，兩人交纏的吐息有多炙熱，而宋泰恩在黑暗中伸進他戲服裙底，摸向他臀部的手又有多冰涼。

他或許早該發現的。

宋泰恩第一次碰他是在他穿著女裝戲服的時候，爾後的每一次，也都是在他玩笑性質扮女裝戲弄他的時候，他總以為宋泰恩有著大人之中少見的純情，事實卻是，宋泰恩只是擅於掩飾那份老練世故。

他紅著臉誇他漂亮、說他可愛，邕聖祐還因為讓老師為自己所折服而洋洋得意，卻對自己落入宋泰恩用蜜糖融成的陷阱裡渾然不覺，發現時，也早就為時已晚。

他一直以為宋泰恩單身。

不只是他，當時幾乎周遭所有人都以為宋泰恩只是個單純的社會新鮮人。

有些事情，沒人說予，便無人知曉。

宋泰恩的妻子出身大有來頭，是財閥千金，也是邕聖祐那所高中的校董姪女，憑著這份關係，宋泰恩輕易便找到了教職，但因為寒磣的家庭背景，加上未婚懷孕的關係，即使是婚後，宋泰恩也始終不被岳家認可，單身赴任到首都外的高中任職，老婆則一直帶著孩子旅居國外。

宋泰恩已婚的事情是在他老婆回國找到學校來時才爆出來的。

那天發生了什麼事情邕聖祐記不太清了，事實上，之後的所有事情他都記不太起來了，彷彿是大腦拒絕回憶這段歷史，又或者是那時的他本身就處於恍惚狀態，只記得那陣子眼睛痛，頭也痛，渾身都痛，痛得他根本沒法上學，卻又無法不去上學。

他想見宋泰恩。戒斷症般的想，想得他毫無尊嚴，沒了底線。

宋泰恩說他愛他，他就信；說他會離婚，他也信；說他離了他會痛、沒了他會死，說他等他畢業兩個人就遠走高飛，到一個無人認識他們的地方重新開始，他都信了。

但承諾在金錢面前有多不堪一擊，沒有體會過的人是不會懂的。

宋泰恩反悔了。

反悔了也沒關係，當時的邕聖祐天真地想，只要他追上去就行了。只要他死死捉著這個人不放，像嵌入這個人的血肉般抓著他，宋泰恩總肯回頭看他一眼，無論是痛得還是煩得，只消一眼，便又成命運。

殊不知為了那一眼，他耗盡所有。

宋泰恩過去的偽裝像是在他的糾纏下，被他刺入體內的銳爪層層扒落，那些偽裝有的是日常間的溫柔，有的是談話間的熱絡，但多半是性愛時的節度與忍受。

宋泰恩開始提要求。起先只是一些不足掛齒的扮裝遊戲，後來漸漸用上了一些道具，到最後則充滿了強制意味，變味得讓邕聖祐有時甚至硬不起來。

但最讓他作嘔的，還是宋泰恩要求他必須要穿女裝。

穿女裝縱然是他的興趣，卻不代表他認為自己是個女人，骨子裡，邕聖祐仍是個不折不扣的男人，宋泰恩卻完全忽視、甚至鄙夷這點。做愛時，他會刻意迴避他的性器，因而邕聖祐從來沒有被他愛撫過前端；除非裙子夠長，足以遮蔽他的下體，不然他只會用後背體位進入他、貫穿他。

邕聖祐曾挑戰過──他畢竟從來不是甘於接受的人──結果卻只是換來宋泰恩的無視與驅趕。

「我沒興趣跟男人做。」那天走出旅館房間前，宋泰恩這樣說。

這句話，邕聖祐倒是可悲地記得一清二楚。

宋泰恩曾說，他希望他的學生跟他一樣，邕聖祐為此心動過、期待過，但他卻忘了，那時在宋泰恩的眼裡，他是個女孩。

真相是：他希望的『一樣』，跟他所擁有的，完全不一樣。

與宋泰恩的關係是什麼時候斷的，邕聖祐摸不准，但大概是在高二升高三的假期，又或是在高三第一個學期開始時。沒有什麼驚天動地的轉折，也沒有哭天喊地的挽留，就只是膩味了、厭煩了。

累了。

無論何者都是。

此後，表面上，兩人仍是師生關係，私底下──便沒有私底下了。

高三第一學期後半，為了讓即將畢業的學長姊有個紀念，社團又再次以畢展的名義舉辦了表演會，同樣的地點，同一組演員，落幕後，卻沒了清點器材的高中生與等著鎖門的年輕老師，沒有曖昧升溫後動情的親吻，沒有那隻凍得讓人打激零的手，有的只是一部提交用作大學申請的影片，以及一句事隔多年才經由他人傳入當事人耳裡，卑鄙又齷齪的『推薦』。

去你媽的推薦。

拿著手機，姜丹尼爾面色陰沈地盯著屏幕裡的搜索結果，周身的肅殺之氣讓坐在兩旁的崔燦勛與尹珉基不禁在炎炎夏日，陽光大好的午後冒了一後背的冷汗。

在崔燦勛的慫恿下，尹珉基偷偷朝姜丹尼爾的手機屏幕覷了眼。「完全犯罪？最近在看推理小說？」

「…嗯，差不多吧。」想了想，姜丹尼爾淡淡地道，一邊將手機蓋到粗糙的戶外餐桌上，沒說出口的是，比起推理小說，他腦袋裡的畫面恐怕更接近社會新聞。

那天晚上，半睡半醒間，邕聖祐說的話卻清晰地烙印在他腦子裡，他平淡的語氣像是在說一個陌生人的事情，反倒是姜丹尼爾聽到最後被氣得睡不著，對著隔壁那張睡得嘴歪臉斜的臉瞪了一夜，隔天還被那個人笑話他眼底下的兩塊烏青是不是因為腎虧才起的，也不想想究竟是被誰害的。

他知道邕聖祐不會想要自己可憐他。

邕聖祐會將這件事情說予他聽也並非對他有所圖，感同身受的安慰、同仇敵愾的憤怒，都不是邕聖祐對他坦承的目的，若非如此，也不會在他快要入睡時才輕易開口。

就是這樣才更令人生氣。姜丹尼爾憤憤地想。

邕聖祐總以為自己銅牆鐵壁、百毒不侵，但事實上他不過就是一隻動物而已。一隻有血有肉、再平凡不過，甚至有些弱小的小動物。一點因為睫毛輕顫而起的風吹草動就能讓他緊張得屏息，而一個擁抱就足以讓他蜷縮身體，回到那自以為故若金湯的石罅裡，僅露出一雙警惕的眼睛，是以姜丹尼爾連一根手指頭都不敢妄動，除了裝睡，他什麼都做不了。

對於邕聖祐曾經歷過的苦痛，除了裝作夢境夾縫間的一場囈語，他什麼也辦不到，好似他的疼痛與他無關，好似他的關心於他無用。

這要他如何不氣？

「你還真悠哉。」聽見姜丹尼爾還有時間看小說，崔燦勛又是羨慕又是嘲諷地道，「我都快忙死了，期末一堆課題，還有學期展…我連要拍什麼都不知道。」抱著頭，崔燦勛苦惱得瞇起眼睛，隔著姜丹尼爾坐在另一邊的尹珉基也跟著頻頻點頭，似乎很是認同。

從大二開始，攝影系每個學期末都要求學生舉辦學期展，除了當做一個學期的總結，更重要的是作為個人攝影與舉辦展覽的鍛鍊，每位同學都會分配到半張輕隔間牆面的展覽空間，如何發揮便取決於個人的靈感與在如何巧妙運用有限空間的敘事能力。對於剛上大二的姜丹尼爾三人來說，第一次舉辦學期展難免陷入毫無頭緒的狀態，因此直到將近期末的現在也遲遲未有動作。

「我哪裡悠哉？我跟你不是一個系的嘛？」姜丹尼爾不滿地反駁，「你倒好，還能天天跟寶靜姐窩在圖書館裡約會，我連個人影都看不到…」一想到明明是自己先生悶氣想冷落邕聖祐幾天，卻反而被對方以準備學期展為由避不見面，姜丹尼爾就懊悔自己那天晚上怎麼不直接把人做得連動都動不了，只能躺在床上讓他看個夠。

這幾天聽說姜丹尼爾有了交往對象，崔燦勛跟尹珉基自然少不了一陣打聽，但見姜丹尼爾口風緊得很，只聽說是個外系的前輩，兩人便沒再相逼。「大三畢竟比較忙，寶靜姐也不是天天都能跟我一起的…」

見兩位好友都因為女人一副失魂落魄的模樣，單身狗尹珉基只是冷冷哼了聲，「你們怎麼不乾脆就拿女朋友當學期展模特兒，約會還能做作業，豈不是一石二鳥？」

崔燦勛一聽，只覺拍自己女朋友當學期展作業什麼的簡直是肉麻當有趣，連忙擺手拒絕，卻沒想姜丹尼爾沉默一陣後竟然兩手一拍，握上尹珉基的手就滿臉感激地望著他道：「你真是太聰明了！」

尹珉基已成功為自己預約一份狗糧。

「不要。」

『為什麼？哥就這麼討厭當我的模特兒嗎？』許是太久沒有同姜丹尼爾講電話，邕聖祐莫名覺得他此刻說話時上揚的音調帶了點撒嬌意味，『而且我們自從那個週末以後就沒見面了不是嗎？哥你…你還好嗎？』

邕聖祐當然沒有純潔到以為姜丹尼爾問他好不好是單純問他過得好不好，而事實上，無論是過得好不好還是『那裏』好不好，他的答案都是不好。

自那瘋狂的一夜後，邕聖祐連躺在床上休息的時間都沒有，就被黃旼炫用一通電話連夜叫去賣肝勞動，這幾天幾乎每個晚上都跟同學擠在準備室裡，聞著難聞的油漆味跟男人的汗臭味入睡。

學期展在即，忙碌也是在所難免，但此次的忙碌與混亂卻不同以往，簡直不可同日而語，完全核彈等級，原因只在於：他們單蠢得可愛的女主角竟然在開演前兩週，因為跟朋友跑去室內滑雪場滑雪摔斷了腿。

在缺少替補演員的情況下，劇本只好進行大幅度更動，連帶害得所有場景、走位、燈光效果都得一併打掉重練，讓女主角的腿傷不致於影響走動與畫面，但畢竟這部劇裡女主角的設定就是個舞蹈家，其中幾個必要場景女主角有跳舞的戲份，導致這幾幕連刪都不能刪、改也沒法改，眾人正苦惱著該如何是好，姜丹尼爾這一通電話就打來了，瞬間將邕聖祐從連軸轉的忙碌中抽出，強逼他回憶起上上週五那些經過這幾天的操勞後，好不容易才沈澱下來的所有羞恥與尷尬。

「我、我能有什麼好不好！」想到那天自己在氣氛使然下做了這麼多這樣那樣的舉動，站在表演廳空蕩蕩的後台走廊尾端，邕聖祐臊得滿臉通紅，「忙都快忙死了…」

電話那端，姜丹尼爾突地陷入一陣沉默，直到邕聖祐差點以為電話斷訊了，才聽見那低沈嗓音再度在耳邊響起。『哥是真的在忙啊…我還以為哥在躲我呢。』

邕聖祐一聽，心便虛得絆了一腳。「我為什麼要躲你…」

『嗯，沒躲我就好。』電話裡的那聲音說得輕巧，邕聖祐卻能在腦海裡清楚勾勒出姜丹尼爾此時此刻正站在某個角落，皮笑肉不笑的模樣。『不然我現在去表演廳找你吧，不是說忙死了嗎？我去幫忙吧、』

「不行！」聽見姜丹尼爾要來，邕聖祐嚇得沒收住音量，整個走廊都是他說話的餘音，嗡嗡作響。嗅了嗅自己從前天穿到現在的短袖上衣，鬆鬆鴨舌帽，他為難地扒了扒因為出油而扁塌的頭髮，「你、你就這麼閒嗎？沒其他的事可做還要來幫忙？更何況你又幫不上什麼忙…」

姜丹尼爾一聽便不樂意了。

雖然知道邕聖祐這個人彆扭，但有時候姜丹尼爾實在分不出來邕聖祐到底是在耍彆扭，還是真的討厭自己。總覺得這幾天下來，在思念的、眷戀的、渴求的人都只有他，邕聖祐倒好，下了他的床、出了他家門後翻臉就不認人，讓他當個模特兒拒絕得比誰還快，現在竟然還嫌他幫不上忙？

想他姜丹尼爾要誰當模特兒誰會捨得拒絕？別人跪下來求他幫忙他還不愛去呢！就邕聖祐這個人最難伺候！越想越氣，姜丹尼爾抓著手機就吼：「不是你不當我模特兒我才這麼閒的嘛！愛當不當隨便你！掛了！」

「喂你小子怎麼跟哥說、」被吼得莫名其妙，邕聖祐瞪著眼睛正想回幾句，卻沒料到姜丹尼爾膽敢掛他電話，一口氣就這樣被堵在喉頭，嗆得他咳嗽連連。

手機握在手裡摔不得，由自己主動打回去又多掉面子，邕聖祐氣得面色陰沈，走回準備室時因此嚇壞了一眾本就因為外表而忌憚他的後輩，原先受女主角意外事件影響而壓抑的氣氛此時便更為凝重。

他是不是對姜丹尼爾太兇了呢？黏著方才做到一半的小道具，邕聖祐深刻反省了一下自己。

連日操勞似乎磨損了他的耐心，再加上一回想起上次與姜丹尼爾見面時的事情自己便羞赧得厲害，便如何也找不回能跟姜丹尼爾心平氣和交談的平常心。

怪也怪他最近真的太過忙碌，根本沒時間能分神與姜丹尼爾多多相處，不僅翹了週五的課，對方許多短信與電話也因為太過疲憊而被他無視，邕聖祐總想著等學期展之後再來補償他，但事實卻是，他對學期展之後，姜丹尼爾還會不會對他有興趣這件事一點自信都沒有。

姜丹尼爾果然敏銳。他的確是在躲著他。

邕聖祐自然知道這樣下去不行，但大概是上一次的戀愛經歷太過慘痛，他實在很難在短時間內調整過來。

雖然對同系的同學後輩們感到抱歉，但女主角的腿真是斷得太即時了。邕聖祐沒心沒肺地想。

各自埋首於工作，準備室內鴉雀無聲，正當沉默在這狹小的空間裡無聲流動時，一個高大人影卻毫無預警地撞開準備室的門走了進來。被這聲動靜嚇得，戲劇系所有同學全都停下手上的活計朝門口望去，一雙雙眼睛卻全停在了來人手中幾大袋的飲料零食上，只有邕聖祐一個人直直看向來人的臉，眼睛在鴨舌帽底下瞪得跟牛一樣大。

「…咳咳，」像闖進了什麼圈養著豺狼虎豹的圍欄裡，被盯得有些不自在，姜丹尼爾騰出一隻手指搔了搔臉頰，將手裡的吃食舉到半空，「聖祐哥讓我送些吃的來。」

此話一出，原先還沉默壓抑的準備室頓時爆出一陣歡呼與掌聲，所有人齊刷刷地望向邕聖祐，面露感激地一聲聲道完謝後便全往姜丹尼爾的方向湧去。

楞楞地看著站在門口，『聽他號令』發放奶茶跟三明治的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐心中突地一陣暖流流過，頓覺自己方才那些苦惱都像入春冬雪般融得一乾二淨，化在了泥土裡不見蹤跡，嫩芽從春泥中鑽出，在陽光大好的午後長成了一棵棵泛著撲鼻柑橘香的果樹，是盛夏的香味。

姜丹尼爾是他永不止歇的夏天。

「『啊對，我男友是個富二代呢。』」不知道什麼時候從人群裡走出，拿著兩份飲料與三明治，姜丹尼爾的臉被外頭的午後豔陽曬得有些通紅，額角薄汗滿佈，「哥的臉現在是這樣說的。」

張了張口，雖然看到姜丹尼爾提著大包小包走進來時，這個念頭的確有這麼一瞬間劃過腦海，邕聖祐乾巴巴地道：「…我才沒這樣想呢。」

姜丹尼爾聳聳肩。「喏，你的是七分糖芋頭珍奶。」一隻大掌游刃有餘地同時抓著手搖飲跟三明治，將手裡的那份往前遞給邕聖祐，他笑得得意又猖狂，邕聖祐卻從未覺得這個笑容如此好看，令人心動。「我這次對了吧？」

金在煥難道不知道隨意販賣個人情報犯法嗎？雖然被姜丹尼爾知根知底的感覺並不壞，邕聖祐內心仍不免有些牴觸。走上前，他正準備接過姜丹尼爾手裡的吃食，卻想起自己已經兩天沒洗澡，整個人精神萎靡、又髒又臭的，反觀姜丹尼爾，不但神清氣爽，身上還散發著淡淡的香水味，收住腳，他立馬往後退幾步，連方才想拿那杯珍奶的手也擺了回去。

「你先放旁邊吧，我等等再吃。」還沒吃午飯，邕聖祐肚子餓得眼睛都花了，喜歡的飲料跟三明治近在眼前卻連碰都碰不得，當場便委屈得癟起嘴來。

「為什麼？大家都在吃，哥也趁現在休息一下多好。」見邕聖祐臉上明明饞得要死卻不肯拿自己手裡的食物，不明所以，姜丹尼爾抬起腳就朝他走去，想把手裡的東西遞上去，邕聖祐卻反而又往後退，自己走兩步，那人就退四步，拒絕得明顯露骨，讓姜丹尼爾不禁有些光火，瞪著眼睛就小聲警告：「喂。」

知道自己的閃躲在姜丹尼爾眼裡大概很不給他面子，有苦說不清，邕聖祐面露為難地擺擺手，指了指一旁的化妝台，「就讓你先放著了…」

「哥…」

姜丹尼爾明明眼睛也不算大，瞪起人來卻莫名氣勢十足，尤其憤怒中還藏著幾分委屈，邕聖祐拿他無法，只好屈服在後輩的淫威之下，「好好好…你先放好，我們出去說。」

語畢，彷彿姜丹尼爾周遭有個隱形屏障般，邕聖祐繞過他走出準備室，快步將人領到了男廁，門卻在他身後被姜丹尼爾一把關上，感受到姜丹尼爾的接近，他趕忙向前多走幾步，與對方拉開距離。

「不是叫你不要來的嗎…」轉過身，看著幾步外的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐惱羞地道。

剛剛準備室裡都是邕聖祐的同學後輩，對方想要保持距離，姜丹尼爾還能寬慰自己說是因為他害羞，但現在四下無人，邕聖祐卻還閃避得如此明顯，一想到這兩週恐怕真的只有自己在掛念眼前這個人，而對方卻對他避如蛇蠍，一口氣便憋在胸口，悶得他渾身發疼，當下臉色便沉了下來。「怎麼？我不能來嗎？」

「不是…」

對兩人現在的距離感到惱火，姜丹尼爾說著便邁開步子往前走，邕聖祐退一步，他眼裡的怒火便又旺一分。「我打擾你們做事了？還是…打擾到你做什麼了？」驀地想到那次在速食店裡跟邕聖祐勾肩搭背的男人，雖然不記得對方長啥樣，但既然有一就肯定有二，誰知道邕聖祐這幾天不與自己聯繫，天天跟戲劇系的人混在一起到底都在做什麼。瞇起眼睛，他危險地瞪著邕聖祐，「打擾到你勾男人了？」

「什、…」被姜丹尼爾的話驚得如五雷轟頂，邕聖祐楞了許久才在對方逐漸接近的陰影下回過神，「喂，你別再過來了…」

「為什麼？上完床就不要我了？還是說，已經勾到人，所以我就連碰一下都不行了？嗯？」

見姜丹尼爾越走越近，想到自己身上的汗味會被聞到，邕聖祐都快急哭了，對方卻還出言不遜指責他水性楊花，又氣又委屈，抵著廁所的磁磚牆，他破罐摔破地大聲道：「我沒洗澡啦可以了吧！所以你別再靠過來了！」

預想了各種情境，都已準備好再一次被邕聖祐一臉淡漠地用傷人的話戳刺捅穿，姜丹尼爾原先架起的武裝卻在邕聖祐因為羞恥而通紅的面頰前瞬間瓦解崩落，緊接而來的是一陣又一陣的羞愧與懊惱，羞愧於自己怎麼能這樣懷疑邕聖祐對感情的忠誠，懊惱則懊惱在他到怎麼現在才知道邕聖祐是個這麼可愛的男人。

真想就地辦了他。望向已然被自己圍困住的人，姜丹尼爾禽獸地想。

見姜丹尼爾只是一個勁地盯著自己，退無可退，邕聖祐一臉緋紅地瞪向始終擋在身前的男人，「別再看了啦！」想了想，姜丹尼爾帶來那一堆的飲料三明治應該所費不貲，又為自己做足了面子，他就是再不好意思說話也該好聽點，於是便放緩語氣道：「你沒事的話就回去吧，之後我會再聯繫你。今天…謝、唔！」

話還沒說完，面前的陰影卻突然籠罩而來，接著便是一個熟悉的觸感朝他的嘴唇襲去，直到姜丹尼爾的舌頭趁著分神之際鑽入了他的口腔，邕聖祐才反應過來自己竟然在滿身汗臭的情況下被才剛兩情相悅不久的年下男友親了。

將邕聖祐困在牆與身體中央，為了能加深這個吻，姜丹尼爾一手掀開那礙事的鴨舌帽，捧著這幾天令他思念不已的臉就這麼忘情地親了起來。邕聖祐大概這兩天都沒時間洗漱，下巴長出的鬚根有些嗑人，姜丹尼爾卻覺那掃在臉上的觸感又麻又癢，撩人得緊。側過頭，他能聞到邕聖祐身上的氣味，屬於男人的汗味本該讓人厭惡，邕聖祐的汗卻莫名帶著點孩子獨有的奶香，混著衣物殘存的洗衣粉味，聞起來溫暖又舒心，令他忍不住就開始重重嗅起了他頸側的味道。

「唔、別…很髒…」被這樣又親又聞的，想到自己身上的味道，邕聖祐整個人都快害羞死了，側過頭，他試圖躲開姜丹尼爾像狗一樣的猛嗅，卻因為掙扎反而被對方抱得更緊。

「不會。」直到鼻腔裡都是那讓人心癢難耐的味道，姜丹尼爾才肯抬起頭看向懷裡的人，「都是你的氣味，好香。」

見他一臉的心滿意足，邕聖祐只覺得這人恐怕腦袋有點問題。「…變態。」

對於邕聖祐的評價，姜丹尼爾只是一個勁地傻笑。偷親那雙薄唇一口，看著自己的戀人，姜丹尼爾只覺得他什麼都好，生氣時好，害羞時更好，就連頭髮亂糟糟的樣子也好看。

這麼好看的人，他可要天天看、天天看，看一輩子才行。

「我好想你。」望著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾溫柔地笑道。從前，他總鄙夷那些情人間的甜言蜜語，覺得太過虛假造作，如今輪到他他才曉得，那不過都是情到深處的身不由己，一句又一句壓抑再壓抑後仍不禁從口中洩出的喟嘆，憋不住，忍不了，無法抑制，卻也是心之所向。

姜丹尼爾望過來的眼神滿懷愛意，受不了那炙熱的視線，邕聖祐紅著耳根低下頭，「…我也是。」

「你也是還低頭？」見邕聖祐嚴重言行不一，姜丹尼爾失笑反問，捧起邕聖祐的頰側，他強迫他抬頭看向自己，「嗯？就不想看看我？」

被小一歲的學弟當小孩哄，邕聖祐心裡甜滋滋的，嘴上卻仍得挽回點身為前輩的臉面，卻不知睜著一雙因為害羞而濕潤的眼，說出來的話只會同樣被暈染得氤氳曖昧。「喂，叫哥，你給我改改你那張沒禮貌的嘴…」

「現在我是你男人。」邕聖祐的鬍渣僅集中在下巴，是以側臉仍是粉嫩細滑，用拇指摩挲著手中那小巧的臉蛋，姜丹尼爾輕浮地勾了勾嘴角，「我們是平等的，知道嗎？聖祐。」

情人眼裡出西施真是真理無誤。從未想過竟然會對姜丹尼爾那張得瑟的臉越看越癡迷，邕聖祐只感到胸膛一陣發癢便鬼使神差地往前一湊，朝那張總讓自己氣得牙癢癢的嘴大大親了口，「我男人也是要有禮貌的，知道嗎？尼爾弟弟。」

被那聲尼爾弟弟肉麻得全身起雞皮疙瘩，姜丹尼爾羞得臉一紅，看起來便青澀許多。伸手拍了拍對方的面頰，邕聖祐笑得痞氣，「聽懂的話就趕緊放開，乖。」

「那哥先答應我一件事。」聽話地放開邕聖祐的臉頰，姜丹尼爾轉而覆上自己臉上的那雙手，「當我的模特兒，好嗎？」

見他賊心不死，邕聖祐嘆了口氣，「我說了我最近很忙…」

捉著邕聖祐的手，姜丹尼爾覺得這才幾天不見，那雙白皙軟嫩的手似乎變得有些粗糙，再看面前男人眼下的黑眼圈，心生憐惜，便又將那雙手握得更緊了點，想將它們捂得熱乎，「一下就好，我會給哥拍得很漂亮的，工錢也會給的，嗯？」

「不是這個問題…」

「拜託了，哥？就這麼一次？」見邕聖祐不為所動，姜丹尼爾乾脆沒臉沒皮地撒起嬌來，抓著對方的手就揉起自己的臉，試圖讓自己在對方眼中看上去更可憐可愛一點，「哥──」

事實證明，這種沒羞沒臊的招數偶一為之還是挺有效果的，被姜丹尼爾用起起伏伏的一聲哥磨得，邕聖祐紅著臉直喊知道了，甩開姜丹尼爾的手後就往廁所門口衝。臨走前，他抓著男廁門，回頭瞪向站在洗手臺前笑看著自己的人，臉紅得像滴了血般，「卑鄙！」咬牙切齒地落下這麼句，邕聖祐甩門就走，姜丹尼爾卻一人站在廁所裡傻笑。

果然，他哥還是生氣時最好看。

週末的戲劇系學期展如期而至，雖然中間發生了無法預期的意外，但終歸是安然落幕。繼那次之後，姜丹尼爾又送過幾次慰勞品，人人都稱讚邕聖祐收了個好跟班，也就只有送的人知道那其中還包含了幾分宣示主權的意味，但出乎姜丹尼爾意料之外的是，正因為他那幾份點心下午茶，如今戲劇系的人都開始跟邕聖祐親近了起來，倒有些適得其反。

演出後的後台一向嘈雜混亂，整理著走廊上那些之後還能回收利用的大道具，邕聖祐正跟幾個同學聊著有關女主角跳舞那幾幕找人替演的趣事，遠遠就見金在煥出現在後台走廊上，一臉茫然的模樣看上去傻不楞登的。

看見邕聖祐身穿一貫的黑色輕便裝束，金在煥臉都皺了，「哥，你沒有要上台的嗎？我以為你會上台還買了花給你的說…」

畢竟沒有知名演員或幕後人員站台，無票房可言的學期展一般都是邀請親朋好友前來，名為共襄盛舉，實則是為填滿觀眾席充數，作為工作人員的邕聖祐自然也被賦予了撂人的工作，無奈他的朋友本就不多，姜丹尼爾又因為攝影系的準備工作與表演日期相衝，找來找去，最後也只有金在煥一個人能來。

經金在煥這麼一說，邕聖祐才注意到他手上拿了一朵包在塑膠紙裡的玫瑰花，額角不禁抽了抽，「別人聽了還以為你買了一卡車，一朵算什麼啊…」

「一朵玫瑰象徵我的一片丹心。」抓起邕聖祐的手，金在煥把那朵紅色玫瑰花塞進他手裡，邊肉麻地說。

還真的是一片丹心，一片都是向著姜丹尼爾的心。看著手中那朵花，邕聖祐無語地勾了勾嘴角。「你什麼時候跟姜丹尼爾說我喜歡喝芋頭珍奶的？嗯？你還跟他說了什麼關於我的事情？從實招來，好讓我治你一個私通外敵的罪。」

金在煥乾巴巴地笑了幾聲，爾後討好地道：「這不是希望哥能跟他好好的嗎…」

看著金在煥用力眨巴著眼，故作無辜的模樣，邕聖祐翻了個白眼，正想說什麼懟回去，一陣喧譁聲伴隨著哄笑聲卻突然從身後不遠處的準備室中傳出。

「前輩！快抓住會長──！」

「哈哈哈！快！別讓他跑了！」

紛亂而急躁的腳步聲從背後傳來，邕聖祐正想轉過去看來者是誰，卻見一個白衣人影從旁竄出，嚇得他趕緊往旁一跳，堪堪閃過了那道白影，無奈站在自己面前的金在煥卻沒這麼幸運，因為他的這一下閃避，那白影直直衝進了金在煥懷裡，兩人直接撞了個滿懷。

白影高大結實，衝擊又來得兇猛突然，金在煥無力招架，直接被撞得整個人往後仰，他原以為迎接自己的會是被撞倒在地的劇痛，那疼痛卻比想像中得更為輕柔溫暖，像是撞在一張柔軟卻張弛有力的彈簧墊上，隨之而來的還有一陣撲鼻花香，花落到了他的唇上，掃過的瞬間讓他猶如置身在緬梔花編成的網，清雅芬芳。

睜開眼，金在煥看到了一張再熟悉不過的臉。

「素、素媛前輩？！」

眼前的人有著一雙狐狸眼，鼻樑高挺、下巴尖巧，不是黃素媛是誰？不敢相信自己竟然會被黃素媛抱在懷裡，金在煥動也不敢動，生怕一動這整件事情就會是一場夢，所以縱使眼前的黃素媛一反常態地濃妝艷抹，頭髮也是從未見過的髮色，金在煥仍只楞楞地盯著那雙因為與另一個物體相擦而糊了口紅的唇瓣，心臟鼓譟得異常。

他們剛剛這是親到了吧？

他跟黃素媛前輩親到了吧！

「聖祐前輩快啊！趁現在抓住他！」

遠處傳來讓邕聖祐抓人的笑鬧，走廊再度響起紛亂的腳步聲，因為劇本是自己寫的關係被強迫扮女裝當替演就已經夠慘了，要是再被人拍照傳到社群軟體上，他黃旼炫還能做人嗎？

絕不能被抓到！

嘖了一聲，從身下陌生男孩的腦袋下抽出手，黃旼炫抓著身上的連衣裙裙擺就從地上爬起，往走廊的另一端狂奔而去。見黃旼炫消失在走廊尾端，金在煥卻仍躺在地上，邕聖祐機不可察地嘆了口氣後一把將失了魂魄、滿臉通紅的鄰居弟弟從滿是灰塵的地板上拉起。

「哥，哥…我剛剛…跟素媛前輩接、接吻了…」良久，金在煥才抓著邕聖祐的肩膀說道。

「不…」邕聖祐尷尬著臉，正想告訴金在煥那人不是黃素媛而是別人，卻在看見金在煥那隱隱興奮的表情時收了聲。

嘛，算了。「是啊，恭喜你了啊，在煥。」重重地拍了拍金在煥的肩膀，邕聖祐滿臉欣慰同喜地道：「黃選之人啊。」

大概是與黃素媛接吻太具有衝擊性，原定要跟邕聖祐系上同學一起慶祝一下學期展成功落幕的金在煥沒待幾下便說要回家，邕聖祐也沒攔他，原因是因為姜丹尼爾攝影系的會場準備工作剛好告一段落，發了短信嚷嚷著說他沒吃晚飯，餓得頭暈泛噁心，言下之意邕聖祐自然領會，便讓金在煥搭車回去，自己則跑去校內晚上唯一還開著的便利商店，買了幾個飯糰跟兩瓶飲料就往攝影系學期展預定舉辦的會場走去。

剛到講堂，邕聖祐遠遠就見一個人影站在階梯上，兩手插著褲袋四處張望。黑夜中，姜丹尼爾的臉在講堂外的路燈下有些蒼白，左顧右盼的神情帶著期待，更多的卻是尋覓間透露出的不安與迷茫。

舉起手，邕聖祐正想主動跟姜丹尼爾打招呼，手才舉到胸前動作卻戛然而止。

他能認出來嗎？邕聖祐不禁想。經過了這些與那些，一連串的謊言、爭吵、相愛、和好，姜丹尼爾最終認出他了嗎？

他曾經有多懼怕姜丹尼爾認出他，如今便有多麼希望姜丹尼爾能在人群裡一眼就能對上他的雙眼，對他露出那個放鬆警惕後，溫暖又帶著些許得意的笑容。

但仔細一想，認得出、認不出又有何關係？

他要的不過就是那個笑容而已。

姜丹尼爾認不出他，他主動走過去就好了。一百次、一千次，無論多少次，無論多遠。

他都會走向他。

「來了？」當邕聖祐揮著手爬上階梯時，姜丹尼爾剛掏出手機正準備給他打電話，見他拿著便利商店的袋子，知道他肯定給自己帶了宵夜，一股甜意便泛上心頭。

明明餓得前胸貼後背，姜丹尼爾卻只看了那塑膠袋一眼，手便直接抓上邕聖祐的，將人往黑燈瞎火的講堂會場裡拉。

「你不吃東西嗎？」

學校講堂有禁食規定，是以攝影系的人才會忙到現在都還沒吃晚飯，見姜丹尼爾不先在外面大快朵頤，卻反而帶著他走進攝影系學期展會場，邕聖祐不明所以地看著姜丹尼爾的後腦杓，後者卻只是在接收到他的視線後回過頭報以一個微笑。

「想先給你看看。」姜丹尼爾說著，邊拉著他在籌備中的展場裡左彎右拐，攝影系資金不足，壯丁卻十分有餘，就是展會的輕隔間也都是學生們自己訂版材，從無到有地一塊塊裁減、組裝出來的，以至於會場地板滿是釘子木屑，走路需得格外小心。

小心翼翼地帶著邕聖祐來到展會最深處，直到兩人停在一塊空白的牆面前，邕聖祐仍不曉得姜丹尼爾是帶自己來看什麼。

「這是我的展牆。」從邕聖祐眼裡看出了疑惑，姜丹尼爾說道，「之後這張牆上會掛上你的照片。」

姜丹尼爾說得滿懷期待，不好意思說自己覺得這話怎麼聽怎麼不吉利，邕聖祐只是抿起嘴笑了笑，姜丹尼爾看了卻捉起他的雙手，盯著他的手看了一陣才抬頭。

「哥，你懂嗎？」捏著掌心裡的手，姜丹尼爾看進邕聖祐的眼底，那雙黑色瞳仁就如同黑夜裡一汪平靜無波的湖面，映著他的倒影，「我…就是那面牆。一直以來什麼都沒有，全都是一片空白。」緊了緊手，他沉聲說道：「直到我遇見你。」

邕聖祐方才還尷尬著的笑意凝在嘴角，姜丹尼爾望向他的眼神認真而專注，使得周遭空氣彷彿凍結了一般，時間停滯，就連左手腕上的塑膠袋都沒了重量，世界上僅剩他們二人，沒有其他。

「因為你，我的牆面才有了東西。可愛的鼻孔、星星般的眼睛…」在邕聖祐稍顯錯愕的注視下，姜丹尼爾伸出手，調皮地戳了戳他臉上的三顆小痣：「還有三孔插座。」

「喂。」瞪著眼睛，邕聖祐警告般地喚了聲。

姜丹尼爾笑得瞇起了眼，眼下的皺摺讓他像個孩子般，「我的牆面從此有了你。」斂去笑容，他專注地看著邕聖祐，「不論是成宇美，還是邕聖祐，都是你。」

這一瞬間，邕聖祐知道姜丹尼爾那天原來聽到了他的故事，臉色一白，正想從姜丹尼爾的大掌裡抽回手，雙手卻被那人牢牢握在手裡。

「丹尼爾…」顫著唇，邕聖祐看著眼前面無表情的姜丹尼爾，即使被緊緊握著，手仍不自覺地顫抖。

原先平靜無波的湖面波瀾四起，倒影被水波打得原型盡失，姜丹尼爾輕蹙起眉頭，嘴邊卻笑得和緩溫柔，「還記得人魚公主的故事嗎？哥你說人魚公主蠢，但我後來怎麼想，都是王子比較蠢。」為邕聖祐理著被夜風吹亂的瀏海，姜丹尼爾滿是愛憐的眼睛在會場的展覽燈光下，如同鍍了層陽光般璀璨，「他永遠不會知道人魚公主有多好，不會知道海裡面的魚有多快樂，不懂海的藍，更無法體會海水的溫暖。」

「他什麼都不懂，跟個傻子一樣。」

姜丹尼爾聲音沉穩，一字一句就如大海平緩的波濤輕拍在邕聖祐內心的淺灘上，溫暖有力撫過他的心房。那天選擇說出他的過往，其實並不是希望姜丹尼爾安慰他，只是單純覺得在那個當口，自己應該放下了，拋卻那些往日的粕粕糟糟，用最純粹的自己迎接新的開始，屬於他們的開始。

殊不知姜丹尼爾竟全都聽進去了。

看著面前神情溫柔的男人，邕聖祐突地對姜丹尼爾感到抱歉。那些就連自己也不願回首多看一眼的東西，他卻全都丟到了姜丹尼爾身上，令他滿身汙穢，傷神糟心，但更讓他覺得對不起的，卻是他竟因此而感到安心，安心得淚流不止，彷彿過往所有淚水都是為這場哭泣所做的舖墊，讓他在姜丹尼爾面前所流的每一滴淚都不摻雜質分毫，純粹剔透，僅為喜悅而起，僅由感動而生。

「所以你看人魚公主多聰明。」揭去邕聖祐臉龐上的淚水，姜丹尼爾天真地笑了笑，「發現王子是個傻蛋後就趕緊變成泡沫跑路了，讓他找也找不到。」

聽見姜丹尼爾孩子氣的發言，邕聖祐最終破涕微笑。「…狗屁不通。」

「我覺得通就行了。」姜丹尼爾無所謂地道。

邕聖祐哭得鼻子都紅了，雙眼濕潤，就連那纖長濃密的睫毛上都還掛著淚珠，臉卻因為姜丹尼爾執拗的一句反駁笑得開懷，露出了幾顆不算整齊的白牙，姜丹尼爾看了，內心邊想眼前這個人怎麼連哭都可以哭得這麼好看，邊一把將面前與自己身高相差無幾的男人擁入懷裡。靠在邕聖祐的頸窩上，他輕輕拍著那人單薄的背，像跟孩子說故事般悠悠地道：「人魚公主變成泡沫後隨著海浪漂到遠方，最後遇見了一個住在白色城堡裡的王子，王子將她打撈上岸，用魚飼料一點一點的把她養回了原來的模樣。」

摟著邕聖祐的腰，他抬頭望向那人因為哭泣而泛紅的臉，「一直以來從沒看過白色以外的顏色，王子覺得人魚公主藍色的魚尾巴美極了。王子愛上了公主半人半魚的樣子，公主有一雙黑眼睛，他就將黑色畫到牆上，公主有一條藍尾巴，他就將整面牆都塗成藍色，直到整座城堡都是屬於公主的色彩，如此一來，萬一人魚公主哪天生氣又變成泡沫跑回娘家，王子才不會找不到她。」

語畢，姜丹尼爾眼睛冒光地看著邕聖祐，像是等待著他對自己這段故事的評價，邕聖祐卻只是深深看了他一眼，良久才問了這麼句：「你確定王子精神正常嗎？」

「嗯。」姜丹尼爾笑著鎮重地點點頭。「瘋也肯定是因為公主才瘋。」

「那就好。」像是真的鬆了口氣，邕聖祐往前朝姜丹尼爾的懷裡靠了靠，伸出手，他環抱住男人的脖頸，將自己的重量心無罣礙地覆在了姜丹尼爾寬闊的肩膀上，「人魚公主看男人的眼光太差了。」

姜丹尼爾笑得不能自己。「是啊，好在王子看男人的眼光挺好的。」

所以他才找到了他的人魚。

只屬於他的人魚王子。

那天晚上，拉著邕聖祐的手，站在那面白牆前，姜丹尼爾描繪著自己將如何填滿它，邕聖祐就只是站在那裡默默聽著，時不時看一看姜丹尼爾說話的側臉，捏一捏拉著自己的那隻厚實手掌。

空氣中是組合板的木材香，混著姜丹尼爾身上的香水味，片片森林便蔓延在姜丹尼爾口中的臨海豔陽下，風從海的那端徐徐吹來，帶著大海獨有的鹹味，以及太陽暈出的暖意，昭示著夏天即將到來，而無論四季輪轉，任暴雨狂風如何侵襲，邕聖祐覺得，只要他們還握著彼此的手，天天天天，都會如此時此刻一般。

永遠都是臨海的夏。


	23. 彩蛋

手機鬧鐘一響，金在煥便乖乖坐到電腦桌前打開桌機，登上Youtube找到收藏頻道後便拿了一瓶礦泉水放在桌上，等著直播正式開始。

開始放暑假後的某一天，邕聖祐突然讓自己關注一個Youtube頻道，還叫他一定要讓所有親朋好友都按關注，本以為是什麼了不起的up 主，但見頻道裡還一部影片都沒有，金在煥便抱持著保留態度，想自己先看過再說，畢竟他還是挺愛惜羽毛的，隨隨便便推薦什麼無聊頻道豈不毀了他一世英明？

事實證明他是對的，當邕聖祐那張臉出現在Youtube影片播放頁面上還振振有詞地介紹著化妝技巧時，金在煥從未如此感謝過自己的謹慎小心，不然簡直是社交自殺，自悔前程。

但大概是邕聖祐真的有兩把刷子──金在煥對化妝一竅不通，在他看來把眉毛剃掉後再化新的上去這件事情根本匪夷所思，所以這方面還是看底下評論才知道的──又或許是那張臉足夠吸睛，邕聖祐的美妝頻道才經營不久，網路上便一片好評，轉發人數直線上升，評論區幾乎都是帥哥美妝線上教學養眼又養顏、止饑解渴又生火、兩種願望一次滿足諸如此類的留言，看得他差點想打電話給姜丹尼爾，要他別讓他哥隨便在外面拋頭露面，是不曉得現代女性都有幻肢嗎？

不過轉念一想，擔心邕聖祐被人拆吃入腹早已不在他的職責範圍內，金在煥覺得自己還是只要顧好自己就好。

按掉手機上的訊息提示，見時間早已過了平時直播開始的點，金在煥正疑惑今天邕聖祐的直播怎麼特別晚，剛喝口水，原先還黑著的影片區就跳出了兩張臉，一張是邕聖祐極為燦爛的笑臉，另一張則是姜丹尼爾陰鬱得像吃到屎般的黑臉。

『大家午安！這週大家過得還好嗎？天氣還是很熱對吧？今天的直播要為各位帶來的是女裝企劃！會一邊做一邊為各位說明的，那讓我們首先來歡迎今天的模特兒──姜丹尼爾！』

「噗…咳、咳咳！」看著螢幕裡，邕聖祐邊說著兩個人因為打賭的事情所以才展開此次的女裝企劃，邊迅速為僵著一張臉的姜丹尼爾上著粉底，金在煥簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

姜丹尼爾？那個聲音低沈、有著太平洋寬肩的姜丹尼爾要扮女裝？！

太他媽有意思了！

調整姿勢，金在煥第一次這麼認真地看邕聖祐在人臉上塗塗抹抹，認真得甚至都開始對邕聖祐的每一句話都做起了反應，只見姜丹尼爾原先帥氣的一張臉在邕聖祐的巧手下又是抹腮紅、又是貼假睫毛，逐漸形成一張趨近於女性的臉孔，金在煥除了感嘆邕聖祐手藝愈發精進之外，內心深處不由得產生一股後怕。

化妝技術真是太可怕了。

假如邕聖祐跟姜丹尼爾都可以透過化妝變成這樣，那他這一個鋼鐵直男以後該怎麼分辨路上的女生到底是不是真的女生，而不會映證『這麼可愛的一定是男孩子』這句話呢？

搞對象搞得像踩地雷一樣，直男沒人權嗎！

影片進行到最後，邕聖祐甚至惡趣味地拿出一頂假髮讓姜丹尼爾戴上，金在煥認出來那是他以前那頂，當即覺得這兩個臭不要臉竟然還敢光明正大在直播上秀恩愛，實在敗壞道德，好在影片在金在煥按退出前就自行切斷，才免得他氣得直接取關。

『欸…你還在生氣啊？』

就在金在煥正準備按掉網頁，邕聖祐的聲音卻突然再度出現。

『沒有啊，男子漢大丈夫，一言既出駟馬難追，輸了就是輸了，我不是照做了嗎？』畫面仍是一片黑，大概是只關了鏡頭，光從聲音便能聽出來，姜丹尼爾被迫上直播化妝有多不情願，這話還是整段直播裡最長的一句。

『還說呢，從頭到尾都一副死人臉…再生氣就不漂亮囉、唔…喂、喂！你把手放哪…』電腦喇叭裡傳出的聲音有些失真，邕聖祐語氣裡的驚慌卻是實打實的真切。

金在煥有種不好的預感。

『是是是，不漂亮不漂亮，哥漂亮就行了…哥的這裡最漂亮…』

姜丹尼爾低沈的嗓音在逼仄的房裡響起，沙啞性感得讓金在煥聽得全身起雞皮疙瘩，但更讓他驚慌失措的卻還在後頭。

『喂、喂…別、唔嗯…啊…哈！等…唔！』

「臥槽！臥槽臥槽臥槽臥槽──這兩個人在幹嘛啊！直播聲音沒關啦！！」從電腦椅上跳起，金在煥整個人都因為這場放送事故瘋了。

他一點都不想知道從小相處到大的鄰居哥哥為什麼會發出這種聲音啊！想像禁止！想像禁止！

拿起手機，金在煥驚慌失措地按下快速通話鍵，電話撥通的聲音與鈴響同時從手機與電腦裡傳出，而在姜丹尼爾的一聲髒話從喇叭那端強而有力地飄來後，邕聖祐的聲音才從喇叭跟手機裡同時出現。

『咳咳…喂、』

「哥你直播聲音沒關啦！！！！」

那天下午的直播是邕聖祐美妝頻道開播以來收看人數最高的一部，也是最後一部，影片在刪除前甚至還上了當天的實時熱搜，而金在煥也決定從今往後要跟邕聖祐還有姜丹尼爾兩個人保持點距離。

這兩人太可怕，小心臟受不住啊。


End file.
